Noctis Umbrae
by FJ Ale-chan
Summary: Levi y Hanji son demonios asesinos y Erwin es el Rey del Inframundo. ¿Cuál es la historia detrás de esto demonios? ¿Que atrocidades cometerán para saciar su sed de sangre y gritos?... Primera parte de la trilogía "Umbrae".
1. Trilogía Umbrae Prologo

=PROLOGO DEL AUTOR=

¡Hola a todos! Gracias por animarse a leer este Fic. Antes de publicar los capítulos decidí escribir desde el inicio varias notas aclaratorias porque sí son bastantitas y sería muy incómodo hacerlo al final de cada capítulo.

Al inicio "Noctis Umbrae" se concibió como un solo Fic pero era demasiado largo para hacerlo así (de puro borrador en Word eran 84 páginas y sin desarrollar). Por lo cual me gustó la idea de hacerlo una trilogía y llamarla "Trilogía Umbrae", cada historia es la continuación de la anterior.

1.-Noctis Umbrae (sombras de la noche)

2.-Liebe Umbrae (sombras del amor)

3.-Fillis Umbrae (hijos de las sombras)

El ship principal de esta trilogía es LeviHan pero habrá todo tipo de ships perturbadores.

TENDRÁ CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENTES SENSIBLES.

La trama en sí es sencilla. Simplemente quise escribir algo donde: -

Levi y Hanji son Demonios Asesinos

-Erwin es el Rey del Inframundo

-Mucha sangre y violencia

-Violaciones, orgías, incesto #everywhere

-Desmadre con el tiempo y el espacio

- Y a pesar de todo hay romance...

=Si eres sensible a estos asuntos este Fic no es para ti=

Así que no se confíen por el inicio de este Fiction. Pero no por ello dejará de haber misterios, intrigas y demás situaciones que desafiaran la lectura.

Apelo a la conciencia y sentido común que nos distinguen de los animales y si este Fic no es de tu agrado o la lectura te perturba favor de abandonarlo tranquilamente.

Tratará temas de la Historia Universal. Me documenté para escribir lo más apegado a lo científicamente aceptado como verdadero.

Procuré que todo tuviera su explicación, al igual muy estúpida para algunos pero hice de mis mejores esfuerzos para lograrlo.

Los ritos aquí descritos son producto de mi imaginación.

Para comprender mejor la trama se divide capítulos principales y cada uno se compone de varios fragmentos y cada fragmento es en sí un misterio que al final compondrán un cuento. El cual estará en el epílogo final de la trilogía.

Les recuerdo que esto es un FanFiction por lo cual los personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hajime Isayama. Habrá personajes que aquí aparecen y no son de Shingeki, son amistades que me autorizaron introducirlos en mi imaginación.

Tilo Wolff y Yuki Kajiura son compositores musicales los cuales han influido enormemente en mi vida. Quise rendirles tributo haciéndolos parte de mi historia.

Se hará mención del Fic "La chica de la capa roja" en cual existe y es creación de NavyBlueGlasses. Cuento con autorización para ello.

Porque así me lo requirieron, mis más sinceros agradecimientos a Jorge Hernández y Ernesto González compañeros míos del trabajo que me ayudaron con las situaciones históricas y demás explicaciones técnicas que aquí se mencionan.

Y también me es de agrado comunicarles que ya me han solicitado copias impresas y hasta con dedicatoria de este Fic. En mi FB personal hice algunos spoilers y aunque la historia no estaba siquiera terminada me solicitaron una copia, la cual se los mandaré por correo sin costo alguno ya que esto lo hago por mera satisfacción personal. Me siento mucho más que feliz y soñada.

Ahora si pasar a leer, espero sea de su agrado. :) FJ Ale-chan


	2. Vita et RItus Fragmento 1

**Disclaimer:** Les recuerdo que esto es un FanFiction por lo cual los personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hajime Isayama. Habrá personajes que aquí aparecen y no son de Shingeki, son amistades que me autorizaron introducirlos en mi imaginación.

Si sientes que mi imaginación no te agrada, hay un mundo por descubrir :)

Contenido no apto para mentes sensibles

.

.

* * *

**TRILOGIA UMBRAE. LIBRO 1: NOCTIS UMBRAE **

* * *

.

.

**=INTRODUCCION= **

Para que una leyenda cobre vida se necesita de la conjugación exacta de ciertas condiciones. Y en esta historia se sincronizaron los eventos, a manera que esto es real, está cobrando vida en uno de los tantos portales que habitan en el universo.

Existen diferentes cielos y mundos. Los hechizos y maldiciones no son más que llaves para abrir portales entre ellos. Un joven de ojos verdes abrió uno de esos portales, liberando a dos demonios encerrados por casi un siglo en una de las lápidas del bosque prohibido.

Se dice que detrás de cada demonio o tragedia hay una historia oculta. Todas las historias demoniacas tienen orígenes románticos, el amor siempre ha sido la causa principal de la desgracia.

.

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1. VITA ET RITUS**

* * *

.

.

** FRAGMENTO 1. VITA INFANTILE **

**=ALEMANIA 1890= **

-¡Aush!... ¡Ay!... ¡Ay!... ¡Yaaaaaa! ¡Ya déjame!-

Ese niño pelinegro le había jalado por enésima ocasión durante la clase de matemáticas la coleta que sujetaba su cabello almendrado. Antes solo le perseguía en la hora del receso pero ese año escolar hacía dicha travesura a espaldas del maestro.

-¡Levi y Hanji! ¡Ya fue suficiente! ¡Fuera del salón! Los quiero ver en la dirección- les ordenó Moblit Berner, el profesor de aquel pequeño pueblo situado al noreste de Alemania.

-¡¿Aaaaaaah?!… ¡¿Yo por qué?! ¡Si el enano es el que me está molestando!-

-¡He dicho que los dos a la dirección!- volvió a ordenar en forma tajante.

Hanji caminó rápidamente a la dirección y acomodó su pequeña figura sobre aquel viejo sofá, mentalmente estaba perdida en sus pensamientos de enojo. Hasta que un cuerpo interrumpió el paso de los rayos del sol sobre su cara.

-Tsk… Estas en problemas, cegatona-

-¡No me digas así! ¡Ya sé que veo borroso! ¡Mhmp!-

Levi se sentó a su lado y cruzó los brazos. Era la cuarta vez en ese año escolar que estaban en la misma escena. Hacía poco tiempo que Hanji empezaba a tener mala visión. Sabía que necesitaba aquello llamado "lentes" lo cual era muy costoso para su pobre familia así que tenía que estar sentada en la primera fila correspondiente a su grado escolar. A su costado se sentaba Levi, un niño de más grado escolar al de ella. Era una escuela de un solo salón donde convivían los niños de todos los grados escolares de la instrucción básica educativa.

-Mi mamá me va a regañar otra vez por tu culpa-

El infante le envidiaba esas palabras. Era hijo único, pero contrario a su compañera, sus padres eran demasiado despreocupados con él. Su madre no salía de la iglesia del pueblo siendo un secreto a voces que era la amante del sacerdote. Su padre trabajaba en Berlín la capital como la mayoría de los hombres, incluido el padre de Hanji. Como era un pueblo pequeño, el único maestro fungía a la vez como director. Los mantuvo en espera hasta la hora de salida. Al despedir al resto de sus alumnos tomó su material de apoyo y entró a aquel pequeño cuarto de doble función. Por la parte frontal era un pequeño compartimiento para ser oficina. La parte posterior era su hogar.

-No saldrán de aquí hasta que hable personalmente con sus padres-

Moblit dejó sus herramientas de trabajo y se dirigió a la salida. Ya solo estaban en espera de sus hijos los padres de Hanji y la madre de Levi, se acercó a platicar con ellos. La progenitora de Levi fue la primera en hablar.

-Déjeme adivinar maestro Berner… ¿Otra vez Levi molestó a esa niña de coleta?-

-Así es señora Irene- volteó el rostro a su derecha- Usted señor debe ser el padre de Hanji-

-Soy Hans Zoe gusto en conocerle-

-Igualmente gusto en conocerle, mi nombre es Moblit Berner. Es la primera vez que lo veo en el pueblo así que le explicaré la situación…-

Y Moblit le contó con lujo de detalle cómo esta era la cuarta vez con el mismo problema.

-El problema aquí es que alguien no sabe cómo educar a sus hijos. No hay nada que un buen castigo no corrija- soltó prepotentemente el padre de Hanji.

-Sí, sí, sí… Lo que usted diga- Irene solo quería largarse de ese lugar.

-Señores, bien saben que no es la primera vez que ocurre esto, confiaré por una última vez en que sabrán reprender y corregir a sus hijos. Si en esta ocasión no son capaces de enderezarlos tendré que suspenderlos por una semana a manera de escarmiento-

-Descuide profesor, de mi cuenta corre que no vuelva a tener ningún otro reporte de Hanji-

-Los niños… Ya sabe cómo son pero está bien. Hablaré con Levi y esta vez le daré un castigo ejemplar-

-Confiaré en ustedes. Esperen un momento traeré a sus hijos- Moblit se dirigió a su oficina dando pasos sobre el camino de tierra hasta llegar a ella.

-Pueden irse. Sus padres los están esperando-

-Gracias profesor Berner- dijeron al unísono y se dirigieron a la salida.

Levi sabía que fuera lo que fuera que haya dicho su madre solo sería para salir del problema, como siempre. Hanji solo quería el abrazo de su madre mientras le regañaba. Pero ese día la pequeña de tan solo 8 años no contaba con que su padre había llegado al pueblo del norte procedente de la capital. Sus ojos se abrieron grandemente al ver la figura paterna esperar por ella a la salida de la escuela. Los padres tomaron a sus respectivos hijos en total silencio, en realidad no se agradaban las dos familias. De solo llegar a casa, la madre de Levi lo único que le dijo fue:

-Ya estoy harta que pase lo mismo. Te advierto que si vuelve a ocurrir nos largamos a Berlín con tu padre. Soy tu madre y sé que te portas así porque esa niña te gusta pero mide las consecuencias de tus actos. Su padre no es precisamente alguien agradable, mañana te disculparás con ella ¿De acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo madre-

Y con ese acuerdo continuaron la rutina nocturna de la cena y la preparación para dormir.

Por su parte Hanji, al llegar a casa empezó a sollozar a sabiendas de la reprimenda que su padre le daría. Era muy estricto con ella, por ser hija única le exigía las mejores notas escolares. Y esto no era precisamente una buena nota.

-Esta noche no cenarás-

-De acuerdo padre-

-Estoy muy decepcionado de ti Zoe. Si ese niño te molesta ¡Debes de reportarlo inmediatamente! Pero ¡No! ¡Te quedas callada y nos haces pasar esta vergüenza a mí y a tu madre!-

-Lo… Lo siento…-

-¿Lo sientes? ¡Claro que no lo sientes! Yo te enseñaré como es que en verdad lo vas a sentir- comenzó a quitarse el cinto que sujetaba su pantalón de obrero.

-No papi, no lo hagas. Te prometo que no vuelve a pasar-

-No confío en las palabras esas se las lleva el viento. Ven para acá-

Hanji estaba congelada de miedo. Solo sintió cuando su padre la tiró sobre la dura silla del comedor y soltó el primer cintarazo. Los gritos y el llanto salieron disparados desde lo profundo de su alma.

-¡Eres una mala hija!-

Era lo único que resonaba en la mente de Hanji mientras le eran propinados otros 3 cintarazos más. Gretchen no era capaz de contradecir a su esposo. Solo volteó el rostro haciéndose de la vista gorda ante el castigo propinado a su hija.

-Espero que esto te sirva de lección. Vete a tu cuarto-

Su hija prácticamente se arrastró en medio del llanto y dolor hasta su cama. Perpleja del castigo que le había propinado su padre, lloró hasta quedarse dormida. Al día siguiente llegó a la escuela vistiendo un suéter siendo verano y no hablaba con nadie. Su alegría infantil y pasión por la escuela se habían esfumado. Nadie decía palabra alguna, todos suponían lo que había ocurrido, algo muy normal de los padres que reprimen a sus hijos rebeldes. Se dio el horario del receso y Levi se acercó a Hanji. Había hecho un trato con su madre y pensaba en cumplirlo, aunque le parecía exagerado el actuar de Hanji ese día. Ella estaba parada bajo la sombra de un roble contemplando el verdor de las hojas.

-Oye… Lamento haberte molestado el día de ayer-

-Mmmm… Está bien…-

-¿Te regañó tu papá?-

-Sí…- inconscientemente un hilo casi imperceptible de lágrimas bajó por sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué lloras? Es solo un regaño el mundo no se va a acabar por eso-

-¡Tú cállate! Tú no sabes… No sabes cómo es mi papá…-

Algo dentro de Levi le decía que esos ojos almendrados le querían confesar algo doloroso. Cayó en la cuenta que llevaba suéter en plena estación de verano.

- Quítate el suéter-

-No… Es que tengo frío….-

-¿Crees que me voy a tragar eso? ¡Si estás sudando!-

Hanji solo bajó aún más la cabeza y su mirada.

-Solo te lo diré una vez más: te quitas el suéter o te lo quito yo-

La acorraló contra el tronco del viejo roble. El miedo hizo que Hanji se quitara el suéter y solo así aquel infante constataría que los temores expresados por esa niña no eran palabras sin sentido. Su padre le había castigado a cintarazos por tal llamada de atención. Ante sus ojos contemplaba sobre los brazos y la parte alta de la espalda que se asomaba en aquel vestido veraniego las marcas rojas del cinturón y moretones provocados por la hebilla.

-¿Dónde más te pegó? Ven y siéntate-

-No… No me puedo sentar bien… También me pegó en las piernas y…- su rostro enrojeció.

-¿En las nalgas? Vamos es una parte del cuerpo-

-Me duele mucho el cuerpo… Pero más me duele que me haya dicho que soy una mala hija- cayeron las primeras lágrimas sobre sus mejillas.

A Levi le pesaba la conciencia, solo él era responsable del maltrato que contemplaba ante sus ojos. No hizo más que abrazarla fuertemente, sintiendo ambos unas ganas de llorar que no contuvieron. La sensación mojada sobre sus hombros le vino acompañada por los sollozos femeninos de desahogo. Él solo se limitó a abrazarla más fuerte aunque él también estuviera derramando por primera vez en su vida aquello tan propio de los humanos llamado "lágrimas".

En un instante comprendió porque inexplicablemente para él, siempre la molestaba. Su madre tenía razón; la niña de ojos almendrados que yacía entre sus brazos le gustaba. Desde ese momento se juró a sí mismo protegerla. Se convirtió en la persona más importante y sagrada para él. Y se prometió que un día la tomaría como su mujer. No tendría que buscar más, las demás niñas del pueblo le parecieron vacías y cabezas huecas.

Sin lugar a dudas: Hanji Zoe era la elegida de su corazón.

.

.

Gracias por leer :)


	3. Vita et Ritus Fragmento 2

**Disclaimer**: Les recuerdo que esto es un FanFiction por lo cual los personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hajime Isayama. Habrá personajes que aquí aparecen y no son de Shingeki, son amistades que me autorizaron introducirlos en mi imaginación.

Si sientes que mi imaginación no te agrada, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir…

CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENTES SENSIBLES

.

.

* * *

**==CAPÍTULO 1. VITA ET RITUS== **

* * *

.

.

**FRAGMENTO 2. VITA ADULTAE **

=ALEMANIA 1894=

Se dice que cada tristeza es solo el precedente del nivel de felicidad que traerá consigo. Después de aquel día el amor entre ambos creció desorbitantemente. Levi cuidaba de Hanji a excusa oculta que tenía mala visión por lo cual se ofreció a llevarla a casa y ayudarle con los estudios. Logró convencer a los adultos que lo tomaran como disculpa y castigo por molestarla en clases.

Su amada cumpliría 12 años dentro de tres meses. Hacía poco menos de 4 años que esos cabellos cafés se habían convertido en la razón principal de su existir. Dos años atrás le había pedido ser su novia, Hanji aceptó y empezaron a salir en secreto. Se veían bajo la coartada que Levi le ayudaría en los estudios y siempre bajo la vigilancia de su madre. Solo cuando ésta se descuidaba se tomaban de las manos bajo la mesa.

Levi tenía ya 16 años y no quería seguir esperando para tomarla como su mujer; más bien ya no podía esperar. Para este entonces su madre se había mudado a Berlín, quería llevárselo pero él se opuso. Se quedó a vivir solo en el pueblo pero ya había aprendido la cacería. Era un buen cazador de tal manera que por alimento no tenía problemas además que sus padres le dejaron la casa y una pequeña cantidad de dinero. Para sorpresa de Levi su madre le obsequió el anillo de matrimonio que siempre portaba. Y le dijo un discurso que en su vida olvidaría, era la primera vez que su madre abría su corazón con él.

-Entiendo la razón por la que no quieres venir conmigo y con tu padre a Berlín, Levi. Hijo mío sé que no fui precisamente una buena madre, aunque si te digo que estoy muy contenta de verte convertido en el hombre que eres. Yo ya soy una anciana y solo quiero estar con tu padre porque la muerte ronda cerca de nosotros. Te entrego este anillo que tu padre me dio cuando me propuso matrimonio, ese fue uno de los tres mejores días de mi vida. Los otros dos días más felices de mi vida son cuando naciste y cuando me dijiste por primera vez "mamá".

Sé que tomarás como esposa a Hanji. Desde niño he visto en tus ojos el amor que le tienes y lo mejor de todo es que ella te adora con la misma pasión que tú sientes. Cuando tomes tu decisión mándame una carta con alguno de los hombres del pueblo que trabajan donde tu padre y permítenos la alegría de ver a nuestro hijo en el altar de la iglesia tomando a su esposa, convirtiéndote así en todo un hombre. Sé que el romance no es lo tuyo por eso en este sobre te dejo una idea que te va a ayudar cuando quieras proponérselo, no seas tan seco. Las mujeres necesitamos romance y algo lindo por lo menos una vez en nuestras vidas. Recuerda que la boda es de la novia y el matrimonio del novio. Levi hijo mío, te amo-

E Irene besó la frente de su hijo mientras ponía en sus manos ese anillo liso forjado en plata. Después de despertar del letargo de sus recuerdos, Levi se dirigió a su habitación y abrió el sobre que guardaba bajo la cama. Leyó las primeras instrucciones:

_"Los padres de Hanji son demasiado tradicionalistas así que deberás pedir primero su mano en matrimonio a ellos antes que a ella. Ni se te ocurra hacerlo al revés o te la negarán, recuerda que ellos son primero. Cuando lo hagas llévales algún presente, no vayas a esa casa con las manos vacías. Eres un buen cazador, un pequeño ciervo será suficiente. Alégrate que ya tienes una casa con muebles en donde formarás familia. Esto bastará para tener su consentimiento. Y una cosa más, cuando lo hagas ponte tus mejores ropas, no le van a querer dar a un andrajoso a su hija en matrimonio." _

Una vez más comprendió que el padre de Hanji era ridículamente anticuado así que tendría que ir a pedir permiso para casarse con ella. Lo haría por cortesía, si acaso se llegaba a negársela simple y sencillamente la robaría.

Hans Zoe sabía que su hija ya estaba lista para el matrimonio, su esposa le había informado que biológicamente hablando su jovencita se había convertido en toda una mujer. Así que tenía la idea que cuando cumpliera 12 años la llevaría consigo a Berlín para que conociera a los hijos de sus compañeros y alguno de ellos la eligiera como esposa.

Una mañana en la que sabía que Hanji no se encontraba en su casa puesto que la había visto caminar hacia los campos de fresas silvestres se presentó en la casa de la familia de su novia para hablar con sus padres. Acatando lo que su madre le había sugerido en aquel sobre, portaba sus mejores ropas y llevó un pequeño ciervo que tendió sobre la mesa.

-Buen día señores. He venido a hablar con ustedes para pedir la mano de Hanji en matrimonio-

Los señores Zoe se quedaron estupefactos de escuchar esas palabras. Hans le interrogó hasta el cansancio, con tal de convencerse que ese chico tenía las mejores intenciones con su hija. Finalmente aceptó darle la mano de su hija en sagrado matrimonio.

-Tienes el valor de confrontarme y decirme las cosas a la cara, como todo un hombre. Sabes cuidar de ti por lo tanto sé que cuidarás bien de mi hija. Y así me gusta, que hagas las cosas como todo un caballero. Inclusive trajiste un ciervo presentándolo como dote por parte de tu familia. Tienes mi consentimiento para tomarla como esposa-

Una vez pronunciadas esas palabras la puerta del hogar se abrió. Entró Hanji tan alegre como siempre, sin percatarse de la reunión.

-¡Waaaaa! ¡Sí que hace calor! ¡Y las fresas están deliciosas! Lo siento mamá pero comí algunas en el trayecto jajaja-

Cuando paró de reír y abrió los ojos se percató de lo que acontecía en el comedor de su casa.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué hay un ciervo en la mesa? ¿Levi tú platicando con mi padre?-

Levi se acercó y la tomó de la mano.

-Ven conmigo, quiero decirte algo-

Las facciones de Hanji solo se llenaban de interrogantes a casa paso que daban a través de las calles de tierra dirigiéndose a un punto desconocido por ella.

-¡Oye espérate! ¡¿Qué rayos está ocurriendo?! ¡¿A dónde me llevas?!-

Habiendo avanzado un buen tramo del camino Levi se detuvo en seco, volteó a verla molesto y le ordenó:

-Cállate de una buena vez, solo ocasionas que nos miren mal-

-¿Me vas a decir una buena vez que está ocurriendo?-

-Cierra los ojos y confía en mí-

Hanji se quedó sorprendida, era la primera vez que Levi le pedía que confiara en él. Soltó una mueca pero le obedeció, cerró sus ojos y se aferró más fuerte que nunca a su mano. Hans y Gretchen siguieron a la pareja y observaban a lo lejos. Su mujercita estaba comprometida más no casada y hasta que no la entregasen en el altar de la iglesia consentirían que estuvieran solos. Caminaron hacia un punto exacto. Y llegaron a él.

-Hemos llegado. Abre tus ojos-

Estaban en la casa de Levi. Y todo estaba organizado a como Irene, la madre de Levi sugería.

_"Una vez teniendo su consentimiento es el momento de ser romántico con ella. Si realmente la amas entonces harás a un lado tu forma de ser tan fría y le darás una sorpresa. Arregla la casa a manera que el comedor luzca elegante. Hay manteles, cortinas y tela roja guardados en el ático y con eso decora el recibidor. Corta muchas flores del jardín de rosas y esparce pétalos y flores por todo el suelo y mesa. Prende una vela y ponla en el centro de la mesa. Prepara algún platillo especial, el resto de las hojas son recetas sencillas y paso por paso para que puedas hacerlas sin problemas. De bebida hay vino tinto en el ático en el mismo estante donde están las telas. Del resto de las flores has un ramo grande y entrégaselo cuando entre a la casa. Desconciértala un poco y sirve el platillo, cuando llegues al postre arrodíllate y saca de tu ropa el anillo para proponerle matrimonio. Toma en cuenta que todo esto lo harás con la puerta abierta para no dar pie a los rumores de la gente del pueblo, es lo que menos necesitas. Suerte con esto hijo mío." _

Ejecutó al pie de la letra los consejos de su madre y conforme a sus instrucciones dejó la puerta abierta, se había percatado que los padres de su novia los observaban a lo lejos. Hanji no podía hablar cuando Levi le entregó un ramo de exactamente 100 rosas rojas que ató con un pedazo de tela roja en un simple nudo. En ese estado fue guiada de la mano hasta la pequeña mesa del recibidor. Su novio se retiró a la cocina para servir los platillos y el vino. Habiendo terminado de servir se sentó con ella.

-Levi… ¿Tú hiciste todo esto?- empezó a temblar nerviosa, en su mente pasaban mil preguntas que no quería realizar por miedo a romper el encanto del momento.

-Sí, incluida la comida- volteó el rostro tratando de ocultar que estaba sonrojado.

-Jajaja ¡Esto es increíble!- le pareció tierno que su novio se haya esforzado por ella.

Levi no pudo esperar, cuando iba a medio platillo soltó los cubiertos y se arrodilló frente a Hanji, tomó su mano, la besó como todo un caballero y sacó de sus ropas el anillo plateado.

-Cuando te vi por primera vez me pareciste una niña odiosa y escandalosa pero algo en ti me atraía cada día, por eso te molesté hasta aquel día. Después de ver las consecuencias de mis actos, de sentir tus lágrimas sobre mis hombros comprendí porque realmente lo hacía. Era porque te quería y desde ese momento me juré a mí mismo que te protegería. Te convertiste en la persona más importante para mí y me prometí que te tomaría como mi mujer. Han pasado casi 4 años desde ese día y no puedo seguir esperando para hacerte mía.

Hanji Zoe tú eres la elegida de mi corazón ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?-

Le colocó el anillo en el dedo anular y volvió a besar la mano de su amada. Los pensamientos de Hanji estaban enloquecidos. Sabía que era pésimo en las artes culinarias y aun así cocinó para ella. Después esa declaración inesperadamente romántica. Eso, sin lugar a dudas era la prueba de amor más grande que le hubiera podido dar. Dejar a un lado su frialdad y ser romántico a su manera con ella. Pero seguía estupefacta.

-Ya he conseguido el permiso de tus padres ¿Qué dices?-

-Levi… Esto es lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida. Cuando leía esas historias de princesas pensaba que el romance era una estupidez, pero me mentía. Lo que realmente sentía era envidia y esperanzas que un día hicieras algo lindo por mí. Pensé que una simple rosa sería lo máximo a lo que pudiera esperar de ti. Pero me equivoqué. Dejaste de lado tu frialdad y me has dado esta hermosa sorpresa y si para llegar a este momento mi padre tuviera que volver a golpearme, aceptaría la paliza con gusto.

Levi tú eres el elegido de mi corazón ¿Quieres ser mi esposo?-

Esa respuesta era totalmente inesperada. Esa virtud de sorprenderle era lo que más amaba de ella. Su prometida siempre había sido una mujer diferente al montón. Sin importarle la diferencia de estatura la alzó de la cintura, quería besarla pero sabía que de hacerlo el señor Zoe revocaría todas sus palabras en un solo instante. Pretendía bajar el cuerpo al ras del piso pero su pie resbaló haciendo que los dos cayeran en seco contra el suelo. Carcajearon un buen rato y una vez pasadas las fuertes risas se pusieron en pie.

-¿Tú pensaste en todo esto? No creo que lo hayas hecho solo, enano-

-Agradécelo a mi madre-

-¿Tu mamá? ¿En serio?-

-Compruébalo por ti misma, cegatona-

Hanji leyó la carta que dejó su futura suegra para instruir a su hijo. Cuando hubo terminado se la regresó a Levi, estaba totalmente sonrojada. Su ahora prometido sacó un paquete escondido bajo la mesa.

-Esta caja te la dejó mi madre y me advirtió que no la abriera por nada del mundo. Cumplí mi promesa y aquí la tienes, aunque imagino que contiene-

Se sonrojó aún más. Habiendo terminado el platillo entraron a la casa los padres de la novia y el resto de la tarde transcurrió planeando el evento que tendría lugar en tres meses. Hanji al estar a solas en su habitación abrió la caja. Era un hermoso vestido de seda de corte princesa en encaje y tul en rectángulo de escote con cuello alto todo en color blanco titanio. También venían unas zapatillas blancas, un velo de encaje blanco estilo manto de virgen que se sostenía por dos brocados en forma de alcatraz a los costados y un ramo de novia de alcatraces artificiales. Debajo del vestido encontró una nota. La tomó en sus manos y se sentó sobre la cama para leerla:

_"Hanji ¡Felicidades! Y gracias por amar tanto a mi hijo. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que ustedes se casaran. Yo misma confeccioné este vestido, lo cocí con mis propias manos desde que Levi tenía 12 años, creo que tú tendrías unos 8 años cuando por aquella travesura se hicieron más cercanos. Descuida, esto lo hice cuando Levi no estaba en casa, por favor asegúrate que no lo vea hasta que estés sobre el altar. En mi corazón de madre sabía que eran el uno para el otro, aposté a ello y sé que gané. Recibe esto como un presente de la familia para ti." _

Los tres meses de preparativos para la boda pasaron rápidamente. Para sorpresa de todos el padre de Hanji fue quien cubrió los gastos que resultaron del encuentro matrimonial, aunque no lo pareciera estaba muy orgulloso de su hija y sabía que su felicidad era con ese pelinegro. El maestro Moblit Berner fue el padrino, a final de cuentas era quien los había unido gracias a aquella llamada de atención. Moblit aceptó encantado, les tenía cariño a ambos jóvenes. Hasta que se llegó el día deseado por esa hermosa pareja. Era una tradición que las ceremonias de matrimonio se llevaran a cabo en la iglesia del pueblo, tomada por el gobierno cuando aconteció la Reforma Protestante. Para quienes visitaban el lugar era inconcebible que aun guardaran tales tradiciones en un tiempo de avances científicos.

Fue una ceremonia simple y una comida en el patio de la casa de la novia. La sorpresa del evento fue la presencia de Rivaille e Irene, los padres de Levi. Especialmente la madre del novio no dejaba de sonreír y abrazarlos. Conforme a la tradición del pueblo se sacrificó un cerdo para preparar un Kasseler acompañado de puré de papa y brezel. La tradicional cerveza de barril no podía faltar. Todo el pueblo estaba reunido en esa sencilla pero alegre fiesta, la música improvisada sonó hasta que empezó a oscurecer y todos partieron a sus casas no sin antes darle sus buenos deseos a los recién casados. Gretchen lloró desconsoladamente cuando le entregó la maleta con todas las cosas de su hija. La mudanza había comenzado hacía una semana, solo faltaba la ropa la cual, conforme a la costumbre la madre de la novia debía entregársela en una maleta la noche de bodas. Sin embargo, hasta dos días después pudieron consumar el matrimonio debido a que los padres de Levi estaban en casa. Cuando estuvieron solos se entregaron al placer carnal.

Vivían en la casa de Levi mientras terminaran la construcción de una cabaña pequeña pero acogedora en medio del bosque. Ambos no querían vivir en aquel pueblo ni estar rodeados de personas. La simple compañía del uno con el otro les bastaba para ser felices y eso era todo lo que importaba.

En ese tiempo llegó una nueva familia al pueblo, se trataban de unos comerciantes de hortalizas. Habían huido de otro pueblo debido a las amenazas de vandalismo de quitarles todo su patrimonio. Los pueblerinos les acogieron con agrado. Ellos tenían dos hijas, una de ellas llamada Petra Ral. Y sucedió que Petra se enamoró de Levi. Una tarde que Levi pasaba por el puesto decidió comprar algunos víveres para la cena. Salió Petra a atenderlo y antes que se alejase nerviosamente le confesó:

-Levi… Yo… Esto yo… ¡Me gustas!- cubrió su enrojecido rostro con las manos.

Solo volteó a mirarla.

-Es que es muy amable conmigo y además…-

-No confundas amabilidad con otra cosa. Yo estoy casado-

-¿La amas?-

-Más de lo que un día creí que podría amar a alguien-

Y se alejó de su tienda. Decidió apresurarse en terminar la cabaña, no quería tener problemas con Hanji. Esa tarde solo había conseguido un motivo más para alejarse de ese pueblo.

.

.

**=ALEMANIA 1985=**

Ya solo faltaba la mudanza de los muebles a la cabaña lo que les tomarían dos semanas de tiempo. Y fueron en esas semanas cuando la tragedia apareció en sus vidas. Sonaron campanadas de la iglesia para que el pueblo se congregase en el camino principal. El hombre más poderoso económicamente y mandamás del pueblo, Dimo Reebs fue el portavoz de la tragedia ocurrida. Detrás de él había dos carretas con bultos cubiertos por sábanas.

-Gente del pueblo les tengo una desagradable noticia. Hombres sostened a sus mujeres porque lo que os diré a continuación no es nada agradable. He de contarles lo ocurrido tal y como los hechos se presentaron. En nuestro regreso de Berlín nos topamos con el camino obstruido por los restos de carretas consumidas por el fuego. Por la fecha en que acontece, mis hombres y su señor temimos que se tratara de las carretas que parten con los hombres del pueblo para reincorporarse a su vida laboral en Berlín. En nuestros corazones teníamos la esperanza que se tratara de carruajes de algún otro pueblo. Lamentablemente al acercarnos pudimos constatar nuestros temores. A pesar de lo chamuscado se reconocía el escudo que marcaba a las carretas como propias de esa enmienda. Al abrir las puertas el horror… Lo siento pero no podría expresar lo que vimos, es algo horrible. Solo diré que… Todos, todos están muertos. Hemos traído los cuerpos para darles sepultura, pero os he de advertir que están irreconocibles-

Hanji sentía desmayarse; sus padres habían tomado esas carretas con la intención de vivir su vejez en compañía. Conteniendo su desfallecer se acercó a apreciar los restos carbonizados cubiertos por una tela blanca. El hedor que desprendían le provocó vomitar el desayuno. Cuando se repuso Levi la alejó del lugar y la abrazó fuertemente. Nuevamente tenía entre sus brazos a ese ser femenino de cabellos cafés derramando lágrimas sobre sus hombros. Esta vez el dolor era diferente, por más que desease consolarla no tenía las palabras exactas.

-Mis padres… Mis padres han muerto-

Sintiéndose tan impotente ante el dolor de su mujer la aferró a su cuerpo en un intento sincero de decirle: _"Déjame compartir tu dolor"_.

Los familiares de los difuntos soltaron gritos y llantos de dolor. El resto del pueblo también estaba profundamente conmovido. "_¿Qué habría pasado? " "¿Cómo ocurrió?"_ eran las interrogantes sin respuesta clara. Tal vez fue un accidente. Tal vez los hombres se hubiesen peleado. Pero era extraño que estuvieran carbonizados dentro de las carreteras, como si las puertas se hubiesen atrancado. Solo habían quedado los cadáveres carbonizados, era imposible reconocerlos. Por decisión unánime el pueblo celebró un entierro colectivo para llorar de esa manera a sus muertos.

Pasó el doloso momento en que se incineraron los cadáveres en una fosa común, solo se levantó una lápida con los nombres de los fallecidos. Este suceso solo aumentó sus deseos de alejarse de la inmundicia de la sociedad.

Y como si fuese un tiempo donde los males atacarían la recién vida en pareja de esos seres, una inoportuna escena de celos estuvo a punto de separarles. Petra había cambiado, cuando llegó al pueblo era una persona sumamente educada y amable. Sin embargo su actitud con Levi era diferente, empezó a insinuársele en cada oportunidad que se presentara causando molestias a Hanji por coquetear con su marido. A Levi le era indiferente, pero odiaba tener problemas con su esposa por culpa de la estúpida obsesión de Petra hacia él.

Una tarde Hanji llevó flores a la lápida de sus padres. A tan solo dos cuadras de llegar a su casa observó la silueta de una pareja. Al acercarse menuda sorpresa vislumbraban sus ojos: Petra abrazaba a su esposo. Levi volteó su testa y ambos se encontraron con la mirada. Hanji corrió hasta su hogar y se encerró de un portazo. Corrió a cerrar la puerta trasera para evitar que Levi la utilizase y adentrar en el recinto, pero no pudo evitarlo. Su voz demostraba la rabia de haber apreciado esa escena.

-¡Maldito enano eres un miserable! ¡Me engañas y tienes el descaro de demostrarlo en público!-

-¡Escúchame y tranquilízate!-

-¡Lárgate a los brazos de tu amada Petra!-

-¡Oye escúchame y no te hagas ideas equivocadas!-

-¡¿Ideas equivocadas?! ¡La estabas abrazando!-

-¡Me volvió a insistir que la tomara! ¡Cuando vio que te acercabas me abrazó!-

-¡Y tú tan ofendido que te quedaste quieto!-

-¡Hanji tú sola me estás dando la razón! ¡No hice absolutamente nada! ¡Ella me es indiferente!-

-¡Lárgate con ella!-

-¡Entiende que mi mujer solo eres tú!-

-¡Aléjate de mí!-

Levi ardía en coraje y no pudo soportarlo más. La posicionó entre la espada de su mirada y la pared. Con un puño golpeó el tablón que yacía en el flanco derecho de su rostro, rozándole el aire cortado por la furia con la que asestó tal acto de violencia cercano a dañarle su pómulo y su ojo. Solo de esa manera comprendió la amarga sensación de las palabras que había pronunciado y la laceración que la desconfianza al ser amado provocaban sus palabras. Hanji entendió que le estaba diciendo mentiroso. La mentirosa y niña caprichosa era ella; en el fondo comenzó a odiarse por desconfiar del único ser que jamás le había emitido palabra falsa. Desplomó su cuerpo y sus sentimientos sobre el valle frontal masculino.

-Levi… Vámonos de aquí… No soporto más estar en este pueblo… Por favor llévame lejos-

Al amanecer se alejaron de la sociedad que les rodeaba. Esa cabaña alejada en el bosque se convirtió en la morada de su vida.

.

.

.

Gracias por leer!


	4. Vita et Ritus Fragmento 3

**Disclaimer:** Les recuerdo que esto es un FanFiction por lo cual los personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hajime Isayama. Habrá personajes que aquí aparecen y no son de Shingeki, son amistades que me autorizaron introducirlos en mi imaginación.

Si sientes que mi imaginación no te agrada, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir :)

CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENTES SENSIBLES

.

**.**

* * *

**==CAPÍTULO 1. VITA ET RITUS==**

* * *

** . **

**.**

**FRAGMENTO 3. VITA FAMILLE I**

**=ALEMANIA 1985=**

La tranquilidad era el ingrediente principal de su vida en la cabaña, lejos del ajetreo de la sociedad. Hanji construyó una pequeña parcela donde cultivaba hortalizas y Levi seguía cazando animales, solo lo necesario para el alimento diario ya que detestaba las muertes innecesarias.

Al mes de haberse mudado visitaron la lápida para ofrendar flores. También saludaron al maestro Berner, los invitó a pasar a su hogar. Sirvió una taza de té caliente acompañada de bocadillos fríos, pasar tanto tiempo solo le había desarrollado el gusto por las artes culinarias, que dicho sea de paso, se le daba muy bien.

-¿Y qué novedades nos cuentas Moblit?-

Les contó que Auruo Bossard había regresado al pueblo. Sucede que este joven se había alejado a Múnich para adentrarse en la política. Venía a reclamar su puesto como señor del pueblo por designación directa del gobierno central. Dimo Reebs estaba hecho una furia por perder su control sobre el pueblo y amenazaba con hacer una revuelta que nadie apoyaba. Auruo por su parte no había tardado en enamorarse y tomar a Petra como su prometida. Eso les traería aún más tranquilidad a las vidas de Levi y Hanji.

El pelinegro dejó solos a su esposa y a su padrino de bodas para ir a la letrina.

-Oye Moblit ya que estamos solos dime ¿Por qué nunca te casaste?-

-Porque de la mujer que yo estoy enamorado es un imposible-

-¿Mmmmm? ¿No me digas que es casada?-

-Así es Hanji… Pero nunca sería capaz de acercarme a ella porque es feliz con su esposo, además es mucho menor que yo-

-A ver cuéntame cómo es ella-

-Es la mujer más increíble que puedas imaginar. Tiene un imán invisible para los problemas, durante mucho tiempo tuve que cuidar que no se dañara inclusive de ella misma por lo imprudente que su pasión la lleva a ser. Es tan alegre y expresiva pero sincera, no se sabe quedar callada y físicamente es alta y hermosa-

-Ay Moblit, sí que te tiene loco esa mujer- suspiró sosteniendo su mentón con el brazo apoyado en la mesa.

-Lo sé Hanji- bajó su mirada –Pero se aceptar la realidad y ella no es para mí. Su cara irradia tanta felicidad cuanto está con su esposo, su sonrisa es la más grande y hermosa que pudieras imaginar. Él la ama demasiado, la cuida en sobremanera y el sentimiento es recíproco. Eso es lo que me hace feliz, su verdadera felicidad- levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Hanji.

-Oh lo lamento… Pero ¡Ánimo Moblit!- le dio una fuerte palmada de apoyo en la espalda- ¡Ya encontrarás a la elegida! Jajaja- otra palmada.

Levi había escuchado todo a lo lejos confirmando sus sospechas hacia Moblit, solo le tranquilizó que Hanji no se percató que estaba hablando de ella. Escribió una nota y al despedirse se la introdujo en el bolsillo del saco. El maestro Berner al estar en soledad leyó el mensaje:

_"Ten cuidado con lo que dices. Vuelves a estar cerca de confesártele a mi mujer y considérate hombre muerto". _

Se quedarían a pasar la noche en la casa de los padres de Levi. Al abrir la puerta se encontraron con una carta tirada.

_"Hijo te envío esta carta solo para pedirte que vendas la casa y el dinero de la venta sea repartido en dos partes iguales. Una será para ustedes y la otra será para nosotros, por favor envíala con el hijo de los Bossard cuando venga a Berlín, es el único hombre de confianza en ese pueblo. Los documentos de propiedad están guardados de izquierda a derecha en el tercer tablón del techo ático, rómpelo y los encontrarás. Te amamos hijo, saludos a Hanji. _

_Tus padres."_

Eso era un imprevisto y aunque no lo desearan tendrían que volver al pueblo una vez más para cumplir la petición de Irene y Rivaille. Irían a su cabaña a dejar organizadas unas cosas y volverían, cosa que no les agradaba. Se hizo un nuevo día y cuando estaban por subirse a sus caballos para retirarse a su cabaña una sorpresa les cambiarían los planes.

-¿Con que se iban del pueblo sin pasar a saludar a su señor? ¡Son unos maleducados!-

-¡¿Aaaah?!- Hanji volteó su cuerpo con una mirada de disgusto en su rostro- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Auruo que sorpresa! ¡Sigues igual de gruñón como siempre!-

-Jajaja Hanji mi prima… ¡Ya extrañaba tus regaños!-

-Oye Hanji ¿Cómo que primos?-

-¿Eh? ¿No lo sabías? Auruo y yo somos parientes lejanos. Mi madre es prima de su madre por eso somos primos jajaja ¡Lo siento! ¡Creí habértelo dicho! hehe-

-Levi a mí también me da gusto verte, amigo… Hanji se lo que pasó con los tíos Zoe… En verdad lo lamento… Ya he ofrendado flores en la lápida-

-Gracias Auruo, mis padres estarán contentos con ello. Pero no hablemos de cosas tristes ¡Te presumo que soy una mujer casada!- le mostró el anillo de plata que daba legalidad a sus palabras.

-Levi amigo- le puso una mano en el hombro- Lo lamento mucho, en verdad… Ha de ser difícil tener como esposa a una mujer tan escandalosa como mi prima-

-Así es más divertido ¿No crees?-

-Sí que estás loco… Hanji ¿Recuerdas cuando nos peleamos porque te dije que era imposible ser un político y tú me golpeaste?-

-¿Aún sigues llorando por la cachetada que te di?-

-Bueno pues… Tengo que agradecértelo. Eso me animó y me dio coraje para salir del pueblo a perseguir mi sueño y lo he cumplido. Como agradecimiento quiero que seas mi asesora personal-

-Lo siento Auruo pero no tenemos la intención de vivir en el pueblo sino todo lo contrario. Estamos buscando un comprador para esta casa-

-A ver cuéntame más… Tal vez no necesites buscar un comprador-

Y así el señor Bossard adquirió la casa convirtiéndola en un edificio de gobierno multiusos, como biblioteca, almacén, sitio de hospedaje para los representantes de gobierno que vinieran a auditarle y cocina comunitaria. Auruo como cabeza de gobierno realizaría muchas mejoras como la ampliación de la escuela, la construcción de una casa decente para Moblit además de traer la luz eléctrica, entre otras cosas.

La pareja fue invitada al encuentro nupcial de Petra y Auruo, quienes a los ojos de los demás estaban enamorados. Solo Levi, Hanji y Moblit sabían que Petra aún amaba a un hombre prohibido lanzándole miradas ocultas en su velo de novia.

.

.

**=ALEMANIA 1886= **

Levi había respetado por 6 meses el luto de su esposa sin hacerle el amor. Después de ese tiempo tuvieron sexo desenfrenado. Aconteció un retraso en el ciclo menstrual de Hanji. Se ilusionaron enormemente pero a la semana esa felicidad pasaría. Hanji en su ilusión de realizarse como mujer incitaba a Levi a tener sexo prácticamente a diario. Y así estarían en la búsqueda de un primogénito durante años. Sin embargo los períodos menstruales llegaron en su normalidad. Hasta que Levi tranquilizó a Hanji.

-Ya no te obsesiones con tener un hijo. Tú me bastas y me sobras para ser feliz, tan solo sigue fastidiándome la existencia y te amaré más-

Y así se resignaron a tener un vástago

.

.

**=ALEMANIA 1888. DICIEMBRE= **

Habían pasado 4 años desde que contrajeron matrimonio. Como se habían resignado a tener un hijo decidieron por gastar el dinero que tenían ahorrado en un viaje a Berlín. Se quedarían durante un mes en la casa de los padres de Levi, quienes estaban más que gustosos de tenerles en compañía. Rivaille y su hijo jugaban ajedrez por horas mientras Irene le enseñaba a Hanji a bordar, cocer y tejer, además de adiestrarle en varios platillos que había aprendido al llegar a la capital. Las mujeres platicaban por horas mientras sus hombres hacían lo propio con distintos juegos de azar.

-¿Tanto tiempo duran jugando ajedrez?-

-Ni te lo imaginas… Pueden pasar horas y horas-

Irene sabía de la curiosidad de su nuera acerca de cómo conoció al que ahora era su suegro.

-Cómo puedes ver Levi heredó totalmente el carácter, la estatura, la mirada y los rasgos del rostro de su padre. De mi heredó el cabello oscuro y el color de piel. Mi nombre de soltera es Irene Isayama, soy de origen asiático por parte de mi padre. Llegué a Alemania cuando tendría unos 20 años porque era el sueño de mi padre vivir en este país, juntó dinero y nos arrastró a ello a mi madre de origen alemán y a mí. Al inicio fue difícil por las burlas de no dominar bien el idioma pero un chico mal geniudo me ayudó con eso. Nos enamoramos y casi 30 años después estoy aquí resumiendo la historia de mi vida a mi nueva hija-

-Ahora entiendo ¡Gracias por la confianza Irene! Ah…. Sería tan lindo tener un hijo, lástima que no viviré esa experiencia-

-Hanji… Tan solo tienes 17 años, tienes una vida por delante… Confía en los cielos y verás que todo saldrá bien-

-Como si fuera así de fácil. Irene gracias por ser optimista pero esta vez tenemos que afrontar la realidad. Han sido 4 años sin poder concebir, así que lo de ser madre no es para mí-

-Hija yo sé que dentro de poco me darás la noticia que seré abuela, tengo un presentimiento que los cielos me darán esa bendición-

-Que los cielos te oigan Irene… Si es que saben escuchar. Además yo quería ser madre, no abuela jajaja-

-¡Niña! ¿Y a mí donde me dejas? ¡Me estás diciendo anciana!-

-Ah… yo lo siento…-

-Estoy bromeando… Ya hablando en serio yo me resigné a ser abuela desde hace mucho tiempo. Me basta y me sobra con saber feliz a mi hijo, eso es todo lo que necesito para vivir tranquila el resto de mi vida-

Levi y Rivaille escuchaban atentamente las palabras mientras continuaban la larga partida de ajedrez.

-Jaque mate-

-Es la primera vez que le ganas a tu padre. Eso quiere decir que vendrá una buena noticia-

-Ah… Viejo… Las buenas noticias nunca vienen solas-

Voltearon a ver a sus mujeres.

.

.

**=ALEMANIA 1889. ENERO= **

Regresaron a su morada después de la luna de miel en Berlín. Se dieron el lujo de gastarse prácticamente todo el dinero, derrochándolo en restaurantes elegantes, ropa, libros, muebles y demás accesorios que le ayudarían a embellecer y hacer más cómoda su cabaña. Además de unos lentes para Hanji, su vista cada vez empeoraba más y con eso podía volver a leer cómodamente. Compraron tantas cosas que tuvieron que rentar una carreta para trasladar todo lo adquirido.

.

.

**=ALEMANIA 1889=**

Una semana de retraso; normal. Dos semanas de retraso; normal. Tres semanas de retraso; algo está pasando. Un mes de retraso ¿Pudiera ser acaso?...

El período menstrual de Hanji empezó a alterarse. Dormía la mayor parte del día, si apenas terminaba sus labores de ama de casa cuando se desplomaba en cualquier lugar donde pudiera apoyarse para recostar su cuerpo y adentrarse al mundo de los sueños. Levi la acusaba de ser una floja pero Hanji se sentía inexplicablemente cansada. Una mañana Hanji empezó a vomitar y sentirse mareada, así transcurrió el resto del día. Al día siguiente el mismo malestar se presentó, temieron estuviese enferma, así que Levi llevó a su alejado hogar a Djel Sannes, el médico del pueblo.

Djel interrogó a Hanji en presencia de Levi. Sobre sus hábitos alimenticios hasta su período menstrual. Todos los síntomas le indicaban embarazo pero quería corroborarlo antes de expresarlo en voz alta a la pareja. Le solicitó a Hanji abriese las piernas lo mayor posible. Sacó una herramienta médica de su maletín, acercó su cabeza a lo que se exponía en esas piernas abiertas e introdujo un delgado espejo y aluzando con un nuevo instrumento médico, constató su diagnóstico.

-Levi y Hanji ¡Felicidades! Aproximadamente dentro de 8 meses serán padres-

La perplejidad de la pareja provocó fuertes carcajadas al médico hasta que ambos reaccionaron. Sannes se aprovechó de la situación económica de la pareja y les cobró fuertes honorarios por esa consulta, bajo el pretexto que "tuvo que salir del pueblo". Levi desembolsó todo lo que restaba de sus ahorros; el dinero tenía mucho menos de un valor ínfimo para él.

_Tendría un hijo de la mujer que amaba. _

El embarazo de Hanji trajo una vida similar a una montaña rusa. En ocasiones en subidas donde disfrutaban la calma seguidas de caídas estrepitosas del humor femenino. Pero siempre su mujer lucía radiante con su vientre abultado y sus pechos creciendo a causa de la leche materna acumulada. Levi sufría por los antojos de su esposa. Fresas, té de diferentes sabores lo que lo hacía buscar diferentes clases de hierbas, antojos de guisos de ciertas carnes animales hasta el simple placer de beber agua fresca del río.

Para combatir el fastidio del encierro por las tardes salían a caminar a los alrededores. El esposo adoraba la luz que emanaba de su mujer cuando acercaba a su rostro una flor y disfrutaba de su fragancia. Levi se hacía cargo de las labores domésticas más pesadas mientras Hanji usando la vasta cantidad de tela obsequiada por su suegra cosía ropita para su futuro hijo o hija, el sexo era lo que menos importaba. Estaban felices por la felicidad que el cielo les mandaba después de habérsela negado por casi un lustro. Jamás olvidarían el breve suceso que se relata a continuación.

-¡Leeeeeeeeeeviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!-

Su esposo soltó el trapo con el que limpiaba el comedor y corrió hacia la recámara, sus temores de un aborto le asaltaron totalmente el pensamiento. De un golpe se encontraba a un costado de su esposa tomándola de la mano.

-Oí ¿Estás bien?-

Jaló la mano masculina y la colocó sobre su vientre abultado. Su marido estaba desconcertado hasta que sintió como un contrapeso le empujaba a retirar la mano del vientre.

-¡Dime que lo sentiste! ¡Dime que sentiste la patada de nuestro bebé!-

Levi estaba totalmente sonrojado, aliviado de saber con vida a las razones de su existir y sintiendo en su pecho una calidez de felicidad indescriptible. Después de ese momento, se hizo un adicto a recostar su cabeza en los pechos y acariciar el vientre donde su primogénito cobraba vida. Pasaron los 9 meses naturales del embarazo. En cualquier momento la naturaleza terminaría ese ciclo para darle paso a una etapa diferente. La expectación y nerviosismo eran sentires del día con día.

.

.

.

Gracias por leer!


	5. Vita et Ritus Fragmento 4

**Disclaimer:** Les recuerdo que esto es un FanFiction por lo cual los personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hajime Isayama. Habrá personajes que aquí aparecen y no son de Shingeki, son amistades que me autorizaron introducirlos en mi imaginación.

Si sientes que mi imaginación no te agrada, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir :)

CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENTES SENSIBLES

.

.

* * *

**==CAPÍTULO 1. VITA ET RITUS==**

* * *

.

.

**FRAGMENTO 4. PACTUS**

**_Todas las historias demoniacas tienen orígenes románticos… El Amor siempre ha sido la causa principal de la desgracia... _**

**=ALEMANIA 1900=**

El embarazo de Hanji fue atendido sin costo alguno por el doctor Sannes, cosa que los desconcertaba ¿Por qué tenía dicha atención ellos?

-Ustedes son buenas personas y es solo una visita al mes. Además me distrae del ajetreo del pueblo-

Mentía. La realidad era que Auruo pagaba en secreto las consultas de Sannes condicionándolo a no decírselo a la pareja porque sabía que les avergonzaría el que alguien más estuviera cubriendo dicho gasto. Auruo sabía que el matrimonio tenía todo lo suficiente para sobrevivir más ya no tenían dinero para pagar un médico que atendiera el embarazo de su prima, a causa que los ahorros de la venta de la casa de los padres de Levi se habían agotado en aquella visita a Berlín.

Dos semanas antes de cumplir los nueve meses aconteció que Sannes tuvo que abandonar el pueblo. La puerta de la cabaña sonó inesperadamente.

-¡Doctor Sannes! ¡Qué sorpresa! Pasa por favor-

-Gracias Hanji, te ves muy bien ¿Cómo te has sentido?-

-Un poco cansada es que mi hijo pesa mucho jiji-

Lo invitaron a sentarse en la sala frente a la chimenea.

-Seré breve porque tengo que partir. Me ha sido informado que un tío muy querido está muy enfermo, así que iré a visitarlo y a atenderle como médico. Lamento no poder estar presente en tu parto, iré hasta Viena y desconozco cuando regresaré-

-Comprendo Sannes, no te preocupes. Levi y yo estamos muy agradecidos contigo-

-Solo quiero cerciorarme que todo está en orden. He avisado a la partera del pueblo para que esté a su disposición cuando llegue el momento, es solo cuestión que Levi vaya por ella. Por el pago no se preocupen, eso ya lo negociaremos cuando regrese ¿De acuerdo?-

Y palpó el vientre de Hanji confirmando que el feto estaba en posición correcta para nacer. Además les dejó varias instrucciones para cuando se llegase el momento. Tomó sus cosas y se despidió de la adorable pareja.

Habiendo transcurrido la mitad de una mañana del mes de Febrero Hanji empezó a sentir pequeños calambres en vientre. Se quedó recostada en la cama pensando que la cena no le hizo buena digestión. Levi se había levantado a los primeros rayos del astro rey para ir por víveres al pueblo. Pero al mediodía los calambres no cedían, sino todo lo contrario parecía que se intensificaban. Se levantó de la cama y se hizo un té de flor de manzanilla para tratar de calmar el dolor. Al terminarse el té optó por sentarse en el sofá y distraer su mente leyendo un libro. Conforme pasaba el tiempo los intervalos de los calambres se acortaban.

Comprendió entonces que no se trataban de calambres: eran contracciones.

Recordó entre las instrucciones de Sannes el caminar un poco para acelerar la dilatación. Mentalmente estaba en la encrucijada de hacerlo o hacer tiempo hasta que Levi llegara. Se decidió por la primera opción, estaba próximo el atardecer así que su conyugue llegaría en cualquier momento. En teoría. Si apenas podía caminar dando tumbos con los muebles y demás objetos que estaban en la vitrina y los estantes. Jadeaba incesantemente y platicaba con su hijo.

-Mi bebé… aaaaaah… espera a tu padre, todavía no nazcas aaaaah p-p-por favor… aush aush... sé buen niño o niña…-

Después de caminar a tropiezos un buen rato, se quitó los lentes para ponerlos sobre la mesa de lectura, dio unos pasos y trató de sostenerse del librero. Su mano resbaló y una avalancha de libros cayó sobre ella. Por proteger el vientre perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentada sobre el suelo. Estaba totalmente desesperada, se soltó a llorar al sentirse tan inútil. Como un gusano se arrastró hasta la sala frente a la chimenea.

-Ay hijo mío tu padre… aaaaaaaah…. Cómo tarda… Ya debería estar aquí… mmmmm-

No podía más, se desplomó sobre el sofá tratando de soportar el dolor de la presión hacia abajo en la espalda donde su retoño pedía venir al mundo.

Ya al mediodía Levi había terminado la adquisición de sus víveres. Solo faltaba entregar un encargo de carne de ciervo en la cocina comunitaria. Al salir del lugar se encontró con Erd y Gunther, amigos en sus tiempos de estudiante.

-¡Oh pero si es Levi! ¡El niño que nos juraba que nunca se casaría!-

-Vaya, vaya mis viejos amigos Erd y Gunther. Y ustedes aún siguen solteros ¿Verdad?-

-Nos gusta disfrutar de la soltería- Guther se sentía orgulloso de seguir soltero.

-Vayamos a beber un poco para recordar viejos tiempos, antes que te convirtieras en un hombre casado- Erd proclamó la invitación.

Auruo se unió a la plática y a la invitación. Y fue él quien convenció a Levi de quedarse.

-Hanji puede dar a luz en cualquier momento, no quisiera dejarla sola tanto tiempo-

-Dime ¿Hanji se quejó de algún dolor en la mañana?-

-No-

-Entonces puedes estar tranquilo. El proceso de parto es lento y si ya lo estuviera desde la mañana te hubieras dado cuenta, te lo digo por la experiencia de mis dos hijos con Petra. Además solo será una hora-

-Está bien, solamente una hora-

-Y el grupo de los 4 chicos guapos nuevamente hace su aparición- soltó Erd y los otros dos estallaron en risas.

Entraron a la taberna. Pero el tiempo pasó rápidamente entre risas y cervezas. Cuando Levi reaccionó ya estaba cayendo el atardecer, se despidió de sus amigos y emprendió el camino de regreso a casa. Al acercarse a la cabaña le desconcertó que no estuviese iluminada. Súbitamente la ebriedad perdió su efecto. Ató su caballo al árbol y abrió la puerta de la cabaña de un solo golpe, la luz de la luna llena le iluminó a su amada bañada en lágrimas y sudor gimiendo en posición fetal sobre el sofá frente a la chimenea.

-¡Enano como has tardado! Mmmmmmm ¡Nuestro hijo… ya quiere nacer! ¿Dónde… uf uf… rayos estabas?-

-Los chicos me invitaron a tomar. Iré por la partera espe…-

-Eso explica porque mmmmm apestas a alcohol…. No Levi… aush… Has tardado mucho, yo ya no resisto más… he… waaaaaaa… he estado en trabajo de parto toda la tarde… aaaaay… así que enano… tendrás que ser tu… aaaay… quien reciba a nuestro aush… hijo… mmmm tss tss como duele…-

-Prepararé todo como Sannes nos dijo, aguanta un poco más Hanji-

-Solo apresúrate-

Inesperadamente Levi se encargaría de asistir el nacimiento de su hijo. Tenían la confianza y esperanza que todo saliera bien. Como le aconsejó Djel preparó la habitación para atender a su esposa. Colocó almohadas en la cama para que apoyase la espalda, en una olla la llenó con agua tibia, sacó las compresas improvisadas de manta que habían preparado y con el alcohol esterilizó un cuchillo que compró especialmente para cortar el cordón umbilical.

Regresó a la sala por su mujer, pero si apenas puso un pie sobre el piso Hanji sintió en su interior sexual una sensación como si se rompiera un globo y un líquido claro de olor dulce salió disparado entre sus piernas.

-Se ha roto la fuente… Quiere decir que ya es la hora-

La cargó como damisela en sus brazos hasta la habitación y le recostó sobre las almohadas. La desnudó quitándole el vestido que cubría su piel. Separó las piernas para constatar que la dilatación iba en buen progreso. Cuando se rompe la fuente indica que el parto ya está en proceso. Las contracciones y la dilatación se aceleraron en sobremanera. Levi le limpiaba el sudor con las compresas y soportaba la fuerza con la que su esposa se aferraba a sus manos entre gemidos y maldiciones por el dolor. Hanji sufriría una hora más para expulsar de su cuerpo al ser que había engendrado por 9 meses en su interior.

- Siento que ya va a salir-

Aferró la almohada entre sus dientes ahogando los gritos de dolor. Levi se acercó a la entrepierna para recibir a su hijo.

-Solo veo la cabeza-

Hanji se alzó y jaló a su nervioso esposo del cuello de la camisa.

-¡Sácalo! ¡Mete la mano y sácalo!- le gritó con desesperación en la cara.

En un instante que pareció eterno, el bebé salió expulsado bañado en sangre y demás fluidos del cuerpo donde se había desarrollado durante nueve meses. En el momento en que sintió la cabecita de su bebé saliendo de su progenitora sintió un alivio que le sanaba hasta lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

Es este momento cuando la mujer olvida todo el cansancio y dolor que conlleva el realizarse como tal y la felicidad le embriaga los sentidos. Comenzó a reír entre jadeos mientras bromeaba de su actual situación y hacía la pregunta que da pie a una nueva vida.

-Dar a luz… no es tan divertido… como creía… ¿Qué es?-

Pero no recibía respuesta de su marido.

Eso le preocupó. Cogió una almohada para subir la posición de su cuerpo, sin importarle la hemorragia y el dolor que causó tal movimiento. Algo no andaba bien.

-Levi ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me dices nada?-

-Hanji… Era una niña…-

-¿Era?... ¿Cómo que era?...- en su mente pasaron mil ideas- Yo… no… no la he escuchado llorar… -

Los ojos se le aguaron mientras miraba la figura de su esposo cabizbaja y silenciosa sosteniendo un bultito en sus manos ensangrentadas.

-No… Dime que no es cierto…-

-No… No puedo decirlo…-

-¡Mírame y dime que no es cierto!-

Se puso en pie mientras sostenía entre sus manos el cuerpecito de su hija, la cabeza estaba morada por la asfixia y el cordón umbilical que aprisionaba el cuello resbalaba hacia el suelo llevándose con él la vida de la recién nacida. La pequeña se asfixió al nacer con el cordón umbilical.

La garganta femenina emitió el grito más desgarrador que nunca antes había sonado mientras tomaba entre sus brazos el pequeño cadáver de su hija.

**_-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- _**

Solo sentía ese dolor que te ahoga los gritos hasta dejarte sin respirar.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡¿POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! ¡MI NIÑAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

Los ríos de lágrimas fluctuaron de sus ojos y la voz se le hizo afónica al haber desgarrado sus cuerdas vocales por tales gritos.

-¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡Mi niñaaaaaaaaaaaa! Levi…. ¡Dime que estoy soñando! ¡Dímelo! ¡Levi dime que no es cierto!-

-Hanji… No…-

-¡Mi bebé! ¡Mi niña!- no podía dejar de llorar y de aprisionar en su pecho ese pequeño cuerpecito.

La oscuridad en sus almas empezaba a aflorar entre los sentimientos de odio y tristeza amalgamados hasta en lo profundo de su sentir. Hanji estaba inconsolable, para Levi más insoportable la pérdida de su hija era ver al amor de vida bañada en lágrimas y desgarrando su garganta en gritos insoportables.

Las blasfemias contra el cielo salían desde lo más sincero de la oscuridad de su corazón.

-¡¿Se divierten malditos desgraciados?! ¡Malditos seres del cielo que solo se regocijan con el dolor que nos causan!-

-¡Mi hijaaaaaaa! ¡Mi bebé! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué maldita sea?!-

-¡Te maldigo estúpido cielo y su dios! ¡¿Qué mierda hemos hecho para merecer esto?! No me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados…-

-Levi ¿Por qué?... ¡¿Por qué el cielo nos tortura así?!... Porque maldita sea juega con nosotros… Primero nos niega el tener un hijo, luego nos ilusiona y en cuestión de segundos nos lo arrebata-

-¡¿Qué putas somos?! ¡¿Unos simples juguetes, verdad imbécil?! Juro… ¡Juro que me vengaré! ¡Desataré el mismísimo infierno en la tierra! ¡Entregaría mi alma al infierno por ver a mi hija con vida! ¡Haría lo que fuera por salvarla! Soy capaz de todo… ¡Demonios si es que existen manifiéstense! ¡Quiero hacer un trato con ustedes!-

Dejaron de pronunciar herejías, solo sollozaban tomados de las manos. Cuando de repente…

Se escuchó el crujido del viento moviendo las ramas secas por el invierno de los árboles. La noche se hizo en un instante más fría de lo que ya era. La luz de las velas centelló con más fuerza iluminando aún más la habitación. Un escalofrío les recorrió el cuello y se extendió sobre toda la espina dorsal removiendo sus pensamientos. Después silencio. Recorrieron la habitación con la mirada y con los latidos del corazón acelerados. Más silencio. Cerraron los ojos y se aferraron en un abrazo. Se escuchó el lejano aullido de un lobo. Y volvió el silencio.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró una pareja de cabellos dorados vestidos en ropaje oscuro.

-Hemos escuchado su llamado y venimos a ofrecerles un pactus- la fémina de cabello corto rompió el silencio con esas palabras.

-¿Ustedes quiénes son?- Levi estaba nervioso por la presencia de esos desconocidos.

-No hay tiempo para las formalidades, la vida de su hija está en el umbral de la muerte- la figura masculina señaló el bultito que cargaba Hanji.

-Desde el fondo de su alma acaban de invocar el poder de los demonios ¿Recuerdas eso querida?- le figura femenina sonrió -Les proponemos un trato, es simple y sencillamente un intercambio. Nosotros regresamos a su hija a la vida y a cambio ustedes nos entregaran su alma-

-Descuiden no será en este momento cuando vengan con nosotros. Les dejaremos disfrutar a su capullo aunque será por tiempo limitado: diez años de felicidad completa con su hija. Y después se convertirán en demonios asesinos al servicio del Rey del Inframundo- el macho rubio caminaba a un costado de la pareja.

-¿Nos estás diciendo que tendremos que matar gente? ¿Y después que pasará con nuestra hija?- Hanji estaba desconcertada.

La figura con barba y bigote le levantó el mentón con un dedo para hablarle.

-¿Quieres a tu hija con vida o no? Decidan ahora. Si no lo hacen en menos de un minuto será demasiado tarde-

-Aceptamos el trato- expresó Levi con frialdad.

La luz de la vela disminuyó, las figuras rubias soltaron una risa pícara y desaparecieron en un parpadeo. Solo se escuchó un susurro arrastrado por el viento.

_"Nos vemos en diez años"_

El bulto que yacía en brazos de Hanji comenzó a moverse y a llorar. Nunca antes el llanto de un bebé les había alegrado la existencia.

Sin lugar a duda los demonios cumplieron la parte del trato: regresaron a su hija del umbral de la muerte a la vida.

Su madre la replegó contra su pecho y sintió como su seno era succionado para tomar alimento.

Ahora las lágrimas que derramaban eran de felicidad.

.

.

.

Gracias por leer!


	6. Vita et Ritus Fragmento 5

**Disclaimer:** Les recuerdo que esto es un FanFiction por lo cual los personajes pertenecen a su creador: HajimeIsayama. Habrá personajes que aquí aparecen y no son de Shingeki, son amistades que me autorizaron introducirlos en mi imaginación.

Si sientes que mi imaginación no te agrada, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir :)

CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENTES SENSIBLES

**. **

**.**

* * *

**==CAPÍTULO 1. VITA ET RITUS== **

* * *

**. **

**. **

**FRAGMENTO 5. VITA FAMILLE II **

**=ALEMANIA 1900. FEBRERO= **

Hacía dos semanas que su primogénita moraba en este mundo a la luz de la luna. Y era exactamente el tiempo en que no había podido concebir el sueño, durmiendo a tumbos por las pesadillas que le asaltaban la conciencia.

Levi se preguntaba "¿Qué hubiera pasado si se hubiera comportado verdadero hombre y negarse a la invitación de sus amigos a beber?" Hubiese llegado en tiempo para llevar a Hanji donde la partera quien se percataría de lo que estaba ocurriendo con el cordón umbilical y su hija naciera sin mayores complicaciones. Pero no era así.

Había fallado como hombre. Su imprudencia mandó al umbral de la muerte a su hija, arriesgando también la de su esposa.

"La culpa es del cielo" ya no se sentía tan seguro de eso ¿Realmente era así? No. Y entre más lo pensaba más se convencía que el único culpable era él. Y que era un cobarde por culpar a algo o alguien más de lo que él mismo había ocasionado, entonces ¿Por qué cuando blasfemó estaba tan convencido de ello?...

Hanji estaba emocionalmente distante con él y no la culpaba; no tenía argumentos para defenderse. En silencio tomaban los alimentos, le ayudaba con el aseo personal y los cuidados de la pequeña. Y para colmo de sus males, dormía en la sala para respetar el enojo de Hanji.

Pero ya no podía soportar su indiferencia y silencio un día más. En esos días era una verdad que existía el infierno, él lo estaba viviendo en esos momentos. Cada minuto, cada segundo le parecían absurdamente interminables.

Una mañana en que su hija dormía plácidamente en su cuna, se acercó a Hanji quien leía un libro sentada en la orilla de la cama. Al verlo entrar bajó el libro a su regazo para escucharle. Levi se puso en cuclillas apoyando las manos en las rodillas femeninas.

-Hanji entiendo que estés enojada conmigo y no tengo palabras para defenderme, acepto que te fallé como hombre y a mi hija como padre. Pero me duele que estemos así, sin hablarnos… ya no lo soporto. Por favor insúltame, grítame y golpéame todo lo que quieras o mátame si así lo quieres pero ya no sigas sin dirigirme la palabra… Tu silencio me está matando-

Pero su esposa no le hablaba… Un rostro de mirada melancólica contemplaba fijamente el amanecer que se colaba por la ventana de la habitación.

.

.

**=ALEMANIA 1900. MARZO=**

Fue hasta pasada la cuarentena maternal que Hanji le dirigió la palabra a Levi. Ella tampoco podía soportarlo más, el orgullo la estaba carcomiendo hasta lo más profundo de la conciencia. Si bien estaba molesta con Levi por haberla dejado sola en toda la labor de parto, también era consciente que él estaba sufriendo. Su esposo tenía unas grandes ojeras, estaba muy pálido y más delgado que nunca, casi cadavérico.

-Ven conmigo-

Le dijo pasando a un costado del sillón donde dormía. Él le siguió hasta que llegaron a unos pasos fuera de la cabaña, Hanji se detuvo en seco dándole la espalda.

-¿Qué pasa…?-

Ni siquiera terminó la pregunta cuando Hanji se dio la media vuelta asestándole un puñetazo cerca del ojo derecho. Se incorporó solo para recibir otro puñetazo más que le abrió la comisura de la boca y así sucesivamente recibió una tunda de golpes hasta sangrarle la boca, nariz y dejarle moretones de los huesos y músculos lesionados en las costillas.

Comprendió que Hanji le había tomado la palabra de desquitar su frustración, coraje y odio por lo ocurrido a golpes y le sorprendió que su mujer fuera más fuerte de lo que creía; tal vez solo el coraje le hizo sacar su fuerza bruta. Levi no se defendió. Sentía que cada golpe era un perdón; de esa manera él mismo también se estaba perdonando por el dolor sentido hasta ese día.

Una vez desquitado su coraje, después de 40 días Hanji le dirigió la palabra a su esposo mientras soltaba el llanto contenido y caía de rodillas sobre la tierra.

-Creo que con esto ya estamos a mano. Yo también ya no lo soporto más. Si estamos sin hablarnos un día más me voy a volver completamente loca. Levi te necesito más que nunca, me has hecho mucha falta-

Se abrazaron fuertemente. Ambos se extrañaban y se necesitaban. El orgullo y la ira son una espada de doble filo y ellos habían estado usando el filo que hiere; a partir de ese día su relación se afianzaría, se transformaría en el filo que protege lo que más se ama.

-Espero que estés satisfecha… Cuando estás enojada eres como el demonio, cuatro-ojos- pronunció mientras apoyaba su peso en los hombros de su esposa para levantarse, caminar y entrar en la cabaña.

-Ni me lo recuerdes… Que a la próxima sí te mato, enano…-

Ahora quien estaba en la cama y necesitaba de cuidados era él. Y esa noche, después de casi dos meses pudo concebir el sueño abrazado del amor de su vida.

.

.

**=ALEMANIA 1900. MAYO= **

Como es parte de la naturaleza humana, su hija enfermó de fiebre. Sabían que Sannes no estaba en el pueblo así que lo más cercano a un médico era la partera. A Levi no le agradaba la idea de dejar solas a sus mujeres para buscar atención médica pero también estaba consciente que era necesario. Partió al pueblo y llegó hasta la casa de la partera.

Tocó la puerta sin recibir respuesta alguna. Volvió a tocar más fuerte, siendo nuevamente el silencio la respuesta a sus llamados. "Tal vez salió a comprar víveres" se dijo a sí mismo y optó por esperar un poco. Hanji era la única mujer embarazada en esos meses así que no debería estar atendiendo a otra mujer y tampoco tardar. Estuvo esperando por una hora deseando coincidir con ella.

Durante ese tiempo un trío de hermanas pelirrojas le observaban por la ventana de su casa. Estaban cautivadas por ese chico pelinegro recargado en el tronco de un árbol frente a la casa vecina.

-Aaaaaay… es tan guapo- suspiró la menor.

-Sí, es como un príncipe- la chica del medio era quien estaba más cautivada.

-Será un príncipe de enanos porque es muy bajito- respondió la mayor quien estaba sentada en el sillón del frente escuchando a sus hermanas mientras leía un libro.

-¡Eres una amargada!- gritaron las otras dos al unísono.

-¡Ya estuvo bueno! Ese pobre chico ya lleva una hora ahí, de seguro está esperando a la partera- dejó su libro en el sillón y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡No! No nos quites el encanto- sollozaban las otras chicas.

La pelirroja mayor ignoró por completo a sus hermanas y salió para hablar con Levi.

-Disculpe joven ¿Está buscando a la partera?-

-Así es ¿Sabes si tardará en regresar?-

-Oh lo siento es que ya no la va a encontrar. Hace casi cuatro meses que se fue del pueblo y todo indica que no regresará ¿Es usted el esposo de la señora de lentes?-

-Sí, soy yo ¿Desde hace cuánto que la partera no está en el pueblo?- un escalofrío le recorrió la piel en temor a la respuesta que escucharía.

-Pues verá… Los últimos días de Enero, lo recuerdo porque en esas fechas cayó una lluvia horrenda. Joven me va a disculpar, tengo que regresar a mi casa. Con su permiso-

Y así la chica regresó a su hogar donde sus hermanas le reclamaban porque ya no verían a ese guapo pelinegro frente a su casa. Levi estaba perdido en sus pensamientos; debía ser una broma del destino. Las rachas de aire gélido rozaron su rostro, sacándolo del trance de sus interrogantes.

Decidió pasar por la casa de Sannes, tenía la esperanza de encontrarle. De seguro que ya habría regresado de su viaje y no había vuelto a la cabaña porque ya debería de saber lo de la partera. Llamó a la puerta, ésta se abrió y no esperó encontrarse con la siguiente escena: una señora rubia sostenía entre sus brazos un pequeño niño de cabellos rizados.

-¿Está Sannes en casa?- preguntó algo desconcertado.

-¿Sannes? No sé quién sea. ¡Querido! ¿Tú sabes quién es Sannes?- la mujer llamó a su esposo, quien alzó en brazos al otro de sus hijos y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Sannes? ¡Oh! ¿No será el hombre que nos vendió la casa?- -¡Es cierto! Que tonta lo olvidé jajaja- suspiró –lo lamento joven, pero ya lo ha escuchado. Hace cuatro meses nosotros nos mudamos del otro pueblo a este, definitivamente la vida en este lugar es mejor. Aquí hay luz eléctrica y una buena escuela, es mucho más cómoda. Y nosotros que nos burlábamos de ustedes por estar atrasados pero nos cambiaron la jugada en muy poco tiempo-

-Disculpen ¿En qué fechas se mudaron al pueblo?- una misma sensación de escalofrío le recorrió la piel en temor a la misma respuesta.

-Veamos… ¡Ah! Fue en las fechas que cayó un diluvio, los últimos días de Enero si mal no recuerdo-

-Han sido muy amables. Con su permiso-

Y se retiró de la casa sacudiéndose sus pensamientos, después descubriría ese misterio de la partera y Sannes. Lo más importante ahora era la salud de su hija, así que regresó a toda velocidad a la cabaña. Hanji se sorprendió verlo llegar solo.

-¿Qué pasa Levi? ¿Y la partera?-

Aunque lo deseara no podía mentirle a Hanji, le contó todo lo ocurrido y ambos coincidieron que algo no andaba bien. El instinto de padres fue lo que les dictó hacer para estabilizar la salud de su hija.

Pero en Levi las pesadillas le seguían asaltando por las noches. Había condenado al amor de su vida a una eternidad de sangre en el Inframundo.

Por primera vez en su vida realizaría algo a espaldas de Hanji. Empezó a comprar libros de magia y relacionarse con aquellos que practicaban las artes oscuras, buscando una manera de enmendar su error y proteger a las mujeres de su vida. Pero todo era en vano. Siempre caía en la misma respuesta "Una vez hecho algún pacto o acuerdo con los demonios no hay manera de deshacerlo".

.

.

**=ALEMANIA 1901= **

En los primeros días del mes de Enero llegaron de visita inesperada Irene y Rivaille, como era de suponerse, querían conocer a su nieta. La pequeña jugaba en su corral con todos los nuevos juguetes que trajeron sus abuelos mientras los adultos tomaban café en la sala. Irene y Hanji bromeaban por como Rivaille y su hijo tenían la misma forma de beber café; eran como el espejo el uno del otro. Habiendo pasadas las risas Irene cuestionó a Hanji.

-Es idéntico a mi padre, aunque en versión femenina claro está. Y dime mi niña ¿Cómo se llama mi nietecita?-

-Es que… verás hehe… Aún no le hemos puesto nombre jiji-

-¿Entonces como han estado llamando a mi nieta?-

-Pues… Solo le hemos estado diciendo "mi niña" jeje-

-No puede ser posible… Pues bien, yo les propondré uno. Cuando mi madre se casó con mi padre cambió su nombre alemán de Annette por uno japonés-

-¿Cuál es?- se lo susurró al oído y sonrió.

-¡No se diga más! Se llamará como su bisabuela-

.

.

**=ALEMANIA 1908. NOVIEMBRE= **

"Porque no hay nada oculto que no deba ser revelado y nada secreto que no haya de venir al descubierto" dice el versículo 22 del capítulo 4 del libro de Marcos de la Biblia. Y eso le sucedió a Levi.

Una mañana en la que había salido al pueblo a entregar uno de los encargos mensuales de carne de la cocina comunitaria, Hanji aseaba el ático y cuando quiso limpiar una de las telarañas del techo su pierna raspó con la esquina de una caja de madera.

-¡Aush! ¡Eso dolió! ¿Eh? Esta caja no se me hace familiar ¡Yosh! Veamos que hay aquí-

Y así, accidentalmente descubrió los libros de magia negra y el diario que llevaba su conyugue de los encuentros con personas que profesaban las artes oscuras. Leyó el diario en su totalidad y esperó a Levi fuera de la cabaña. Detestaba la idea de discutir con él dentro del hogar aunque su hija estuviese dormida por el cansancio de jugar todo el día con sus muñecas. Levi bajó de su caballo y fue interrogado inmediatamente por Hanji.

-¿Me quieres explicar qué es eso?- le mostró el diario que sostenía en su mano derecha.

-¿Cómo lo descubriste? ¿Lo has leído?- tembló nervioso.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo estos años a mis espaldas? ¡Exijo saberlo!- Hanji se estaba alterando en demasía.

-Entonces ya lo leíste… No hay más que decir. He estado buscando la manera de enmendar mi error y de protegerlas. Pero hasta ahora todo ha sido en vano; ya he vendido mi alma al diablo y arrastré la tuya conmigo. La respuesta siempre ha sido la misma: vaya a donde vaya, haga lo que haga el destino de convertirme en demonio ya es una parte de mí- estaba totalmente cabizbajo.

-Levi…-

Esas palabras hicieron que la furia se le pasara casi al instante al denotar en ellas un dolor que le laceraba tal cual látigo hasta en lo profundo del alma. Dejó caer el diario y se abrazaron fuertemente.

-Yo… No he olvidado que vendí contigo mi alma al demonio por la vida de nuestra hija. Creo que nunca platicamos sobre ello ¿Sabes Levi?- recargó la cabeza en su hombro- No me pesa saldar el pago por la inmensa felicidad que he vivido hasta este día- suspiró- Lo único que desearía es asegurarme que nuestra hija estará bien sin nosotros-

Los rayos del sol que se colaban entre las ramas de los árboles serían los únicos testigos de las lágrimas de frustración que derramaron al sentirse impotentes ante tal situación. El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad y cuando tomaron los alimentos de la cena, su hija les contó un sueño que tuvo.

-Papá, mamá hoy tuve un sueño extraño-

-Si mi niña quiero oírlo- Hanji era una madre amorosa.

-¡Soñé que vivía en el futuro! Había mucho ruido y cosas de colores y ¡Ah! Tenía un hermano mayor, era un niño de ojos verdes y cabello café. Él se parecía mucho a la que era mi mamá. Y había un señor de lentes y cabello largo como de niña pero era feo y yo le decía papá. Los demás nos llamaban algo así como "cazadores"-

Al escuchar estas palabras Levi tuvo una idea. Uno de los chamanes que conoció le platicó sobre un sencillo ritual para abrir un portal que permitiría viajar a un cuerpo en el tiempo y espacio, pero solo podían hacer las personas con habilidades extrasensoriales. Al día siguiente investigaron aún más sobre ese ritual, percatándose que los factores se conjugarían un día antes de cumplir su parte del Pactus, así que era una oportunidad única. Tal vez el cielo no los había abandonado por completo, _tal vez…_

.

.

**=ALEMANIA 1910. FEBRERO= **

Se llegó el momento de la oportunidad única, no había tiempo para errores así que debían hacerlo bien. Durante la luz del sol llenaron de alegrías a su pequeña, celebraron un pastel de cumpleaños adelantado y la colmaron de besos. Se llegó la hora de dormir y se despidieron de ella mientras yacía acostada en su camita abrazada de su conejito de trapo, con su cara llena de inocencia y alegría infantil.

Era una noche de luna nueva y el planeta de Marte estaba alineado con la Tierra. Prepararon el ritual en la sala. Despejaron el centro de ella, subiendo los muebles al ático. Con tiza de carbón hicieron la marca del demonio, era un triángulo invertido con un dibujo al centro de un par de alas negras entrelazadas. Rodearon la marca con 8 piedras obsidianas indicando los puntos cardinales y exactamente en la piedra que señalaba el norte, pusieron un espejo de plata que serviría como portal. Colocaron a la pequeña sobre la marca y al filo de la medianoche, cuando reloj resonó las 12 campanadas del cambio de día, citaron las palabras que abriría el portal:

_"Aperire, aperire portal locus-spatium, portal spatium-locum. Die Jäger volunt nos parlare" _

Se abrió el portal a través del espejo y contactaron con los "cazadores". Eran tal y como su hija los describió. El en el reflejo de ambos espejos podían ver a sus hijos de la misma manera rodeados por piedras místicas. Solo entrecruzaron las siguientes palabras:

-No es necesario que hablen, sabemos que nos han contactado porque quieren salvar a su hija. No hay tiempo que perder, tienen que pasarla ahora a través del espejo- dijo el hombre de cabellos largos.

-Solo queremos asegurarnos que ella estará bien y ustedes son nuestra única opción. Por favor cuiden bien de ella- a Hanji le temblaba la voz.

Levi tomó a su hija de cabellos oscuros en brazos y la pasó a través del espejo a los brazos de esa mujer que le sonreía melancólicamente.

-Nosotros cuidaremos bien de ella-

Fueron las últimas palabras que escucharían de ese hombre mientras el portal del espejo se cerraba. Levi abrazó a Hanji y cayeron de rodillas al suelo, temblando y llorando de saber a su hija a salvo. El haberlo logrado les llenaba de un alivio indescriptible.

Ahora tendrían que mentalizarse para lo que sucedería. En menos de 24 horas inevitablemente los demonios se presentarían en para reclamar su alma como pago por el Pactus que habían celebrado.

.

.

**=MEXIKO EUROPEA 2007= **

-¡Ella es la niña de mis sueños!-

Eren se despertó al terminar el ritual. La pequeña yacía dormida en brazos de su madre.

-Lo sabemos Eren. A partir del día de hoy será tu hermana-

-Mamá ¿Y sus papás?-

-Hijo mírame fijamente y escucha las palabras de tu padre-

Sometieron a hipnosis a los dos niños, les implantaron falsos recuerdos y a la niña el idioma de la época. Además que inhibieron su habilidad de tener visiones en sueños. A partir de ese día serían una familia de cuatro: Krisha y Carla Jaeger padres de Eren y ahora de Mikasa quien cambiaría su apellido Ackerman; ahora sería Mikasa Jaeger.

.

.

.

Gracias por leer! :)


	7. Vita et Ritus Fragmento 6

**Disclaimer:** Les recuerdo que esto es un FanFiction por lo cual los personajes pertenecen a su creador: HajimeIsayama. Habrá personajes que aquí aparecen y no son de Shingeki, son amistades que me autorizaron introducirlos en mi imaginación.

Si sientes que mi imaginación no te agrada, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir :)

CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENTES SENSIBLES

Nota de Introducción: ha habido mucho embrollo con eso que Levi se "apellida" Ackerman. Yo había elegido ese apellido para esta historia desde hacía tiempo porque así lo necesitaba, por la fecha del capitulo anterior donde hago mención de ello podrán comprobarlo :)

**. **

**.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1. VITA ET RITUS.**

* * *

**. **

**. **

**FRAGMENTO 6. RITUS **

**=ALEMANIA 1910= **

**.**

_**So… Wie Du bist?**_

_**.**_

Después de muchas horas pudieron calmar sus emociones y respirar tranquilamente. Ahora solo estaban acostados boca arriba sobre la marca que habían hecho el piso.

-Bien, nuestra hija está a salvo… No tengo nada de sueño ¡Aaaaaah! Se siente raro saber que son nuestras últimas horas como humanos… - volteó su rostro para ver el de su marido - ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?-

-Creo que sí…- le dirigió una mirada femenina de coqueteo.

-Entonces es hora de limpiar este desorden, el piso está hecho un asco- no parecía haber sarcasmo en sus palabras.

-Es nuestro último día como humanos ¿Y en lo único que piensas es en limpiar?- Hanji sentía enfadarse.

-Hazlo y tendrás tu recompensa- se dio la media vuelta y le acarició la tangente de su rostro.

-¡Bien! ¡Entonces manos a la obra!- se puso en pie casi de golpe- Espero que sea una buena recompensa, enano- le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Recibió como respuesta una mirada lasciva.

_**.**_

_**Zeig Dich mir Wenn Du brennst… **_

_**.**_

Pasarían el resto del día aseando la cabaña, guardando sus pertenencias y demás. Todo iba bien hasta que liberaron los animalitos que su hija tenía en el corral que su padre le había hecho, comenzaron a sentirse profundamente tristes. Después vendría la parte más difícil de afrontar: el cuarto de la pequeña Mikasa.

Sentían que el alma se les desgarraba de solo ver sus juguetes y ropita, todavía podían oír sus risas llenando de armonía el ambiente de la cabaña. Alucinaban que en cualquier momento abrirían los ojos y estaría su hija despertándolos a brincos en la cama, pidiéndoles su desayuno o que jugaran con ella. Pero eso solo era una esperanza falsa. Fue algo sumamente difícil para ambos regresar sus corazones a la realidad.

Terminaron el aseo y Hanji recibió su recompensa el resto del día y gran parte de la noche. Levi le hizo el amor una y otra vez hasta que los labios femeninos pronunciaron: "Ya no más, por favor".

_**.**_

_**Wenn Du Dich an mich verlierst… Halte fest an meinem Blick! **_

_**.**_

Después de disfrutar la fragancia del éxtasis consumado en sus cuerpos, se ataviaron con las ropas usuales de vestido de corset y pantalón con camisa de vestir respectivamente. Se dirigieron a la sala donde degustaron una taza de té negro mientras platicaban sentados en el sillón frente a la chimenea encendida.

-Levi prométeme que pase lo que pase no soltarás mi mano, solo a la fuerza me arrebatarán de ti-

-Esa es mi línea, cuatro ojos-

-Lo sé pero te conozco y sé que querrás hacer un movimiento de último momento para salvarme y te advierto que si intentas hacerlo seré yo misma quien te mate con mis propias manos. Enano… No quiero estar sola, si estoy sin ti de todas maneras me voy a volver una asesina intentando sacar el odio y la soledad de no tenerte a mi lado-

-Aaaaah- hechó su cabeza hacia atrás- Lo he dicho una vez y vuelvo a decirlo: cuando estás enojada eres como el demonio-

Sonaron las campanadas que anunciaban la aparición fugaz de la medianoche.

_Ding-dong… Ding-dong… Ding-dong… _

Se tomaron de las manos. El viento meció las ramas secas de los árboles y la temperatura descendió.

_Ding-dong… Ding-dong… Ding-dong… _

-Bésame-

-¿Eh?-

-Que me beses-

Levi acató la orden de su mujer.

_Ding-dong… Ding-dong… Ding-dong… _

Se escuchó el lejano aullido de un lobo.

_Ding-dong… Ding-dong… Ding-dong… _

Un fuerte estruendo del cielo retumbó y de un solo golpe comenzó a llover en abundancia, tal cual diluvio en los tiempos del profeta Noé.

_**.**_

_**Halte fest an meinem Blick!... **_

_**.**_

Hanji sintió como "alguien" olfateaba el espacio desnudo entre su cuello y la oreja, erizándole la piel. Levi sintió un roce en la punta de los cabellos que caían cercanos a su nuca. Pero no dejaban de besarse, al contrario; el nerviosismo los empujó a saborear el interior de sus bocas con mayor profundidad y aferrarse fuertemente a la calidez del terciopelo de sus manos.

-Tortolitos ya fue suficiente de tanto arrumaco-

Escucharon las palabras de esa voz femenina pero la ignoraron.

-¡Dije que ya fue suficiente!-

-Nanaba déjalos… Que "él" está por llegar-

-Como tú digas, Mike-

La pareja de demonios rubios los dejaron continuar con esa demostración física de amor ante sus ojos, mientras ellos se recargaron a los costados de la chimenea con los brazos cruzados. El sonido que emite la electricidad de la tierra al ser atraída al cielo resonó tan fuerte que un escalofrío tan profundo que caló en las entrañas les hizo terminar abruptamente ese ósculo.

_**.**_

_**So wie Du bist... Lass uns fliehen der Welt entgleiten! **_

_**.**_

La madera de la puerta rozó contra su igual del marco emitiendo un rechinido tan agudo que hasta a un gato al escucharlo se le erizaría el pelaje. La entrada a la cabaña se abrió lentamente dejando ver una sombra que brilló en la oscuridad del paisaje lluvioso.

Los cuatro centraron las miradas en esa figura alta que parecía sincronizar sus pasos con los relámpagos y truenos de la naturaleza. Dio tres pasos dentro de la casa y detuvo su andar. La luz de la hoguera que ardía en la chimenea dejó ver que, a pesar de estar lloviendo fuertemente ese "hombre" estaba completamente seco.

_**.**_

_**Lass Dich atmen… Dich entreissen! Sieh' mich an! Und folge mir! **_

_**.**_

Y ahí estaba en pie en silencio… Sereno e impasible… Como si no hubiera algo que lo alterara…

Vestido elegantemente en un traje sastre negro, de estatura alta, áureo, complexión media-musculosa con unos ojos de un azul penetrante y cabello peinado a los lados de su cara. Sus cejas eran muy espesas y tupidas, casi se encontraban en el entrecejo.

-Vaya… Hasta que te dignas a aparecer…-

-¡Nanaba cállate!-gritó fuertemente- Mis disculpas my lady-

Hanji se sobresaltó, sin saber en qué momento el sujeto se encontraba frente a ella hablándole en un tono totalmente opuesto del que llamó a Nanaba. Se aferró con fuerza a la mano izquierda de Levi.

-Yo soy Erwin Smith, el Rey del Inframundo-

Se inclinó un poco en reverencia y besó la mano que Hanji tenía libre, tal cual caballero de la antigüedad.

-Aaaah… ¿Debería de decirle: gusto en conocerle? Ammm Yo soy…- fue interrumpida antes de terminar la frase.

-Ella es Hanji Zoe mi esposa, la señora de Levi Ackerman-

Los celos le impulsaron a decirlo. Otro hombre estaba siendo caballeroso con su mujer.

-Gusto en conocerte Levi- ni siquiera volteó a verlo- Hanji siempre es una delicia el conocer a una dama tan linda como tú- su mirada se centraba en ella.

-¡Oye tú! ¡Te recuerdo que ella es mi esposa!-

Sus palabras de enojo fueron totalmente ignoradas. En Levi crecía el enfado y la desconfianza en ese sujeto:

¿El Demonio Mayor era un ser amable? No podía ser posible, de ninguna manera. Algo no cuadraba en esa mirada penetrante. Sus ojos eran igual a los de un cazador que acecha a la presa en silencio, esperando el momento en que baja la guardia y la hace propia. Ahora con menor razón soltaría la mano de su esposa.

-¿Sabes Hanji? A él puedo dejarlo libre ¿Qué me dices?-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?-

-Pudiera hacer una excepción al caso solo por ti. Te dejaría cumplir la parte de los dos y él podría tener la oportunidad de comenzar una nueva vida y seguir respirando como un humano en este mundo-

-¿A qué viene este ofrecimiento? ¿Por qué?-

-Solo por qué quiero, no hay otra razón que esa. Después de todo no soy tan terrible como se dice… ¿Qué me respondes? ¿Aceptas mi oferta? Te estoy dando una oportunidad única de salvar a una eternidad en el Inframundo al hombre que _ahora_ amas-

**_._**

**_So wie Du bist! Lass uns fliehen! Lass Dich atmen! Halte fest und folge mir! _**

**_._**

Hanji volteó a ver a Levi, su mente procesaba rápidamente esa oportunidad única que el sentido común le gritaba no desaprovechar. Quiso soltar su mano y aceptar el ofrecimiento que le era propuesto pero Levi reaccionó. En un movimiento brusco se puso de pie arrastrando su mujer con él, la tomó de cintura y rodeó con sus brazos el vientre femenino. Colocó sus labios al oído para susurrarle:

-Estamos juntos en esto… Si estoy un día sin ti me voy a volver completamente loco y de todas maneras terminaré convirtiéndome en un asesino intentando saciar el odio y la soledad de no tenerte a mi lado. Por favor Hanji, no sueltes mi mano-

**_._**

**_So wie ich Dich! Durchflute mich! Verschwende Dich! Halt mich fest – ich folge Dir! _**

**_._**

Hanji respiró hondo y se aferró al abrazo de Levi.

-Señor Smith lo siento, pero no puedo aceptar esa oferta. Los dos somos uno solo y yo lo que le pase a él me pasa a mí…-

-Y antes que le pase algo a ella estoy yo para protegerla-

_**.**_

_**So wie ich Dich! Erstürme mich! Ergiesse Dich! Halte fest und folge mir! **_

_**.**_

Un fuerte relámpago acompañado de un trueno del mismo calibre cegó su vista por unos segundos, para ocultar el enfado que corría por las venas de sangre congelada del Rey del Inframundo. Al abrir los ojos solo escucharon:

-Está bien, entonces los dos cumplirán con su pago-

Chasqueó los dedos en el aire y en una décima de segundo se encontraban los cinco en el Inframundo.

.

.

**=EN EL INFRAMUNDO= **

_**.**_

_**Ich hab' mir vertraut… Und doch hab' ich... mir nicht geglaubt...**_

_**.**_

-Nanaba y Mike prepárenlos para la ceremonia. Los veo en el lago-

Y de la misma manera que la neblina al salir el sol desapareció su presencia.

-¿Qué nos van a hacer?- preguntó Hanji con nerviosismo.

-Tranquila querida no te vamos a matar… Al menos no nosotros. Tendrán la delicia de morir en manos de Smith-sama-

-¿Smith-sama?- preguntaron al unísono.

-Sí, de Erwin. Es la primera regla, se van a dirigir a él de esa manera- Nanaba pronunció como la veterana que era entre los demonios.

-El sufijo "sama" en el idioma japonés es para dirigirse a los superiores y es obvio que aquí no hay más explicación que esa- Mike terminó la explicación.

-La segunda regla de aquí es que jamás se le desobedece- nuevamente Nanaba habló.

-Eso es sentido común- Levi sonrió sarcásticamente.

-No sabes lo que eso conlleva. Esas son las dos reglas base, después les diremos el resto cuando ya estén convertidos en demonios. Por lo pronto mentalícense de lo que está a punto de ocurrir- ahora quien sonreía sarcásticamente era Mike.

-¿Qué pasará?- Hanji comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa. Mike y Nanaba alternadamente le responderían.

-Se iniciará el ritual para convertirlos en demonios y perpetuar jóvenes sus cuerpos-

-Básicamente les arrancarán el alma y transformarán sus cuerpos a manera de hacerlos más perfectos para no sentir frío, calor, dolor y tendrán más fuerza y regeneración-

-Puedo oler el nerviosismo que sienten- aspiró con fuerza la nariz demoniaca masculina- Mhmmm es tan delicioso y divertido- sonrió.

-Y ni piensen en oponer resistencia o buscaremos a su hija y la mataremos, así de simple-

Levi y Hanji no podían creer lo que oían, estaban perplejos.

-Descuiden, no le haremos nada a su hija si no oponen resistencia al Ritus. Vámonos, no es cosa buena el hacerlo esperar- Mike adelantó unos pasos.

-Síganlo- les ordenó Nanaba.

Mike guió el camino y Nanaba vigilaba las espaldas, así los escoltaron al lago. Levi y Hanji procesaban rápidamente esas palabras, tenían que ser mansos, no había alternativa si querían seguir protegiendo a su hija. Además esos eran demonios y sería estúpido el intentar dar un paso el falso. Les daba valor el tenerse el uno al otro, tomados de la mano.

"Por favor, pase lo que pase no sueltes mi mano" se suplicaban a los ojos.

.

.

**=EN EL LAGO= **

**_._**

**_Der Strom der mich umspülte und der mich hierher führte Versickert tief Im Grund_**

**_._**

Al llegar al lago la pareja de demonios rubios sería reemplazada por otra pareja de cabellos plateados: Riko y Farlan, quienes los esperaban en la orilla del lago donde el agua salada cubre sutilmente el borde de rocas que delimitaban la albufera. En el Inframundo el cabello plateado es el símbolo de los demonios de Alto Rango, solo existían 4 y ellos estaban frente a 2 de ellos.

-Quítense el calzado y caminen hasta donde están ellos- ordenó Nanaba.

Acataron el mandado en silencio y tomados de las manos caminaron hasta llegar donde ellos. Mientras caminaban observaron su alrededor. Alrededor del lago estaban más demonios de las profundidades, todos viéndolos curiosos y sonriendo como si fuesen carnada de circo romano preparado para el único fin de divertir.

Absolutamente todos estaban vestidos de negro, desde el cuello hasta los pies.

Farlan, un demonio de estatura y complexión media, ojos color avellana con un fleco plateado cayendo sobre su frente y de piel pálida, con su semblante alegre y amable tomó del brazo a Levi y lo introdujo en el lago de agua salada y una vez adentro lo sostuvo fuertemente de los hombros.

Riko, una demonio de baja estatura y delgada, piel pálida, de ojos grandes y plateados enmarcados con ceja gruesa y contrario a su compañero con una expresión seria hizo lo mismo con Hanji.

-¡Waaaaaaa! ¡Está helada!- gritó Hanji al ser introducida al lago. Los demonios espectadores contuvieron las risas.

Y así lo era. Estaban sumergidos hasta el cuello en el lago de agua salada casi a punto de congelación. Los primeros segundos sentían escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, sensación reemplazada por el ardor del líquido que les quemaba la piel, enrojeciéndola.

-Primera inmersión- pronunció la voz masculina.

Los sumergieron totalmente en el agua. Fue un movimiento tan rápido que la respiración se les cortó, quedando sus sentidos entumecidos. Ni siquiera alcanzaron a cerrar los ojos, la sal les quemó las córneas y los lentes de Hanji se perdieron en las profundidades.

-Segunda inmersión- pronunció la voz femenina.

Ni siquiera habían recuperado el aliento cuando nuevamente fueron sumergidos en el agua salada que les escaldó el paladar al ser tragada por el movimiento.

-Tercera inmersión- pronunciaron los dos al unísono.

Para este punto ya habían perdido la sensibilidad en el cuerpo, solo cerraron los ojos para evitar les quemara más de lo que ya estaban. Cuando salieron tosieron un buen tiempo hasta recuperar nuevamente el aliento ahora en ritmo agitado. Fueron sacados del lago y caminaron unos pasos.

A unos metros de distancia se encontraba un altar de mármol blanco en donde fueron acostados boca arriba. Sujetaron los tobillos y las muñecas a unos grilletes. Las manos izquierda femenina y derecha masculina quedaron cercanas pudiendo entrelazar los meñiques ocultos en el vestido empapado de Hanji. Sus cabezas fueron sostenidas por esas manos demoniacas. Físicamente tal vez era por la adrenalina del momento, pero no tenían frío. Simplemente tenían paralizadas las sensaciones de su cuerpo. Mentalmente eran presa del nerviosismo.

Se apareció Boris, otro de los Demonios de Alto Rango. El demonio de estatura media y ojos pequeños de color marrón llevaba en sus manos una bandeja y en ella había 3 dagas de diferente material.

**_._**

**_Ich komme nicht zur Ruhe Verfluche meine unendlich Tatenlose unverfälschte Suche _**

**_Nach dem Ziel das viel zu fern and doch zu Füssen mir erscheint_**

**_._**

Todos esperaban atentos la entrada del Rey de Inframundo. Solo en casos excepcionales, que le eran de su interés se encargaba personalmente de la transformación humano-demonio.

Así como le neblina aparece lentamente en la cima de los cerros, así apareció la presencia de Smith en la entrada de la cueva que protegía al lago como un caparazón de almeja. Mientras aparecía no hizo ningún movimiento, sino que permaneció inmóvil como una estatua, como si estuviese fijado en piedra.

Sin embargo, en el instante en que su presencia se materializó por completo dio un paso impulsivamente hacia adelante. Los ojos de Erwin destellaron cuando se detuvo frente a ellos. Algo parecía diferente y más oscuro en él, su presencia era imponente, su semblante fuerte de notable rudeza y gran vitalidad. Había cambiado su ropaje elegante por uno totalmente negro, como si quiera camuflajearse con la oscuridad.

Una extraña quietud parecía envolverlo todo. La adorable pareja tembló nerviosa y aferraron aún más los meñiques, sin siquiera sentir el calambre de hueso que eso provocaba.

**_._**

**_Verloren stehe ich im Spiegel Aufgebrannt erkenn' ich meine _**

**_Tatenlose unerfüllte Leere _**

**_._**

El demonio de Boris se acercó a su flanco izquierdo con la bandeja de dagas. La respiración de Levi y Hanji se agitaba más y más a cada segundo, ante la expectación de lo que ocurriría.

Smith tomó la primera daga: de plata.

-Esta daga les dará la muerte corporal-

Su voz profunda retumbó en todo el lugar, ensordeciendo los sentidos. El primero en sufrir sería Leví, enterró la daga en el corazón, tan profundamente que traspasó el cuerpo hasta topar en el altar. Cuando Smith blandió la daga plateada en Levi, Hanji sintió un escalofrío tan terrible, el más profundo hasta ahora que no pudo reprimir una sensación de náusea que se apoderó de sus sentidos. Veía como su esposo convulsionaba mientras tosía y escupía sangre por la boca y como su pecho se teñía de rojo. Erwin en un solo movimiento sacó la daga y se acercó a Hanji.

-No tengas miedo my lady, esto es solo un dolor temporal-

Le decía al oído mientras enterraba la misma daga en el mismo lugar. Hanji sentía un ardor en el área. El dolor vino cuando fue sacada de su cuerpo y la sensación de desangramiento. Una sonrisa un tanto lúgubre se mostró en el rostro de Erwin al desenterrar la daga del pecho femenino.

Permaneció inmóvil unos instantes, como disfrutando de ver los cuerpos desangrarse. Al perder la mitad de la sangre los cuerpos entraron en un estado de coma indicando el avance del Ritus.

Smith tomó la segunda daga: de oro.

-Esta daga les arrebatará el alma y la entregará a mí-

Y como estaban cayendo en un estado de coma solo observaron como en un solo movimiento de muñeca hizo un corte diagonal profundo el cuello donde se encuentra la vena yugular. Salió un chorro de sangre bañando en rojo sus rostros y nublando su vista de ojos dilatados. Sintieron como si estuviesen en un sueño donde ellos mismos se ven abandonando el cuerpo cayendo en un estupor de inconsciencia.

Y era precisamente de esta manera como el alma, una réplica de luz exacta a la imagen de su apariencia, se desprendía de la anatomía humana, levantándose del cuerpo muerto. En plena inconciencia sus almas fueron tomadas por las frías manos de Erwin y arrojadas a la profundidad del lago mientras el altar seguía cambiando su tonalidad blanca a tintes carmesíes.

Smith tomó la tercera daga: de rubí.

-Esta daga realizará la transformación-

A un tronar de dedos los grilletes que sostenían los cuerpos se abrieron. Riko y Farlan diestramente voltearon boca abajo los cuerpos vacíos de alma y sostuvieron sus cabezas para ser apuñalados por Erwin en el hueco occipital, en un movimiento certero y preciso que el cabello se empapó de sangre. Los demonios se posicionaron al costado derecho del altar mientras Erwin por el costado izquierdo los tomaba de la cintura y al igual que las almas, las arrojaba a la profundidad mística del lago.

Un profundo silencio imperó en el ambiente mientras todos esperaban la emersión de los nuevos demonios. Y como siempre, Erwin lucía imponente e imperturbable.

.

.

**=DENTRO DEL LAGO= **

**_._**

**_Wie ein Wolf als wenn ich etwas suchte Das zu finden sich noch lohnte _**

**_._**

Así como las hojas marchitas de los árboles caen inevitablemente cuando su tiempo de vida ha terminado, cuando se ha debilitado por completo la línea que los alimentaba de vida, así caían suave y vertiginosamente las almas de Levi y Hanji. Pero un alma también tiene voz propia…

-¡Hanji! ¡Hanji! ¿Dónde estás?-

-Aquí estoy detrás de ti-

-¡Toma mi mano!-

-Es tan cálida tu mano… Gracias por no soltarla, enano-

-Te prometí que pasara lo que pasara no soltaría tu mano-

Segundos después verían caer sus propios cuerpos lastimados entre la bruma de la sangre que se disolvía con el agua y la sal.

-Levi dime ¿Te arrepientes?-

-Mientras esté a tu lado no he de arrepentirme de nada, además nuestra hija está a salvo-

-Pequeño gruñon… Te Amo-

-Te Amo… Cegatona-

En cuestión de segundos sus almas tocaron la profundidad y oscuridad del lago, quedando boca arriba tomados de las manos. Un instante después los cuerpos caían de la misma forma hasta unirse en par con las almas. Y empezaron a mutar entre convulsiones mientras eran rodeados por burbujas como si fuese la espuma del mar. Una sed de sangre, gritos, tortura y apetito sexual empezaba a sentirse en sus nuevos cuerpos.

Ahora satisfarían esa necesidad sin importar lo demás: se habían convertido en demonios asesinos.

.

.

**=DE VUELTA EN EL INFRAMUNDO= **

_**.**_

_**Hier trage ich So wie Du mich in den Tag... **_

_**.**_

Emergieron del lago. Levi llevaba cargada a Hanji como si fuese una damisela, ella aferraba sus brazos al cuello y el rostro al pecho de su hombre. Pero la mirada de ambos había perdido toda calidez y su faz todo rasgo de humanidad. Solo quedaba su lado maldito, su oscuridad. Levi caminó hasta llegar a la ribera del río y volteó a ver a su mujer. Hanji aprovechó el agarre del cuello y atrajo sus labios con los suyos, dándose un beso tierno a la vista de todos. Los espectadores contuvieron su respiración demoniaca y enmudecieron aún más de lo que estaban.

Erwin mandó llamar mentalmente a Mike y Nanaba quienes en un segundo se encontraban frente a él y de espaldas a la nueva adquisición del Inframundo.

-Llévenlos a su aposento-

Ordenó fríamente. Se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a su aposento privado… Ya no podía contener _ciertas_ emociones…

-Sígannos- les indicó Nanaba.

-Ya puedes bajarla- dijo con amabilidad Mike.

-No quiero- le susurró Hanji a Levi al oído; él solo obedeció.

Caminaron por los pasillos vacíos hasta llegar al lugar en cuestión. Era un cuarto de roca magmática iluminado con antorchas de fuego interminable como todos los demás, había una cama de piedra situada en el centro con una pequeña mesa de madera al costado izquierdo, al costado derecho un pequeño perchero de madera donde solo había una sábana de seda negra y no había puerta para entrar a la habitación, cualquiera que pasase por el pasillo podría observarlos. Entraron a la habitación y Levi sentó a Hanji en la orilla de la cama. Él se quedó de pie con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Por qué no hay puerta?- preguntó Hanji a Nanaba.

-No hay necesidad de ello pero si quieres una entonces queda en ti al igual que el resto del aposento. Ya después lo personalizarás querida, tienes toda una eternidad para hacerlo- le respondió amablemente.

-Van a dormir de día. Han sido hechos demonios nocturnos- les informó Mike.

Y con esas palabras la pareja rubia dejó en soledad a los recién transformados. Levi y Hanji se recostaron sobre la cama de roca e involuntariamente los ojos empezaron a cerrárseles, sentían un estupor que les nublaba la visión. Hanji solo alcanzó a recostar su cabeza en el pecho de Levi cuando ambos cayeron presos del cansancio. El Ritus les había dejado exhaustos.

.

.

**=EN LA CABAÑA= **

**_._**

**_Hier sind wir fremd und verbrannt Im Morgen licht das uns zerbricht _**

**_._**

A los primeros débiles fulgores de la aurora Irene llegó a la cabaña cabalgando diestramente un alazán, aún a su edad se mantenía en buena condición física. Bajó tan abruptamente que lastimó su pie derecho pero no le importaba; estaba agitada y totalmente desesperada por encontrarse con sus hijos y su nieta. Ignorando el dolor del pie entró corriendo a la cabaña. Miró las tazas de té y los restos recientes de la hoguera encendida, teniendo una esperanza de encontrarlos. Deseaba de todo corazón que la advertencia que le fue anunciada en sueños haya sido solo eso: un sueño.

Empero por más que buscara en la cabaña, la desesperación se acrecentaba haciendo que los latidos de su corazón retumbaran hasta sus oídos. Después de mucho buscar entendió que no había sido un sueño sino todo lo contrario; el alma de su recién fallecido esposo Rivaille le advirtió lo que Levi y Hanji habían hecho años atrás. Gritó fuertemente. Cayó de rodillas al suelo en llanto inconsolable. Comprendió que ya no había nada que hacer.

-Ay Rivaille… Llegué demasiado tarde…-

**_._**

**_Halte fest am meinem Blick! Halte fest am meinem Blick! _**

**_. _**

**_._**

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 1. Vita et Ritus. 6 Fragmentos.**

* * *

.

.

.

Siguiente: Capítulo 2. Underworld (la telaraña ha sido tejida… ahora sí vienen las matanzas).

Las letras en cursivas y negritas es la lírica de la canción "Sapphire" de Lacrimosa la cual quedó perfecta para cerrar este capítulo.

Gracias por leer! :)


	8. Underworld Fragmento 1

**Disclaimer:** Les recuerdo que esto es un FanFiction por lo cual los personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hajime Isayama. Habrá personajes que aquí aparecen y no son de Shingeki, son amistades que me autorizaron introducirlos en mi imaginación.

Si sientes que mi imaginación no te agrada, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir :)

CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENTES SENSIBLES

* * *

**TRILOGIA UMBRAE. LIBRO 1: NOCTIS UMBRAE **

* * *

**. **

**.**

* * *

** CAPÍTULO 2. UNDERWORLD**

* * *

**. **

**. **

**FRAGMENTO 1. INITIATION. **

**. **

**. **

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE SMITH= **

-Las cosas no salieron exactamente como las planeaste ¿Verdad?-

Apareció Farlan en la entrada del aposento de Erwin, con los brazos cruzados y recargado en la puerta forjada en bronce con grabados de letras antiguas y detalles barrocos. Erwin dio un fuerte golpe en una gran cortina de rocas estalactitas y estalagmitas, haciéndola añicos. Su rostro mostraba una furia irreprimible y sus ojos daban el temor de matar a quien se cruzara con ellos.

-Vaya, vaya… Esto sí que es inaudito. El Demonio Mayor está airado porque su plan no le resultó- pronunció Farlan en completa quietud a pesar de mirar a los ojos de Erwin.

-¡Cállate!- gritó – ¡Es esa puta que siempre se entromete en mis planes!- su respiración bufaba de enojo.

-En esta ocasión no creo que haya sido por culpa de esa mujer. Más bien fue libre albedrío de la tal Hanji el rechazar tu oferta-

-¡No! ¡No es así! Es esa maldita puta, de cierto hizo algo... ¡Hubiera resultado perfecto si esa bastarda hubiera estado presente! ¡Estoy seguro que así no habría rechazado mi oferta!-

-Je, usar un niño para un chantaje… Tal vez te hubiera funcionado, pero a esa niña pareciera que se la tragó la tierra. Por más que la buscamos no la encontramos-

-Todo esto es por esa zorra ¡Debí haberla matado desde hace mucho tiempo!-

-Sabes bien que no puedes matarla, esa mujer es un ser de luz y…- no terminó la frase.

En un instante Farlan tenía a Erwin frente a él cogiéndolo con una sola mano del cuello y alzándolo hasta donde su largo brazo le permitió. Pero ese demonio era un ser transformado y no sentía dolor ni miedo.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme lo que ya sé?- lo apretó más fuerte del cuello.

-Uno de tus Demonios de Alto Rango ¿Tengo que recordarte más?-

Sonrió de lado. Erwin lo soltó del agarre dejándolo caer abruptamente, sin embargo no perdió el equilibrio y quedo en pie correctamente. Volvió a posicionarse recargado en la puerta y con los brazos entrelazados al pecho.

-Tienes dos opciones. O te olvidas de ella o la tomas a la fuerza como a cualquiera de tus otras muñecas-

Erwin tardó en responderle, cerró los ojos y trataba de recobrar la cordura. Al recuperarla los abrió lentamente y por fin habló con calma.

-Ella tiene que venir a mí, ella se va a entregar a mí por su propia voluntad ¿Es que acaso eres estúpido? Ella no es una más de mis muñecas. Es perfecta, ella es la elegida, está hecha para ser mía-

-Tal vez si sea un estúpido porque nunca me he enamorado, ni siquiera cuando era humano. Solo dime ¿Ya la olvidaste? ¿A aquella que jurabas que era tu verdadero amor y nunca más te fijarías en otra mujer?-

Erwin no le respondió, solo dio un golpe en la pared de roca y comenzó a perforarla con el puño cerrado. Farlan había asestado un touché con sus palabras.

-Sería tan fácil si pudieras borrar de su alma transformada sus recuerdos e implantarle unos nuevos ¿Verdad? Lástima que no sepas el conjuro para hacerlo-

Eso solo despertó la ira de Smith. Con sus manos tomó la mesa de centro y la estrelló contra la pared donde había hecho el hueco, partiéndola en pedazos y haciendo añicos la botella de vino y la copa vacía que estaban sobre ella, dando el efecto que la madera sangró al impactarse.

-Erwin te estás comportando como un niño pequeño y malcriado. Parece más un capricho que otra cosa… -

-¿Con que crees que es capricho?- se dio la media vuelta dándole la espalda –Entonces te vas a hacer cargo temporalmente de mis asuntos-

-¿Eh?-

-No quiero que nadie me moleste por una semana a menos que sea ya sabes quién-

-De acuerdo- suspiró con resignación, aunque no le gustara la idea no podía desobedecerle- ¿Algo más?- parpadeó lentamente mientras descruzaba los brazos.

-Elige un millar de demonios infructuosos con los que pueda divertirme-

Farlan cerró los ojos un minuto y después chasqueó los dedos en el aire. De la nada apareció un mil de demonios en el compartimento trasero del aposento de Erwin.

-Que te diviertas-

El demonio de cabello plateado cerró la puerta del aposento e hizo que una de las columnas de bronce se transformara en las alas demoniacas. Con ese símbolo sellaba el aposento, haciendo una barrera de aire impenetrable. Al estar lo suficientemente alejado de la puerta, llamó mentalmente al resto de sus tres compañeros y prosiguió caminando por los pasillos.

Riko -¿Qué pasa Farlan?-

Farlan -Lo que esperábamos. Erwin se encerró en su aposento con un millar de demonios inútiles-

Boris -No digas más, entonces tendrá orgías desenfrenadas, les quitará la insensibilidad y los torturará hasta hacerlos desaparecer-

Kyokan –Hacía muchos siglos que no lo veía así. Me temo que esto es solo el inicio de lo que viene. Creo que Erwin está obsesionado ¿Ustedes que piensan?-

Farlan –Pienso lo mismo que tú Kyokan, inclusive le dije que parecía un niño encaprichado y eso solo lo enfureció más-

Boris- ¡Ja! Hasta parece que en eso estamos sincronizados, coincido con ustedes dos. Y tú Riko ¿Qué dices?-

Riko –No tengo más que decir, esto simplemente me parece una estupidez. Lo que me interesa saber es a quien dejó a cargo de sus asuntos-

Farlan –Ha sido a mí, para castigarme por lo que dije-

Kyokan –No creo que haya sido por castigo, me pareces el más sensato de los cuatro-

Riko –No hay más que decir. Esperamos tus órdenes-

Farlan -Riko te dejo a cargo del orden de aquí, Boris encárgate de asignar y supervisar los demonios para los Pactus. Kyokan no es necesario decírtelo y yo me haré cargo de los Elite y de la pareja de los recién llegados-

-De acuerdo- respondieron al unísono terminando con la reunión mental y se hicieron cargo de lo asignado.

Farlan se detuvo en seco y volteó a su derecha, estaba frente al aposento de esa pareja que dormía tan cariñosamente a la vista de quien pasara por el lugar.

-Mhmp- soltó una risilla –Ustedes sí que han venido a causar revuelo en el Inframundo-

Prosiguió con su andar. Sabía que no despertarían hasta dentro de 48 horas que es el tiempo en que tarda un alma en recuperar la fuerza para despertar.

.

.

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE LEVI Y HANJI= **

Después de dormir por dos noches enteras Levi y Hanji despertaron. El primero en despertar fue Levi. Abrió lentamente los ojos y observó a su alrededor, recordando lo que había ocurrido; le tranquilizó el saber que tenía intactos sus recuerdos. Bajo la vista y vio a Hanji durmiendo plácidamente sobre su pecho y eso le alegró. A su vez le sorprendía que aún pudiera sentir emociones, esperaba que al volverse demonio sus recuerdos se perdieran así como su conciencia y esas sensaciones propias de los humanos tal y como lo había leído en todos esos libros de artes oscuras.

-Mmmm- se escuchó un gemido.

Era Hanji que se despertaba estirando un poco su cuerpo. Levantó el mentón para encontrar sus ojos con los de Levi.

-Levi… Estás aquí conmigo ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Increíblemente muy descansado ¿Y tú?-

-Siento como si hubiera dormido por años- Levi acarició el borde de la mejilla femenina -Por cierto, tus lentes se perdieron en ese lago ¿Cómo ves?-

Hanji se le quedó viendo unos segundos, después con el dorso de su mano recorrió en su totalidad ese mentón lampiño que tanto le gustaba, volvió a hacerlo en silencio, como pasmada de lo que observaba. Detuvo su caricia en la barbilla. Poco a poco una gran sonrisa de dibujó en su rostro.

-¡Esto es increíble! ¡Puedo ver perfectamente sin ellos!-

Hanji se sorprendió que su vista fuera perfecta, Levi se alegró al igual que ella por eso y a manera de expresarlo, tomó la mano que acariciaba su rostro y la besó tiernamente sin dejarla de ver a los ojos.

-Vamos a sentarnos, ha sido suficiente de estar acostados-

Propuso Levi. Pero, si apenas se incorporaron y recargaron su espalda en la pared de roca cuando recibirían una visita.

-Buenas noches tortolitos, hasta que despiertan-

Escucharon una voz conocida y voltearon a ver la entrada. La pareja de cabellos rubios ingresaban al aposento y se posicionaron a su costado derecho. Las mujeres entablaron conversación, empezando por Hanji.

-Ah ¡Buenas noches!-

-Buenas noches querida dime ¿Qué tal descansaste?-

-Como le dije a Levi, siento como si hubiera dormido por años. Oye ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?-

-Han dormido por dos noches enteras-

-¿Ah? Se supone que nos convirtieron en demonios con cuerpos más resistentes ¿Cómo es posible que durmamos tanto?-

-El cuerpo sí es más resistente pero el alma es lo que se fatiga en el Ritus y tiene que adaptarse a su nuevo cuerpo. Debido a eso de momento su conciencia esta fluctuante e inestable, inclusive habrá veces que se desplomen o duerman como en esta ocasión por noches enteras-

-¿Y cuánto tiempo es que el que tarda el proceso de adaptación?-

-Eso depende de ustedes mismos. A nosotros nos tomó menos de dos semanas, pero hay otros que inclusive tardan un año en adaptarse-

-¡¿Eeeeeh?! ¡Sorprendente!... Oye otra duda ¿Cómo se basan para saber cuándo es de día y de noche? Si aquí todo el tiempo está oscuro, no hay cielo solo techo de roca-

-Vaya que eres bastante curiosa e inteligente. Es simple, nos guiamos por el horario alemán-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque Erwin así lo quiso y no preguntes sus motivos, solo los que somos de Alto Rango lo sabemos y no te los diremos-

Escucharon una voz de hombre desconocida. Voltearon a ver al demonio de cabello plateado que estaba de pie con los brazos en su cintura y al igual que la pareja rubia, vestido de negro desde el cuello hasta los pies.

-Me presento formalmente ante ustedes, espero me recuerden estuve en el Ritus. Soy Farlan uno de los Demonios de Alto Rango, uno de sus superiores- dijo alegremente.

-Gusto en conocerte Farlan- Hanji le respondió con la misma alegría.

-Nosotros tampoco nos hemos presentado apropiadamente. Yo soy Nanaba y él es mi esposo Mike, somos Demonios de la Elite-

-¿Alto Rango? ¿De la Elite? ¿Podrían explicarnos que mierda es eso?- Levi preguntaba con su peculiar forma de hablar.

-Les explicaré las jerarquías mientras caminamos. Síganme- ordenó Farlan.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Hanji empezaba a sentirse nerviosa, la respuesta de Farlan le tranquilizaría.

-A que se den un baño y se cambien de ropa. Si hay algo que Erwin odia es que sus demonios estén en ropajes andrajosos y descalzos-

-¿Por qué tu si le llamas Erwin, por su nombre?-

Preguntó Hanji. Su cuestionamiento sería ignorado por unos momentos hasta que se pusieron en movimiento. Levi y Hanji se posicionaron a la derecha de Farlan, mientras que Mike y Nanaba a su izquierda. Los pasillos eran tan amplios que podían hacerlo sin interrumpir el paso. El Demonio de Alto Rango comenzó a dar la explicación de las jerarquías en el Inframundo.

-Se los explicaré brevemente porque es simple.

Erwin como solo nosotros le decimos o Smith-sama como quiere que lo llame el resto, es el Demonio Mayor, el Rey.

Habemos 4 Demonios de Alto Rango que nos distinguimos por el cabello plateado, aparte de mí están Riko, Boris y Kyokan.

Ustedes ya conocen a los primeros dos, estuvieron en el Ritus. Riko fue la que te purificó -dirigió su mirada a Hanji la cual asintió con la cabeza y regresó su mirada al frente-y Boris es el tipo que sostuvo la bandeja con las dagas. Kyokan prefirió quedarse entre el público, él es más científico y teórico como él mismo se describe, nosotros somos más prácticos. Somos de la plena confianza de Erwin y somos a los únicos que se les permite viajar entre dimensiones, entre otras cosas. Hemos estado con él desde antes que se convirtiera en el Rey del Inframundo, pero esa es una historia que solo el mismo Erwin la comparte con quien quiere.

Después siguen los Demonios de la Élite, cada uno se especializa en una disciplina diferente y son 6 en total: Sasha en arquería, Christa en técnicas de torturas, Jean en el arte de las espadas y defensa personal, Angeru es un genio en invenciones y tecnología, Mike en las armas de fuego y Nanaba es la estratega estrella.

El resto de ustedes son simples demonios que se usan de acuerdo a la voluntad de Erwin-

.

.

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. CUARTO DE BAÑOS= **

Detuvieron su andar frente a una gran puerta de paneles corredizos, muy al estilo japonés.

-Yo aquí los esperaré. Mike y Nanaba los ayudarán respectivamente. Tienen una hora exacta para quedar listos-

-Eso es tiempo suficiente- Mike respondió, abrió la puerta corrediza, entraron todos y volvió a cerrarla.

Farlan se dirigió al siguiente lugar al que irían, para que estuviera todo listo al llegar. Durante esa hora Levi y Hanji se asearían completamente. Si bien el pudor aún estaba presente en ellos, era algo que tendrían que olvidar por completo en esos momentos. Habían entrado a una misma pieza de baño y les ordenaron desnudarse ante sus ojos.

Los rubios restregaron un tipo de jabón que limpiaba hasta en las partes más recónditas de su cuerpo y cuando los enjuagaron con agua natural, tan fría como la que emanan los manantiales, vieron como los restos de sangre que tenían impregnados se resbalaban con facilidad, las laceraciones y cicatrices causadas por el Ritus desaparecían como si fuese un efecto similar al borrador de tiza y su piel recuperaba la tonalidad natural, homologando los diferentes colores que se esparcían en su cuerpo a causa de la radiación solar. Lavaron sus cabellos con un shampoo especial que permitió quitar hasta el último rastro de salinidad y líquido linfático, dejando un olor agradable a rosas en el cabello de Hanji y un olor neutro en el pelo de Levi.

Les permitieron que fueran ellos mismos los que secaran sus cuerpos con unas toallas de tela especial que al tacto absorbía perfectamente el agua helada y les dieron el mismo ataviar que ellos. Consistía en de dos piezas fabricados con una tela de avanzada tecnología que se ajustaba perfectamente al cuerpo permitiendo la completa movilidad, la parte superior era un suéter de cuello redondo y la parte inferior un pantalón de cierre. De calzado les dieron unas botas negras de cintas que llegaban debajo de la rodilla, a la vista parecían toscas y pesadas pero al ponérselas se sorprendieron que fueran muy ligeras y cómodas.

Una vez listos salieron al encuentro con Farlan, habían sido muy puntuales solo tardándose una hora. De solo verlos se puso en movimiento, no era necesario decirles que le siguieran.

.

.

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO DEL TIRO CON ARCO= **

Se escucharon sonidos como si algo estuviera cortando el aire y al final topaba en seco contra algo.

-Mike y Nanaba pueden retirarse, yo me hare totalmente cargo de ellos a partir de este momento. Ustedes ya saben lo que tienen que hacer-

-De acuerdo- respondieron al unísono y se alejaron caminando del lugar.

Los otros tres dieron la media vuelta y entonces comprendieron que habían llegado al campo de entrenamiento de tiro con arco. Había una chica de estatura media y piel trigueña, cabello castaño largo recogido en una cola de caballo, su frente cubierta por un flequillo y unos mechones caían alrededor de su rostro. Su mirada estaba concentrada en acertar un tiro de larga distancia. Sus manos sostenían algo que parecía un arco complicado. Todos vieron el momento en que soltó la flecha, permaneció en seriedad unos instantes hasta que vieron que acertó el tiro.

-¡Yahoooooooo! ¡Esto es un récord! ¡Poco más de 1 km. de distancia! ¡Yeah! ¡Soy genial!- gritó con mucha alegría haciendo piruetas en el aire.

Levi volteó su mirada a Hanji –Es igual de gritona que tú-

-¡¿Queeeeeeee?! ¡¿Yoooooo?!- su expresión le dio la razón a Levi. Farlan rio un poco.

-¡Sasha! Ven por favor-

La demonio acató las órdenes que estaba esperando desde que le fue avisado que tendría nuevos aprendices. Saltando y con el arco en mano llegó al punto y se posicionó frente a los 3. Farlan introdujo a esa chica de ojos ámbar.

-Les presento a Sasha, la Demonio Elite en arquería. En sus tiempos de humana era cazadora así que desarrolló esa habilidad y al volverse demonio la perfeccionó, ella les enseñará ese arte-

-¡Wooooo! ¿Ustedes son Levi y Hanji, verdad? ¿Verdad que sí?- al hablar parecía una niña pequeña emocionada con su nuevo juguete.

-¡Sí! Yo soy Hanji y él es Levi mi esposo… Oye espera ¿Y cómo sabes nuestros nombres?- Hanji estaba totalmente intrigada.

-¡Caray! ¡Cómo no he de saberlo! ¡Si ustedes son la novedad en el Inframundo!- Sasha seguía hablando alegremente.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Levi con seriedad, arqueando su ceja derecha.

-Porque…- fue interrumpida por una voz de hombre que no habían escuchado antes.

-Por qué son nuevos ¿Qué más a ser?-habló esa voz.

-Buenas noches Jean- A excepción de Farlan todos voltearon sus cuerpos mirando hacia la esquina.

Arribaba un chico demonio medianamente alto, musculoso, de cabello corto con dos tonos, la parte superior era de un castaño claro y la parte inferior de una tonalidad más oscura. Su rostro estaba adornado con unas cejas largas y finas que enmarcaban unos ojos color café naranja. Tenía cierto parecido a Farlan.

-Buenas noches Farlan ¿A qué se debe el honor de tu visita? ¿Dónde está Smith-sama? No lo he visto en estos días-

-No es de tu incumbencia Jean, Erwin está ocupado en ciertos asuntos importantes-

-¿Qué? ¿Smith-sama está ocupado? Jajaja ¡No bromees!-

Sasha le daría un zape.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡Eso dolió!-

-Mmmm ¡Te lo merecías! Eres un insolente por expresarte así de Smith-sama- hizo con sus labios un puchero el cual Jean lo desharía agarrándole las mejillas.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y tú qué me dices de esto?- Jean empezó a jalarle los cachetes, Sasha balbuceaba provocando risas en Farlan y Hanji.

-Bien antes que sigan con sus estupideces yo tengo una duda ¿Por qué el tiro al arco es la primera disciplina con la que se les adiestra a los demonios del Inframundo?-

Levi comenzaba a enfadarse y era mejor cambiar el tema de conversación. Hanji soltó una risilla, lo conocía perfectamente. Farlan paró de reír, Jean soltó las mejillas femeninas y así Sasha daría un discurso producto de sus sentires y experiencias en la arquería, lo diría con toda la seriedad que conlleva.

-Porque es una mezcla de inteligencia, paciencia, perseverancia y condición física. Al dominarla estás equilibrando los sentidos, los estabilizas. Ustedes acaban de convertirse en demonios y es normal que al inicio todo esté inestable. El tiempo en que tarden en adaptarse a sus nuevos cuerpos depende solo de ustedes.

Y aunque no lo creas la arquería es la base de todas las disciplinas élite del Inframundo. Porque centras tu mente, tienes que estabilizar tus sentidos y alinearlos con tu cuerpo y dimensión. Afinas la puntería, los sentidos de la percepción y astucia se agudizan, la concentración madura, la inteligencia se desarrolla al tener que calcular la distancia, fuerza, precisión, ángulo y cómo influye el aire en tu tiro para hacerlo certero. El hacer las cosas bien porque solo tienes una oportunidad y tienes que hacerlo rápido y preciso.

Es deliciosa la contradicción de la calma mental para calcular y la adrenalina cuando sueltas la flecha, todo esto en instantes veloces. Luego los segundos en qué esperas ver si realmente fuiste certero en tu tiro son simplemente emocionantes-

-Wooow… Eso… eso fue hermoso…- Hanji estaba fascinada con lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¡Gracias Hanji! – le sonrió- ¡Bien, es hora de empezar!- acomodó el arco en el suelo y empujó de la espalda con una de sus manos en cada uno de los otros dos demonios parecidos- El público váyase a su lugar que esto es trabajo de una experta-

Y así fueron empujados hasta el lugar preparado para ello. Farlan y Jean se sentarían en el espacio especial para espectadores mientras fuera el entrenamiento de los demonios. Regresó a donde estaban sus nuevos aprendices, le emocionaba que la nueva pareja de demonios tuvieran esta preparación especial. De solo llegar Levi hablaría con desenfado.

-No creo que tengas mucho que enseñarme, mocosa. Yo ya sé tirar al arco, en la tierra era cazador y alguna vez los usé-

-¡Oye! No soy ninguna mocosa, aunque no lo creas soy más grande que tu –le puso el dedo en la frente- Respeta a tus mayores- le quitó el dedo.

-Tsk... Para mi eres una mocosa. Te repito mo-co-sa, no tienes nada que enseñarme, ya te dije que…-

-Sí, sí lo sé que eras un cazador y bla bla bla. Pero cazabas con arco y flecha rudimentarios, estos son arcos profesionales totalmente diferentes a los que alguna vez usaste, además todavía no aprenden a controlar sus fuerzas, tanto aumentarla como disminuirla. Te reto a que cargues el arco y compruebes por ti mismo mis palabras jiji-

En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa, de esa en las que sabes lo divertido que será el que te den la razón. Le pasó en el aire el arco que sostenía con una mano pero, Levi si apenas quiso tomarlo del agarre sintió como su mano era jalada hacia abajo. Sasha lo posicionó sobre el suelo y espero con los brazos cruzados. Nuevamente Levi intentó cargarlo pero ni siquiera podía moverlo, era más pesado de lo que imaginaba. Ambas mujeres soltaron la carcajada, era gracioso como intentaba siquiera cargarlo un poco pero no podía. Después que pasaron varios intentos fallidos Sasha cargó el arco como su fuese una pluma de ave ligera.

-Ahora dime ¿Me dejarás enseñarte?-

-Tsk… de acuerdo-

-Estos arcos son muy avanzados, creación del genio inventor del Inframundo: Angeru. Él es la prueba fehaciente que, cuando Smith-sama desea algo lo obtiene sin importarle el precio. Como humano era un ser de luz-

-¿Ser de luz? ¿Qué es eso?- eso sembró la duda en Hanji.

-¡Aaaaaaaah! ¡Si seré tonta! Jeje… Eso no me toca explicárselos, lo sabrán cuando salgan a asesinar. Por lo pronto tienen que dominar la arquería así que concéntrense en esto. Contigo será más divertido Hanji porque es algo nuevo para ti ¿No es así?-

-¡Siiiiii! Pero ¡Woooooooo! ¡Es tan emocionante!- Hanji no perdía su costumbre de expresarlo todo con las manos.

-Primero que todo hay que ponerlos en condición física. Darán 2 vueltas alrededor del campo, ese será su calentamiento-

-¡¿Eeeeeh?! ¡Pero si es enorme!-

-Así es. Es un kilómetro de ancho por dos kilómetros de largo, es decir, cada vuelta son…. A ver… veamos…- empezó a hacer cuentas con los dedos.

-Son 6 kilómetros a la redonda, lo que quiere decir 12 kilómetros nocturnos a correr- para Hanji eran unas matemáticas simples.

-Eso no es nada, será fácil- soltó Levi con arrogancia.

-Aaaay- soltó Sasha en una rabieta -No seas tan arrogante Levi, te recuerdo que estás inestable. A partir de este momento de solo llegar aquí tendrán que trotar 2 veces alrededor del campo y otra cosa, cuidado con los tiros no se les vaya atravesar alguna flecha perdida-

Sasha se sentó junto con Farlan y Jean mientras Levi y Hanji caminaron lentamente y en silencio el primer kilómetro para calentar los músculos. A partir del segundo kilómetro empezaron a trotar, pero, no habían pasado siquiera los 500 metros cuando ya empezaban a sentirse cansados y a dificultárseles la respiración. Así avanzaron los otros 500 metros y se detuvieron en seco para tomar aire. Los otros 3 estaban muertos de la risa y por supuesto, no desaprovecharon la oportunidad para hacerles burla, en especial a Levi.

"¡Vaaaamoooooos chicos!" "¡Ustedes pueden!" "¡Vamos Levi, recuerda que esto es fácil!" "¡Hanjiiiiiiiii tu puedes!" "¡Esto no es nada!" "¡Levi no aguantas nada!"

Aún con la respiración agitada comenzaron a trotar el tercer kilómetro pero sentían que se desvanecían. Hanji fue la primera en colapsar, después Levi casi al mismo instante. Y ahí quedó la arrogancia del pequeño.

-Llevémoslos a su aposento, no creo que vuelven a despertar hasta mañana-

Jean cargó a Hanji como damisela y Farlan a Levi sobre su hombro derecho para llevarlos a su aposento, recostarlos en la cama de piedra y taparlos con la sábana de seda negra que estaba en el perchero.

La segunda noche de entrenamiento no distaría mucho de la primera, nuevamente provocando carcajadas y diversión a los otros tres demonios. En esa noche colapsaron cuando estuvieron a punto de completar la primera vuelta.

En la tercera noche de entrenamiento se sintieron desesperados, no podían creer que ya hubieran pasado dos noches sin poder terminar esa actividad tan simple. Le pidieron a Sasha que adelantara las lecciones, pero se negó rotundamente.

-Hasta que completen las vueltas entonces podrán empezar a tirar. Está en ustedes cuando avanzamos a la siguiente parte, no permitiré que carguen mis arcos sin estar primero físicamente en condiciones-

Entonces Hanji tuvo una idea.

-Enano, toma mi mano. Recuerda que estamos juntos en esto-

-¿Qué? Eso es una estupidez no podremos avanzar correctamente-

-Lo sé, pero es una posibilidad además ¿No crees que ya fue suficiente de tanto fracaso? ¡Vamos Levi! ¡Que no tenemos nada que perder! ¿Sí?- expresó acompañada de sus pucheros.

Levi soltó un suspiro de resignación y le obedeció. Era en sí una idea de lo más tonta a la vista de todos, pero que increíblemente les funcionó. Lograron completar las dos vueltas trotando sin ningún problema y no solo eso, pudieron seguir trotando en una tercera.

-Oye Farlan ¿Por qué pasó esto? No me lo puedo creer- Sasha estaba completamente perpleja.

-Yo tampoco lo puedo creer ¡Míralos! Ya van para completar 3 vueltas continuas y sin ningún problema- Jean estaba en las mismas condiciones que Sasha.

-Mmmmmm ahora sí que, no lo sé. Pero hay que detenerlos, Sasha espéralos en la marca de inicio y continúa con la lección- ordenó Farlan y Sasha obedeció.

-Farlan ¿Qué rayos está pasando?-

-No lo sé Jean, es la primera vez que pasa esto-

Los dos demonios que se quedaron como espectadores mientras observarían la continuación del entrenamiento.

-¡Chicos! Ha sido suficiente. Vamos a continuar con el entrenamiento-

Levi y Hanji obedecieron a Sasha, solo deteniéndose a recuperar el aliento por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que la respiración volvió a tomar su ritmo usual.

-Ok antes de comenzar tenemos que saber es cuál es su ojo guía, si el izquierdo o el derecho. No tiene nada que ver con la mano que usas en la escritura, en este caso es acerca del ojo dominante, es el que procesa la información 15 veces más rápido que el otro-

Y les hizo una prueba simple, que consiste en extender los brazos con el pulgar levantado y tapar un objeto a distancia y en línea recta mirando con los dos ojos primero. Después probar con mirarlo con el ojo izquierdo cerrando el derecho y luego con el ojo derecho cerrando el ojo izquierdo. Habrá un ojo con el que se siga viendo el objeto tapado y ese es el ojo guía.

-¡Increíble! Tiene dominancia cruzada al igual que yo ¡Yeah!-

-¿Qué es la dominancia cruzada?- preguntó Hanji.

-Muchos la definen cuando tu ojo guía es la opuesta a tu mano de escritura, lo que quiere decir que eres una persona que utiliza casi a la par los dos hemisferios cerebrales jeje-

-Interesante- Hanji había aprendido algo nuevo.

-De todas maneras empezaran con los arcos de iniciación. Si bajito, tú también y no te quejes-

-Tsk…-

-Son menos pesados, simples y de menor potencia. Ya cuando logren dominar los tiros con este arco vendrán sus arcos definitivos. Pero para eso tendremos que visitar a Angeru para que los personalice y haremos una fiesta jiji-

Después gritaría tan fuerte que Levi y Hanji tuvieron que taparse sus oídos. -

¡Jeeeaaaaaan! ¡Tráeme lo que dejé en la banca!-

Y llego Jean para dejarle dos paquetes de cuero.

-Te voy a cobrar este favor, Sasha- le dirigió una mirada lasciva y se retiró.

-Estos son los complementos que van a usar mientras estén entrenando. Ya después sabrán si los usan o no, dependerá de ustedes- y les indicó como ponerse esos aditamentos.

Primero se colocaron la "dragonera" que es la brida de cuero que envuelve el dedo índice hasta la muñeca, para sostener el arco. Después se colocaron la "dactilera" que es el protector para los dedos índice, corazón o medio y anular que son utilizados para el agarre de la flecha y la cuerda. Esto se complementó con la "pechera" que es una banda de cuero con la función de proteger el pecho a la hora de soltar la cuerda y evitar rozamientos contra el, y también se pusieron un "protector de brazo" con la misma función que la pechera pero en el brazo.

-El arco se sostiene con la mano opuesta al ojo guía y los vas a encarar al objetivo de esta manera, tu ojo guía quedará a la altura de tu otra mano con la que vas a sostener la cuerda. El cuerpo tiene que estar en perpendicular al objetivo y con los pies situados en vertical a cada hombro-

Tomaron posición tal y como se los habían indicado, Sasha pasó frente a ellos y les dio una flecha.

-Ahora para cargar las flechas inclinen el arco hacia el suelo y la van a apoyar en esto- señaló un lugar –es la ventana del arco. La flecha la van a enganchar en la cuerda en esto- señaló una pequeña pieza en forma de "v" situada en la parte trasera de la flecha, donde están las plumas. Tal vez porque la explicación de Sasha era sencilla, pero lograron hacerlo correctamente a la primera.

-Hanji no te enojes, pero esto es necesario-

Sasha replegó su cuerpo al de Levi, quedando con los pechos pegados en la espalda provocándole una sensación de incomodidad. Farlan y Jean rieron al ver las expresiones de celos en la cara de Hanji.

-Mira en este caso– tomó la mano que sostenía el arco -va en este espacio– la bajó un poco del lugar donde estaba -para que puedas equilibrarlo y también para evitar que te incrustes la flecha al dispararla y esta otra– tomó la otra mano -estas tomando mal la flecha, no es con esos dedos. Se toma con estos 3 dedos, uno debe quedar arriba de la flecha y los otros dos debajo y las yemas deben quedar en la cuerda para que la sueltes con mayor facilidad, sino al soltarla te va a cortar- su rostro estaba muy cerca del suyo, le hablaba al oído.

Ten cuidado, muchos como tú pegan la cuerda a su mentón para guiar el tiro pero corres el riesgo que al soltarla el impulso del aire te corte en el rostro y sueltes el arco, así que despégalo un poco- Levi obedeció y Sasha se despegó -¿Ves? Así tienes una mayor guía de tu tiro, ahora apunta a la diana de tiro que tienes en frente-

Al soltar la flecha, asestó en el centro en tiro certero. Pero antes de poder congratularse de eso, bajó el arco y con otra mano se apoyó en la rodilla.

-Tsk… Eso dolió-

-Al inicio será normal que les duela la espalda y el cuello ya que son los músculos que más van a usar. En la vida de humanos casi no lo hacemos, por eso es importante el calentamiento antes de tirar. Si quieres ve donde Jean y Farlan para que descanses un poco-

No quería hacerlo pero el dolor era insoportable así que dejó el arco en el suelo y se sentó en las gradas con los otros dos demonios. Escuchó como Sasha le gritaba.

-¡Leeeeeeeviiiiiiiii! ¡Ahora serás tú el que no se enoje!-

Sasha replegó su cuerpo al de Hanji e hizo lo mismo que había hecho con Levi, despertando inconscientemente el morbo de Jean.

-Uy… Tengo que admitirlo. Esto es tan sexy-

-Calmado Jean que ella no es tuya. Tú ya tienes a tus mujeres-

Las palabras de Farlan causarían simpatía en Levi. Y volvió a ocurrir lo mismo, si apenas Hanji iba a alabarse por su hazaña, el dolor en la espalda y cuello le tumbarían al suelo. El dolor ya había pasado un poco, así que Levi se dirigió donde su mujer. Después de un rato se repusieron totalmente del dolor y pudieron volver a efectuar un segundo tiro antes de volver a colapsar y caer dormidos.

Así serían las siguientes noches, cada vez logrando estar más tiempo despiertos y completando el calentamiento en menor tiempo, sintiendo menor dolor y logrando efectuar más tiros. En el séptimo día Sasha les ordenó:

-Ya se ven más estables. Ahora hagan el calentamiento sin tomarse de las manos, estoy segura que ya podrán lograrlo por ustedes mismos-

Lo cual pudieron realizar sin problemas. Farlan terminó la práctica antes fuese de día para que pudieran asearse. Erwin saldría de su encierro la siguiente noche y lo castigaría si ellos no estaban presentables.

.

.

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. CUARTO DE BAÑOS= **

Era la séptima noche de haberse convertidos en demonios y después de terminar consientes esa sesión de entrenamiento pudieron hablar con privacidad tomando un baño juntos.

-Esto es totalmente diferente a lo que imaginaba- pronunció Hanji mientras se quitaba el suéter negro dejando al descubierto sus pechos y comenzó a desabrocharse las agujetas de las botas.

-Pienso lo mismo que tú- Levi se quitó el suéter –Creí que íbamos a perder los recuerdos y la conciencia como leí en esos libros- comenzó también a desabrocharse las agujetas –Pero no es así, me sorprende que todavía podamos sentir emociones como si fuéramos humanos- se quitó la primera bota y se quitaría la segunda mientras Hanji le respondía.

-Yo también creí que me volvería una maniática asesina, algo así como un lobo feroz que solo busca presas que comer- se quitó las botas.

Levi comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón –Je, no niego que me gustaría verte así- se quitó el pantalón -De momentos siento deseos de matar ¿A ti no, cuatro-ojos?-

-¡Ya no soy cuatro ojos!- dijo en tono de rabieta mientras se quitaba el pantalón.

-Para mí siempre lo serás, cegatona cuatro-ojos- se acercó donde ella.

-Y sí, a veces siento lo mismo… Lo único que me preocupa son las palabras de Nanaba cuando llegamos. Eso que buscarían a nuestra hija y la matarían si no obedecíamos-

-En realidad dudo que sepan lo que haya pasado, de otra manera ya tuviéramos aquí a ese Smith chantajeándonos con ella. Tal vez ese tipo no tenga tanto poder como presume-

La puerta corrediza se abrió y entró Farlan.

-¡Waaaaaa!- gritó Hanji. Se escondió detrás de Levi para ocultar la desnudez de su cuerpo.

-Tranquila, no son los primeros cuerpos desnudos que veo así que no me causa morbo-

Aun así Hanji permaneció escondida detrás de Levi, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de su esposo.

-Y… ¿Tú también tomarás un baño con nosotros?-

Farlan soltó la carcajada –Jajaja ¡Para nada! Solo les diré que tengan cuidado con lo que hablan, aquí en el Inframundo todas las paredes tienen oídos. Afortunadamente yo estaba aquí y cuidé que nadie se acercara, pero no pueden hablar libremente como si nadie pudiera escucharlos-

Farlan cambió su semblante alegre por uno de seriedad e inclusive su tono de voz se volvió más seco y frío, al igual que su mirada.

-Olvídense de su hija y no hablen de ella si es que realmente la quieren proteger. Pásenla bien por acá. Y por su propio bien, háganse a la idea que dentro de poco saldrán a asesinar-

-¿Qué no se supone que eres de la plena confianza de ese tipo? ¿Acaso le estás desobedeciendo al decirme todo esto?- preguntó Levi.

-No te confundas. No puedo ni quiero desobedecer a Erwin-

Farlan lo miró fijamente y le habló en la mente, Hanji estaba callada y solo presenciaba como esos dos se sostenían la mirada, como hablándose en secreto.

-No quiero que tu mujer me escuche pero sé que me entenderás lo que te voy a decir. Tienes que ser prudente y confiar en que ella no se entregará a nadie más-

-Entonces son ciertas mis sospechas, que a ese Erwin le gusta mi mujer-

-Yo creo que está actuando como un niño caprichoso. Pero dime sí él la quiere tomar a la fuerza ¿Qué harás? Bien sabes que no podrás plantártele enfrente. Erwin la puede tomar en el momento que quiera, acéptalo. Eso no es por lo que debieras preocuparte más bien ocúpate que tu mujer no se enamore de él-

-Tsk, ese maldito...-

-El cuerpo es una cosa, los sentimientos otra. Solo puedes proteger lo segundo- terminó la conversación mental.

_Vamos a darle un poco de diversión al Inframundo, hace muchos siglos que ha estado aburrido por aquí. _

Pensó Farlan y se acercó a Levi, sin despegar la vista de la pared. Hanji solo se agachó un poco más para cubrirse.

-Por cierto… Mañana al despertar recibirán la visita de Erwin, asegúrate de darle una buena bienvenida a su aposento- le susurró al oído.

Volteó a ver a Hanji quien seguía escondida detrás de Levi. Se dio la media vuelta y salió del lugar.

-Levi… ¿Qué te dijo?-

No recibió respuesta de su parte. No valdría la pena decírselo a Hanji, no lo creería, como así había sucedido con Moblit.

-Te voy a dar un buen baño, estás apestosa-

.

.

Se cumplió la semana sin mayores contratiempos. El silencio cesó cuando se escuchó como la gran puerta de bronce era removida de su sello.

.

.

.

Gracias por leer! :)


	9. Underworld Fragmento 2

**Disclaimer: **Les recuerdo que esto es un FanFiction por lo cual los personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hajime Isayama. Habrá personajes que aquí aparecen y no son de Shingeki, son amistades que me autorizaron introducirlos en mi imaginación.

Si sientes que mi imaginación no te agrada, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir :)

**CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENTES SENSIBLES**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2. UNDERWORLD**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**FRAGMENTO 2. JEALOUSY**

_**"Porque sabes si sí, no lo sabes no importa yo sé lo que siento, yo sé lo que cortan después unos labios, esos labios rojos y afilados. Y estos puños que tiemblan de rabia cuando estás contenta que tiemblan de muerte si alguien se te acercara a ti"**_

_**"Y ten miedo de mí, porque no vaya a ser que cansado de verte me meta en tus brazos para poseerte y te arranque las ropas y te bese los pies. Y te llame 'mi diosa' y no pueda mirarte de frente y te diga llorando después… Por favor tenme miedo, tiembla mucho de miedo mujer… Porque no puede ser…"**_

**Fragmento inspirado en "Hoy ten miedo de mí" por Fernando Delgadillo.**

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE LEVI Y HANJI=**

Como era costumbre, Levi despertaba unos minutos antes que Hanji. Después de una semana por fin habían llegado a la cama por su propio pie. Aún seguía pensando en las palabras que Farlan le dijo la noche anterior ¿Qué sería bueno hacer para darle la bienvenida a ese tipo y así se olvidara de una vez por todas de Hanji?... Meditó unos segundos y su mente le dictó lo que había de hacer.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Qué bien dormí!-

Hanji despertaba estirando el cuerpo con su alegría habitual. Levi se posicionó suavemente sobre ella, a manera de sentir el roce del cuerpo contra cuerpo y le susurró lentamente al oído.

-Quiero hacerte el amor-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Qué, acaso tú no quieres?-

Volvió a hablarle al oído con voz más profunda y seductora, provocando con su aliento erizarle la piel del cuello. Movió su cadera en un movimiento sensual y entrelazó los dedos de las manos con los suyos, arrastrándolas lentamente para quedar a los costados de la cabeza, como si fuese su prisionera.

-Puueees... Es que… ¿Y si llega Farlan?- sintió un beso en el cuello -¿Y si nos ven?-

-Él no vendrá hasta más tarde, me lo dijo anoche. Además aquí están acostumbrados a ver esto- seguía moviendo la cadera.

-¿Entonces… de eso era lo… que… platicaban anoche?...- Hanji sentía que la respiración empezaba a hacerse pesada.

-Sí…-

Levi comenzó a seducirla acercando los labios a los suyos, rozándolos y despegándolos sin llegar a besarla. Hanji estaba cayendo en su juego, en la tentación de besar esos labios. Independiente de lo que Farlan le había dicho, en Levi ardía el deseo de complacerla y verla disfrutar… Ya no podía contener la lujuria de sentir la entrega de su sexo, sudor y calor… Degustar su cuerpo como si fuera una fruta madura… Necesitaba de su mujer…

Hanji comenzó a levantar su rostro, buscando acertar en el objeto del deseo hasta que pudo atraparlo y jalar los labios hacia ella en un beso que fue de menos a más. Ella también le deseaba tanto… Cada caricia suya le provocaba un éxtasis incontrolable… El sabor de su saliva un néctar delicioso… Sin dudas mataría, daría todo por seguir siendo la presa de esa pasión que solo él lograba encender en ella…

Levi jaló la sábana que amenazaba con resbalar al suelo y cubrió el acto de intimidad con Hanji que era exclusiva de él.

.

.

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. EL APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH=**

La puerta de bronce se abrió dejando escapar un fuerte olor a muerte y sangre. Farlan estaba en la entrada esperando el encuentro con Erwin, la semana se había cumplido así que podía regresar los asuntos a quien siempre pertenecieron.

El áureo estaba sentado en una de sus tantas sillas imperiales que tenía dispersas en todo el Inframundo. En su aposento había elegido una silla de gran amplitud, asiento y respaldo. La base estaba fabricada de madera oscura propia del nogal español con acabados en oro, tapizada en tejido adamasco liso en su interior y en el exterior el tejido lucía sus grabados en rojo con adornos bordados en hilo de oro.

Sobre sus piernas pendía hasta quedar en el suelo una tela de seda fina de color carmín que cubría solo la intimidad masculina. Se le veía diferente. Calmado, radiante y con una alegre maldad dibujada en el rostro, como quien ha tramado un plan que sabe funcionará a la perfección.

Su cabeza estaba recargada en su brazo izquierdo con la mano en puño a la altura de la sien y el codo apoyado sobre una mesa de nogal español donde había un corazón todavía fresco, recién extraído del último demonio inútil que mató. Bebió un poco del líquido que encarcelaba la copa de vidrio. Era un vino exclusivo, una mezcla de zumo de uva y sangre recién extraída del cuerpo humano.

-Pasa y bebe conmigo-

No era invitación, era una orden y ese demonio de cabello plateado lo sabía. Entró al aposento y tomó asiento frente a Erwin. La puerta se cerró lentamente y entonces platicaron con cientos de cadáveres desnudos, ensangrentados y mutilados adornando el lugar.

-Vaya, te ves contento- dijo mientras se servía una copa de ese vino.

-Tengo una idea de cómo vengarme contra esa puta-

-Te escucho- dio un trago a la bebida.

-Lleva este mensaje al Vaticano tú sabes bien a quien. Dile que un sacerdote de cierto pueblo alemán está causando inconformidades entre la población y que todos quieren su destitución y castigo por caer en el pecado del fornicio. Además el nombre de la amante es Irene Ackerman-

-Eso no será suficiente, bien sabes que la mayoría de los sacerdotes lo hacen-

-Lo importante será que dirás que ambos saben cierta información prohibida-

Tomó el corazón que tenía a su costado, hizo una pequeña laceración, lo suficiente para que saliera un delgado chorro de sangre y endulzar el sabor de su bebida.

-De lo primero no me sorprendería pero Erwin ¿Te consta lo segundo?-

-Es que acaso ¿Debería de preocuparme por mentir?- dio nuevamente un trago a su copa, constatando que el dulzor de la sangre con el jugo de uva estaba en su punto.

-Mhmm-Farlan soltó una risilla -Eso será divertido-

-Dime ¿Ya les diste el recorrido por el Inframundo?-

-No, creí que eso te gustaría hacerlo tú. Yo solo me limité a indicarles el cuarto de baño y empezar el entrenamiento con Sasha-

-Bien hecho. Lo haré en cuanto terminen con Sasha-

-Cómo te conozco hay algo más ¿Verdad? Estás muy tranquilo. Pensé que estarías impaciente por tomar a Hanji-

-No hay prisa por tomarla, tengo toda una eternidad para hacerlo. Haré que el tiempo sea mi mejor aliado. Y por lo pronto la dejaré en paz un tiempo, me ocuparé de otros asuntos. Recuerda que está por ocurrir la Revolución Mexicana y tengo que preparar a Hitler para el nuevo orden mundial, entre otras cosas- le indicó con la mirada el corazón –Ponle sangre al vino, lo hace más exquisito-

Una sonrisa lúgubre adornó su rostro.

.

.

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO DEL TIRO CON ARCO=**

-¡Aaaaaaah! ¡¿Pero qué les pasa a esos dos?! ¡¿Por qué no llegan?! ¡Los voy a castigar!-

Sasha estaba furiosa, le disgustaba le quedaran mal en las citas. Jean estaba en silencio viéndola comportarse como niña pequeña, la conocía perfectamente y no tardaría en pedirle cierto favor.

-¡Jeeeaaaaan! Me harías un favor ¿Sí?- lo miró con ojos suplicantes, pucheros y lo tomó de las manos –Ve por ellos ¿Sí?-

-Está bien- no valía la pena el hacerse del rogar, de todos modos iría ya que siempre cedía a sus peticiones -Pero será otro favor que me tendrás que pagar- la miró de arriba a abajo.

-Sí, sí de acuerdo- le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de saltar de gusto -¡Yahoooo!-

Jean hizo una pose de "soy todo un galán" y se alejó caminando. Sasha se quedó viéndolo hasta que dobló la esquina. Pero le ganó la impaciencia y a los pocos minutos alcanzaría a Jean. Estaba en el pasillo, escondido detrás de la entrada de ese aposento, como espiando lo que veía. Le hizo una seña de silencio a Sasha y otra para que se acercara.

Al llegar donde él, vio lo que Levi y Hanji estaban haciendo bajo la sábana. Ambos tenían el rostro rojo y los cachetes inflados de las risas que estaban conteniendo. Tapaban su boca con la mano para no estallar en carcajadas.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. ITALIA. EL VATICANO=**

Farlan se había materializado y estaba sentado en una de las bases de las farolas encendidas de la Piazza San Pietro que quedaban frente al balcón donde El Papa oficiaba sus misas al público. Reía a grandes carcajadas, totalmente demoniacas provocando que todas las miradas se centraran en él. Pero no le importaba. Imaginaba lo que en esos momentos Levi y Hanji estaban haciendo enfrente de Erwin y de solo pensar en cómo estaría por dentro las risas estallaban aún más. De seguro que era una muy buena bienvenida…

.

.

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE LEVI Y HANJI=**

Las ganas de estallar en carcajadas ya habían cedido en Jean y Sasha. Ahora solo hablaban en murmullos.

-Pero que aburridos, esa posición de misionero es demasiado anticuada-

-Sí, creo que necesitan una buena lección-

-Tal vez no les vendría mal regalarles ese libro-

-¿Qué están haciendo?- una voz grave resonó en el pasillo.

Jean y Sasha se sobresaltaron y se congelaron, sabían de quien era esa voz.

-Bu… Buenas noches Smith-sama- soltó nerviosa Sasha.

-Buenas noches Smith-sama- también Jean estaba completamente nervioso.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó Erwin con fuerza, provocando más nerviosismo en Sasha.

-Ah… pu-puueeeees…- señaló la entrada del aposento.

Erwin se detuvo de frente a la entrada y a pesar de tener un rostro sereno, sus ojos se estaban llenando de furia; la ropa estaba tirada en el suelo.

No había que ser adivino para saber lo que estaban haciendo esos amantes al cobijo de la oscura sábana. Las piernas de Hanji hacían una carpa a la altura de la cadera de Levi, quien estaba encima de ella acunando su cuerpo dentro de esa feminidad. En el aire resonaba el eco de gemidos placenteros. Cuando escuchó la voz de Erwin, Levi intencionalmente aceleró el ritmo de sus embestidas.

El público esperó en silencio hasta que la pareja terminó con ese acto de amor que ocurría ante sus ojos.

.

.

**=1910. ITALIA. EL VATICANO=**

Después de haberse divertido lo suficiente imaginando la "bienvenida" a Erwin, el Demonio de Alto Rango procedió a realizar su enmienda. Caminó por los pasillos de las oficinas administrativas del Vaticano pasando totalmente desapercibido debido a que se hizo invisible a la vista de los demás.

Llegó hasta una de las oficinas del último piso que pertenecía a uno de los cardenales de mayor jerarquía dentro de la iglesia. Ese Cardenal no tenía precisamente un buen presente, ya que además de ser drogadicto disfrutaba del pecado del fornicio con prostitutas y en uno de sus tantos encuentros tenía hijos escondidos. Había vendido su alma a Erwin para evitar que esa información llegara hasta el Santo Padre y fuera destituido de su cargo y con ello perdiera todos los privilegios y comodidades que gozaba. Para Erwin era solo un peón más, ubicado estratégicamente dentro de la iglesia para ser usado a su antojo. Estaba encerrado en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó una voz que salió de la nada.

-Buenas noches Cardenal Dallis Zacklay-

Farlan al entrar a la oficina materializó su cuerpo, estaba sentado con las piernas y brazos cruzados en la silla de frente. El Cardenal se sobresaltó pero reconoció a quien estaba frente a él. Entonces los dos hombres platicaron tranquilamente.

-Ah, eres tú uno de los sirvientes de Erwin-

-Mhmm… Tienes buena memoria y te recuerdo que no le puedes llamar así en mi presencia-

-Y ahora dime ¿Qué es lo que necesita Smith de mí? ¿Qué no ha sido suficiente todos los favores que le he hecho en estos años?-

-Más bien es él quien te ha hecho muchos favores en este tiempo, recuerda que todos los lujos que disfrutas del día con día son gracias a él-

-No niego que ha sido una vida muy afortunada. Dime ¿Qué es lo que ahora tengo que hacer?-

-Es simple. Hay un sacerdote en este pueblo alemán- señaló con el dedo el lugar en cuestión en el globo terráqueo que estaba entre los dos seres –que ha caído en el pecado del fornicio con una mujer casada y todo el pueblo clama su destitución. El nombre de su amante es Irene Ackerman y una cosa más. Este sacerdote sabe cierta información prohibida que compartió con ella-

-¿Es cierto eso último?-

-Tú te encargarás de que eso sea cierto ¿Comprendes lo que tienes que hacer o tengo que explicártelo a la mala?-

-No es necesario, entiendo lo que hay que hacer-

-Nos veremos después, te estaremos vigilando-

Y la presencia de Farlan se desvaneció de la oficina. Decidió regresar al Inframundo, su enmienda se había cumplido y quería divertirse con lo que estuviera pasando allá; las cosas se estaban poniendo interesantes.

En cuanto Zacklay quedo en soledad llamó al novicio de su mayor confianza y le ordenó que preparara las cosas para un viaje de urgencia al Norte de Alemania. Ese Cardenal conocía bien al Demonio Mayor; no enviaría a uno de sus demonios de más confianza por un simple hecho de fornicio. Había algo más y daría con ello, costara lo que costara.

.

.

**=1910. ALEMANIA. EN LA CABAÑA=**

Tan solo había pasado una semana desde que Levi y Hanji se convirtieron en demonios. Irene, en la triste esperanza de encontrárselos en algún momento se quedó a vivir en la cabaña, además que no podía moverse debido a su pie lastimado. Tenía el deseo que aparecieran en la cabaña y poder verlos una vez más y saber en dónde estaba su nieta.

Cuando inesperadamente en el amanecer del séptimo día escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta. Apoyada de la pared se deslizo hasta ella y la abrió para atender una visita por demás imprevista. Era un hombre de alta estatura, vestido de negro y con una capa de capucha oscura que cubría su identidad. Como Irene era de menor estatura, pudo ver perfectamente quien estaba escondido detrás de la caperuza.

-¿Flagon?-

Era Flagon Darlett el sacerdote del pueblo. Entró sin más a la cabaña y se quitó la capucha. Su rostro estaba sumamente nervioso y tembloroso. Y comenzó a hablar sin más.

-Irene no hay tiempo de explicártelo con detalles, pero tienes que irte inmediatamente de aquí-

-¿Por qué? Flagon me estás asustando-

-Irene… No sé qué haya pasado pero me llevarán ya sabes a donde, lo he visto. Mucho temo que saben nuestro secreto y moriré a causa de eso pero tú tienes que irte. Tienes que huir de aquí, hazlo por tu familia-

-No Flagon, yo ya no tengo nada. Bien sabes todo lo que ha pasado, me he quedado sin familia-

-Te equivocas… Aún tienes que encontrar a tu nieta, sé que puedes hacerlo Irene, tienes que luchar por eso. Yo tengo que enfrentar mi destino, desde que despertó en mi este poder sabía las consecuencias que me traería y no tengo miedo de ello-

-¿Te volveré a ver?- Irene comenzó a sollozar; cuando Flagon hablaba así quería decir que sus palabras iban muy en serio.

-No Irene. Esta es la última vez que nos veremos, por favor cuídate mucho y gracias por todo-

Los dos amigos se dieron un fuerte abrazo a sabiendas que era la última vez que lo harían.

-Ahora que no está Rivaille, Berlín ya no es seguro para ti- le tendió una bolsa –Estas son las joyas que te guardé en la iglesia, es tiempo de regresártelas-

Flagon sentía que se desquebrajaba porque veía a Irene llorar sin parar.

-Vete a Hamburgo es una ciudad grande, cambia tu nombre y tu aspecto para que no te encuentren. Vas a cabalgar hasta el río y doblarás a tu izquierda siguiendo toda la orilla hasta llegar a un bosque de oyameles y encontrarás un camino a tu derecha, lo tomarás y ese te sacará directamente a otro camino que te conducirá directamente hasta la entrada principal de Hamburgo. Debes irte ahora para que atravieses ese bosque sin problemas o los animales salvajes nocturnos te atacarán-

Flagon ayudó a Irene a preparar algunas provisiones de comida y tomó algunos vestidos de Hanji, además de pequeños recuerdos de su familia. Irene se mentalizó que tendría que ignorar el dolor de su pie y sacar en el camino todo el llanto y dolor que tenía atorados en el pecho; se había quedado sola en menos de un mes.

-Que los cielos te acompañen-

Recibió su bendición y cabalgó como su amigo sacerdote le había indicado. Flagon regresó inmediatamente al pueblo, no debía levantar sospechas de en donde estuvo esa mañana.

¿Qué había pasado? El sacerdote había soñado con su muerte a manos de ese Cardenal del Vaticano. Sabía que le torturarían hasta matarlo pero tenía la oportunidad de salvar a Irene, alguien sumamente importante para él. Cabalgó al pueblo sintiendo alivio que llegó a tiempo de salvar no solo a su amiga y confidente, sino a su _Aspicientis_.

.

.

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE LEVI Y HANJI=**

Farlan regresó a tiempo para ver la culminación del espectáculo que él había incitado por mera diversión. Se apareció a un costado de Erwin y le informó mentalmente que la enmienda había sido realizada con éxito. Su semblante estaba en completa seriedad ocultando el regocijo que tenía por dentro al constatar que Levi entendió lo que le quiso decir anoche.

Conocía a Erwin. Aunque exteriormente se le veía indiferente a lo que ocurría ante sus ojos, sabía que interiormente la ira le carcomía los pensamientos. El acto se consumó entre gemidos y respiración agitada, especialmente la de timbre femenino. Entonces Erwin alzó la voz:

-Ya era hora que terminaran. Me han hecho esperar-

Hanji se sobresaltó y Levi sonrió para sus adentros, esperando que ese tipo hubiera entendido de una vez por todas que Hanji era su mujer y que pasara lo que pasara, jamás lo iba a cambiar y mejor se olvidara de ella.

Levi se retiró de la cima de Hanji y se sentó a su costado derecho poniendo los brazos detrás de su cabeza y recargándose sobre la pared, en señal de estar totalmente complacido por la hazaña que acababa de realizar y le dirigió una mirada retadora a Erwin. Hanji por su parte encogió las piernas sin soltar la sábana que cubría hasta sus pechos.

-Buenas noches Smith-sama, es un gusto verle por aquí- para cubrir lo apenada que se sentía escondió el rostro en el pecho de Levi.

-Vístanse. Regresaré en unos minutos-

Erwin se dio la media vuelta y les dijo a esos Demonios Élite que aún seguían escondidos en el pasillo:

-Jean y Sasha retírense, por esta noche se suspende el entrenamiento-

-De acuerdo Smith-sama- dijeron nerviosos a casi una voz y se escuchó como corrían por el pasillo.

Farlan se quedó en la entrada en su posición favorita, recargado y con los brazos cruzados vigilando que se cumpliera la orden de Erwin. Sabía lo que iba pasar y eso no se lo perdería.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH=**

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo se atravesó un demonio desafortunado. Erwin lo arrastró hasta su aposento y en menos de 5 minutos desquitó en él la ira que contenía quitándole la insensibilidad y lacerándolo a fuertes latigazos hasta hacerle desaparecer el alma. En cada grito de cada azote que daba la mente se le enfriaba y podía pensar más claramente. Lo que acaba de presenciar solo le hizo aferrarse más a la fémina que concebía perfecta para él mismo.

Habiendo desquitado su ira, regresó al aposento de Levi y Hanji. Definitivamente esa misma noche le daría una muestra de su poder a Levi; que él también tenía la facultad de seducir a Hanji.

.

.

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE LEVI Y HANJI**

Habiendo terminado de vestirse, Farlan le habló a Levi mentalmente mientras la pareja esperaba sentada y en silencio la visita de Erwin. Hanji se sentía tan apenada que tenía el rostro sonrojado y jugaba nerviosa con sus manos.

-Ha sido una buena bienvenida pero ahora deberás confrontar las consecuencias. Te aconsejo permanecer tranquilo-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-¿En verdad piensas que Erwin se va a quedar con los brazos cruzados?-

-Tsk… Ese hijo de puta-

-Dime ¿Confías en Hanji?-

-¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa?-

-Pues esta noche lo tendrás que demostrar-

Ingresó Erwin al aposento. Nuevamente su figura ataviada de negro lucía impasible y su rostro irradiaba una alegre maldad.

-Buenas noches My Lady- saludó en una reverencia.

-Ah… Buenas noches Smith-sama- seguía viendo sus manos juguetonas.

Erwin se acercó y le levantó el rostro con el dorso de su mano –Una mujer tan bella como tú nunca debe de agachar su cabeza-

-Ah… Disculpe por lo hace rato es que… Pues es que… No esperaba que viniera jeje-

-Te disculparé si haces lo que te digo-

Levi estuvo a punto de hablar cuando una voz le interrumpió en los pensamientos –Tranquilízate y confía-

Erwin la tomó de la mano indicándole que se pusiera en pie.

-Mírame- Hanji lo hizo –A partir de esta noche me llamarás por mi nombre, Erwin- intentaba cautivarla con esa inusual amabilidad.

-¿Levi también va a hacerlo, verdad? Me sentiría incómoda si Levi no lo hace- soltó Hanji nerviosa.

-Sí, él también- le era indiferente como ese estorbo le llamara, mientras escuchara de los labios que tenía enfrente pronunciar su nombre.

Hanji suspiró de alivio, Farlan rió por dentro y en Levi los celos menguaron un poco, eso que dijo su esposa era un punto a su favor. Erwin sabía esa sed dormida en Hanji y comenzaría a seducirla usando como pretexto ese deseo de muerte y sangre que estaba reprimiendo.

-Bien My Lady, he venido porque esta noche saldrán a asesinar-

Hanji sintió una contradicción agridulce. Su conciencia aún le decía que matar era algo malo, mientras que sus instintos clamaban por sangre. Erwin podía ver como transpiraba invisiblemente por su piel esa contradicción.

-Mírame a los ojos-

Hanji lo hizo, Erwin besó su mano y Levi estuvo a punto de pararse y evitar que el Demonio Mayor continuara con alguna otra caricia hacia Hanji. Farlan le puso una mano en el hombro para detenerlo.

-No, ni se te ocurra moverte sabes que no puedes hacer nada contra él. No seas tan inseguro y confía en ella- seguía hablándole mentalmente y quitó la mano.

Si los celos fueran un arma sería del tipo nuclear. Levi asesinaba con la mirada a Erwin y su mente solo ideaba mil maneras de arrancarle las manos y evitar que siguiera tocándola. Quería golpearlo hasta darle una muerte que no ocurriría; le provocaba asco el saberse tan impotente. Farlan tenía razón: lo único que podía hacer era confiar en Hanji.

-Dime… ¿No hay alguien a quien quisieras arrancarle la vida con tus propias manos?- le decía mientras con sus dedos arrastraba lentamente el cabello hacia atrás de su cabeza para dejar al desnudo su oído derecho -¿De quién quieras ver correr su sangre?- le habló lenta y profundamente a su oído.

Se despegó un poco y con la uña del dedo gordo hizo una laceración en la yema de su dedo índice, lo suficiente para que emanara sangre y lo puso frente a ella. Hanji estaba hipnotizada de ver el fluir de ese líquido rojo como invitándola a beber de esa pequeña fuente hasta dejarla seca.

Erwin leía ese oscuro deseo de su alma a través de sus ojos. Jaló del cabello para levantarle un poco el rostro y adentró el dedo lacerado en sus labios. Sentía la lengua de Hanji succionando ese líquido linfático y como empezaba a caer en trance. Sacó el dedo de la boca y volvió a hablarle al oído sin soltarla del cabello.

-¿A quién quieres escuchar implorándote por su vida? ¿A quién quieres ver de rodillas ante ti pidiéndote perdón entre gritos y lágrimas? Solo imagínalo… Tener el control absoluto de esa persona… Que te tenga miedo y horror…-

-Petra…- susurró Hanji en pleno trance.

La soltó del agarre del cabello y empezó a alejar el rostro rozando su nariz en la mejilla femenina… Los labios se acercaron peligrosamente estando tan cerca de unirse… estuvo a punto de besarlos cuando algo dentro de Hanji la impulsó a salir del trance y alejarse abruptamente de él.

Regresó al lado de Levi pero sus pensamientos estaban en otro espacio y Levi por igual. Tal vez era se amaban pero ambos tenían el mismo deseo de asesinar a causa de celos; Levi por las acciones de Erwin y Hanji por los malos ratos que Petra les causó. Pasaron unos segundos cuando recobraron la conciencia y entonces Hanji volteó a ver a Levi.

-Quiero hacer algo y tú me ayudarás- se lo susurró al oído –Estamos listos-

-Tu deseo se cumplirá, My Lady. Síganme, la dama es primero en salir- Erwin le cedió el paso.

Hanji salió primero del aposento, seguido de Farlan mientras los otros dos fueron los últimos. Levi se sentía totalmente contento por el hecho que Hanji no había caído en su coquetería. Pero Erwin usaría contra Levi una de las tantas cartas que tenía guardadas bajo la manga, prestas a usarse en cuanto fuera la ocasión. Y ese era el momento de soltar el primer naipe.

-No estés tan contento. Te recuerdo que están aquí por tu culpa ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?-

Le susurró al pasar a su costado y logró su cometido; en Levi se removió esa culpabilidad que le había aquejado por años.

.

.

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. CUEVA DE LOS PORTALES=**

Llegaron hasta una cueva donde había dos grandes cascadas de agua salada. Era la parte superior del lago del Ritus. Erwin dio las instrucciones a seguir.

-Estas cascadas son los portales para viajar a través del espacio, está de más decir que tengo el poder sobre ambas. Atravesaremos la cascada de la izquierda, ésta la atraviesan libremente los Demonios de Alto Rango y Elite. El resto de ustedes solo puede hacerlo con la supervisión de alguno de ellos porque son los únicos capaces de mentalizar correctamente el lugar a aparecer-

-¿Y la otra?- preguntó Hanji.

-La cascada de la derecha está reservada solo para mí y mis Demonios de Alto Rango, si intentan atravesarla solo se toparan con una pared de roca. Solo a nosotros nos es permitido atravesar este portal-

Y como si fuera algo normal los cuatro atravesaron la cascada izquierda y aparecieron en el bosque que rodeaba al pueblo.

.

.

**=1908-1910. ALEMANIA=**

Petra y Auruo tenían 2 años separados a causa del pecado de la infidelidad. En una fiesta Auruo descubrió en la cama a Petra con uno de sus invitados del gobierno central. A pesar de amarla fuertemente no pudo perdonarle esa traición a sus sentimientos además que en una pelea póstuma le confesó que se casó con él solo para posicionarse en la élite social. Sus hijos Jhon y George se quedaron a vivir con su madre en una pequeña casa patrimonio de la familia Bossard y solo los fines de semana vivían con su padre. De vez en cuando recibían la visita de Mikasa para jugar con sus primos. Cuando Petra la veía se podía leer el pensamiento de su corazón:

_"Ojalá esa bastarda hubiera nacido muerta"._

A pesar del tiempo, Petra seguía enamorada de Levi y deseándole. Odiaba a Mikasa y la culpaba de ser el estorbo por el que Levi ya no se aparecía en el pueblo más que cuando era necesario ya no pudiendo ofrecérsele carnalmente.

Auruo había encontrado consuelo en la que era su asistente personal, la pelirroja de Magnolia, la chica que alguna vez fue amable con Levi frente a la casa de la partera. En una noche pasado de copas la hizo suya y quedó embarazada así que la llevó a vivir a su casa. Ella estaba enamorada en secreto de Auruo así que se esforzó por conquistarle, provocando que al paso del tiempo llegara a amarle y a ser feliz con ella.

.

.

**=1910. ALEMANIA. EN EL PUEBLO=**

Petra dormía boca arriba en su cama vistiendo su blusón blanco de dormir, acobijada con ligera colcha para cubrirse del frío nocturno. En sueños escuchaba la voz del hombre que amaba, a lo lejos… Llamándola…

_"Petra… Petra… Petra estoy aquí…"_

Su mente le mostro un anhelo de su corazón…

_"La luz de la luna llena asomaba sus rayos sobre las ramas secas de los árboles cuando apareció frente a ella. Estaba a unos pasos de entrar a su hogar después de recoger algunas hierbas aromáticas cerca del río. El hombre de sus deseos vestía totalmente negro, a excepción de la pañoleta en el cuello que siempre usaba._

_-Levi ¿Eres tú? ¡No sabes cuánto te he extrañado!- _

_-Yo también te he extrañado- _

_-Dime ¿Qué haces aquí?- _

_-Hanji y yo nos separamos porque me di cuenta de que a quien realmente amo es a ti- _

_-Levi ¿Es en serio? ¿No estás jugando conmigo?- _

_-Ven a mis brazos- _

_Se tendió sobre ellos como damisela enamorada."_

En sueños sonrió. Su cuerpo cambió de posición quedando acostada de lado con el rostro de frente hacia la ventana. Y entonces escuchó que una voz le habla cerca, muy cerca…

_"Petra… Petra…"_

Esa voz se hacía cada vez más clara…

_"Despierta… Petra… Petra"_

Sintió que le hablaban al oído.

_"Ven a mí…Petra…"_

Ignoró por unos instantes esa voz hasta que cayó en la cuenta de quién era.

-¡Levi!-

Abrió abruptamente los ojos, rastreó de donde venía esa voz y de un salto corrió hacia la ventana. Vio una sombra que le parecía familiar, algo dentro de ella le decía que debía seguirlo. Se puso la bata y corrió afuera de su casa. Volteó a ambos lados y entonces al final de la calle donde empezaba el bosque vio la silueta a contraluz de la luna y reconoció ese perfil: era Levi.

Su corazón palpitó fuertemente. La figura volteó a verla como invitándola a seguirle y se adentró en el bosque. Corrió descalza por la tierra fría en medio del bosque, respirando agitadamente y con los sentidos atónitos de felicidad, ni siquiera sentía el frío de la madrugada. Llegó hasta donde él y lo abrazó de la cintura, recargando la cabeza sobre su espalda y comenzó a hablar entre sollozos.

-¡Levi eres tú Levi! Tú, a quien realmente amo, a quien siempre he amado… Yo… Yo te he extrañado tanto, deseaba tanto verte y ahora estás aquí…- Petra estaba embelesada; el tiempo se había detenido para ella.

Cuando súbitamente sintió unos fríos brazos que le rodeaban la cintura y una voz hablándole al oído:

-Suéltalo zorrita-

Quedó helada. Sintió como sus brazos eran removidos del torso de Levi y sus manos eran sujetadas con fuerza hacia atrás de su espalda, por otras más frías.

-¿Han… Hanji?- su voz le temblaba.

-¿Quién más esperabas que fuera?- le dirigió una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Petra estaba perpleja, en tan solo unos segundos pasó de la felicidad a la estupefacción.

-Levi ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es lo que me van a hacer? ¡Déjenme ir! ¡Levi ayúdame!- comenzaba a alterarse y a tener miedo.

Levi no le respondió, solo se recargó en uno de los árboles y cruzó los brazos. Entonces sonrió maléficamente y le habló.

-Je ¿Bromeas? Si me está excitando ver a Hanji sometiéndote. Cuatro-ojos es toda tuya-

Petra sintió un profundo miedo e intentaba zafarse del agarre pero no era posible; al convertirse en demonio a Hanji le fue dada una fuerza superior a cuando estaba viva.

-¡Hanji Suéltame!-

-¿Cómo te atreves a darme órdenes? ¡Sí que eres una estúpida!-

Como tenía más fuerza logró fracturarle sin ningún problema las manos, triturando los huesos de las muñecas. Se regocijaba de escuchar a Petra sufriendo de dolor físico.

-¡AAAAAAAAAH!- Petra gritó fuertemente por el dolor y el miedo se transformó el horror.

Las manos quedaron colgando, inertes. Hanji la soltó dejándola caer de rodillas sobre la tierra, se regocijaba de ver a su víctima llorando incontrolablemente de miedo y dolor. Ver a Petra de rodillas ante ella, con el control absoluto en sus manos provocó en Hanji la liberación de ese instinto demoniaco de escuchar gritos de desesperación y horror adornados con lágrimas. No se controlaría; todo lo que alguna vez imaginó hacerle a Petra lo podía realizar en esos momentos.

La arrastró y zarandeó de los cabellos por el suelo, revolcándola en la tierra cubierta por hojas, ramas y piedras que le cortaban y raspaban la piel, entre gritos y súplicas.

-¡Yaaaa! ¡Hanji detente! ¡No me mates! ¡Por favor ya basta!-

Pero entre más suplicara, más la revolcaba.

-¡Siempre me diste asco por ofrecida! ¡Ahora revuélcate en el suelo como la cerda que eres!-

La soltó solo para darle una patada en el torso tan fuerte que escupió sangre y la dejó tendida en suelo para gritarle en la cara.

-¡Tú te lo ganaste estúpida! ¡Me tenías harta! ¡Te le ofreciste como ramera a mi esposo! ¡A mi Levi! ¡Levi siempre ha sido mío! ¡¿Me escuchaste cerda?! ¡LEVI ES MIO! ¡MIO!-

La volvió a tomar de los cabellos hasta que su cara estuviera a la altura de la de ella.

-¿Creías que por solo ser una cara bonita ibas a tener lo que quisieras? ¡Si solo eres una asquerosa puta ofrecida!-

La aventó hacia Levi a quien casi se le cae, pero pudo agarrarla de los brazos.

-Sostenla fuerte-

Levi le obedeció, estaba totalmente excitado de ver a Hanji convertida en una maniática asesina por celos hacia él, reafirmando que él era su hombre.

-¡Eres una puta!- le propinó una fuerte cachetada -¡Sí eso eres! ¡Una puta!- otra cachetada -¡Maldita zorra!-

Le dio un zarpazo rápido en la cara y se deleitó con su grito de dolor. Arañó el rostro de su víctima lentamente, encajándole las uñas en la piel hasta perforarle la carne. Los gritos y el llanto solo la incitaban a hacerlo más despacio, más doloroso, hasta dejarle el rostro lleno en sangre y arañazos.

-¡Suéltala!- Levi solo obedeció.

La soltó cayendo el cuerpo boca abajo con un fuerte golpe contra el suelo, lastimándole fuertemente el mentón y raspándole las extremidades. Hanji le aplastó lentamente el rostro con el pie, desfigurándolo aún más. Volvió a patear sus costillas con más fuerza, rompiéndoselas.

Petra ya no podía moverse puesto que tenía varios huesos rotos. Tampoco ya ni siquiera podía gritar, estaba entrando en un estado de shock; solo no dejaba de llorar. Hanji la volteó boca arriba se sentó de lleno sobre ella, aplastándole el pecho, haciendo que las costillas se astillaran aún más y comenzaran a amenazar con perforarle profundamente los pulmones. Las pupilas empezaron a dilatarse y entonces Levi habló.

-Hanji, termina ahora mismo. Está a unos minutos de morir, sus pupilas están empezando a dilatarse-

-¡No! ¡Yo quería hacerla sufrir más!-

-Sea lo que vayas a hacer hazlo de una vez, aun siente dolor-

Hanji acercó su rostro y le gritó.

-¡Escúchame maldita puta! Te voy a arrancar los ojos por todas esas veces que le lanzabas miradas lujuriosas a mí hombre ¡Sí Petra! ¡A Levi, MI HOMBRE!-

Habló como toda una celópata desquiciada. Intentó sacarle los ojos pero no podía aunque se apoyara con las dos manos, simplemente la masa se le resbalaba de los dedos. Entonces Levi se sentó detrás de ella y le instruyó, sabía hacerlo por su experiencia en destazar carne animal.

-No Hanji así no se hace- puso su mano sobre la suya –se agarra esta manera y se hace así-

Le ayudaría a realizar el movimiento acertadamente, desprendiendo de uno a uno los globos oculares, dejando vacías las cuencas y el rostro convirtiéndose completamente en una máscara ensangrentada.

Se pusieron en pie y se abrazaron mientras veían morir a su primera víctima como demonios asesinos. A causa de los múltiples huesos rotos, las costillas rotas que perforaron los pulmones y la hemorragia provocada por el desprendimiento ocular, Petra Ral falleció.

-Ya está muerta- de las sombras apareció Erwin con Farlan a su costado –Es tiempo de regresar. Buen trabajo, My Lady. Estoy muy complacido- chasqueó los dedos en el aire.

.

.

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO=**

Y regresaron al Inframundo. Hanji colapsó de solo llegar a la Cueva de los Portales. Antes que Erwin hiciera algún movimiento Levi la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta el aposento, se recostó abrazado de ella en la cama de roca y así los dos durmieron juntos.

.

.

**=1910. ALEMANIA. EN EL PUEBLO=**

Era de mañana cuando los niños Jhon y George Bossard llegaron inesperadamente al trabajo de su padre, nerviosos, con los ojos llorosos y todavía en pijama.

-Niños ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué no están en la escuela?-

-Quiero a mi mamá… Papá tengo miedo- el menor comenzó a llorar, Auruo lo cargó en sus brazos.

-Niños tranquilos y díganme ¿Dónde está Petra?-

-No sé papá- habló el mayor -Cuando despertamos mamá ya no estaba en la casa y la hemos buscado pero no la encontramos…-

.

.

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN=**

Nuevamente estaba Farlan en el aposento de Erwin en la espera de sus instrucciones mientras bebían una copa de ese vino exclusivo. Ambos sabían que tanto Hanji como Levi querrían volver a asesinar esa noche, es lo que ocurre cuando al transformarse en demonios asesinan por primera vez; una víctima no es suficiente.

-Debo admitir que anoche Hanji no lo hizo tan mal para ser su primera vez-

-¿Ahora entiendes porque te digo que es perfecta? Se veía hermosa realizando esa masacre. Sus ojos destellaban un brillo oscuro totalmente encantador-

-¿Alguna instrucción para esta noche?-

-Así es Farlan, esta noche también les permitiré asesinar. Acompáñalos y supervísalos-

-¿Tú no irás?-

-No, yo iré a varias partes de Europa. Tengo asuntos que tratar con los prospectos que contenderán este año por los Premios Nobel. Veamos quien me ofrece el Pactus más interesante-

.

.

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE LEVI Y HANJI=**

Al acercarse a ese aposento Farlan escuchaba la voz de Hanji totalmente emocionada por la experiencia de haber asesinado. De solo llegar a la habitación como si fuera una niña pequeña Hanji le pedía repetir la experiencia y Levi a su manera de seriedad también le pedía saciar su sed de muerte.

-¡He! Calmados no tan rápido. Que primero hay unas cosas que deben saber. Anoche fue una excepción de Erwin pero esta vez es diferente. Primero tienen que saber las reglas. Se los explicaré pero deberán permanecer callados hasta que se los indique ¿De acuerdo?-

Los recién convertidos en demonios se sentaron en la orilla de la cama de roca y asentaron con la cabeza. Entonces escucharon atentamente las palabras de Farlan.

-La primera regla es saber que son los seres de luz-

-¿Seres de luz? ¿Ahora qué mierda es esa?- era obvio que quien preguntaba era Levi.

-¡Te dije que los quería callados!-

-Tsk…-

-Los seres de luz son personas que están protegidas por el cielo y su alma está marcada con un sello espiritual que provoca que no los podamos matar, lo sabrán porque no nos provoca deseo de su sangre y muerte, es como una repulsión. Si por alguna razón quedan atrapados en una situación donde estemos nosotros, simplemente salen con daños menores.

Hay solo dos motivos por los cuales alguien se convierte en un ser de luz. La primera es por haber realizado una acción de alto impacto en el equilibrio positivo de la bondad, premiándolos el cielo con esa bendición. Y la segunda es otro de los laureles de los seres de luz, que es el consagrar como tal al primogénito de su descendencia y solo hasta ahí es transferible, por decirlo así.

A ellos no les podemos matar. Y la única manera en que podemos tomar su alma es que de su libre albedrío invoquen a los demonios, liberándose así del sello espiritual y entregando su alma al Demonio, en este caso a Erwin. Son almas incorruptibles pero hay excepciones en las que se logra, de hecho solo han sido dos veces. Uno es Angeru, cuando lo visiten les contará su historia y hay otra excepción, pero es reciente y más interesante…

La segunda y tercera regla son simples y van ligadas de la mano. No podemos asesinar o tomar el alma de mujeres embarazadas ni personas menores a 18 años. Y la historia detrás de ello… Solo Kyokan es el autorizado de compartirla con quien quiere. Por supuesto que los de Alto Rango y Elite la sabemos pero no estamos autorizados para compartirla. He terminado ¿Alguna pregunta?-

A Hanji no le gustaba quedarse con dudas así que era la oportunidad de expresarlas.

-¿Por qué son esas dos últimas reglas? La primera tiene mucho sentido pero las restantes no lo tienen-

-Porque esas dos son reglas de Erwin, él las creó. Ya se los había advertido Mike, obedecer a Erwin va más allá del sentido común-

-¿Y tú como sabes que eso nos dijo Mike?-

-Ya se los había dicho, aquí todas las paredes tienen oídos-

-¿Y qué pasa si desobedecemos esas reglas?-

-Créeme que no quisieras experimentarlo en carne propia… Además nuestra existencia depende de la de él y no preguntes más-

Hanji soltó un gemido de berrinche por la respuesta de Farlan y Levi se quejó en silencio; eso último no era precisamente algo que le gustó oír.

-Esta noche también les será permitido saciar su sed de muerte. Ahora díganme ¿A quién quieren asesinar? Solo les advierto que hay un ser de luz en ese pueblo-

-Pueeeees… Yo anoche desquité mis celos ¿Y tú Levi? ¿Alguna vez sentiste celos de alguien por mí?-

-Aaaah- hecho su cabeza hacia atrás –Si te lo digo no me lo vas a creer-

-¡Anda! ¡Dímelo! ¿Sí? ¡Quiero saberlo! ¡Quiero saber quién pudo hacer eso!- lo miró con ojos expectantes y Levi cedió a ellos.

-Ese maestrito… Me asqueaba cómo te deseaba con la miraba-

-¿Moblit? No, no, esas son alucinaciones tuyas. Él está enamorado de otra mujer él mismo me lo dijo-

-Por eso no te lo quería decir – volvió la posición de su cabeza para verla de frente- Escuché esa conversación y me sorprendes cuatro-ojos, te describió con lujo de detalle. Piénsalo: mucho menor que él, casada, alegre, expresiva, alta… ¿Quieres que continúe?-

-Después le dirás tu respuesta Hanji- interrumpió Farlan y lo voltearon a ver –Antes de eso váyanse a dar un baño, ustedes no lo notan pero tienen un fuerte olor a muerte. Cuando terminen nos reuniremos en la Cueva de los Portales, yo iré con Sasha a explicarle porque esta noche también se suspende el entrenamiento-

.

.

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. CUARTO DE BAÑOS=**

En Hanji luchaba una contradicción. Si bien era cierto que todo lo que dijo su esposo tenía sentido y lógica, además que no tenía por qué mentirle también era cierto que Moblit siempre fue amable con ella y nunca le propuso algo indecoroso, caso contrario a Petra. Lo meditó mientras se bañaban en silencio y cuando iban a empezar a ataviarse entonces habló.

-Levi hagamos algo, pongamos a Moblit a prueba. Solo confía en mí y mantente en las sombras ¿Si?-

-¿En qué mierda estás pensando?-

-Será simple, déjalo en mis manos. Si en toda la noche no me toca o dice algo indecoroso entonces solo eran alucinaciones tuyas-

-¿Y si yo tengo razón?- le acercó el rostro.

-Entonces te dejaré arrancarle lo hombre con tus propias manos-

-¿Y qué idea tienes?-

-Por eso no me he puesto ropa alguna. Si mi memoria no me traiciona aquí fue donde Nanaba puso el vestido con el que llegué aquí, está desgarrado así que es perfecto para mi plan-

Abrió uno de los cajones que había en los roperos del lugar, confirmando que su memoria no la traicionaba.

.

.

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. CUEVA DE LOS PORTALES=**

-¿Y bien? ¿Por quién se han decidido?- preguntó Farlan al verlos llegar.

-Será el maestrito de Moblit Berner- se denotaba satisfacción en la voz de Levi.

Hanji volteó a ver a Farlan -¿Podemos hacerlo? ¿O Moblit es el ser de luz en ese pueblo?-

Farlan soltó una risilla –Pueden hacerlo. Ese maestro es en realidad un pe… Bueno, lo descubrirás por ti misma-

Caminaron hacia la cascada correspondiente para transportarse.

.

.

**=1910. EN EL PUEBLO. CASA DE MOBLIT BERNER=**

El ahora director de tiempo completo de la escuela del pueblo, un hombre rubio que ya rozaba los cincuenta años de edad estaba sentado en la mesa del hogar que se hizo para que lo habitara, como premio por tantos años de servicio como maestro único y ahora tenía 3 docentes más bajo su cargo. El alumnado cada vez era mayor, por lo cual estaba considerando la petición de más aulas para acondicionar las instalaciones antes que el tiempo apremiara.

Pero esa noche había otra cosa que le estaba provocando trasnochar. Estaba preocupado por sus alumnos Jhon y George, además de estar consternado por su amigo Auruo. La madre de esos niños llevaba todo el día desaparecida sin siquiera dejar rastro alguno. Solo se sabía que al amanecer ya no estaba en su habitación. Los niños vivirían con su padre hasta que apareciera Petra.

Mientras degustaba una taza de té a la luz tenue de una lámpara escuchó como "algo" cayó en seco y había golpeado el frente de su casa. En la esperanza que por circunstancias fortuitas fuera Petra, sin pensarlo abrió la puerta y sintió un bulto tirado a sus pies. Bajó su vista y creyó reconocer el cabello que cubría la identidad de la persona.

-¿Hanji…? ¿Eres tú Hanji?-

Pero no recibió respuesta, esa figura seguía sin moverse o reaccionar. La tomó en brazos y la metió a su casa para recostarla en el sillón. Aumentó la intensidad de la luz de la lámpara y vio que afirmativamente era Hanji y su vestido estaba roto y ensangrentado. Por su mente pasaron mil ideas; pudo haber sido víctima de algún animal salvaje o bandoleros que pudieron haberle asaltado en el camino o aún peor: Levi le había hecho algo.

-¡Hanji! ¡Hanji! ¡Despierta!-

Hanji empezó a despertar entre gemidos y abriendo lentamente los ojos. Cuando los abrió completamente volteó su mirada hacia Moblit.

-¿Estás bien?- Moblit la tomó de la mano –Dime Hanji ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Qué pasó?-

Pero Hanji no hablaba. Solo volteó su rostro, como si estuviera avergonzada.

-¿Hanji porque no me respondes? No… ¡¿No me digas que el desgraciado Levi te hizo algo?!- pasó de la preocupación al enfado.

Hanji se sentó subiendo los pies descalzos al sillón, apoyó sus brazos en las piernas inclinando un poco el torso y habló con la mirada perdida.

-Ay Moblit… No podría decírtelo… Es… Es tan vergonzoso- tapó su cara con las manos, como si le doliese recordar y estuviera a punto de estar en llanto.

-Hanji… Por favor no llores-

-Moblit abrázame, tengo miedo-

Como si estuviera buscando consuelo Hanji lo abrazó del cuello y aferró así a él, en realidad era para provocarle. Intencionalmente había roto la parte del escote del pecho para que al abrazarlo expusiera toda su carnosidad femenina y al pegarse a él sintiera más el contacto contra su cuerpo.

-Moblit por favor ayúdame, no me dejes sola, tengo mucho miedo-

Hanji pegó mucho más el cuerpo y acercó sus labios al rostro de Moblit. El maestro contuvo la respiración, estaba a un ligero movimiento de hacer suyos esos pliegues que había deseado por años.

-No Hanji- se liberó del abrazo –Esto no está bien- se levantó del sillón –Te traeré un té para que dé un poco de calor, estás muy fría. Y para que puedas tranquilizarte un poco y puedas contarme claramente que sucedió-

Levi permanecía escondido en las sombras; le enfadaba que Moblit no estuviera cayendo, lo hacía lucir un mentiroso a los ojos de Hanji.

Regresó Moblit con dos tazas de té verde. Le dio una taza a Hanji quien intencionalmente la tomó rozando las manos con Moblit. Bebieron un poco del líquido y comenzaron a platicar.

-¿Ya estás más tranquila?-

-Así es Moblit, gracias- tomó la mano masculina pero él se zafó.

-Hanji dime ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué estás descalza y tu vestido está todo roto? Me preocupan los restos de sangre que tiene impregnados ¿Estás lastimada?-

-No, no estoy herida. La sangre es por otra situación ajena a esto… ay Moblit- suspiró –Yo… yo no quiero recordar más lo que ocurrió solo te diré que Levi… Levi en realidad es un salvaje-

-Lo entiendo pero ¿Y tu hija? ¿Dónde está Mikasa?-

-Ella está bien. Pude ponerla a salvo con otra familia que la cuidará hasta que pueda estar nuevamente con ella. Por favor Moblit ya no me preguntes más, no quiero recordarlo-

-De acuerdo, solo te diré que lo de Mikasa me tranquiliza… Sé que no te agradaba pero debes saberlo. Petra está desaparecida, el día de hoy los niños llegaron a la oficina de Auruo diciéndole que no encontraban a su madre. La han estado buscando en los pueblos vecinos pero no hay nada, ni siquiera alguien la vio salir-

-¿Y mis sobrinos cómo están? ¿Y Auruo?- por fuera mostraba consternación; por dentro le alegró oír que para el pueblo, Petra simplemente estaba desaparecida.

-Auruo está muy confundido, es una situación por demás extraña. Jhon y George vivirán con Auruo y Magnolia hasta que aparezca Petra-

-Si es que aparece…- susurró Hanji.

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo Hanji?-

-Sí, dije que es muy lamentable lo de Petra. Pero algo debió haber hecho, algo tan malo para que desapareciera sin más-

-Ha como la conozco no dudaría que se fue del pueblo con otro hombre de mayor posición social de Auruo, eso no me sorprendería ¿Tú que piensas Hanji?-

Pero no recibió respuesta. Volteó a verla y estaba recargada totalmente hacia atrás, durmiendo. Nuevamente el escote del vestido mostraba casi en su totalidad sus pechos. Moblit le quitó la taza de sus manos y el cuerpo de Hanji cayó sobre su regazo, quedando el rostro frente al bulto de su entrepierna y pudiendo ver ahora hasta la cima de las montañas que deseaba acariciar. Moblit se sonrojó y optó por cargarla desviando su mirada. La llevó hasta su cama y la acobijó.

Él por su parte tomó una colcha y almohada que guardaba regresó a la sala, apagó la luz y se acostó en el sillón. Pero Moblit en realidad no podía dormir. Su mente repetía incesantemente la imagen de los pechos desnudos de Hanji.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Moblit todo era silencio. Levi estaba recargado frente a Hanji, escondido en las sombras. Hanji se hacía la dormida, esa plática le removió la preocupación por Mikasa. Así pasó el tiempo hasta que no pudo más y comenzó a platicar con Levi en voz baja.

-Oye Levi ya que no estamos en el Inframundo podemos hablar sobre Mikasa ¿Cómo estará nuestra hija? ¿La tratarán bien? ¿Seguirá siendo una niña alegre? ¿Mi niña será feliz?-

-Prefiero pensar que está bien. Aunque no pudimos platicar con esos cazadores el simple hecho que pudieron contactarnos quiere decir que saben nuestra historia y en la visión que Mikasa nos contó no dijo algo por lo que debiéramos preocuparnos. Además había algo en esa mujer que me tranquilizó cuando le entregué a mi niña-

-Creí que alucinaba, yo también sentí algo familiar en su mirada ¿Sabes? Me alegra que por fin podamos decirnos estas cosas y creo que debemos tomar el consejo de Farlan y por el bien de nuestra niña olvidarnos de ella; tal vez en algún momento podamos encontrarnos con nuestra pequeña. Creo que es muy extraño que Farlan siendo un Demonio de Alto Rango sea tan amable con nosotros-

-No sé exactamente porque Farlan nos ayuda tanto, ya después lo averiguaré. Por lo pronto esta noche no quiero pensar en eso, estamos en la casa de Moblit y puede aparecer en cualquier momento para seducirte-

-Pues hasta este momento no ha sido así… Te dije que eran alucinaciones tuyas, ya solo falta menos de una hora para el amanecer-

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso…-

Se escucharon unos pasos en el pasillo. La puerta se abrió lentamente y entró una sombra evitando hacer algún ruido que despertara a quien en realidad se hacía la dormida. Sin cerrar la puerta esa sombra se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Levantó el rostro y la débil luz de la luna reveló la mirada triste en el rostro de Moblit y comenzó a hablar dándole la espalda a Hanji.

-Sé que soy un cobarde por decirte eso mientras duermes, pero ya no puedo callarlo más Hanji. Aunque sea de esta manera necesito decirlo en tu presencia o mi pecho me va a estallar.

Hanji… Yo te amo. He estado enamorado de ti desde el día que te conocí, desde que eras esa niña alegre que me robó el corazón y que veía a lo lejos, sin siquiera poder acercarme a ti.

Esperaba pacientemente que tuvieras edad para pedirte en matrimonio pero Levi me ganó. Yo tenía la simpatía de tus padres y no me explico cómo ese insolente se los ganó de un momento a otro. No me tragué eso que el ser amable contigo era para enmendar su error, yo sabía perfectamente que era porque le gustabas, debí haber tomado mis medidas pero no lo hice y pagué las consecuencias de mis miedos.

Pero no es lo que más me dolió… Cuando me pidieron ser su padrino de boda fue peor que haberme lanzado a un precipicio lleno de cardúmenes. Luego te embarazaste y creí que moriría. Cada vez que veía a tu hija quería soltar el llanto, me recordaba una y otra vez que no eras mía sino de otro hombre. Que por cobarde tu corazón y tu cuerpo le pertenecían a alguien más.

Lo sé, soy terrible, soy asqueroso, soy un pedófilo… Pero… ¿Qué podía hacer si mi corazón se enamoró de la mujer equivocada? Ay Hanji… Te observaba a lo lejos en la hora del receso, me encantaba verte sonriendo como un sol.

Te voy a confesar algo más. Cuando se te perdió tu bufanda café favorita y lloraste por ello me sentí muy mal porque no era realmente así. Yo la tomé de tus pertenencias, era hinoptizante el olor impregnado en ese pedazo de tela, tu aroma… Y desde ese día lo he aspirado cada noche pensando en ti…

Nunca te pude sacar de mi corazón y es por eso que nunca me casé. Esa vez que me preguntaste de quien estaba enamorado estuve a punto de decir tu nombre, pero por cobarde lo callé…-

Guardó silencio unos segundos, Moblit luchaba mentalmente con la tentación de tocarla; esa niña ahora era toda una mujer y ahí estaba, indefensa y en su cama… Esa prohibida tentación…

-Yo lo siento, en verdad lo siento… Pero ya no puedo soportarlo…-

En un movimiento brusco se dio la media vuelta y besó los labios de Hanji, cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Si apenas sus labios cayeron en la tentación sintió como unas gélidas manos lo tomaban del rostro y abrió los ojos. Se encontró a Hanji mirándolo con lastima.

-Ay Moblit… Yo lo siento mucho… Yo que confiaba en ti y estuviste tan cerca de salvarte… Pero lo siento, después de todo Levi tenía razón-

-¿Qué?-

Hanji lo soltó del rostro y su boca fue tapada por una mano que venía de su espalda. Estaba petrificado por el miedo denotándolo en su respiración; cada exhalación era más agitada.

-Te advertí que si te confesabas a mi mujer te consideraras un hombre muerto-

La mente de Moblit viajó al pasado y recordó quien le dio esa advertencia escrita en papel: Levi. Sus ojos se abrieron grandemente; su mente le decía que tenía que moverse pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

-Hanji tráeme el cuchillo más grande que encuentres en la cocina-

Ella obedeció. Levi le ató una mordaza de tela que tenía ya preparada y comenzó a atar a Moblit a la cama haciendo tiras de tela con la sábana. El maestro intentaba zafarse del agarre de Levi pero le era imposible, era mucho más fuerte que él. Quería gritar pero tampoco podía hacerlo, la mordaza ahogaba su voz.

Hanji al regresar se topó con la escena de Levi terminando de atar una de las piernas de Moblit al reposapiés metálico que enmarcaba la cama.

-Aquí tienes- le pasó el cuchillo.

Levi lo tomó y lo clavó en el colchón de la cama, muy cerca del área genital de su víctima provocándole un susto de tal grado que casi le provoca un infarto. Como Moblit era un aficionado en las artes culinarias tenía una gran variedad de cuchillos y artefactos filosos. Cuando estuvo en la cocina Hanji tomó el cuchillo y una herramienta que pensó le gustaría a su esposo.

-Y toma este otro, lo vi y creí que te gustaría usarlo también-

Levi le sonrió; su esposa le conocía perfectamente. Tomó el artefacto usado para destazar animales: un machete. Lo puso a un costado de la cama. Moblit por más que quería moverse no podía hacerlo, estaba fuertemente atado.

-Ahora padrino quiero que veas esto- jaló a Hanji hacia él y con los brazos le rodeó la cintura– ¿Ves esto? Hanji es mi mujer y solo yo puedo besarla- la besó con pasión queriendo con ello limpiar todos los restos del atrevimiento de Moblit.

-Levi… mmmmm- Hanji comenzó a gemir y a excitarse.

Levi también se estaba excitando, Hanji era una tentación que al más mínimo roce cedía ante ella así que empezó a tocarla. Hanji también se divertía e intencionalmente entre gemidos describía las caricias de Levi sobre su cuerpo. Moblit lloraba incontrolablemente no solo por el miedo de imaginar lo que le harían después; le laceraba más el escuchar cómo a Hanji le acariciaban frente a él; no quería abrir los ojos pero le era imposible no imaginar a la mujer que amaba con su rostro lleno de placer. Hanji fue quien terminó el beso.

-Ya basta Levi o no haremos lo que veníamos a hacer- se despegó de su cuerpo y volteó a ver al rubio -Lo siento mucho Moblit pero no puedo ayudarte. Le prometí a Levi que le dejaría arrancarte lo hombre si resultaba cierto que estabas enamorado de mí-

Levi tomó el cuchillo y se dirigió a Hanji.

-Tápate los ojos. Le voy a quitar su hombría de una vez por todas-

-No, yo quiero ver lo que le haces a este imbécil. Lo siento mucho Moblit, yo confiaba tanto en ti y resulta que todo el tiempo fuiste un pedófilo asqueroso, no quiero ni imaginar las cosas que hiciste con mi bufanda café-

Levi se posicionó frente a Moblit y bajó hasta las rodillas la parte inferior del pijama. Jaló con sus manos esa virilidad y en tres movimientos certeros rebanó toda al área genital de Moblit, castrándole por completo.

Moblit sentía un dolor indescriptible no pudiendo siquiera expresarlos a gritos ya que la mordaza de tela estrangulaba todos los sonidos que emitía su boca. Solo las lágrimas y el horror corría a mares sobre su rostro y la respiración agitada era lo único que podía hacer para expresar el calvario físico que sentía en su desgracia de no haberse desmayado.

Una vez realizada la hazaña Levi tiró al suelo los restos que acababa de tajar junto con el cuchillo ensangrentado y limpió sus manos con una de las tiras de la sábana que yacían en el suelo mientras le decía a su mujer:

-Te dije que le iba a quitar la hombría-

Hanji soltó la carcajada. Levi se puso a un costado de la cama.

-Tienes suerte Moblit. Yo me delito más con una muerte rápida, detesto perder el tiempo con pendejos como tú-

Tomó el machete y asestó un golpe para decapitarle, pero ni siquiera pudo hundirlo, solo logró cortar un poco de músculo que protege la tráquea.

-Tsk que molestia… Esto no tiene filo. Lo siento maestrito, será más tardado de lo que pensaba-

Repitió nuevamente el movimiento, esta vez logrando cortar la mitad de la tráquea. La sangre salpicó por todo su rostro y su cuerpo, excitándolo a repetir una y otra vez los cortes hasta que la cabeza se desprendió en su totalidad rodando de la cama hasta caer al suelo.

Hanji estaba totalmente extasiada de ver a Levi en un asesino. Además que el olor de la sangre y el horror que se respiraba en la habitación era un manjar a sus instintos.

Moblit tuvo la desdicha de morir decapitado. La agonía se prolongó hasta unos segundos después de la separación con el cuerpo. De haber logrado un golpe certero solo hubiera sentido un dolor fugaz; pero no fue así. Cada golpe que le asestaban era de un dolor y horror inimaginable ya que todo el tiempo estuvo consiente hasta que la cabeza pudo ser separada completamente del resto del cuerpo. En todo ese tiempo escuchaba desde el aire cortado por el movimiento del machete hasta el crujir de sus huesos y su vista se nublaba en rojo por su propia sangre.

En su mirada quedó grabado el horror de su muerte.

Faltaban ya solo unos minutos antes del amanecer y antes de regocijarse por haber saciado su sed de sangre y muerte cuando Levi y Hanji colapsaron. Farlan, al ser un Demonio de Alto Rango podía permanecer despierto a cualquier hora del día pero ellos no. Después de permanecer oculto se acercó y observó al ya cadáver de Moblit. Ladeó un poco la cabeza y soltó una risilla mientras meditaba:

_"Los celos… Vaya que son un arma bastante poderosa, capaz de transformar la cordura en unos instantes al extremo de la locura y destrucción, capaz de convertir al ser más noble en un asesino. Pero para mí es solo el símbolo de una persona insegura y estúpida."_

-Mmmm- volvió la cabeza a su posición –Para ser su segunda matanza no está nada mal, nada mal. Pero aún hay mucho que enseñarles, creo que Erwin se precipitó, no…- sonrió maquiavélicamente –No, Erwin no se equivoca… La verdadera diversión no ha hecho más que comenzar-

Antes que los rayos del sol salieran de su escondite, cargó a Levi y Hanji sobre sus hombros y chasqueó los dedos en el aire, desapareciendo en un parpadeo.

.

.

.

Gracias por leer! :)

Nota de Autora: Ay Farlancito mi amor (lloré y sigo llorando por su muerte u_u)… ya luego ajustaré cuentas contigo y veamos si sigues pensando eso… me daré ese gusto…


	10. Underworld Fragmento 3

**Disclaimer: **Les recuerdo que esto es un FanFiction por lo cual los personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hajime Isayama. Habrá personajes que aquí aparecen y no son de Shingeki, son amistades que me autorizaron introducirlos en mi imaginación.

Si sientes que mi imaginación no te agrada, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir…

**CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENTES SENSIBLES**

Nota de inicio: "russisch" es ruso(a) en alemán.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2. UNDERWORLD**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**FRAGMENTO 3. MORE THAN A DOLL**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH=**

-Erwin… Deberías de tomar de una vez por todas a esa mujer y terminar con esta situación-

Ahora quien estaba en el aposento privado de Erwin en la espera de instrucciones era la única mujer Demonio de Alto Rango. Simplemente estaba de pie con los brazos en la cintura frente a él, observándolo beber su vino exclusivo.

-¿Acaso crees que es una más de mis muñecas?- habló tranquilamente.

-No sé si sea una más de tus muñecas pero no veo porque no hacerlo. Tú obtienes lo que quieres, todas las veces que desees y en el momento que se te antoje. Además si serás estúpido, eres el Rey del Inframundo puedes hacer lo que quieras-

-Ella no es una de mis muñecas, Riko. Ella me dará el gusto de elegirme sobre su patético esposo- dio un sorbo a su bebida.

-¿Y por qué simplemente no lo matas?-

-¡¿Acaso eres estúpida?! ¡Te dije que ella me va a elegir frente a su esposo!-

-Si pudieras borrar sus recuerdos sería genial ¿No?-

-¡¿Qué les pasa a ustedes?!- aventó la copa haciéndola añicos en un mar de rojo alcohol -¡Primero Farlan y ahora tú queriéndome decir lo que ya sé!-

-¡Somos tus Demonios de Alto Rango!- le alzó la voz y volvió a tranquilizarse -Y al parecer todo eso se te ha olvidado. Eres patético Erwin; últimamente tu autoridad aquí ha decaído, es una ridiculez que el Todopoderoso de la Oscuridad no haya hecho suya a un nuevo demonio mujer-

Se dio la media vuelta y salió del aposento sin cerrar la puerta. Riko caminó en el pasillo, recordando que fue ella quien le dio el nombre de "muñecas" a las mujeres que Erwin tomaba cuando estaban dormidas. Todas las mujeres que llegan al Inframundo caen rendidas a los pies de Erwin, entregándose a voluntad. Solo las más renuentes, las que oponen mayor resistencia son a las que toma mientras duermen, moviéndolas a su antojo; como si fueran muñecas de trapo.

Erwin se quedó pensando unas horas en esa conversación. Tal vez… Riko tenía razón…

Habiendo caminado un buen tramo de amplios pasillos la mente de Riko viajó al pasando, recordando cómo solo sus amigos de Alto Rango eran los únicos que sabían que ella fue la primera muñeca de Erwin Smith.

**.**

**.**

**=1380-1400. INFRAMUNDO=**

Aún recordaba el día que vio a Erwin por primera vez en el Inframundo. Todo parecía absolutamente normal, como cualquier otro día, escuchando el eco de torturas y sufrimientos al por mayor. Seres azotados día y noche sin descanso, perdiendo la noción del tiempo como si fueras solo un mísero grano de arena. Como si la dignidad jamás tuvo cabida en la vida y ahora por la cobarde decisión de vender tu alma al diablo te revolcabas en el arrepentimiento, deseando no haber sido tan débil y tomar la puerta fácil.

Como cualquier otro hombre arrepentido de su decisión Erwin llegó con el rostro ensangrentado y llorando a lo que en aquel entonces le llamaban "Infierno". Le fue puesto un grillete pesado en el pie derecho y fue arrojado como cualquiera cosa dentro del calabozo donde estaba ella.

Lloraba desconsoladamente, susurrando palabras que suponía las mismas frases de arrepentimiento de un espíritu totalmente doblegado. La atención de Riko se centró en los ojos de su acompañante, eran de un color totalmente penetrante que le hipnotizaba los sentidos.

_Aquí otro más… Veamos cuanto tiempo está aquí hasta que se lo lleven…_

Pensó Riko. A las pocas horas llegó uno de los tantos adefesios del infierno para llevárselo a rastras.

_Y bien, aquí acabó todo…_

Todos los que le habían sido arrojados en compañía a los pocos días los sacaban a rastras. Ella había tenido la fortuna de ser simple creatura olvidada en aquel oscuro y húmedo calabozo. Para su sorpresa al día siguiente ese hombre rubio fue arrojado nuevamente en su compañía. Ahora estaba totalmente maltratado y con la ropa desecha poniendo en evidencia la tunda de latigazos que le propinaron.

Pasaron los días en completo silencio cuando le oyó hablar claramente en alemán. Hasta ese día solo le habían arrojado en compañía temporal a seres que hablaban en lenguas que no conocía. En aquel tiempo Riko sabía inglés, alemán y su idioma natal: el ruso.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-¿Me entendiste? ¿Sabes hablar alemán?-

-Un poco, se me da mejor entenderlo que hablarlo-

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Me llamo Riko. En estas circunstancias no creo que sea relevante mi apellido ¿Y tú como te llamas?-

-Soy Erwin Smith pero no creo que sea correcto decir que es un gusto conocerte-

-Ja, pienso lo mismo que tú Erwin ¿Eres alemán?-

-Podría decirse que sí… ¿Tú de dónde eres?-

-Soy de Rusia ¿Sabes? Eres el segundo hombre con el que cruzo palabra desde que estoy aquí-

-Lo tomaré como un halago… Ya que al parecer vamos a estar un buen tiempo por acá me gustaría escuchar tu historia y yo te cuento la mía. Por cierto, tienes un hermoso cabello-

Ese comentario le sonrojó en sobremanera. Estaba extremadamente orgullosa de su larga cabellera pelirroja que le llegaba hasta la cintura, por lo menos le consolaba el hecho de saberla consigo.

Durante el tiempo que pasaron juntos le contó con lujo de detalle su vida en el mundo. En su tiempo en la tierra era una espía rusa que trabajaba con mercenarios. Un día, cansada que solo se aprovecharan de su talento y mal pagándoselo porque "era mujer" decidió hacer pacto con el diablo para independizarse y tener la fuerza necesaria para matarles logrando trabajar por cuenta propia y disfrutar las mieles de un trabajo que solo ella labraba con sus manos.

Pero esa satisfacción si apenas le duró 5 años… Fue llevada sin más al infierno, donde le ataron un pesado grillete y la dejaron olvidada en un calabozo junto con otros humanos que habían caído en lo mismo que ella y que poco a poco eran llevados para ya no regresar.

-Te llamaré "russisch"-

Erwin le puso ese apodo que solo era de él para ella. También le contó su historia. Con el paso del tiempo gracias a esa amabilidad Riko se fue enamorando de ese rubio de ojos de color que le cautivaban. Y fue por eso que le apoyó incondicionalmente cuando decidió derrocar a ese imbécil y convertirse en el Rey del Inframundo. Se sintió totalmente realizada, por fin aplicaría todos sus conocimientos y habilidades en conjunto con otros cuatro hombres para tramar una estrategia que rindió frutos.

Ocurrieron bastantes sucesos que le aburría recordar, sucesos que le hicieron cambiar el color de su larga cabellera pelirroja a plateada. Su mente volvió a viajar en el tiempo llevándola directamente a aquel momento en que al abrir sus ojos se topó con el nuevo Rey del Inframundo sobre su cuerpo.

Se quedó pasmada, solo sentía la fricción del roce de Erwin contra su piel acompañado de una mezcla de dolor y placer entre sus piernas. Volteó el rostro sintiendo sobre su oído la fuerte respiración que producían los gemidos de Erwin quien estaba en un punto donde ya no podía detenerse hasta culminar su éxtasis.

Una vez terminado el acto sexual Erwin quitó su peso sobre su recién convertida Demonio de Alto Rango y se sentó a la orilla de la cama, totalmente desnudo y mirando fijamente hacia la pared.

-Riko lo siento… Espero comprendas porque lo hice…-

-Lo sé, no tienes que explicármelo yo estuve presente cuando te lo dijeron…- contenía el llanto.

-Por cierto ¿Eras virgen?-

-No tengo más que decirte… Has tomado lo más importante de mí. Ahora vete y déjame sola- ya no quería hablar, la voz se le estaba entrecortando.

Erwin tomó su ropa y la dejó sola. Riko se quedó llorando en su cama. Aunque sentía dolor físico lo que más le laceraba era el hecho de no haber estado en plena conciencia para entregarle sus sentimientos aunque no fuesen correspondidos. Durante el resto del día no salió de su aposento, sus amigos Demonios de Alto Rango sabían lo que había ocurrido así que no la molestaron.

Sintiéndose más tranquila tomó la que consideraba la mejor de sus decisiones hasta estos días.

En la noche apareció frente a él en su aposento privado. Se desvistió ante sus ojos y sin dar explicaciones, a voluntad se entregó a Erwin. Al haberse consumado el acto, sin dejar de estar montada sobre aquel que amaba tomó la daga que había dejado a un costado de la cama y cortó su larga cabellera plateada. Tiró la daga al suelo y sostuvo el fajo de cabellos en sus manos.

–Mi cabello corto será el recordatorio que yo fui tu primera muñeca. Tendré esa satisfacción por toda la eternidad. Guarda bien este regalo- le colocó la cabellera recién cortada en las manos del rubio –Consérvalo como lo que es, un tesoro que yo te entregué y así estaremos a mano Erwin Smith- acercó su rostro -¿O prefieres que te diga Smith-sama?-

-Jamás repitas eso… Para ti siempre seré Erwin- le miraba a los ojos.

-Algo más, si quieres agradecerme por ayudarte a convertirte en lo que ahora eres, no vuelvas a llamarme "russisch". Acuérdate que mi nombre es Riko- le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Desmontó del cuerpo que la acababa de poseer y se envolvió una de las sedas blancas que pendían del techo de la cama. Caminó hasta la puerta y antes de salir volteó su rostro para decirle.

-Eres patético Erwin. No seas tan débil como para disculparte y menos por algo así, que sea la última vez que haces eso. Te recuerdo que ahora eres el Rey de este lugar, todo lo que hay aquí te pertenece-

Continuó con su camino sintiéndose totalmente repuesta y con nuevos bríos. Erwin sería el primer y único hombre al que se había entregado. Al paso del tiempo dejó de amarle, ahora ese sentimiento solo era un preciado recuerdo.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE LEVI Y HANJI=**

Cuando se asesina por primera y segunda vez consecutivas el alma vuelve a agotarse, tardando nuevamente 48 horas en reponerse para volver a despertar. Después de asearles los restos de sangre que tenían impregnados en el rostro y manos, Farlan los acostó totalmente boca arriba y separados, de no hacerlo así Erwin podía castigarle.

Habían transcurrido unas cuantas horas desde que esa pareja regresó de asesinar cuando Erwin entró al aposento. Caminó directamente a la cama: ahí estaba el objeto de sus deseos. Se sentó a su costado. Como si estuviera tocando el pétalo de una rosa acarició el rostro de Hanji.

_A sus ojos era tan perfecta. _

Retiró la sábana que cubría el cuerpo, la tomó en brazos y se dirigió a su aposento privado.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH=**

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo varios demonios le vieron con Hanji en brazos. Con ese acto sabían lo que haría, por fin Erwin reafirmaba su autoridad como Rey del Inframundo. De solo entrar al aposento cerró la puerta sin sellarla.

Tendió a Hanji sobre su cama lujosa exclusiva, una Baldacchino Supremo. La cabecera y el cielo eran de madera castaña y curvas en fresno confeccionada de manera artesanal, cada centímetro decorado con diamantes, esmeraldas y rubíes. Los postes estaban bañados en oro puro. Las sábanas eran de seda italiana y algodón de primera calidad. Del cielo pendían sedas blancas finas haciendo combinación con los colores térreos de la madera y sábanas.

La recostó sobre un pilar de suaves almohadas. Odió en sobremanera el vestido que llevaba puesto, ya le exigiría una explicación a Farlan por esa pieza tan andrajosa. Al irla desvistiendo recordó que esa confección de tela era con la que había llegado al Inframundo, así que la guardó en su cajonera como si fuese un preciado tesoro.

Ver el cuadro de su musa en su total naturalidad y el aroma que expedía le excitó profundamente. Rápidamente comenzó a desvestirse, sus sentidos le decían que no tenía tiempo que perder.

Al estar en cueros se recostó a un costado de Hanji, contemplando la perfecta desnudez de su cuerpo. Recargó su cabeza sobre los pechos y aspiró el aroma que tenían impregnados. Jugueteó con sus pezones acariciándolos en círculos, besándolos y jalándolos con sus dientes hasta ponerlos erectos. Subió a su cuerpo y beso la carnosidad de sus labios. Su lengua no oponía resistencia a ser rozada por la del Demonio Mayor ni su cuerpo hacía resistencia a ser acariciado. Hanji en ese momento era su muñeca así que podía hacerle todo lo que quisiera a su antojo. Se daría el lujo de besar cada poro de su piel mientras su hombría rozaba en la entrada del altar del placer.

Pasó horas satisfaciendo el hacerla suya exteriormente; pero, cuando estuvo a punto de profanar su templo femenino algo le impidió hacerlo. No quería hacerlo de esa manera; por primera vez desde que se convirtió en el Rey del Inframundo una mujer le había parecido interesante y le había satisfecho en su totalidad.

_Se sentía enamorado._

Decidió terminar por sí mismo su éxtasis, solo contemplando el cuadro de su musa. Una vez satisfecho comenzó a ataviarse; por ese día había sido más que suficiente.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE LEVI Y HANJI=**

En un hecho inaudito de no habiendo pasado las 48 horas, cuando se llegó el horario nocturno Levi despertó; su alma sentía que le faltaba algo. Despertó sobresaltado, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho y totalmente asustado. Volteó su rostro para ver que su esposa estuviera con bien pero Hanji no estaba; solo encontró removida la sábana que cubría su lugar, como si se hubiese levantado.

No, Hanji nunca despertaba antes que él. Algo había pasado y tuvo el mal presentimiento que Erwin estuviera sobre el cuerpo de su mujer. Quería moverse pero no podía, las piernas no le reaccionaban debido a que su cuerpo aún resentía el cansancio de la transformación del alma. Mentalmente trató de tranquilizarse y a pesar de sentirse sumamente agotado, a rastras salió del aposento y buscó a Hanji entre los pasillos.

Al haber avanzado unos dos pasillos, se topó con uno de los tantos demonios que merodean por curiosidad. Lo agarró del cuello y le preguntó con fuerza:

-¡Dime en donde está Hanji!-

-¿Hanji? ¡Ah! ¿La chica con el vestido roto?-

-Sí, ella-

-Hace unas horas varios la vimos pasar en brazos de Smith-sama, supongo que está en su aposento privado-

-¡Llévame ahí!- le jaló más del cuello.

-Yo no sé dónde es- lo soltó, en sus vio que ese demonio no mentía.

-Tsk… ¡Maldita sea!-

-¡Oye tú!- una voz femenina interrumpió en la escena -¿Ves aquella gran puerta de bronce? Ahí está tu mujer-

Sorpresivamente fue Riko quien interrumpió en la conversación. En Levi el arranque de furia de constatar a su mujer en el aposento de ese hombre le avivó el alma; en ese momento la fatiga pasó a un segundo término. Las piernas le reaccionaron y corrió hasta el lugar abriendo la puerta de un solo golpe.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH=**

-¡Hanji! ¡¿Oye Hanji dónde estás?!- entró abruptamente y gritando con fuerza por su esposa.

Erwin estaba tendido en su cama a un costado de Hanji cuando escuchó la voz de Levi. De un solo salto se puso en pie y le encaró.

-¡Eres un insolente! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para entrar a mi aposento como si nada?!-

Levi volteó a ver la cama constatando que su mujer yacía desnuda sobre la cama de _él_.

-¡Eres un hijo de puta!-

Quiso propinarle un puñetazo en el rostro pero Erwin lo paró en seco con una sola mano, le dobló el brazo y lo tumbó al suelo, como si se tratara de un trozo de papel.

-Y dime… ¿Qué me harías si te dijera que ya la hice mía?- le habló como quien se sabe vencedor.

-Maldito desgraciado… ¡Eres un cobarde!- se puso en pie sintiendo un profundo coraje.

Erwin empezaría a soltar las cartas que tenía bajo la manga mucho antes de lo que creyó que las usaría.

-¿Yo cobarde? ¡Aquí el único cobarde eres tú! ¡Fuiste un poco hombre que dejaste sola a tu mujer cuando más te necesitaba! ¡Cuando ella estaba a punto de dar a luz y tú te fuiste de borracho con tus amigos!-

-¡¿Y tú como sabes eso?!-

Ambos ardían en furia y sin temores se sostenían la mirada, hablándose frente a frente.

-Levi Ackerman… Sé de ti más de lo que crees- sonrió maléficamente – Y después que la dejaste sola, tu hija murió en tus manos por tu imprudencia. Luego no te fue suficiente con venderme tu alma, sino que también arrastraste la de tu mujer contigo, te recuerdo que dijiste "aceptamos" Dime ¿Qué clase de hombre hace eso?-

-¡¿Y a ti eso que te importa?!- le sostuvo la mirada luchando contra el remordimiento que empezó a sentir por dentro.

-Me importa y mucho… Pero aquí no acaba tu imprudencia, Levi Ackerman… Y como si no bastara el daño que le has hiciste también fuiste un perfecto imbécil. No te aseguraste que ese doctor te estuviera diciendo la verdad. Tampoco te aseguraste que la partera estuviera en el pueblo y encima de todo tuviste el descaro de mentirle a tu mujer investigando sobre las artes oscuras a sus espaldas. Te lo dije: sé todo sobre ti. Y no solo de ti, sino también de Hanji ¿Tengo que recordarte más?- sonrió de lado-

-¿Por qué simple y sencillamente no te rindes y dejas que Hanji tenga una mejor vida? Eres un fracasado que nunca sacó de la pobreza a su familia, bien sabes que conmigo tendría una mejor eternidad ¿O tu puedes darle algo mejor que esto?- abrió los brazos presumiendo la majestuosidad de su aposento -Sí que eres un completo idiota… Mira que tan hermosa se ve acostada en mi cama, como lo que es: una reina- señaló victorioso donde estaba Hanji.

Levi pasó del coraje al remordimiento; estuvo a punto de agachar la mirada cuando recordó las palabras de Farlan y en ese momento las comprendió en su totalidad. Se recriminó a sí mismo por pensarse tan débil, tranquilizó sus sentidos y le respondería a Erwin de una manera irrefutable.

-Je ¿En verdad eso crees? Sí, soy todo lo que has dicho e hice todo lo que dijiste quiero que sepas que Hanji ha hecho lo que yo no he podido hacer conmigo mismo: perdonarme- sonrió de lado -¡Y auí el poco hombre eres tú por acariciarla mientras está dormida! Así es muy fácil ¿No? Eso es de cobardes. Sé que no puedo ganarle al Demonio en una pelea pero hay algo que yo tengo de Hanji que tú no tienes: sus sentimientos. Si Hanji es solo un capricho para ti, adelante termina de satisfacer tu capricho- la señaló en un movimiento de cabeza-

-Es más tómala frente a mí y déjanos tranquilos. Conozco perfectamente a mi Hanji y sé que cuando le cuente todo lo de esta noche no le importaría ser tomada por ti, aunque yo me esté revolcando de dolor y asco sin podérmelo perdonar- le levantó aún más la vista -¿Sabes que es lo peor para ti? Que puedes darle lujos, atreverte a acariciarla y penetrarla una y otra vez, pero solo estarás tomando su cuerpo y no lo más importante: su corazón. _El cuerpo es una cosa y los sentimientos otra._ Hanji siempre me amará así como yo la amo a ella y por más que lo intentes el sentimiento que nos une jamás desaparecerá- ahora era Levi quien señaló victorioso donde estaba Hanji-

-¡Mientras Hanji, mi esposa me ame lo demás me importa una mierda!-

Erwin en su furia le propinó un fuerte golpe en el torso haciendo que escupiera sangre por la boca, tumbándolo al suelo del fuerte dolor que a pesar de ser un transformado, pudo sentir. Erwin se dio la media vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta que dividía la parte habitacional del compartimento trasero.

-Si te atreves a contarle lo de esta noche considérate muerto; sí Levi, puedo deshacerme de tu existencia en el momento en que me plazca, te recuerdo que tu alma me pertenece. Llévatela y disfrútala mientras puedas porque ella misma será quien se entregue a mí, Hanji se va a enamorar de mí y te va a dejar, ya lo verás-

A tumbos Levi se levantó del suelo y sin importarle la sangre fresca que adornaba su rostro tomó como damisela el cuerpo desnudo de Hanji y sin cubrirlo comenzó a dirigirse a su aposento, no permitiría que estuviera un segundo más en ese lugar. Al salir se percató que Farlan estaba en la entrada vigilando que nadie se acercara.

-Bien hecho, Levi- le habló mentalmente.

-Um…-

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE LEVI Y HANJI=**

Levi continuó con su marcha hacia el aposento. Cuando llegó a la cama limpió los restos de sangre de su rostro y las gotas que mancharon el cuerpo de Hanji, entrelazó su cuerpo con el de ella, ya no iba a permitir que se la arrebataran tan fácil y su alma colapsó.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH=**

Mientras tanto en el aposento de Erwin se repetiría una masacre de demonios.

-Farlan… Ya sabes que hacer; ahora solo serán dos días-

El Demonio de Alto Rango obedeció al Rey del Inframundo de inmediato. Se escuchó un chasquido en el aire, un millar de demonios inútiles aparecieron en la parte trasera del aposento de Erwin y la puerta se selló.

-Chicos, aquí vamos de nuevo…- convocó en reunión mental al resto de sus compañeros de Alto Rango.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE LEVI Y HANJI=**

Transcurrió el resto del tiempo cuando Hanji despertó estirando su cuerpo.

-¡Aaaaah! ¡Buenas noches enano!-

Volteó su cuerpo esperando la respuesta malhumorada de su esposo, pero para su sorpresa Levi estaba dormido.

-¡Levi!- gritó con preocupación.

Al moverse se liberó del agarre de Levi y sintió el roce de la sábana contra su piel, levantó un poco de ella viendo que estaba desnuda.

-¿Qué rayos pasó? ¡Levi despierta! ¡Oye flojo es hora de despertarse!-

Comenzó a moverlo del hombro alegremente, creyendo que le estaba jugando una broma.

-¡Levi ya fue suficiente! Para ser una broma no me está gustando, estás haciendo que me preocupe sin sentido-

Pero no se despertaba; en la mente de Hanji su raciocinio y corazón le gritaban que, aunque Levi fuera capaz de jugarle una broma nunca llegaría a esos extremos.

-¡Levi ya abre tus ojos! Oye… ¡¿Levi por qué sigues dormido?! ¡¿Por qué no te despiertas?! ¡Enano respóndeme!-

Se sentía totalmente preocupada y desesperada. Estas emociones le hicieron efecto, soltándose en llanto y zarandeando a su esposo para que despertara, sin éxito.

Como si fuese un atisbo de luz en medio de la oscuridad Farlan entró al aposento. Hanji por primera vez no le importó que alguien más la viese desnuda; dejó resbalar la sábana y se acercó de inmediato a Farlan, con la esperanza que pudiera decirle que le había ocurrido a su esposo.

-¡Farlan! Levi… ¡Levi no despierta!- estaba a punto de soltarse en un mar de lágrimas.

-Tranquilízate- le sostuvo el mentón con una mano -Esta noche no despertará- la soltó y se recargó en su posición favorita sobre la pared.

-Pero… ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Si él siempre despierta antes que yo!-

-Su alma está agotada y necesita reponer fuerzas para despertar. Tú te recuperaste antes que él, eso es todo. Él está bien yo me quedaré aquí, tú debes de seguir con el entrenamiento de Sasha- aunque quisiera, no podía decirle más.

-¡No! No lo voy a dejar solo, aquí me quedaré hasta que despierte- volvió a cubrirse con la sábana y se sentó a un costado de Levi.

-Como quieras…-

Ya después de haber llorado un rato y estando en calma, habló con el único demonio que se atrevería a responderle sus dudas.

-Farlan… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué ocurrió para que Levi no vaya a despertar esta noche? Además… Recuerdo que traía puesto el vestido y cuando desperté vi que estoy desnuda-

-Ay veamos… El hecho que despertaste desnuda es porque te quité el vestido al llegar, si Erwin te veía con esos trapos y con el rostro ensangrentado no sabes en el problema que me hubiera metido y Levi no ha despertado simplemente porque su alma se agotó al desquitar su rabia, gastó mucha más fuerza que tú. Así que es mejor que te tranquilices y confíes en él, de otra manera lo único que harás es preocuparlo ¿Entendiste?–

Sabía que no fue totalmente sincero pero tampoco totalmente mentiroso. La realidad era que el hecho inaudito de haberse despertado antes de tiempo le volvió a agotar el alma, reiniciando las 48 horas para recobrar fuerzas y despertar.

-Sí, entendido. Gracias por ser tan amable-

-No agradezcas ni digas que soy amable si no sabes quién soy en realidad- esas palabras le molestaron en sobremanera y sin más se retiró del aposento.

Para Hanji el resto de la noche pasaría en una lentitud que le parecía totalmente irreal. Hasta que aburrida y cansada de velar el dormir de Levi se acurrucó en su pecho y le hizo compañía en el mundo de los sueños.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gracias por leer! :)

Y gracias a quienes han dejado review o me han dado sus impresiones por FB, me han ayudado mucho a salir de la depresión por la que estoy terminando de pasar…


	11. Underworld Fragmento 4

**Disclaimer: **Les recuerdo que esto es un FanFiction por lo cual los personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hajime Isayama. Habrá personajes que aquí aparecen y no son de Shingeki, son amistades que me autorizaron introducirlos en mi imaginación.

Si sientes que mi imaginación no te agrada, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir…

**CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENTES SENSIBLES**

**Nota de Inicio: **contiene información extraída de sitios de internet como YouTube, Shingeki no Wiki entre otros donde me documenté, créditos a sus respectivos creadores.

**CAPÍTULO 2. UNDERWORLD**

**.**

**.**

**FRAGMENTO 4. FACES**

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO=**

Después de reponer sus 48 horas Levi despertó sin problemas y como siempre antes que Hanji, la cual al abrir sus ojos y ver su semblante despierto y malhumorado se alegró inmensamente.

Esa noche Farlan se apareció solo para dejarles indicaciones. A partir de ese momento ya no serían escoltados, de solo despertar tendrían que ir al entrenamiento con Sasha y una vez por semana asear y alimentar sus cuerpos.

También les llevó a la Cueva de Alimentos o Comedor como se le decía simplemente. Si bien era cierto que sus cuerpos eran más perfectos, aún necesitaban alimento por lo menos una vez cada quince días aunque lo ideal era hacerlo una vez por semana. La necesidad humana de defecar y orinar perdía su sentido ya que al contrario del cuerpo humano normal, su cuerpo demoníaco absorbía completamente los nutrientes de los alimentos ingeridos. A excepción cuando ingirieran alcohol en demasía los riñones no podrían procesarlo y tendrían que expulsarlo.

Se impresionaron de observar la elegancia y sobriedad del comedor. El mobiliario era un predominio de la esbeltez y el perfecto equilibrio. Las sillas eran de tapiz victoriano y patas finas de ébano. La larga mesa también de ébano era una unidad cuadrangular sostenida con patas esbeltas al extremo. El piso estaba revestido de madera caoba oscura, grandes candelabros de velas pendían del techo y en el centro en forma de línea recta habían bandejas de frutos, debidas, pan y demás alimentos ornamentados con flores. La organización de los platos, copas, cubiertos y servilletas sorprendieron a Levi y Hanji, quienes tuvieron que ser instruidos para saber con cual cubierto se comía que cosa.

Después de esa noche ya no se volvió a aparecer Farlan para escoltarles. Erwin lo había asignado a comprobar la realización exitosa de la enmienda que le fue dada Zacklay, además de instruirle en seguir buscando a la hija de Hanji.

En ocasiones Erwin se presentaba en el aposento para escoltarlos al campo de entrenamiento o se aparecía en el lugar bajo el pretexto de supervisar su adiestramiento. Erwin era todo un caballero ante Hanji, siempre saludándole en reverencia y con un beso en la mano. Muchas veces se replegaba en el cuerpo de Hanji para 'enseñarle' trucos en el arte del tiro, especialmente cuando eran las prácticas a caballo.

También comenzó a obsequiarle joyas y vestidos que Hanji simplemente no usaba por respeto a su esposo. Al inicio se negaba a aceptarlos pero siempre terminaban apareciendo en su aposento. Así que al paso del tiempo dejó de oponer resistencia a aceptarlos. Hanji sentía que con ello traicionaba a Levi aunque él le dijera que no le importaba.

Erwin se regocijaba de ver el rostro de Levi en completa impotencia. Levi se sentía más que nunca con las manos atadas. No podía decirle nada de lo ocurrido a Hanji, además que el remordimiento de sus imprudencias había despertado atormentándole los pensamientos.

Pasaron algunos meses hasta que una semana antes de la noche que se suponía el final del entrenamiento con el tiro al arco una decisión inesperada aconteció.

.

.

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO DE TIRO AL ARCO=**

Todo indicaba que en una semana terminaría el entrenamiento de Levi y Hanji. En una noche inesperadamente los planes cambiarían. Esa noche Angeru se presentó para tomar los datos que le eran necesarios para hacerles los arcos personalizados.

-¡Sasha!- se escuchó una voz desconocida que los sacó de concentración.

Las miradas se centraron en un chico de piel demasiado pálida, de cabello algo largo y rubio con un flequillo que cubría su frente. Lo que más llamaba la atención era el color celeste de sus ojos.

-¡Oh! ¡Es Angeruuuuu!- gritó Sasha alegremente -¡Síganme!-

Los tres se dirigieron donde ese chico de tez pálida vestido con el mismo ataviar negro. Bajaron de los alazanes y lo rodearon.

-¡Hermanito!- lo abrazó fuertemente -¿Vienes para hacerles los arcos, verdad?- Sasha estaba feliz.

-Así es mi linda Sasha ¿Son ellos?-

-Si hermanito, son ellos-

-Yo soy Angeru Ahltonen el genio inventor del Inframundo, perteneciente a los Demonios Élite- les tendió la mano y los saludó a ambos.

-¡Hola Angeru! Yo soy Hanji y este de aquí es mi esposo Levi-

-¿Cómo que este de aquí? Tsk…-

-Awwww te ves tan tierno cuando te enojas- le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Mhpm… Por cierto mocosa…- Levi se dirigió a Sasha.

-¡Que me llamo Sasha!- no se iba a quedar sin responderle.

-Como sea mocosa. Ustedes dos no se parecen en nada ¿Cómo que son hermanos? Explícate-

-No son hermanos de sangre ni por el estilo. Es solo que entre los de Élite, Angeru fue el último en ser transformado- interrumpió Jean.

-Entre nosotros hay como una hermandad, sabemos a detalle la historia uno del otro- ahora quien interrumpía era Mike.

-No somos como los de Alto Rango que guardan muchos secretos. Sabemos ciertas cosas de ellos pero no nos atrevemos a preguntarles. Después de todo son de mayor jerarquía a la nuestra- Nanaba sería la última en añadirse a la conversación.

-Los únicos aquí que son familia son Farlan y Jean, en su tiempo de humanos fueron primos- dijo Angeru.

-¡Woooo! ¡Interesante!-

Hanji estaba emocionada. Jean le respondería.

-Es más interesante el hecho que Farlan tiene un hermano menor-

-¿Y él dónde está?-

-No está aquí con nosotros. Ni siquiera yo que soy su primo sé a detalle como ocurrió la historia, solo te diré que esos hermanos son polos opuestos del ying-yang-

Angeru terminaría con la que amenazaba ser una larga conversación grupal.

-Solo falta Christa para estar los Élite reunidos. Bien, como Sasha ha dicho he venido para tomar los datos correspondientes y hacerles sus arcos definitivos-

Sacó de un pequeño bolso rojo atado con una correa de cuero rojo en la pierna derecha una cinta métrica graduada hasta en centésimas de milímetros y un pequeño dispositivo que nunca antes habían visto, era una libreta electrónica auto recargable para tomar datos.

-Les dije que él era un genio y que sus arcos serían totalmente personalizados- Sasha les sonrió.

-Las damas son primero así que empezaré contigo, Hanji-

Angeru empezó a tomarle medidas con la cinta métrica, desde su estatura, cintura, caderas, busto largo y ancho de los brazos, piernas, hombros, manos y dedos e inclusive las medidas de sus ojos. Después le mostró algunas pruebas rápidas de conocimientos y habilidades de inteligencia en su dispositivo teniendo que contestar en voz alta las respuestas. Para finalizar la cargó durante 30 segundos, provocando celos en Levi. Vio su dispositivo y exclamó en voz alta:

-¡Woooow! ¡Me agradas mucho Hanji! Eres muy apasionada, inteligente e hiperactiva. Me encantaría tenerte conmigo en la Sección de Investigaciones, serías un excelente Demonio Intelectual que es como llamo a los que están a mi cargo-

-Jeje tal vez sería divertido…- revolvió un poco su coleta.

-Óyeme mocoso no le coquetees, ella es mi esposa- Levi ya no podía quedarse callado.

-Tranquilízate que ella no me interesa como mujer. Comprueba por ti mismo los datos de Hanji-

Y les mostró la pantalla del dispositivo donde los datos venían desplegados en idioma alemán.

Nombre: Hanji Zoe

Clase: Demonio Asesino

Sexo: Femenino

Altura: 1.70 mts.

Peso: 60 kg.

Dominancia: Cruzada

Habilidad en batalla: 7/10

Iniciativa: 10/10

Estrategia: 10/10

Trabajo en equipo: 8/10

Conocimientos: 10+/10

-¿Qué quiere decir 10+?- preguntó Levi.

-Quiere decir que tiene un enorme potencial en sabiduría y capacidades analógicas aunque veo que también en combate. Son habilidades que tiene dormidas y yo podría ayudarla a explotarlas. En resumen Levi, Hanji es una maldita genio-

-Ya sabía yo que eras un espécimen raro, cuatro-ojos-

-¿Eh? ¡Waaaaa me halagas, Levi!- se sonrojó.

-Ahora es tu turno Levi y más te vale que no opongas resistencia cuando tenga que cargarte- Angeru ya se divertía antes de hacerlo.

-Tsk…-

Realizó el mismo procedimiento que con Hanji, tomándole las medidas correspondientes y haciéndole las mismas pruebas pero con diferentes preguntas. Cuando Angeru cargó a Levi, los demás reían a carcajadas tan fuertes al grado de aprisionarse el estómago y sentir que el aire se les iba de los pulmones.

Una vez terminado el análisis les mostró el dispositivo.

Nombre: Levi Ackerman

Clase: Demonio Asesino

Sexo: Masculino

Altura: 1.60 mts.

Peso: 65 kg.

Dominancia: Cruzada

Habilidad en batalla: 10+/10

Iniciativa: 10/10

Estrategia: 8/10

Trabajo en equipo: 2/10

Rapidez: 10+/10

-Angeru y yo le pondría este dato extra- Hanji le susurró algo al oído, provocando que éste levantara la ceja.

-¿En serio?-

-No es broma. He vivido con él desde que tenía 12 años, es un loco de la limpieza-

Entonces Angeru añadió a sus datos:

Limpieza: 11/10

Les mostró a todos el dispositivo para que lo apreciaran. Las risas volvieron a estallar entre el resto de los asistentes.

-Con tus habilidades vendrías bien en el equipo de Jean. Eres más bien un lobo solitario, extremadamente fuerte con un gran potencial para las habilidades y rapidez en ellas sobre todo en batalla pero te cuesta mucho trabajar en equipo, prefieres hacer las cosas por ti mismo. Aun así vales por muchos-

Guardó su dispositivo y cruzó los brazos.

-Ahora entiendo porque Smith-sama decidió transformarlos y convertirlos en Demonios Asesinos, serían todo un desperdicio si solo fueran demonios inútiles-

-¿Demonios inútiles?- preguntó la pareja al unísono.

-Se los explicaré brevemente. A excepción de los Alto Rango, los Élite y algunos como ustedes que son Demonios Asesinos o transformados como les dicen por aquí, el resto son simples demonios inútiles con el único fin de divertirnos-

-Entonces ¿Si hay diferencia entre los que hacemos Pactus?- preguntó Hanji.

-Se los dije, ustedes son simples demonios que se usan a la voluntad de Erwin- sorpresivamente llegó Farlan al lugar -Él decide quien conserva su cuerpo humano, que son a los que llamamos demonios inútiles ya que son usados como diversión temporal y a quienes transforma haciéndolos más resistentes para cumplir con su pago, que son de un particular interés. En este caso ustedes caen en la segunda situación porque Erwin así lo quiso, sus planes tendrá-

-Al final de cuentas nuestras almas le pertenecen a Smith-sama, él es el Rey de todo lo que hay aquí y puede desaparecer nuestra existencia en el momento que le plazca- Jean cerró con la explicación.

-Bien creo que ha sido suficiente entrenamiento por hoy, nos vendría bien un baño ¿No creen?- Sasha pronunció alegremente.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en acudir al cuarto de baños. Apenas darían el primer paso cuando escucharon una dulce voz a lo lejos.

-¡Jean! ¿Con que aquí estabas? ¡Te he estado buscando!-

Una pequeña chica rubia comenzó a correr hacia donde estaban todos reunidos.

-Hanji ¿Alguna vez escuchaste sobre Madame Delphine LaLaurie?- le preguntó Angeru.

-¿Madame LaLaurie…? ¡Ah sí! Una mujer americana de la alta sociedad que era terrible en la cuestión de las torturas con sus esclavos. Cuando se enojaba con alguno de ellos le manda abrir el estómago para sacarle los intestinos y ponérselos como si fueran un cinturón. Extirpaba los genitales de quienes le fallaban, cocía la boca a las esclavas y amputaba extremidades solo para adornar su cuarto-

-Así es…Pues bien, la chica que viene acercándose a nosotros fue la mentora de ella-

-¿Eeeeeeh? ¡Pero si se ve que es adorable!-

-Las apariencias engañan Hanji y aquí te darás cuenta que hay muchas cosas ocultas al conocimiento de los hombres- contestó Angeru.

-No te dejes llevar por su apariencia. Su aspecto es de una niña tierna cuando por dentro es más oscura de lo que te imaginas-

Jean contaría brevemente la historia de Christa en la tierra.

**.**

**.**

**=1400. AUSTRIA. VIENNA=**

El verdadero nombre de Christa es Historia, pero al llegar al Inframundo quiso cambiárselo para hacer burla a los cielos. Christa significa "siervo de Cristo".

Cuando era humana a la luz del día ante los ojos de la sociedad era una mujer altruista y defensora de los derechos civiles. Pero, cuando llegaba la noche bajaba a su calabozo donde torturaba en formas indescriptibles no solo a esclavos que compraba. Era una aristócrata que también seducía con su belleza tanto a hombres como mujeres y cuando caían a sus pies los torturaba en el mismo calabozo secreto de los esclavos.

Ella torturaba en vida por mero gusto. Los maltrataba encadenándolos, latigueándolos o les iba cortando las extremidades de poco en poco hasta causarles la muerte. Además de tener numerosas máquinas de tortura propias de la época medieval como la guillotina. Cuando alguno de sus esclavos osaba en desobedecerle le abría el estómago y le introducía una rata o cualquier otro roedor o insecto para que comiera su interior y lo encerraba en una caja de cristal para ahogar sus gritos e ir viendo su sufrimiento.

Lo contradictorio era que el calabozo siempre lo tenía higiénico, no podía dejar que el olor a putrefacción le delatara. De los que mataba para no dejar evidencia trasladaba los restos humanos a un lugar alejado que todos creían un rastro de animales debido al olor que expedían los restos al ser quemados en grandes chimeneas al rojo vivo.

Como era de gran poder económico lograba que esas personas simple y sencillamente se daban por desaparecidas. Pudo haber seguido satisfaciendo sus instintos sádicos pero se enamoró de un banquero de nombre Conny Springer.

El amor fue su perdición, le confesó a su amado la existencia de ese calabozo. Él le juró amor y silencio eterno, pero solo fue una tetra para llevarla hasta el altar de la iglesia y mientras se oficiaba la misa, los policías perpetraron en su casa y descubrieron las atrocidades de las que se acusaba. Segundos antes de pronunciar los votos matrimoniales…

-Conny Springer ¿Aceptas cómo esposa a Historia Reiss, para amarla…?- el sacerdote fue interrumpido.

-Lo sentimos padre, pero este evento se cancela inmediatamente-

Se apareció un séquito de policías, todos los presentes estaban atónitos al igual que la novia.

-Conny ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?-

-Lo siento mucho Historia, pero… Pero no yo podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados ante las cosas que vi en ese calabozo-

Christa sintió por primera vez una mezcla de coraje y decepción.

-¡Me traicionaste! ¡Me juraste silencio! ¡¿También me mentiste al decirme que me amabas?!-

-Yo te amaba hasta antes de ver eso… Creí que eras una buena persona pero ¡Eres un demonio!-

-¡Tú eres un maldito mentiroso!- tiró su ramo y velo al suelo -¡Te voy a matar en este momento!-

Pero antes de poder dar un paso fue detenida por los policías. Fue juzgada inmediatamente y declarada culpable sin derecho a defenderse. Se rehusaba a quitarse el vestido de novia, así estuvo encarcelada por dos meses hasta que hizo Pactus con Erwin.

Mató aquel que amaba aunque por el mismo sentimiento no pudo torturarle como quería, pero si tuvo la satisfacción de quitarle la vida con sus propias manos. Una vez satisfecha su venganza fue traída al Inframundo y transformada en un Demonio Élite por el mismo Erwin.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO DE TIRO CON ARCO=**

La pequeña chica de tez blanca y ojos de color aguamarina de solo poderlo hacer se abalanzó sobre Jean, rodeándole la cintura con las piernas y el cuello con los brazos.

-¡Jean aquí estás! ¡Te he extrañado mucho!-

-¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? Me has tenido muy abandonado- le dio un beso en la frente.

-Riko me ha tenido ocupada torturando sin descanso a miles de demonios inútiles y algunos humanos en la tierra- le abrazó con más fuerza.

-¡Ya fue suficiente! ¡Bájate inmediatamente de Jean!-

Sasha estaba en extremo celosa. Y como si fueran niñas pequeñas comenzaron a pelear.

-¿Y qué harías si me niego a hacerlo?- Christa le retaba.

-¡Tienes que hacerlo! Jean y yo iremos al cuarto de baños ¿Entendiste?-

-¿Darse un baño en el gran jacuzzi con agua caliente y champagne? ¡Siiiii! ¡Oh qué bien! ¡Esa idea me gusta!- se bajó del cuerpo de Jean.

-¡A ti nadie te invitó rubia desabrida!- Sasha alzaba más la voz.

Christa la ignoró -¡Esta noche tú vienes conmigo!- abrazó de la cintura a Jean -Me has tenido muy abandonada, Sasha ya te tuvo para ella sola por mucho tiempo-

Sasha -¡No! ¡Yo también voy!-

Y mientras ellas seguían discutiendo, en Levi y Hanji la perplejidad les hizo preguntarles al resto que estaba pasando.

Levi -¿Qué mierda es esto?-

Mike -Resulta que las dos están enamoradas de Jean-

Hanji -¿Eeeeeeeeeeeh?-

Nanaba -Al inicio era un horror, esto no es nada a comparación de aquellos días-

Levi -¿Y por qué no eligió a una y problema resuelto?-

Angeru -¿Bromeas? Eso me hace pensar que Hanji nunca te hizo una escena de celos… De elegir a una la otra se hubiera vuelto loca y solo Smith-sama sabrá que hubiera pasado. Además las dos son buenos elementos y desperdiciarlos por una estupidez amorosa hubiera sido una catástrofe-

Farlan -Jajaja ¡Esto es tan divertido! Levi sí que eres muy inocente… Escúchame bien: nunca, pero nunca te metas con dos mujeres peleándose por un hombre, estarías viendo a dos Hanji totalmente enfurecidas ¿Necesito recordarte más?- estalló en risas.

Levi -No es necesario…-

Voltearon a ver como ese par seguía discutiendo.

Christa -¡Sasha no seas egoísta! ¡Tú aquí te quedas!-

Jean -Chicas calmadas…-

Christa y Sasha -¡Tú cállate!- le gritaron al unísono.

Levi volteó a ver a Farlan quien le dijo -¿Ves lo que te digo?-

Jean -¡Ya basta! ¡Me tienen harto! ¡Me voy a conseguir a una que no me grite!-

Sasha -No serías capaz Jean-

Christa -Tú que haces eso y considérate como parte de mis juguetes a torturar-

Jean -Ya, ya, que era broma… Vamos los 3 juntos ¿Sí? ¿Harían eso por mí chicas?- les dio un beso en la mano a las dos al mismo tiempo.

Sasha -¡Aaaaay! ¡Está bien! Solo porque tú me lo pides-

Christa –De acuerdo Jean, todo lo que tú quieras-

Y vieron alejarse a ese chico abrazando a las chicas una a su lado.

Nanaba –Es mejor no quedarnos atrás-

Comenzaron a caminar siguiéndolos a lo lejos.

.

.

=**1910. INFRAMUNDO=**

Angeru –Hanji, me parece que quieres preguntar algo-

Hanji –Es que no entiendo bien qué tipo de relación tienen ellos tres o como han vivido este tiempo-

Nanaba –Eso te lo explico yo. Ellos son Élite en disciplinas en las que son expertos, por lo cual tienen funciones diferentes y cuando terminan de llevarlas a cabo se van a descansar al aposento privado que comparten los tres y solo tiene una cama-

Hanji -¿Te refieres que duermen en la misma cama?-

Nanaba -Así es Hanji, dormir y todo lo que implica estar en una cama-

Levi -¿Tienen sexo juntos?-

Angeru -Sí, los tres… Habrá para quienes les es extraño pero ha funcionado por siglos con ellos-

Mike –Aunque no siempre fue así. Como dijo Nanaba, al inicio era un horror. Hasta que una noche mientras discutían frente a todos como siempre…-

Sorpresivamente Mike les contaría como pasaron del caos a la armonía.

.

.

**=1400. INFRAMUNDO=**

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!-

Smith-sama nunca antes les había escuchado discutir, fue la primera y última vez que ocurriría en la magnitud de aquellos tiempos.

Sasha –Smith-sama que bueno que viniste… ¡Esta desabrida que no entiende que Jean es mío!

Christa -¡No es así Smith-sama! ¡Aquí la que no entiende es ella!- volteó su mirada a Sasha -¡Y tú estás loca! ¡Loca! ¡Loca! ¡Loca!-

Sasha -¡Waaaaaaa que noooo!- la miró de frente -¡Aquí la única loca eres tú por quererme quitar a mi Jean!-

Y siguieron discutiendo entre ellas, dándose insultos como si fueran unas adolescentes inmaduras.

Erwin -Jean ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan así?-

Jean –Desde que las convertiste en demonios… ¡Oh rayos! Al inicio creí que esto era halagador pero ya se volvió insoportable… Solo quiero que me dejen de molestar, ni siquiera puedo descansar un momento porque ya me están acosando o se están peleando por complacerme-

Erwin –Eres un cobarde Jean por permitir esta situación por mucho tiempo. Pero esta noche se acaba toda esta estupidez y ajustaré cuentas contigo. Tendrás que comportarte como un hombre-

Jean –De acuerdo, todo sea porque esto termine-

Ya Christa y Sasha estaban entre gritos a un solo segundo de agarrarse a golpes cuando…

-¡CÁLLENSE PAR DE ESTÚPIDAS!-

La voz de Smith-sama sonó más impetuosa que nunca, ambas quedaron petrificadas.

Sasha –Smith-sama me dijiste estúpida-

Christa -S-s-smith-sama lo siento-

Nunca antes Smith-sama les había hablado así. Eso les hirió tanto los sentimientos que se pusieron a llorar. A pesar de ser demonios le tienen un fuerte aprecio a él, lo ven como si fuera su padre.

-Vengan los tres conmigo-

Y siguieron en silencio a Smith-sama, solo las chicas no podían dejar de llorar. Entraron los tres invitados al aposento privado y la puerta de bronce se cerró.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO=**

Mike -No pasaron siquiera 15 minutos cuando la puerta se abrió y salió Jean con Christa y Sasha abrazados y muy contentos-

Hanji -¿Qué pasó?-

Nanaba -Nadie lo sabe y ellos nunca lo han querido decir. Pudo haberlos amenazado, convencido o simplemente les dio un fuerte escarmiento… Sea lo que sea que haya ocurrido desde entonces los tres duermen juntos-

Ya cuando terminó la plática estaban frente a la entrada del cuarto de baños. Mike abrió la puerta corrediza para que todos entraran.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. CUARTO DE BAÑOS=**

Farlan -¡Oh genial! Solo falta Kyokan para que esto sea una reunión de Alto Rango y Élite-

A los pocos segundos de haber entrado aparecieron en el lugar Riko y Boris.

Boris –Le invité pero ya sabes que Kyokan es un tipo tímido-

Farlan -Jajaja ¿Tímido? ¡Para nada! Simplemente no le gusta venir con nosotros, dice que no tiene nada que hacer con los jóvenes-

Riko -Eso es una estupidez tomando en cuenta que todos aquí tenemos siglos de vida-

Boris -Ya que somos muchos creo que sería buena idea usar el gran jacuzzi ¿No les parece?-

Todos siguieron a Boris hasta llegar a una gran puerta negra con chapa en forma de alas. Boris las separó haciendo que la puerta se deslizara por una rendija hasta quedar completamente abierta. El aroma a sales minerales inundó el ambiente.

Era una cueva de roca volcánica con una gran pileta rectangular en el medio, tan grande que inclusive se podía nadar sin problemas. El agua brotaba de una enorme escultura de granito oscuro, eran las alas demoníacas. A un costado había una barra donde podían servirse en copas de cristal refinado una amplia variedad de vinos y licores exquisitos.

También habían dos cuartos contiguos, lugar al que caminaron.

Farlan -Aquí vamos a dividirnos en hombres y mujeres. Hanji y Levi cuando terminen de lavar sus cuerpos se pondrán una toalla y se introducirán en el jacuzzi para relajar sus cuerpos y permitir que el agua que es de origen volcánico les nutra la piel-

Obedecieron sin mayor cuestionamiento. Mientras estaban en los cuartos contiguos sucedió la siguiente anécdota.

Jean -Oh las chicas están a un lado… ¡No hay que desaprovechar! ¡Vamos a espiarlas!-

Levi se le plantó de frente –Te recuerdo que ahí está mi esposa. Tú que te atreves a verla desnuda y yo que te arranco lo que te cuelga de la entrepierna-

Jean -No serías capaz-

Levi -Je ¿Eso crees? No serías al primero que se lo hiciera-

Farlan -Yo doy legalidad sus palabras, Jean-

Boris –Pareces un adolescente escolar que nunca antes vio una mujer desnuda-

-Oh que aburridos- Jean se volvió a su ducha.

Y en el cuarto de las chicas.

Sasha -Por cierto Hanji ¿No te gustaría depilarte? Entendemos que en el mundo aún no exista pero aquí ya puedes liberarte de todo ese vello-

Hanji -Pues es que… Debería consultarlo con Levi-

Sasha -¿Bromeas? Mejor sorpréndelo, el sexo es mucho más placentero libre de vello-

Hanji -Mmmm- dudó por algunos segundos -¡Está bien! ¡Todo sea por sorprender a mi enano!-

-Créeme que le va a encantar- Sasha la tomó del brazo y se dirigieron a una sala contigua.

Las chicas demonio empezaron a preparar todo para hacerle una depilación simultánea con cera caliente y compresas de manta. Sasha en las axilas, Riko y Nanaba en las piernas y Christa en la zona púbica, sabía que era la zona más sensible por eso la eligió.

Mientras tanto los chicos seguían limpiando sus cuerpos cuando escucharon...

-¡1, 2, 3!-

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

-¡Hanji!- Levi inmediatamente quiso ir donde su esposa.

Farlan lo jaló del brazo y totalmente despreocupado le dijo –Descuida son cosas de chicas no le están haciendo nada malo-

Volteó a verlo cuando se escuchó…

-¡Aquí vamos de nuevo! ¡1, 2, 3!-

-¡Waaaaa! ¡Dueleeeeeeee!-

Farlan lo soltó del brazo mientras le decía -Supongo que es la primera vez que Hanji se hace una depilación ¿Verdad?-

-¿Depilación?-

-Sí, quitarse el vello del cuerpo-

-…

Jean se puso a su costado derecho -Levi, amigo- le puso una mano en el hombro –Créeme que el resultado te va a encantar-

Mike asintió mientras le ponía la mano en el otro hombro.

Una vez reunidos en la bañera Nanaba y Mike destaparon una botella de champagne que sirvieron en copas y degustaron en total silencio. Jean abrazaba a Christa y Sasha cada una en un brazo, las parejas de Mike y Nanaba al igual que Levi y Hanji también estaban abrazadas.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO=**

Después de media hora empezaron a retirarse de uno a uno, tenían cosas que hacer. Al final solo quedaron Levi, Hanji y Sasha. Sasha le pidió a Hanji que la acompañase a su aposento en el cual pudo constatar que los tres Demonios Élite dormían juntos.

-Toma te regalo este libro- Sasha le tendió un libro de pastas verdes.

-¿De qué se trata?-

-Es un libro de Kama Sutra donde vienen diferentes posiciones sexuales-

-¿Por qué haces esto?- Hanji se sonrojó.

-No me malinterpretes, mi corazón le pertenece a Jean. Ustedes me gustan mucho, son una pareja muy divertida-

-Oh ¡Gracias!-

Abrió una cajonera y sacó una bolsa.

-Toma Hanji por esto no quería que Levi viniera- le puso la bolsa en las manos –Son ligueros, blusones y demás lencería erótica para que sorprendas a Levi. Ustedes aún no salen de compras al mundo y yo tengo demasiado de esto- le guiñó el ojo.

-Ah creo que solo puedo decirte gracias, en verdad gracias-

-Es que en serio ustedes son unos anticuados-

Las dos chicas rieron un momento antes que Hanji volviera a su aposento. Riko iba pasando por el pasillo y alcanzó a escuchar lo que hizo Sasha. Dio la media vuelta, tendría que comunicárselo a Erwin cuando regresara de lo que fuera lo que estuviera haciendo.

Por su parte Levi cuando salió del cuarto de baños se topó a Farlan en el camino.

-Necesito hablar contigo en privado- pronunció Levi.

Farlan inició una conversación mental, habilidad que solo los Demonios de Alto Rango tenían.

-Dime ¿Qué me quieres decir?-

-Te lo preguntaré directamente ¿Por qué me aconsejas tanto? Para ser un Demonio de la mayor confianza de ese tipo eres sospechosamente muy amable con nosotros ¿Qué tramas, imbécil? -

-Eres muy desconfiado, yo solo lo hago por diversión. Sé que entre más calmado estés, Erwin arde en mayor coraje. Eso es todo-

-Mientes. Me parece que cuando eras humano intentaron quitarte a tu mujer-

-No, yo nunca me he enamorado de una mujer. Así que piensa lo que quieras-

-¿Te gustan los hombres?-

Con esa pregunta Farlan no pudo seguir más con la conversación mental.

-Jajaja… ¡Sí que eres gracioso!- tardó buen rato en reponerse de las risas –Escúchame bien Levi. No soy homosexual, amable ni nada de eso, quítate esa idea de la cabeza. Y prepárate porque esto es solo el comienzo, recuerda que estarás aquí una eternidad-

Siguió con su caminó, no quería oír su respuesta. La realidad era que para Farlan, Levi le recordaba mucho a sí mismo cuando era humano. Él había vivido el amargo sentimiento que te arrebataran en tu cara a alguien muy importante y todo por actuar imprudentemente, todo por no confiar en esa persona.

.

.

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE LEVI Y HANJI=**

Hanji llegó mucho antes que Levi al aposento. Quería poner en práctica algunas de las posiciones de ese libro pero le seguía desagradando la idea de hacerlo sin la privacidad de una puerta. Entonces tuvo una idea alocada. Usando las faldas de los vestidos que le había regalado Erwin hizo una gran cortina opaca que colocó en la entrada de su aposento, ya le era tedioso el hacer el amor con Levi bajo la oscura sábana. Y a como su ingenio le dictó la colocó en donde se supone debía estar una puerta.

Abrió la bolsa que le regaló Sasha y eligió un conjunto negro de brassier con encaje semitransparente, el panty con diseño de volantes laterales al estilo retro de las bailarinas de can-can y unos ligueros que la hacían lucir sensual y femenina. Se soltó el cabello y esperó la llegada de Levi.

Levi al toparse con la entrada de su aposento estaba perplejo de verla cubierta con retazos de tela. Movió un poco la cortina para entrar.

-Oí ¿Y ahora que rayos has hecho cegatona?-

Se topó con la figura de Hanji sentada de manera sugestiva a la orilla de la cama. Levi no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca abierta y en total estupefacción. Hanji lucía más sensual y provocativa que nunca. Levi tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, verla en esa lencería le excitó en sobremanera.

Se lanzó como lobo hambriento sobre ella. El liguero le incitaba a ver qué es lo que había más allá de el. Acarició la piel tersa de sus piernas, libre de estorbo capilar. Quitó rápidamente el obstáculo del panty y abrió las piernas de par en par, exhibiendo la piel desnuda que recubría una más rosada. Sus manos volvieron a acariciar las piernas, se deslizaban mejor que nunca.

Le hizo el sexo oral más largo que algún día concibió hacer, simplemente no podía desprenderse del sabor y la suavidad de los pétalos cuando recorría con sus labios y lengua de ese tulipán femenino. Le era adictivo que entre Hanji más le pedía que se detuviera, más se aferraba a su entrepierna, logrando provocarle dos orgasmos continuos.

Una vez satisfecho el hacer suyo con sus labios el tulipán, llegó el momento de desflorarle. Era tanto su éxtasis que solo desabrochó su pantalón y lo bajó a las rodillas, sentía como un fuego ardiente en su interior que necesitaba extinguir con urgencia. Introdujo su miembro en las paredes húmedas de Hanji, meciéndose en un ritmo bravío que no podía contener.

Terminó más pronto de lo que le hubiera gustado durar. Ambos tenía la respiración agitada, Levi yacía recostado de lado apoyando el peso sobre un brazo y Hanji estaba boca arriba. Una vez tranquilos pudieron conversar.

-¿Dónde conseguiste eso?- acarició el encaje del liguero.

-¿Te gusta? Sasha me lo regaló-

Hanji estaba feliz, era la primera vez que veía a Levi con esa reacción. También estaba totalmente emocionada por realizar con éxito la idea de sorprenderle. Alzó un brazo para tomar el libro de pastas verdes en sus manos.

-Sasha nos regaló este libro de Kama Sutra, es acerca de posiciones para el sexo. Le he dado una pequeña hojeada y…- fue interrumpida.

-Quiero hacerlas todas-

-¿Eh?-

-Ya lo escuchaste Hanji, quiero hacer todas las posiciones contigo-

-Mira enano empecemos con estas, me parecen interesantes-

Abrió la primera hoja y le señaló las siguientes:

_Carretilla: ella boca abajo en la cama con caderas al borde de la cama, él parado se coloca entre sus piernas._

_Cruz: ella boca arriba con una pierna doblada y otra estirada, él sentado sobre ella con rodilla bajo la pierna doblada._

_El Tornillo: ella acostada en el borde de la cama y flexiona las piernas hacia un costado, él de rodillas la penetra._

Y el resto de la noche Levi y Hanji siguieron constatando la maravilla de la depilación, la lencería y la sabiduría escrita en ese libro.

.

.

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE JEAN, SASHA Y CHRISTA=**

Poco después del amanecer una visita inesperada interrumpiría la lectura de la Demonio Élite en arquería.

-Sasha, Erwin quiere verte de inmediato en su aposento privado-

-¿Eh? Esto sí que es inesperado ¡Vamos!-

Sasha tuvo un mal presentimiento. Riko la escoltó hasta al lugar al que la chica de cabello café fue requerida, cerró la puerta e hizo guardia en la entrada.

.

.

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH=**

Erwin estaba de espaldas.

-Sasha estoy muy decepcionado de ti. He sido informado de tu atrevimiento, les regalaste un libro y ropa para hacer más placentero el sexo ¿O acaso me han mentido?-

Se dio la media vuelta para ver de frente su respuesta, en sus ojos se podía ver que estaba enojado. Sasha tembló de miedo.

-No… No pensé que te fueras a molestar por eso Smith-sama-

-Como si no estuvieras consiente de la situación. Responde con la verdad ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-Es que… Ellos me agradan mucho, eso es todo-

-Desnúdate-

Le ordenó fríamente, Sasha sabía que no podía oponérsele pero las manos y piernas le temblaban mientras se desvestía.

-Agárrate del poste de la cama y empínate-

Obedeció sintiéndose en extremo nerviosa. Escuchó como abría una cajonera y sacaba algo que al moverlo cortaba el sonido del aire. En su miedo cerró los ojos, solo sintió cómo el cuero de una fusta le golpeó los glúteos tan fuerte que, a pesar de ser una transformada le lastimaron duramente.

Quedó perpleja por segundos hasta que el dolor de una penetración salvaje en su segundo orificio la devolvió a la realidad. Empezó a sentir como esa intimidad era perpetrada sin piedad incesantemente y como no solo sus glúteos eran lacerados, también la espalda, piernas y pechos recibían el mismo fustigar que le enrojecía y abría heridas en la piel. Pero estaba tan absorta en su miedo que ni siquiera podía gritar o llorar.

A Erwin le gustaba el sonido de la piel al ser golpeada y continuó hasta satisfacerse dentro de ella. Guardó la fusta y le dio instrucciones a Sasha.

-A partir de este momento eres mi esclava sexual. Me esperarás aquí todos los días después del amanecer para recibir el mismo castigo, te advierto que sí me entero que tuviste sexo con alguien más te irá peor, eso incluye a Jean y Christa. Puedes vestirte y retirarte-

Sasha comenzó a vestirse rápidamente, abrió la puerta pero antes de salir le fue dada otra instrucción.

-Y una cosa más, les enseñarás a formar arcos y flechas espirituales. Tu castigo durará hasta que ellos aprendan a tirar correctamente las flechas espirituales. Está en ti cuanto tiempo les tome ¿Entendiste?-

-Entendido Smith-sama-

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE MIKE Y NANABA=**

Sasha salió prácticamente corriendo del aposento de Erwin, se sentía profundamente triste, era la primera vez que Erwin le castigaba. Se topó a Nanaba en el camino quien leyó la tristeza en sus ojos.

-Sasha ¿Qué pasó?-

-Yo… yo…- contenía el llanto.

-Ven conmigo-

La abrazó y entraron en su aposento. De solo cerrar la puerta Sasha soltó todo el llanto que tenía atorado en el pecho. Ya estando tranquila le contó a Nanaba a detalle lo ocurrido.

No le dolía el hecho de haber sido tomada por Smith, ella misma se había entregado a él en numerosas ocasiones, tampoco el hecho de haber sido violento con ella al grado de provocarle dolor y heridas. Lo que le lastimó fue el motivo por el que la había castigado, simplemente no lo comprendía. Ni siquiera le había castigado aquella vez cuando al calor de la discusión se agarró a golpes con Christa por Jean en su propio aposento.

Nanaba ardió en coraje por dos razones. En primera por castigar a un Élite por una situación estúpidamente absurda y en segundo lugar por la decisión de enseñarles la técnica del arco y flechas espirituales que se suponía reservada para Alto Rango y Élite. Ella fue la primera en desarrollarla gracias a su nivel de inteligencia y estrategia, Sasha solo la perfeccionó.

¿Por qué Erwin decidió eso? Se preguntaba Nanaba una y otra vez sin dar con una respuesta clara.

Esa decisión afectaría considerablemente las relaciones entre los Élite y Alto Rango con el Rey del Inframundo.

.

.

**.**

Gracias por leer! :)


	12. Underworld Fragmento 5

**Disclaimer: **Les recuerdo que esto es un FanFiction por lo cual los personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hajime Isayama. Habrá personajes que aquí aparecen y no son de Shingeki, son amistades que me autorizaron introducirlos en mi imaginación.

Si sientes que mi imaginación no te agrada, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir :)

**CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENTES SENSIBLES**

**CAPÍTULO 2. UNDERWORLD**

**.**

**.**

**FRAGMENTO 5. MEANWHILE UNDER THE LIGHT OF THE SUN**

**.**

**.**

**=1910. ALEMANIA. EN EL PUEBLO=**

Ese pueblo alemán estaba incrédulo a que el maestro Moblit Berner había fallecido. Se guardaría luto por una semana sin clases. Todos los habitantes fueron a ofrendar flores y lágrimas al maestro que por años atendió con vocación el arte del trasmitir conocimientos. La señora Magnolia era la más afectada puesto que fue ella quien descubrió el cadáver decapitado de Moblit.

En el velorio les llamó la atención que la familia Ackerman Zoe no estuviera presente, era demasiado extraño si precisamente él fue su padrino de boda. Entonces se supo que al igual que Petra Ral e Irene Ackerman, los tres integrantes de esa familia habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Sus docentes y alumnos hicieron hermoso el entierro, con muchas flores blancas y lanzando pétalos de rosas rojas como si estuvieran lloviendo gotas de sangre.

¿Qué había pasado?

Hacía cuatro días que Magnolia se dirigió al lugar de Moblit al amanecer, con la intención de invitarle a casa para desayunar con su familia. Tocó varias veces la puerta sin recibir respuesta así que entró a la casa. Vio la sábana y almohada en el sillón pero no le vio en la sala, así que se atrevió a buscar más allá de lo moralmente permitido. Al abrir la puerta de la habitación quedó petrificada de ver el cuerpo sin vida sobre la cama, bajó su mirada para toparse a sus pies con la cabeza decapitada de Moblit, exclamando el grito desgarrador más fuerte y horrendo que su mente pudiera concebir.

Como tardaba en regresar, Auruo le fue a buscar solo para encontrarla llorando y vomitando en el baño. Al comprobar con sus ojos lo que entre sollozos su mujer le decía quedó en shock y tardó buen rato en reaccionar y tomar las medidas correspondientes.

¿Qué cosa tan horrible pudo haber realizado Moblit Berner para morir de esa manera?

La policía realizó la investigación correspondiente. Las pistas que tenían eran el rostro grabado con el horror de su muerte, el hecho notorio que alguien durmió en su sala, el cuerpo atado a la coma con la sábana desgarrada para el amarre, también el hecho que lo habían castrado, las dos tazas sucias del fregadero y las armas con las que le habían arrebatado la vida seguían en el lugar: un cuchillo y un machete sin filo.

Pero en nada de ello había siquiera huellas dactilares o algún indicio del culpable. Nadie le había oído gritar, ni tener problemas con alguien, tener alguna amante y nadie vio a alguien desconocido en el pueblo o que estuviera rondando el lugar.

La policía investigó con los ciudadanos del pueblo. La mayoría lo hilvanó con la desaparición de Petra Ral ¿Coincidencia? No lo creían y el primer sospechoso era Auruo Bossard. Sin embargo pudo probar su inocencia ya que esa noche además de estar en compañía de su mujer e hijos un policía hizo guardia a las afueras de su casa.

El segundo sospechoso era Levi Ackerman. Los más ancianos sabían que la forma en que miraba a Hanji era de hombre a mujer, no de padrino a ahijada. Así que se dirigieron a la cabaña para interrogar al sospechoso.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. ALEMANIA. EN LA CABAÑA=**

Llegó el séquito de policías a la alejada cabaña. Todo estaba en un silencio indescriptible. Tocaron la puerta varias veces sin respuesta, por lo que optaron entrar por la fuerza. Pero al intentarlo notaron que la puerta siempre estuvo abierta.

El interior notaba algo de saqueo, la cama tenía las sábanas removidas, faltaban las pocas joyas y algunos vestidos que Hanji tenía y también había evidencia de hurto de víveres en la alacena. La hoguera mostraba días de no haberse encendido y los muebles estaban cubiertos de polvo, cosa que Auruo sabía que Levi no permitiría debido a su obsesión con la limpieza. Tampoco estaban los caballos de los adultos y el corral de mascotas estaba vacío. Subieron al ático y encontraron las pertenencias guardadas en cajas que estaban abiertas, como si estuviesen buscando algo.

Pero de sus habitantes no había rastro alguno. Quizá estuvieran en Berlín con Rivaille e Irene y fueran ignorantes de todo lo ocurrido.

.

.

**=1910. ALEMANIA. BERLÍN=**

Al llegar a Berlín se dirigieron inmediatamente al lugar donde vivía esa familia. Se encontraron que la puerta del departamento tenía un aviso de desalojo por falta de pago. Hablaron con la portera quien les dijo que Rivaille tenía poco de haber fallecido y de Irene Ackerman solo sabía por algunos vecinos que la vieron salir una madrugada con una pequeña bolsa al parecer de víveres, compró el primer caballo que se atravesó en su camino y se fue de ahí. Nadie supo a donde fue y ni siquiera había indicios si regresaría por el resto de sus pertenencias, las cuales entregaron a Auruo por ser un funcionario público que le conocía, el departamento tenía que ser desalojado inmediatamente.

Antes de partir de regreso al pueblo, Auruo se quedó un día más en Berlín, tenía que tranquilizar sus sentidos porque estaba absurdamente desesperado ¿Qué rayos podía estar pasando? Petra, Irene, Levi, Hanji y Mikasa estaban desaparecidos más el asesinato de Moblit.

_¿Qué es lo que pudo haber cambiado para que en tan solo dos semanas ocurrieran estas tragedias?_

Para la policía simplemente era como si los hubieran secuestrado, probablemente matado o en el mejor de los casos se los hubiera tragado la tierra. Y se quedaron sin sospechosos del asesinato de ese maestro. Cerraron el expediente con lo siguiente:

Veredicto.- Moblit Berner tenía una amante, su secreto fue descubierto por el marido y por eso lo asesinaron.

¿Quién lo mató? Pasaría a ser uno más de los tantos misterios policiacos sin resolver…

**.**

**.**

**=1910. ALEMANIA. EN EL PUEBLO=**

Al noveno día después del entierro del maestro Berner una visita inesperada llegaría al pueblo. Era el Cardenal Dallis Zacklay quien venía de urgencia por parte del Vaticano. Aunque Auruo le ofreció posada en la casa que alguna vez fue de los padres de Levi, ese Cardenal se opuso rotundamente ya que solo era una visita para cumplir con la enmienda de llevar al sacerdote con él, había fuertes rumores que el hombre consagrado a vida de celibato había traicionado sus votos.

Flagon terminaba de oficiar la última misa de rezos novenarios por el réquiem de Moblit Berner cuando llegaron los enviados del Vaticano. Se sentaron en la última fila de asientos y esperaron en silencio hasta que el sacerdote terminara con una de sus tantos sacramentos santos.

_In nomine Patris, Filli et Spirituus Sancti Amen._

Terminó la misa, salieron todos los habitantes de ese pueblo y Dallis con su acompañante se dirigieron hacia el altar. Flagon ya los estaba esperando, sin embargo fingió ignorancia a sus preguntas.

-Mi sagrado Cardenal Zacklay –besó el anillo que acreditaba a ese hombre como tal –Bienvenido a esta humilde casa de dios, dígame ¿A qué se debe el honor de su visita?-

-Sacerdote Flagon Darlett que el señor este con usted- pronunció hipócritamente Dallis.

-Y con su espíritu-

Respondieron al unísono los otros dos hombres haciendo la señal de la cruz en sus rostros. El novicio permanecería callado, como siempre.

-He venido por parte del santísimo padre para llevarlo a su presencia en la sacrosanta ciudad del Vaticano. Nos ha sido informado que usted ha traicionado sus votos como sacerdote- en completa seriedad pronunció Dallis.

-¿De qué se me acusa mi señor?- Flagon ya estaba mentalizado de lo que ocurriría y no le importaba mentir.

-Del pecado carnal de fornicio con una de las mujeres de este pueblo-

-¿Tenéis pruebas de ello?-

-He constatado con las personas honorables del pueblo que es sabido por todos de su traición al voto del celibato. Ahora, en el nombre de la sagrada trinidad me dirá en dónde está la señora Irene Ackerman, no es necesario llevarla al juzgado divino ya que es la manzana podrida que lo tentó a caer-

-¿La señora Irene Ackerman? Ella tiene años que no vive en el pueblo y hace meses que no se ha aparecido por acá. Es de conocimiento popular que está en Berlín con su esposo Rivaille-

-¿Os lo jura en nombre del sagrado nombre de los cielos que está diciendo la verdad?-

-Os juro-

Pasaría Dallis la noche interrogándolo en el sótano secreto que se encontraba debajo del altar mientras el novicio buscaba entre las pertenencias de Flagon algún secreto que pudiera usar en su favor. Entonces encontró el diario de Flagon. Sin más al mediodía fue llevado con las manos atadas al Vaticano quedándose ese pueblo sin sacerdote.

Ante de irse Dallis oyó las tragedias que habían ocurrido con ciertos habitantes del lugar e investigó la dirección de la tal Irene en Berlín, no fue difícil hacerlo. Mandó a su novicio a constatar la información pero regresó al Vaticano con la misma respuesta que la policía. El Cardenal Dallis sabía que si Smith se enteraba que no fue capaz de matar a esa mujer entonces tendría que pagar vida con vida.

.

.

**=1910. ITALIA. EL VATICANO=**

Dallis estaba consiente que alguna prueba de la muerte de Irene debía de tener. Entonces recordó cierto cuento de terror donde el mensajero le sacó el corazón a un animal para ser entregado a la reina oscura como prueba de haber asesinado a una hermosa chica. Bajo esa idea asesinó a su novicio, además que le ayudaría a no dejar cabos sueltos.

Aprovechando una noche en que se estaba duchando lo sorprendió por la espalda, le tapó la boca con la mano y en un movimiento certero le cortó la garganta, dejando que la sangre tiñera en rojo la bañera hasta hacerle morir. A los pocos días simplemente reportó que su novicio estaba desaparecido, cosa normal entre quienes no resisten la vida sacerdotal y regresan a los pecados carnales.

A Flagon le torturó hasta la muerte en el rack. Ató firmemente sus piernas y brazos en los sujetadores y con el movimiento de una palanca comenzó a estirar si no respondía a sus preguntas, entre menos respondiera más lo estiraba. Hasta que se hartó de solo recibir silencio como respuestas.

-Vamos a dejarnos de formalidades e hipocresías, Flagon. He leído tu diario, dime ¿Qué es lo que eres?-

-¿Yo? Soy solo un simple hombre no sé de qué estás hablando-

-¡A mí no me vas a mentir perro sarnoso!-

Jaló de la palanca estirando un poco los brazos y piernas, lo suficiente como para que Flagon gritara de dolor.

-No importa que tan fuerte grites, sabes bien que nadie te escuchará. Nadie sabe de este calabozo secreto-

-¡Eres un demonio Dallis!-

-Favor que me haces pero en realidad solo soy un simple hombre al igual que tú. La diferencia entre nosotros es que yo he tenido una vida muy buena gracias al Demonio mientras tú la has pasado en la pobreza-

-¡Prefiero pasar hambre que a vivir como buitre!-

-Por esta ocasión dejaré pasar tu insulto. Yo sé que lo sabes ¡¿En dónde está esa puta de Irene?!-

-¡No te permito que te expreses así de ella y menos en mi presencia!-

-¡Yo le digo como se me venga en gana!-

Volvió a jalar de la palanca empezando a luxarle los pliegues que unen los huesos, provocando un fuerte dolor solo expresado en gritos.

-Tu respuesta quiere decir que en verdad esa tipa es una puta adúltera. Dime ¿Tan bien lo hacía en la cama que solo por decirle 'puta' te has enojado?-

Flagon le escupió un gargajo en la cara.

-¡Imbécil!- le propinó un puñetazo dejándole un ojo morado -Ahora sí quieres seguir con vida, tendrás que responder todas mis preguntas sobre la historia que escribiste-

-¡Eso jamás! Prefiero morir antes que explicarte sobre ese diario-

Jaló una vez más de la palanca volviendo a lastimarle los cartílagos.

-De todas maneras ibas a morir Flagon. Así que tú eliges entre una muerte rápida o una dolorosa-

-¡Has lo que se te venga en gana! No obtendrás nada de mí-

-Tú lo has elegido, tengo toda una noche para deleitarme con tu sufrimiento-

Jaló de la palanca muy despacio, provocando un dolor que se extendía lentamente por el cuerpo. El resto de la noche se la pasaría entre estirándole, dejarle reponerse del dolor para volver a torturarle. En cada ocasión los gritos se hacían más intensos hasta que legó el punto culminante donde le desmembró las extremidades, dándole una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Y entró en acción la idea de aquel cuento de terror. Al cadáver de Flagon al igual que al del novcio les extrajo el corazón para presentarlo como prueba de su enmienda completa ante Smith. Además, si Smith mandaba investigar sobre Irene obtendría la misma información que él.

Lo que le sorprendió fue el hecho que el Demonio de cabellos plateados le había dicho que tendría que inventar acerca que el sacerdote sabía cierta información prohibida resultando asombrosamente en un revés.

_¿Qué pensaría Smith de saber qué su mentira era una realidad?_

Sin lugar a dudas lo que estaba escrito en ese diario era un arma muy poderosa que podría usarla en un futuro a su favor con el Demonio Mayor, así que guardó el diario bajo llave en la Biblioteca de Libros Prohibidos.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. 1914. ALEMANIA. CIUDAD DE HAMBURGO=**

Irene llegó sin contratiempos a la ciudad de Hamburgo y con el poco dinero que tenía en efectivo se hospedó en una posada para pasar las siguientes noches. Estaba sumamente deprimida, la vida le había dado un vuelco desafortunado. Debido al agotamiento físico de la larga cabalgata durmió profundamente. En la noche siguiente soñó nuevamente con el alma de Rivaille solo para despedirse de ella; le sería dada otra vida en un mundo diferente pero nunca dejaría de amarla. Besó los labios de su amada y desapareció en medio de la oscuridad de los sueños.

A los pocos días soñó con el alma de Flagon, quien le contó brevemente su muerte y demás detalles acerca de lo ocurrido con su diario. También le explicó ciertos aspectos acerca del meollo en que se habían metido Levi y Hanji, dándole con ello la esperanza de encontrar a su nieta.

Esos sueños provocaron en Irene un renacer en sus ganas de vivir, más fuertes que nunca. Se mudó a la zona más altamente poblada de Hamburgo y vendió algunas de sus joyas para poderse mantener en lo que se recuperaba del pie. También cambió su aspecto físico, se cortó la larga cabellera y haciendo una mezcla de henna roja con algunas sales minerales tiñó su cabello a pelirrojo.

Comenzó a maquillarse para resaltar la belleza de su rostro. A pesar de su edad, era una mujer bien conservada teniendo mejor cuerpo y condición física que muchas jóvenes. Compró vestidos que resaltaban sus atributos femeninos, tendría que hacerlo para poder conseguir un buen trabajo.

Una vez repuesta su movilidad consiguió un trabajo mal pagado de mesera en un bar nocturno pero lograba que las propinas fueran altas. Quería trabajar por las noches ya que es cuando las personas que profesas al ocultismo salen a divertirse y tal vez podría encontrar alguna pista o rumor de un par de demonios haciendo fechorías o de alguna niña con poderes de visión del futuro.

Además del aspecto físico cambió su nombre.

-Disculpe madame ¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Soy Ereni Zoe-

Modificó el orden de las letras de su nombre y eligió el apellido de su nuera en la esperanza de encubrirse. Cuando le preguntaban su historia no tenía reparos en decir la verdad sin entrar en detalles.

-Soy viuda y mis hijos murieron. Tenía una nieta muy hermosa la cual está desaparecida y que estoy buscando, es lo único que me motiva a seguir viviendo-

Y así pasarían los años para Irene hasta que…

**.**

**.**

**=1910. ALEMANIA. EN EL PUEBLO=**

Hacía un mes que Petra había desaparecido del pueblo. Comenzó a extenderse el rumor que se había escapado con un hombre más rico que Auruo y por eso abandonó a sus hijos, no quería compromisos para iniciar su nueva vida amorosa. Sin lugar a dudas aún profesaban esa frase de "Pueblo chico, infierno grande".

Pero Auruo tenía el sentimiento que no había sido así. Una mañana salió con sus amigos Erd y Gunther, los cuales hacía años inexplicablemente de la noche a la mañana se volvieron de buena posición económica. Ellos decían que habían hecho un muy buen negocio con unos extranjeros.

Montaron sus caballos para entretenerse en la caza de conejos. Estando dentro del bosque el setter inglés que era el perro de caza de élite de Auruo comenzó a correr en forma desenfrenada.

-¡De seguro olió una cueva repleta de conejos!-

Gritó Erd emocionado. Jinetearon sus caballos para seguirle hasta que en un acto inusual el perro se detuvo en seco. Primero comenzó a ladrar y cuando llegaron los hombres empezó a aullar, como si estuviera viendo algo que le lastimaba su alma animal.

Los tres quedaron perplejos a lo que miraban. Era un cadáver en estado avanzado de descomposición, se notaba que los animales salvajes estuvieron comiendo de los restos de carne humana. Los tres taparon sus bocas con la mano sintiendo fuertes nauseas.

Auruo reconoció el todavía visible color naranja del cabello.

-¿Petra…?-

Sin importarle el olor putrefacto se acercó al cuerpo. Sus piernas le flaquearon al acercarse y constatar sus temores, cayó de rodillas al suelo, todavía se ponía reconocer el bordado de las siglas P.R. en la parte baja del blusón desgarrado. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotarle en el rostro, estaba tan impactado que ni siquiera podía sollozar. La voz se le fue hasta que la reunió toda en un solo grito horrendo de dolor.

-¡AAAAAAAAAH! ¡PETRAAAAAA!-

Lloraba incontrolablemente. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido había sido la primera mujer que amó con todo su corazón, su compañera sentimental por años y era la madre de sus hijos mayores.

Ahora había un caso policiaco más que resolver. Nuevamente no había pistas claras, únicamente el testimonio de los niños que al despertar su mamá no estaba en casa, la cama estaba des-tendida y el cuerpo ya putrefacto que apareció en medio del bosque.

Veredicto.- Petra Ral salió de su casa por la noche, fue llevada al bosque y ahí fue atacada por los animales salvajes hasta matarle.

¿Por qué motivo salió de su casa en la madrugada? Sería otro más de los tantos misterios policiacos sin resolver…

Aun con ello las personas del pueblo seguían pensando que salió de su casa para seguir a un poderoso de la alta sociedad y ese hombre fue la que lo llevó a la muerte. Los niños sufrieron mucho cuando les dijeron que su madre estaba muerta y Auruo se aferró más al amor de Magnolia. Jhon y George empezaron a comportarse de manera rebelde, primero habían perdido al que llamaban cariñosamente 'tío Berner' y ahora a su madre.

Debido al avanzado estado de descomposición tuvieron que incinerar el cuerpo de Petra en un evento sombrío y sin palabras de aliento, ya que el pueblo se quedó sin sacerdote que oficiase la misa de réquiem. Solo las más ancianas del pueblo recitaron algunos pasajes bíblicos y entonaron cantos mientras velaban las cenizas para darle de alguna forma una despedida cristiana.

Pasaron los meses en calma y paz, como si solo hubiera sido un mal momento. Lo que ese pueblo no sabía era que…

Esa calma solo era el precedente de la tormenta que se desataría…

.

.

.

Gracias por leer! :)


	13. Underworld Fragmento 6

**Disclaimer:**Les recuerdo que esto es un FanFiction por lo cual los personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hajime Isayama. Habrá personajes que aquí aparecen y no son de Shingeki, son amistades que me autorizaron introducirlos en mi imaginación.

Si sientes que mi imaginación no te agrada, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir :)

**CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENTES SENSIBLES**

.

**.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2. UNDERWORLD**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**FRAGMENTO 6. LIFE IN DARKNESS**

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE MIKE Y NANABA=**

Cuando Sasha terminó de contar lo ocurrido Mike entró a su aposento.

Nanaba -Mike ¿Qué tanto has oído?-

Mike -He escuchado lo suficiente. Citaré a todos los Élite en el Comedor al mediodía-

Sasha -Pero ¿Por qué? Es solo un castigo y yo no quiero causar problemas-

Nanaba -Sasha no es solo por ello. El hecho preocupante es que te ha ordenado enseñarles una técnica peligrosa-

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH=**

Si apenas Sasha se alejó de la puerta de bronce, Riko entró cerrándola de un portazo y gritando.

-¡Erwin! ¡¿Flechas espirituales?! ¡¿Acaso te volviste loco?!-

El Demonio Mayor simplemente le ignoraba.

-¡Esa técnica es exclusiva de los Alto Rango y Élite!-

-Solo te lo diré una vez, lárgate de aquí-

Riko salió fúrica del aposento. Y contó mentalmente lo ocurrido a sus compañeros.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. CUEVA DE ALIMENTOS=**

Todos los Demonio Élite llegaron puntualmente a la cita en el Comedor. Nanaba les contó la decisión de Smith y Sasha tuvo que explicarles porque en un tiempo indefinido no podría tener sexo con Jean y Christa. Para todos, el castigo de Sasha era absurdo y les molestó en sobremanera que Levi y Hanji aprenderían la técnica de arco y flechas espirituales.

Aunque les desagradaba la idea tendrían que discutirlo con los Alto Rango y tal vez ellos por primera vez en su existencia les explicarían que estaba ocurriendo.

Mike –Jean, tú que eres el más cercano a un Alto Rango serás el encargado de decirle que queremos hablar con ellos-

Jean suspiró resignado y obedeció la instrucción de Mike. Los demás mientras esperaban el regreso de Jean con los Alto Rango comenzaron a platicar.

Nanaba -Les he de confesar que no estoy molesta con Levi y Hanji. Con quien lo estoy es con Smith-sama-

Mike -Nadie de aquí está molesto con ellos-

Angeru –Hanji y Levi son asquerosamente inocentes-

Sasha -Yo no sé si sentirlo más por Levi o por Hanji, me causan lástima-

Christa -¡Pero por su culpa castigaron a Sasha! ¡De seguro esa cejuda se lo dijo a Smith-sama!-

Una mujer interrumpiría su discusión.

Riko -Sasha se lo ganó por estúpida y mejor agradéceme que se lo dijera inmediatamente, de otra manera le hubiera ido peor a tu noviecita, Christa-

Farlan -Suponemos para que quieren hablar con nosotros. Riko nos ha informado la instrucción que te fue dada, Sasha-

Angeru -Ni siquiera yo que soy un genio comprendo para que hacer eso. Es algo sumamente riesgoso-

Christa –Aquí todos creíamos que era una técnica exclusiva de nosotros, los de mayor jerarquía-

Nanaba -En pocas palabras, el que aprendan esa técnica significa que los pone a nuestro nivel y sé que no me equivoco-

Angeru –Antes de eso ¿Alguno de ustedes podría explicarme bien porqué castigó a Sasha? No entiendo en que le afecta que le haya regalado ropa y un libro-

Al escuchar esto el resto cubrió su rostro con la mano.

Riko –Angeru, en verdad que podrás ser un genio para las ciencias pero sigues siendo muy inocente en otras cuestiones. Se los diré por si no se habían percatado- cruzó los brazos -Erwin desea a Hanji y obviamente quería sorprenderla en la cama con todas las posiciones que vienen en el libro que Sasha les regaló y encima le facilita ropa provocativa a Hanji para usarla con Levi siendo que Erwin quería ser el primero en vérsela puesta- volteó a ver directamente al genio -¿Lo has entendido o tengo que explicártelo con manzanas?-

Angeru –Tiene lógica pero ¿Entonces debo entender que Levi le estorba?-

Todos volvieron a cubrirse el rostro con la mano.

Mike -Sí que eres un genio…-

Jean –Ya fue suficiente, lo diré sin rodeos. Queremos una explicación de porqué Levi y Hanji van a aprender esa técnica y sabemos que ustedes son los únicos que pueden dárnosla. No pretendemos cuestionar la autoridad de Smith-sama, tan solo queremos saber que putas está pasando-

El grupo de Alto Rango entrelazó miradas, no fue necesario empezar una conversación mental para saber que los Élite estaban en la misma situación que ellos.

Boris –La tendrán, pero deberán esperarnos aquí-

Jean –¿Por qué diantres esperar? ¡¿Van a inventar una estupidez y dárnosla sin más?! ¡No somos idiotas!-

Farlan –No es así Jean. Primero tenemos que investigar que está ocurriendo, aún para nosotros esto es inesperado-

Los Alto Rango se retiraron del lugar y caminaron hacia la Cueva de los Portales, algo les decía que por primera vez tendrían que recurrir a _ella_.

_Ella _fue quien transformó a Erwin de simple humano en Demonio Mayor cuando finalizó la Rebelión. Y _ella _les dio una enmienda secreta con respecto a Erwin. Como era el Rey Oscuro más joven entre sus iguales, su madurez demoniaca apenas se estaría desarrollando. Así que cuando quisiera quebrar alguna regla universal o quisiera cometer alguna estupidez que afectara el equilibrio del ying-yang tendrían que informárselo.

Y no estaban seguros si la situación caía en una o en otra de las razones.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. CUEVA DE LOS PORTALES=**

Boris -Que molestia… Nosotros teníamos ese privilegio y ahora sin más esos la van a aprender-

Riko –Y Erwin que decía que la frase de "Los postreros serán los primeros y los primeros serán los postreros" no aplicaba aquí-

Farlan -¿Y tú qué piensas Kyokan?-

Kyokan -Me parece que esta no es una idea totalmente imputable a Erwin, hay algo oculto en esto. Aun así no creo que esté haciendo lo correcto, miren lo molestos que están los Élite. Esto traerá consecuencias-

El resto de los Alto Rango se sorprendieron, era de las contadas veces que Kyokan no estaba totalmente de acuerdo con Erwin, siempre consentía y aprobaba sus decisiones.

Farlan -Por cierto ¿Alguien sabe dónde estuvo Erwin esta noche?-

Riko -¿Qué no fue a cerrar los Pactus con los ganadores de los Premio Nobel de este año?-

Boris -No, esa tarea la hice yo después que nos vimos en el gran jacuzzi-

Riko -Esperen ¿No será acaso que habrá ido con _ella?_

Farlan _-_Tiene sentido. Pero si _ella _le dio esa idea de habría que ir a preguntárselo-

Todas las miradas se enfocaron en Kyokan.

Kyokan -Veo que por decisión unánime tendré que ir yo. Si Erwin pregunta por mí díganle la verdad, salí a investigar unos datos a otro mundo, no creo tardarme-

Y atravesó la Cascada reservada para Erwin y sus Demonios de Alto Rango. No pasaron siquiera 5 minutos cuando Kyokan regresó.

Riko –Eso fue rápido-

Boris –Demasiado rápido, diría yo-

Farlan -Y bien ¿Qué te dijo?-

Kyokan -Fue breve. Esta absolutamente permitida la decisión de Erwin y _ella _fue quien le dio la idea de enseñarles esa técnica-

Boris –Pero… ¿Para qué?-

Kyokan –Para hacer que Levi y Hanji reciten un conjuro que libera el instinto demoniaco-

Farlan -Oh, ya todo tiene sentido-

Todas las miradas se enfocaron en Farlan.

-Erwin sabe que ser caballeroso con Hanji no es suficiente así que tuvo que buscar alguna otra debilidad en Hanji. Yo estuve presente cuando al seducirla con la idea de matar ella estuvo a punto de caer a voluntad ante él, casi logra besarla. Así que ese conjuro la liberará de mucha conciencia humana que todavía tiene y aumentará su sed de sangre. De esta manera Erwin tendrá más control sobre esa sed que sólo él puede satisfacer-

Riko -Sí seremos estúpidos. Debimos suponer que todo era por esa mujer-

Kyokan -Y un mensaje más para nosotros, se los diré en palabras textuales:

_"No vuelvan a molestarme por una estupidez así, creí que una regla universal se había roto. Erwin ya alcanzó la madurez demoníaca y puede hacer lo que le plazca_."

Todos respiraron profundamente.

Kyokan -Hablemos con los Élite-

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO=**

El grupo de cuatro demonios únicamente le explicó al grupo de seis que la decisión de Erwin era legítima y con el fin de despertar más el instinto demoníaco de esa pareja. Los Alto Rango quedaron tranquilos pero no así los Élite, cada uno a su manera seguirían molestos con el actuar del Rey.

Inauditamente esa decisión rompió con la barrera que había entre los Alto Rango y Élite, empezaron a platicar cuando antes solo estaban en silencio y a convivir cuando la ocasión se presentara. Una tarde Erwin les sorprendió a todos conviviendo amenamente en el comedor.

-¿Se puede saber que hacen todos juntos?- cruzó los brazos, lo que veía no era de su conocimiento.

Kyokan -Llevamos siglos aquí, ya era tiempo de convivir juntos ¿No crees?-

Erwin se sentó en su silla imperial y degustó alimentos en compañía de sus diez demonios de mayor jerarquía.

En cuanto a Levi y Hanji además del entrenamiento de flechas espirituales les fue enseñado el español y francés.

-Aquí el lenguaje se unifica porque nuestra inteligencia aumenta y somos capaces de entenderlo en su totalidad, es algo así como traer un traductor integrado al momento de nacer como demonio transformado. Pero en la tierra es diferente, solo les enseñaré lo básico para que puedan pasear a su gusto por los lugares donde se habla este idioma, además de estar preparados para ciertos eventos que están próximos a suceder-

Boris fue asignado para esta tarea cuando Sasha no estaba en condiciones físicas quedándose a descansar en su aposento. A Levi y Hanji les dijeron que Sasha estaba siendo asignada a otras funciones, por eso no les podía atender. Solo los de mayor jerarquía sabían la verdadera razón de su agotamiento.

En Erwin la sorpresa de ver en que terminaron los vestidos que le había obsequiado a Hanji le hizo ensañarse más con Sasha quien se sentía cada día más débil, durmiendo inclusive el doble de tiempo del normal y en ocasiones ni siquiera podía moverse. Los Demonios Élite con dormir 4 horas diarias reponían sus fuerzas, mientras que los Alto Rango con solo 1 hora se reponían. Erwin podía durar días enteros sin descansar y cuando tenía que hacerlo con escasos 15 minutos de sueño su alma recobraba la energía en su totalidad.

Y era que Smith realmente la estaba torturando sexualmente. Inclusive para un ser transformado le quitaba mucha energía el instinto sexual del Demonio Mayor. Su castigo iba desde faenas maratónicas, sesiones de BDSM que sobrepasaban por mucho el placer por la tortura e inclusive le dejaba los dildos prendidos hasta el día siguiente, llegando un momento en que simplemente se desmayaba.

Solo era delicado con ella cuando le indicaba ponerse aquel vestido andrajoso de Hanji, para imaginar que la estaba tomando. La ponía especialmente en la posición de cuatro extremidades para no ver el rostro e imaginar que se trataba de su musa.

Todos los Élite estaban indignados de ver a Sasha en esas condiciones, en especial Jean y Christa a veces sentían que odiaban a Smith.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO DE TIRO CON ARCO=**

Levi y Hanji tardaron seis meses en poder formar el arco y tirar certeramente las flechas espirituales, el doble de tiempo que el entrenamiento normal. Se impresionaron de la habilidad de Hanji con el arco espiritual, era un talento natural que no había desarrollado.

A la semana, cuando se suponía el final de un entrenamiento que se alargó Angeru les entregó sus arcos definitivos. Cada una de las medidas y trazos fueron realizados con sus datos personales, el material del arco era piedra granate pura, perteneciente al grupo de minerales que presentan cristales en forma de dodecaedros y que está en la escala máxima de dureza. La belleza del contraste del negro con los destellos rojos de su brillo lo hacía lucir hermoso.

Lo único que no les entregó fueron flechas, no era necesario ya que tirarían las espirituales. Cuando terminó la última sesión de entrenamiento los tres demonios comenzaron a platicar.

-Ya les he enseñado todo lo que tenía que enseñarles, ahora la práctica y el perfeccionamiento depende de ustedes- Sasha hablaba con su alegría habitual, se sentó en el suelo porque las piernas le flaqueaban.

-Muchas gracias Sasha eres una excelente maestra- Hanji se sentó al costado derecho de Sasha -Oye ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Claro Hanji dime-

-¿Cómo fue que llegaste a este lugar?-

-No es una historia muy interesante-

-Aun así quiero escuchar tu historia- la abrazó, Hanji le tenía mucha estima.

-Toma esto mocosa y aquí está la tuya cuatro-ojos-

Levi les tendió una botella de alcohol a cada una, Farlan se las había obsequiado para cuando terminaran el entrenamiento así que era el momento.

Y mientras bebían el líquido Sasha relató su historia.

**.**

**.**

**=1400. ALEMANIA. CIUDAD DE HAMELIN=**

Cuando era humana vivía en la ciudad de Hamelín, aquella donde el cuento del flautista que con su flauta libró al pueblo de ratas y en venganza por no recibir su justo pago, en la fiesta de los santos Pedro y Pablo tocando su extraña música hizo que los niños del pueblo le siguieran hasta una cueva, donde a algunos vendió como esclavos y a otros les mató. Esa historia sucedió en la realidad, los hermanos Grimm lo único que hicieron es documentarla porque la leyenda estaba cayendo en el olvido.

Yo entiendo el sentimiento del flautista, mi Pactus fue para saciar mi sed de venganza.

Mi madre falleció cuando yo era niña a causa de una enfermedad desconocida en aquel tiempo así que solo vivía con mi padre. En el pueblo todos eran cazadores pero mi padre era de mayor habilidad, supongo que por eso nos despreciaban.

Vivíamos con carencias pero felices hasta que se llegó aquel trágico día en que se realizó una competencia para ver quien cazaba más animales, entre más grandes mayor puntaje, el premio sería una fuerte cantidad de monedas de oro. En esa cacería mi padre les ganó los tiros a los venados y quedó ganador.

Parecía que por fin podríamos tener algo de dignidad en nuestras vidas pero no fue así, la envidia es un sentimiento muy peligroso. Los hombres del pueblo estaban enardecidos, así que un día lo invitaron a beber. Estaban todos reunidos en la casa del que era el mandamás pero solo fue una emboscada. Mi padre lo presintió así que quiso salir corriendo del lugar pero antes de llegar a casa uno de ellos le tiró una flecha envenenada que cayó directo a su corazón.

Yo estaba terminando de limpiar unas pieles que íbamos a vender cuando escuché un golpe en seco contra el suelo, salí y vi a mi padre tirado, lo arrastré dentro de la casa y murió en mis brazos, me quedé sola.

Enterré el cuerpo de mi padre en el jardín de mi casa, pensé que con el dinero que tenía podía mantenerme un buen tiempo pero a los pocos días llegaron todos los hombres que le emboscaron. Asaltaron abruptamente en mi casa, se llevaron todo el dinero y aunque quería defenderme no podía hacerlo, todos y cada uno de ellos me golpearon y me violaron. Además de amenazarme de guardar silencio o me matarían.

Después de ese día todos en el pueblo me señalaban, inclusive iban a molestarme a mi casa gritándome cosas como "huérfana" o "puta". Mi padre me decía que:

_"No puedes cometer un solo error porque serás señalada por toda tu vida"._

Pero para mí era una estupidez lo que estaba viviendo siendo que yo no había cometido algún error. A esos hombres les odié inmensamente y juré que me vengaría. A pesar de ser una adolescente yo todavía era muy inmadura y no sabía trabajar, así que por mí misma aprendí a cazar con arco y flecha como mi padre lo hacía. Fue difícil porque solo me basaba en los recuerdos de su instrucción, pero con el tiempo pude aprender bien la técnica. Pero la vida no era fácil, siempre tenía mucha hambre y frío. Y volví a jurar vengarme por lo que habían hecho.

Y así viví por mucho tiempo tragándome las lágrimas en mi cama por la noche. Crecí y cuando cumplí mis 18 años quise saciar mi sed de venganza, pero no salió como lo esperaba. Aproveché que en la fiesta de los santos Pedro y Pablo se habían puesto ebrios y que estaban encerrados en la casa del mandamás.

Entré aprovechando el ruido del bullicio pero al abrir la puerta se dieron cuenta de mi presencia. Si apenas saqué un cuchillo para amenazarles cuando uno de ellos me asaltó por la espalda, me quitó el cuchillo y me aventó a la multitud. Eran más que yo, pensé que por ser viejos la tendría fácil y no fue así, eran mucho más fuertes así que de nueva cuenta me golpearon y me violaron.

Cuando se aburrieron de usarme como un objeto cualquiera me aventaron a una esquina. Y ahí tirada entre fluidos asquerosos lloré por ser tan débil, invoqué a los infiernos jurándoles que les daría mi alma si me daban la fuerza para satisfacer mi venganza.

Smith-sama apareció frente a mí y me propuso el Pactus: me daría la fuerza para vengarme a cambio de servirle en el Inframundo y acepté.

En ese momento sentí como si sangre caliente corriera por mis venas cuando Smith-sama me susurró al oído:

_Trato hecho, cobra tu venganza ahora mismo._

Esos infelices se sorprendieron cuando me puse en pie y tomé un cuchillo, prácticamente me daban por muerta. Vi como Smith-sama atrancó la puerta y se hizo a una esquina para ver la masacre que ocurriría.

-Hoy van a morir cerdos asquerosos-

Me atreví a pronunciar. Todos temblaron de miedo, inclusive yo misma sentía que había algo diferente en mi mirada, como una oscuridad emocionada por la sangre que correrá.

Di tres pasos para toparme con el primero. El idiota estaba tan congelado de miedo que no se movió cuando enterré el cuchillo en centro de la garganta, le di la media vuelta al cuchillo destrozándole por completo la manzana de adán y lo saqué lentamente, disfruté mucho ver como la cuchilla salía ensangrentada del orificio que acababa de hacer y el cuerpo cayó en seco al suelo.

Uno de ellos reaccionó de su estupefacción y quiso salir corriendo pero la puerta estaba atrancada. Era una delicia ver su rostro lleno de desesperación cuando veía el cuchillo lleno de sangre y por su atrevimiento fue el segundo en morir, enterré el cuchillo abajo de su ombligo y lo arrastré hasta topar con el hueso del pecho haciendo que no solo la sangre saliera de su lugar, sino también algunos restos de sus entrañas.

-¡Maldita zorra!-

Gritó el que tuvo la idea de violarme. Volteé lentamente a verlo y como tenía más fuerza que él lo tomé del cuello y lo alcé del suelo como si fuera un peluche cualquiera.

-Ahora sigues tú gordo asqueroso. Pero antes de eso vas a sentir lo que yo sentí-

Lo sometí contra el suelo boca abajo y entre sus glúteos enterré el cuchillo con el que había asesinado a otros dos, fue tan complaciente verlo retorcerse de dolor y escucharlo chillar como puerco mientras movía de adentro hacia afuera el cuchillo, sodomizándolo lentamente.

Solo yo podía ver a Erwin, hizo que una espada cayera del techo y llegara hasta donde yo estaba.

-_Odio a los violadores de niños, así que dale un mejor castigo_- me sonrió de lado.

Aventé el cuchillo y tomé la espada. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, así que golpe le introduje toda la espada. Ese gritó que escuché fue el más horrendo que oí en vida, pero para su desgracia y para mi fortuna, la música lo disolvió en el aire. Moví la espada de arriba hacia abajo, cortando todos los órganos internos. Fue gracioso ver como convulsionaba antes de morir por las hemorragias internas.

Solo faltaba el infeliz que asesinó a mi padre que estaba recargado a un costado de la puerta. Caminé hacia él, tenía tanto miedo que estaba congelado.

-Te odio. Y aquí vas morir-

Del miedo se orinó en sus pantalones. Tomé el arco y unas flechas que yo había llevado, apunté hacía él y fijé sus extremidades en la pared de madera. Después apunte a su cabeza y la fije de las orejas. Tomé el hacha había a un costado de la chimenea y comencé a cortarle partes del cuerpo.

Primero aquellas que sabía no le provocarían la muerte inmediata, como los dedos de la mano, uno a uno. Después las manos que osaron disparar esa flecha que le quitó la vida a mi padre. Luego corté los pies y sus gritos de desesperación solo me extasiaron. Solo recuerdo como pedazos de carne humana caían a mis pies hasta que ya no tuve nada que cortar.

Solté el hacha y vi como los restos quedaron tirados en el suelo dando la impresión que nadaban, parecían pequeños pedazos de carne un hermoso caldo rojo. La sangre escurría hasta la calle, mezclándose con el polvo y haciendo un barro espeso que al tocarlo teñía de rojo tus manos.

-Eso fue hermoso-

Smith-sama me abrazó, me replegué a su pecho, cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí ya estaba en el Inframundo.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO DE TIRO CON ARCO=**

- De esa manera pude cobrar mi venganza y fui traída aquí. Esa es mi historia-

-Vaya, pasaste por cosas muy difíciles a tan temprana edad- Hanji estaba atónita.

-Fue aburrida, mocosa- Levi bostezaba.

-¡Te advertí que no era interesante! Pero bien… Creo que todos tenemos motivos para estar aquí. En su caso es por la vida de su hija. Traer del limbo de la muerte a alguien es un precio muy caro-

-¿Tú como lo sabes?-

-Chicos, aquí todos los Alto Rango y Élite lo saben-

Hanji y Levi se sorprendieron solo unos momentos. Después recordaron que ahí, todas las paredes tienen oídos.

-Bien una última pregunta Sasha ¿Estuviste cuando nosotros nos transformamos?- Hanji volvió a abrazarla.

-¡Claro!- le correspondió el abrazo -No todos los días el Demonio Mayor se encarga de un Ritus- le guiñó el ojo y se soltaron del abrazo -He de decir que fue excitante el ver como Smith-sama los transformaba, esa noche tuve sexo desenfrenado con Jean y Christa de lo excitados que nos dejó esa ceremonia-

-Mhpm…-

-¡No te rías pequeñito! Pero bien- tomó el último trago de su botella -Las siguientes disciplinas serán más rápidas, esta era la pesada. Ya solo falta su graduación y para ello tendrán una última tarea. Van a aprenderse un conjuro y lo recitarán mientras disparan una flecha espiritual-

-¿Y para qué es ese conjuro?- Hanji preguntó.

-Es un conjuro para liberarse de muchas emociones humanas que les estorban como demonios, solo las más fuertes permanecerán en ustedes-

-¿Emociones?- el pelinegro tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-Sí Levi, sentimientos vaya… No hay de qué preocuparse, simplemente están reafirmando el Pactus. De hecho en la última frase escucharan la voz de Smith-sama diciéndola al mismo tiempo que ustedes-

-¿Y qué pasa si no lo hacemos?- Hanji tembló nerviosa.

-Simple. El Pactus se rompe y su hija pierde la vida-

Hanji quedó pasmada, pero Levi leyó entre líneas lo que Erwin tramaba en realidad. Del coraje rompió la botella de vidrio vacía que tenía en sus manos.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH=**

-Sasha ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?-

-Así es Smith-sama, ya están listos para cuando tú lo desees-

-Será mañana mismo, no me gusta perder el tiempo-

-De acuerdo-

El Demonio Mayor sabía que el rencor de una mujer es un arma muy peligrosa, había visto caer grandes imperios debido a ese sentimiento así que debía eliminarle el rencor que pudiera estar formando contra él. Desde hacía tiempo veía el agotamiento que le estaba provocando pero disfrutó de torturarle, tenía una regla no escrita que el castigo duraría hasta que ellos aprendieran la técnica de las flechas espirituales.

-Sasha ¿Me odias?- le acarició la mejilla.

-No Smith-sama, no te odio-

-Mírame- le levantó el mentón –Recuerdo la primera vez que te entregaste a mí. En ese entonces eras muy tímida y temblabas de miedo, yo te dije que no tenías nada que temer-

Le soltó el mentón y abrió su cajonera para sacar una envoltura de cuero la cual abrió mientras hablaba.

-He guardado esto con mucho cariño, aunque no lo creas. Me entregaste las plumas de la flecha que le quitó la vida a tu padre como símbolo de tu amor y lealtad hacia mí, por eso me dolió tanto tu atrevimiento. Porque recuerda que yo soy una parte de ti así como tú de mí-

Le tendió la envoltura abierta donde estaban las plumas en cuestión. Sasha no podía creerlo, pensó que las había tirado o solo lo tomó como algo sin importancia, pero no era así, había guardado por siglos su muestra de afecto. Se aferró fuertemente a los brazos masculinos y comenzó a llorar. Erwin empezó a tararear aprisionándola contra su pecho.

**.**

**_ Ihr schient sehr zerbrechlich mir _**_(Ella parece muy frágil y distante para mí_

**_ Hier bist du allein mit mir _**_Aquí estás sola conmigo_

_** Wir verbrennen lebend hier **__Nosotros nos estamos quemando vivos aquí)_

**_ ._**

Sasha no podía contener el llanto, esa era la canción que ella le cantó la primera vez que se había entregado a él, una melodía que su madre le cantaba cuando pequeña. Dejó salir todo el rencor que estaba formando contra su adorado Smith, quien sonreía internamente al comprobar el éxito de su actuar.

-Tu castigo ha terminado- besó tiernamente sus labios y la escoltó de la mano hasta su aposento.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH=**

Aconteció el amanecer y Farlan se presentó en el aposento para decirle a Erwin el resultado de sus enmiendas. En ocasiones más que un subordinado parecía un amigo de Erwin al sentarse a beber ese vino exclusivo con él.

-En resumen, todo indica que Zacklay ha hecho bien su trabajo, como siempre. Para el Vaticano el sacerdote Flagon Darlett está muerto como pago por su traición al celibato y de Irene Ackerman está oficialmente desaparecida, al igual que Levi, Hanji y su hija. Comprobé que tanto en ese pueblo, como Berlín y demás lugares a los alrededores hasta Francia no hay nadie con ese nombre-

-¿Novedades de esa bastarda?-

-Ninguna, todo igual. La cabaña está abandonada y saqueada por ladrones, busqué hasta en lo más recóndito alguna pista de su paradero pero no hay nada. Por cierto- apuntó hacia una mesa contigua donde había dos frascos de vidrio con una pequeña masa de carne humana flotando en agua helada –Zacklay me entregó estos corazones dice que son de Flagon e Irene, he comprobado que son humanos-

Erwin dio varios tragos a su bebida, en señal de estar complacido con lo que escuchaba.

-Por cierto Erwin sé lo del conjuro que les harás recitar ¿Qué crees que vas a ganar con ello?- Farlan fingía ignorancia.

-De Levi nada, de Hanji quiero que se libere de una vez por todas de sus barreras mentales. De sentimentalismos vanos y se entregue totalmente a su instinto demoniaco-

-Oh, ya veo lo que quieres hacer… Es un plan a largo plazo ¿Crees que funcionará?-

-Tengo toda una eternidad ¿Acaso el tiempo tiene cabida en esto?-

-Ja, esto es divertido- se puso en pie –Mi cuerpo está a unos momentos de colapsar, me retiro- y se dirigió a su aposento.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNO. APOSENTO DE FARLAN=**

Una vez tendido en su cama el demonio de cabellos plateados reflexionó sobre la idea de Erwin.

Acerca de cómo les estaba haciendo creer a esa pareja que el conjuro era parte de su entrenamiento y reafirmación del Pactus para hacer que su hija siguiera con vida, cuando solo era chantaje emocional. Su alma ya pertenecía a Erwin desde el momento que hicieron el Pactus, así que ese evento no significaba nada.

Erwin usaría nuevamente a su favor la sed de muerte y sangre en Hanji. Quería acrecentarla, llevarla a niveles que solo él podría satisfacerlos. Las cosas para Levi se complicarían en sobremanera y empezó a sentir una especie de afecto hacia él, cada día se veía más a sí mismo.

Definitivamente sentía mucha simpatía por Levi, le estaba empezando a ver como un hermano menor.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO DE TIRO CON ARCO=**

Hanji caminaba nerviosa de un lado a otro y repitiendo las líneas del conjuro. Levi estaba sentado sobre el suelo viéndola pasar frente a él.

Para Levi lo que ocurriría esa noche no le era congruente. Se suponía que un Pactus era algo definitivo y no se tragó las explicaciones de Sasha. Sin embargo no podía oponerse a Erwin y mucho menos dejar que Hanji hiciera sola ese conjuro, lo haría a la par con ella. Dentro de él la sombra del arrepentimiento le estaba carcomiendo el alma.

Comenzaron a llegar de uno en uno los Demonios de Alto Rango y los Élite, no podían ni querían perderse lo que estaba a punto de acontecer. Era la primera vez que Erwin usaría un conjuro que hacía perder mucha conciencia y compasión humana que hacían reprimir los instintos asesinos, los cuales saldrían liberados al terminar de recitarlo.

Para que funcionara correctamente, el demonio en cuestión tendría que liberar un poco de su energía del alma o espiritual, como se le quiera llamar mientras pronunciaban el conjuro. Por eso a Sasha le fue encomendada la tarea de enseñarles a tirar flechas espirituales que solo los Alto Rango y Elite sabían hacer. Generalmente solo se les entrena hasta cuando pueden tirar certeramente, pero a ellos su entrenamiento se les alargó por esa situación.

La presencia del público solo hizo que Hanji se pusiera más nerviosa, Levi lo sabía así que se puso en pie y la abrazó. Con ambas manos le agachó su rostro y con la mirada le suplicó:

_"Por favor, pase lo que pase no sueltes mi mano"._ Los ojos de Hanji le suplicaron lo mismo.

Y entonces llegó el Demonio Mayor.

-Buenas noches, My Lady- de costumbre besó la mano de Hanji.

-Buenas noches Erwin- su voz denotaba nerviosismo.

-¿Estás lista? Comenzaremos contigo–

-¡Oye! ¡No la dejaré hacerlo sola!- pero como siempre, Levi pasaba a ser ignorado por Erwin.

Hanji volteó a verlo.

-Lo siento Erwin pero Levi y yo estamos juntos en esto-

Los dos se pusieron en posición de tiro en la espera de indicaciones para comenzar con ese conjuro. Sasha les dio las instrucciones.

-Bien chicos cuando tiren esa flecha su entrenamiento conmigo habrá terminado. Van a formar el arco y la flecha, la van a sostener apuntado hacia aquella gran piedra de obsidiana que tienen enfrente y recitarán el conjuro. Cuando terminen la última palabra soltarán la flecha-

Erwin interrumpió –Van a sentir como la sangre les hierve, tendrán que lidiar con eso por una hora. Su instinto de muerte y sangre pasará de ser débil a ser liberado. Sus cuerpos ya están preparados para resistirlos así que depende de ustedes si sigue o no con vida su hija. Angeru, cuenta en forma regresiva y al finalizar empiecen con las instrucciones de Sasha, no pueden fallar-

Y entonces Angeru empezó a contar.

-¡10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!-

La mano izquierda hizo un semicírculo en ángulo recto desde la pierna hasta quedar en línea recta, al mismo tiempo que la mano derecha lo hacía a contrareloj empezando apuntando al cielo hasta quedar a la par con la mano izquierda. Deslizando la mano derecha sin despegarla de la izquierda se empieza a cerrar en puño terminando primero la izquierda para sostener el arco espiritual mientras al arrastrar la mano derecha cerrándola en puño forma la flecha espiritual hasta llegar a la altura del pómulo que, es donde llega la cuerda del arco espiritual.

Angeru estaba tomando datos y quedó impresionado que ambos eran tan sincronizados; todo lo estaban haciendo exactamente al mismo tiempo.

Sostuvieron la flecha espiritual y recitaron el conjuro:

**.**

**_So schnell du auch fliehst, So weit du auch kommst_**

**_Trägst du mich mit mir_**

**_Wohin du auch gehst, Was immer du tust_**

**_Ich bin ein Teil von dir / Ich bin ein Teil von dir_**

**.**

El decir la última palabra soltaron al mismo tiempo la flecha espiritual. Y cerraron los ojos, estaban empezando a sentir exactamente lo que les había advertido Erwin. Comenzaron a jadear porque sentían su cuerpo en llamas; Levi anticipó lo que Erwin quería hacer así que abrazó a Hanji y se tumbaron de rodillas al suelo.

Era una sensación similar a arder en fiebre, donde sientes escalofríos, dolor en los huesos, ojos llorosos, dolor de cabeza y como los oídos retumbaban desde adentro. Pasada media hora comenzaron a sudar y se acostaron en el suelo, Levi rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de Hanji, ambos jadeando cada vez más fuerte.

Cinco minutos antes de finalizar la hora sentían como su cuerpo dejaba de convulsionar, el dolor de cabeza y ardor de los ojos menguaba y su respiración volvía a su ritmo normal. Al terminar la hora estaban envueltos en sudor pero en completa normalidad.

Farlan ayudó a Levi a levantarse y Angeru a Hanji, entonces todos rodearon a Smith quien les dio indicaciones.

-Todos presten atención. Los quiero afuera de mi aposento al filo de la medianoche. Mike y Nanaba facilítenles a Hanji y Levi algo de ropa formal y todos cambiénsen. No puedo presumir a mis doce demonios con esas fachas-

-¡Yeah! ¡Es hora de la fiesta!-

Sasha gritó emocionada mientras Jean la cargaba, por primera vez Christa no hizo escena de celos por eso.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRMAUNDO. PUERTA DE BRONCE=**

Todos se retiraron y obedecieron las instrucciones de Erwin. Las chicas llevaban vestidos negros largos de gala al estilo medieval con encajes y datalles en rojo, blanco o verdes, peinados elegantes, joyas y maquillaje que resaltaba su belleza. El vestido de Hanji en estilo corset era el que más resaltaba. Todos los chicos parecían elegantes vampiros vistiendo traje sastre negro, solo variaban en el color de su camisa. Gracias a ello Levi pudo volver a usar su tan característica pañoleta al cuello.

Salió Erwin vistiendo como lo que era: todo un Rey todopoderoso en su traje imperial negro, camisa blanca con puños largos, con una larga gabardina roja y con su cetro de mando en mano. Todos lo siguieron en silencio hasta que llegaron frente a una gran puerta con inscripciones grabadas en zafiro.

-Ustedes han estado viviendo en el nivel de los Aposentos Privados que es de los demonios transformados, como le llaman por acá. Este es el verdadero Inframundo-

Se abrió lentamente la puerta de mármol negro.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. TOUR POR EL INFRAMUNDO=**

**.**

**_Sweet dreams are made of this. Who am I to disagree? Travel the world and the seven seas everybody's looking for something…_**

**_Some of them want to use you… Some of them wanted get used by you… _**

**_Some of them want to abuse you… Some of them want to be abused…_**

**_._**

Se dejó escuchar música disonante. Era un ritmo que nunca antes habían escuchado en el mundo, era más pesado, con fuertes sonidos de guitarras eléctricas, fuertes retumbes y voces guturales. A sus oídos era la maravilla musical.

Empezaron a bajar por unas majestuosas escaleras de roca, las cuales a cada paso que daba Erwin se iban iluminando con unas antorchas fijadas al estilo barandal, pareciendo que su sola presencia producía fuego. Bajaron hasta llegar a un balcón delimitado con postes de mármol oscuro.

La escena era similar a un gran maestro con sus doce apóstoles. Erwin estaba en medio, a su costado derecho en dirección a la orilla estaban Riko, Boris, Kyokan, Nanaba y Mike. A su costado izquierdo hacia la orilla estaban Hanji, Levi, Farlan, Christa, Sasha y Jean. Las respectivas parejas tenían sus brazos entrelazados, como escoltando a su compañero.

El balcón estaba por encima de una cueva que parecía no tener fin, se perdía a lo lejos entre la oscuridad y el bullicio. La música retumbaba fuertemente mientras la multitud bailaba, bebía y tenía sexo. Del techo pendían jaulas donde había mujeres y hombres contorsionándose provocativamente, invitando a la lujuria. Había pasarelas con tubos metálicos donde también se contorsionaban haciendo que varias manos acariciaban lo que podían.

Cuerpos desnudos caminaban en total naturalidad mientras eran manoseados por hombres y mujeres a cada paso que daban, la promiscuidad no era un tabú en ese espacio.

-Todos esos que ven son demonios inútiles, cuando les plazca pueden venir a torturarlos, tener sexo o simplemente matarlos cuando tengan alguna sed de ello. Ellos solo son escoria, una diversión temporal-

-¿Entonces por qué pareciera que se están divirtiendo?- Hanji preguntó.

-Es algo psicológico. Les hago creer que el Inframundo es solo esto, tranquilizando sus sentidos y haciendo que caigan en una zona de confort. Es más delicioso ver su reacción cuando se usan como diversión-

Al percatarse de su presencia un séquito de mujeres corrió hacia donde estaba Erwin, arremolinándose debajo del balcón.

"Smith-sama ¿Cuándo vendrás a atendernos?" "Nos has tenido muy abandonadas últimamente" "Smith-sama extraño tus besos" "Ven, tómame otra vez"

Empezaron a suplicarle mientras se contoneaban provocativamente, pero Erwin las ignoraba. Volteó a ver a Hanji.

-Ellas no me interesan, son aburridas. My Lady, si tú me lo pides puedo exterminar con todo esto-

-No es necesario, me parece divertido que te halaguen tanto-

Erwin volteó a ver la cara de enojo de Levi.

-Vengan conmigo. Ese es el nivel más bajo del Inframundo, pero hay uno que está entre esto y el nivel de los Aposentos Privados. Es el nivel donde los Élite tienen sus Cuevas Élite-

A un costado de la escalera había una pequeña cascada que atravesaron de uno en uno para entrar al nivel de las Cuevas Élite. Al caminar por los pasillos Erwin comenzó a explicar ese nivel.

-Los Élite tienen un acceso directo de su aposento a sus cuevas correspondientes. La única que tiene Campo Élite y en el nivel de los Aposentos Privados es Sasha, por el motivo que la arquería es la primera disciplina que se les enseña a los transformados. Ustedes al igual que los demás demonios asesinos tendrán que hacer el mismo recorrido que ahora, bajar por las escaleras y atravesar la cascada-

La entrada a las cuevas estaban en semicírculo, solo una gran puerta blanca que estaba al final desentonaba con las demás entradas.

-¿Y esa gran puerta de allá?- nuevamente Hanji emitió una pregunta.

-Es la biblioteca y el control de acceso la tenemos yo y Kyokan. Solo a quienes nos plazca le permitimos entrar-

La primera Cueva Élite pertenecía a Christa.

Al pasar observaron cómo era todo un calabozo especializado en torturas. Varias piezas de toro de bronce, ruedas de la muerte, rack, cunas de Judas, ataúd de la tortura, urnas de roca estilo egipcio, destrozadores de rodillas, tenedor de hereje, rueda de breaking y una infinidad más estaban dispersos y miles de cuerpos eran torturados, adornando el lugar.

La segunda Cueva Élite pertenecía a Jean.

Se podían observar armaduras, uniformes de diferentes especialidades de combate, espadas de todos tamaños y demás armas para el combate adornando todo el lugar. Además de una sala de madera para tener combates cuerpo a cuerpo.

La tercera Cueva Élite pertenecía a Angeru.

Al pasar podía ver como algo parecido a unos pájaros metálicos volaban en el lugar, llevando y trayendo diversas cosas. Angeru les explicó que esos eran "drones", unos dispositivos auto recargables que había inventado recientemente.

Se detuvieron en seco para escuchar a Angeru contar su historia.

**.**

**.**

**=1400. ITALIA. ROMA=**

La razón por la que estoy en el Inframundo es simple y breve. Sé que fui un ser de luz, Smith-sama me lo dijo cuándo me ofreció el Pactus. De los Demonio Elite soy el último en haber sido transformado, digamos que soy el menor entre ellos.

Fui convertido en ser de luz cuando era apenas un niño de 8 años. En la fiesta del apóstol Juan salí de mi casa para ver la obra de títeres que se llevaría a cabo fuera de la iglesia, era lo único que me gustaba de las festividades como esa.

Pero tropecé en el camino y me sentí tan mal por ser torpe al caminar. Me escondí detrás de una carreta a llorar por mi ineptitud y en eso salieron unos hombres de la casa. Escuché con detalle como querían asesinar al único sacerdote que yo sabía servía con verdadera vocación, es decir que no nos tocaba al finalizar la misa, él no era pederasta. No sabía si quedarme callado o hacer algo. Entonces supe que por primera vez en mi vida podía dejar de ser un torpe e inútil.

Me escabullí entre los callejones del pueblo y llegué hasta donde el sacerdote y le conté todo lo que había escuchado. En aquel entonces nadie hubiera creído en las palabras de un niño, solo él fue capaz de creerme y agradecerme por eso.

El sacerdote a su vez tomó las medidas necesarias con el alcalde de la ciudad y mis palabras fueron constadas, pero el sacerdote por protegerme hizo lo que nunca en su vida: mintió acerca de cómo consiguió esa información. Ya después supe lo que realmente era ese sacerdote, era un _Connexio_.

Y esa simple acción fue suficiente para marcarme como un ser de luz. Desde ese entonces sentía como si un halo de luz me protegía de no ser descubierto de las cosas que hacía a escondidas en mi cuarto. Pero sabía que mis investigaciones secretas me podrían llevar a una muerte por demás absurda y mucho más temor sentía al vivir en Roma, muy cerca del Vaticano.

Vi ante mis ojos como unos monjes se llevaron a rastras a mi padre solo por cuestionar porque acontecían los relámpagos y truenos en los días lluviosos, sabía que le matarían. Tuve que guardarme mi curiosidad de seguir investigando y así pasó el tiempo, aunque mi mente me pedía a gritos hacerlo.

Cuando tenía 21 años una tarde apareció Smith-sama frente a mí. Me dijo que yo le era de su interés, pero era un ser de luz y no podía tomar mi alma con libertad y convertirme en uno de sus demonios, a menos que yo se lo pidiera. Les citaré sus últimas palabras:

-¿Quieres vivir como humano, con el temor de un día investigar, ser descubierto y tener una muerte dolorosa? ¿O prefieres ser libre e investigar y crear todo lo que te plazca? Sabes bien que las oraciones no te salvarán, tú mismo has visto como tu padre a pesar de tener una fuerte fe en los cielos, le asesinaron sin piedad ¿O me equivoco? Piénsalo y en cuanto tengas tu respuesta invócame. Mi nombre es Erwin Smith-

Durante la noche recorrí las calles de Roma, mi mente contrariaba entre lo que se suponía cristianamente correcto y la proposición de Smith-sama. Entré a la iglesia que se estaba construyendo como parte del Vaticano y vi toda esa opulencia a costa del hambre de muchas familias, incluida la mía.

Caí en la cuenta que todos los lujos del Vaticano eran ganados a base de hipocresía. Predicaban que no se debía idolatrar a otros dioses cuando ellos adoraban el dinero. En la Biblia decía que no se debían rendir culto a imágenes, esculturas y que no debías hacerte de ninguna idea del cielo. Observé que el lugar estaba lleno de todo eso, entonces ¿Qué era una iglesia en realidad? Era solo una construcción.

Sometían a toda la población al diezmo ¿Por qué había de hacerlo si se supone que el alimento se debe ganar con el sudor de la frente? ¿Entonces donde estaba realmente su fe? Me pregunté eso y muchas cosas más que caían en contradicciones.

Hipocresía, todo eso era hipocresía. Y ahí, en medio de la que después sería la Capilla Sixtina invoqué al Rey del Inframundo.

-Erwin Smith yo te invoco-

Apareció sentado sobre el altar tapando la cruz y caminé hasta él.

-He comprendido tus palabras. Renuncio a la hipocresía del ser de luz y acepto tu Pactus, quiero mi verdadera libertad para investigar lo que me plazca-

-Trato hecho ¿Tienes algo que hacer o prefieres ser libre en este momento?-

-No tengo nada que hacer en este mundo, quiero mi libertad ahora mismo-

Chasqueó los dedos en el aire y fui traído al Inframundo.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. TOUR POR EL INFRAMUNDO=**

-Y con el paso del tiempo he constatado que Smith-sama tenía razón en todo lo que me dijo. De no haber aceptado su Pactus no tendría las satisfacciones que tengo hasta hoy en día. La ropa habitual que usan, las antorchas que no se apagan, el jabón y shampoo, es decir absolutamente todo lo que ven aquí en cuanto a tecnología e innovación son mis creaciones y cada vez investigo más y más-

Continuaron caminando. Levi y Hanji seguían sorprendidos de saber cómo Angeru pasó de ser de luz a demonio de una manera tan simple y de alguna forma, comprendían el sentimiento de Angeru, que el cielo se ensañe en hacerte sufrir.

La cuarta Cueva Élite pertenecía a Nanaba.

Se podían observar grandes mapas de la tierra y demás países colgados en las paredes. Pizarrones de vidrio con anotaciones en diferentes idiomas, una mesa donde había soldados en miniatura en un gran campo a escala de lo que parecía un bosque profundo y algo que por primera vez Levi y Hanji veían: pantallas de cristal opaco en alta definición con imágenes de diversas situaciones, las pantallas eran creación de Angeru.

Y la última Cueva Élite pertenecía a Mike.

Todo un campo de tiro especializado, con diferentes armas de fuego organizadas en vitrinas y algunas otras colgadas en la pared para tomarse sin obstáculo. Inclusive se veían cuerpos mutilados por las balas, eran demonios inútiles usados como objetos de prueba para las armas que inventaba Mike en colaboración con Angeru.

Erwin solo omitió el hecho que su aposento era el único que tenía una gran cueva privada como compartimento trasero, donde gustaba realizar en total privacidad masacres de demonios inútiles.

Llegaron de nueva cuenta al punto donde inició el recorrido y bajaron al nivel de los demonios inútiles.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. NIVEL DE LOS DEMONIOS INUTILES=**

Estaban por entrar en el balcón privado de Erwin y los de alta jerarquía cuando una voz le habló mentalmente al Demonio Mayor.

_-Hola soy "Tú ya sabes quién"-_

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-_

_-Solo he venido a visitar a mi niño favorito ¿Alguna novedad que tengas para mí?-_

_-Ninguna-_

_-Mientes. Te lo dire solo una vez, estoy en tu aposento. Y "Si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña va a Mahoma" ¿Entendiste?-_

Erwin volteó a ver a Farlan y le dejó indicaciones mentales.

_-"Ella" está aquí. Te dejo a cargo de Hanji_-

-My Lady me disculpo, ha surgido un imprevisto que debo atender personalmente. Diviértete por aquí-

Besó la mano de Hanji y al darse la media vuelta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció para aparecer en su aposento privado.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH=**

-_Hola mi niño, veo que hoy estamos de fiesta. Dime ¿Qué hay que celebrar?_-

Erwin sabía que con ese saludo _ella _no le dejaría salir en toda la noche.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. NIVEL DE LOS DEMONIO INUTILES=**

Levi y Hanji se sentaron en uno de los cómodos sillones mientras bebían champagne que servían algunos demonios inútiles a cargo de Nanaba y vieron algunas escenas plácidamente.

A su costado derecho podían apreciar una orgía de mujeres siendo penetradas por todos lados por diferentes hombres. Más adelante se podían ver varias mujeres usadas como ruletas de sexo oral, el cuerpo amarrado a un poste que podía girarse en 360° para moverlas a voluntad.

Dos mujeres de acercaron a Farlan. Éste se puso en pie y comenzó a acariciarles los pechos. Las abrazó de la cintura y se dirigió al pelinegro de semblante malhumorado.

-Creo que esto responde a tu pregunta de si me gustan los hombres, Levi- las besó enfrente de él.

Le habló en la mente -¿Convencido que solo te ayudé por diversión?-

-Tsk está bien. Pero mentiste, dijiste que nunca te habías enamorado-

-Esta es solo una diversión temporal, acuérdate que el cuerpo es una cosa, los sentimientos otra. Yo nunca he entregado mis sentimientos-

-Algún día te veré enamorado y quien se divertirá seré yo-

-Lo dudo que eso ocurra. Diviértete por acá-

Se dio la media vuelta y caminó con ellas hasta llegar a una zona oscura. Después de un rato los demás se dispersaron según sus deseos y pasados algunos instantes vieron como el trío de Sasha, Jean y Christa era el centro de atención, teniendo sexo frente a una multitud que le rodeaba y se masturbaba viendo el espectáculo. No solo ese trío gustaba del exhibicionismo, también pudieron apreciar como el resto de la jerarquía mayor también tenía relaciones sexuales a la vista de todos.

Los únicos que se quedaron con ellos sentados en el balcón bebiendo eran Riko y Angeru.

-¿Y ustedes no gustan del sexo?- preguntó Levi.

-Para mí el sexo no es importante, si acaso tengo una vez por semana pero con mis demonios intelectuales, me atrae más la inteligencia que el cuerpo- Angeru expresó.

-Yo no tengo apetito sexual por estos inútiles- Riko no mentía.

Ver todo lo que acontecía estaba provocando en Levi y Hanji un éxtasis que amenazaba con liberarse en ese momento. Hanji fue la que no pudo más.

-Quiero hacer el amor contigo aquí y ahora-

Le señaló un sillón que estaba frente a ellos en una zona oscura. Mientras caminaban hacia el lugar muchas mujeres demonio inútiles veían con ojos lujuriosos a Levi, era carne fresca que querían devorar como animales hambrientos. Una de ellas se aventuró a acariciarle la parte privada de la entrepierna, si apenas Hanji vio su lograda intensión la jaló fuertemente del cabello.

-Él es mío, perra- la soltó diciéndole con la mirada que la mataría.

-Oh no seas pesada… Sé compartida, no te hará daño que él se divierta un poco conmigo- cruzó los brazos al frente empujando presuntuosamente su gran atractivo visual.

-No me importa lo que pienses, te advierto que la próxima vez te arranco los ojos-

Y esa chica se alejó. También los hombres demonios inútiles miraban lascivamente a Hanji pero nadie se atrevía a acercarse a ella, su acompañante pelinegro emitía un fuerte aura de "si te acercas, te mato". Levi se sentía más que nunca orgulloso de la mujer que tenía como esposa.

Llegaron al lugar en cuestión y liberaron sus deseos. Farlan les observó a lo lejos y pensó.

_"El pago por la vida de su hija no ha hecho más que comenzar"…_

.

**_Fin del capítulo 2. Underworld. 6 Fragmentos._**

_._

_._

.

Gracias por leer! :)

**Siguiente: Capítulo 3. El Mundo.**

Canción que tarareo Erwin: estrofa de "Sacrifice" de Lacrimosa

Conjuro: coro de "Lichtgestalt" de Lacrimosa

Canción cuando se abrió la puerta: "Sweet Dreams" versión Marilyn Manson.

¡Muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado review! En serio que si pudiera les daría un fuerte abrazo a cada uno de ustedes, aiinssss en verdad que me hace muy feliz saber que les está gustando la historia! n/n


	14. El Mundo Fragmento 1

**Disclaimer: **Les recuerdo que esto es un FanFiction por lo cual los personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hajime Isayama. Habrá personajes que aquí aparecen y no son de Shingeki, son amistades que me autorizaron introducirlos en mi imaginación.

Si sientes que mi imaginación no te agrada, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir…

**CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENTES SENSIBLES**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**TRILOGIA UMBRAE. LIBRO 1: NOCTIS UMBRAE**

* * *

**_._**

.

* * *

**==CAPÍTULO 3. EL MUNDO==**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**FRAGMENTO 1. FUEGO Y HIELO**

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. CUEVA ELITE DE MIKE. CAMPO DE ARMAS CON FUEGO=**

-¡Bien! ¡Ahora es mi turno!- sonrió Mike alegremente, hacía tiempo que no tenía discípulos tan prometedores.

-Yo creí que primero vendrían conmigo- soltó Jean con enfado.

-Je… No hay tiempo que perder. Dentro de poco saldremos a divertirnos en México-

-¡¿Eeeeeeeeh?! ¡¿México?! ¿Al otro lado del mundo?- Hanji estaba emocionada.

-Así es Hanji. Yo he estado ahí y es un país hermoso, te va a encantar- Nanaba no quería perderse ese entrenamiento, además quien lo daría sería su esposo.

-¿México? ¿Dónde está eso?- Levi no era muy letrado en geografía.

-Mira ese mapa- Nanaba apuntó con un dedo a mapa que estaba a un lado de la entrada –Es el país que está marcado con rojo. Para que tengas una referencia, Alemania está marcado con verde-

Levi solo levantó la ceja y Hanji soltó una risilla.

-La diferencia de horario son 7 horas atrasadas por lo cual también prepárense mentalmente a volver a ver la luz del sol- Mike les advirtió.

-Bien, ya empezaron a hablar de cosas aburridas así que yo me retiro. Estaré enfrente por si me necesitan- Jean guiñó un ojo y salió del lugar.

-Además es una fortuna que Alemania y México están en los mismos hemisferios, en ambos lugares es otoño-

Nanaba expresó para darles una idea más clara de lo que vendría pero Levi seguía con cara de no entenderlo, Hanji lo sabía así que era el momento de explicárselo como solo ella sabía.

-Nanaba dime si estoy en lo correcto. En tiempo de otoño la duración de la noche empieza a aumentar hasta llegar en invierno a unas 14 horas, caso contrario en primavera que empieza a decrecer hasta llegar al verano que son solo 7 horas nocturnas. Lo que también quiere decir que empezaremos a estar más tiempo despiertos ¿Verdad? ¡Ah! Y el hecho que en ambos lugares sea otoño quiere decir que estamos acostumbrados al mismo tipo de rotación de estaciones-

-Estás en lo correcto Hanji ¿Sabes? Creo que me encantaría tenerte en mi equipo de trabajo. Yo puedo desarrollar esa parte de inteligencia dormida que tienes-

-Yo la vi primero- se apareció Angeru en la cueva –Eres una mente muy despierta Hanji, definitivamente me gustas-

-Entonces quiere decir que tres disputaremos por ella. Por su talento con las flechas espirituales Sasha también la quiere- Nanaba empezó a reír.

-Tsk… ¿Y tú que haces aquí, mocoso?- Levi sentía una mezcla de celos y orgullo de la mujer que tenía por esposa.

-¿Qué más podría ser? Vengo a tomar sus datos iniciales en esta disciplina. Vendré de vez en cuando a actualizarme de información hasta que Smith-sama los asigne a algún equipo Élite-

Angeru había quedado impresionado con la sincronización tan exacta que tuvieron al recitar el conjuro y lanzar las flechas espirituales y como su mente lo exigía, buscaba una explicación para ello.

-¡Woooooooo!- Hanji se maravilló.

-Levi en la tierra eras cazador ¿Cierto?- Mike se estaba impacientando.

-Si ¿Algún problema con eso?-

-Al contrario. Primero quiero hacerte unas pruebas y después seguiré con Hanji-

El público sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Hanji sabía cómo se sentía Levi así que se acercó a él, se agachó y le susurró algo al oído.

-Enano… Te quiero- besó tiernamente su mejilla haciendo que Levi se sonrojara.

Hanji se unió a los demás y se sentaron en una especie de sala de espectadores para quienes gustaban de ver las actividades de este tipo de disciplina. Levi comenzó a tirar con unas armas más sofisticadas que los rifles que usaba en la tierra. Aunque era la primera vez que las usaba, estaba siendo muy certero en sus tiros.

-¡Como lo esperaba! Tienes ojos de asesino y no precisamente porque seas un demonio asesino, eso lo vi desde que eras humano- Mike estaba emocionado –Definitivamente te quiero en mi equipo-

Ambos hombres se sonrieron de lado, Levi no sintió desconfianza de Mike.

-¡Bien! Es el turno de Hanji- se agachó para decirle algo al oído -Te conviene quedarte tranquilo-

-¿Eh?...-

Solo recibió como respuesta un semblante pícaro. Así que se dirigió a cambiar de lugar con Hanji.

-Es tu turno, cuatro-ojos-

-¡Yooosh! ¡Deséame suerte!- se correspondieron las sonrisas.

Aunque tenía todo el entusiasmo por iniciar esta disciplina, era demasiado obvio que Hanji nunca había tenido un arma en sus manos. Si apenas Mike le depositó en sus manos una pistola simple para entrenamiento inicial, éstas le temblaron y no la tomó correctamente. Y fue en ese justo instante que se apareció Erwin en la Cueva Élite.

-No My Lady, así no se sostiene-

Erwin no podía perder esta oportunidad.

-Te enseñaré la técnica básica que está basada en la ley de la palanca, para que sostengas el arma con actividad muscular mínima, ahorras energía y minimizas el arco de movimiento de la misma-

-¡Interesante!-

Erwin aprovechó para replegarse al cuerpo de Hanji y tomar sus manos para indicarle como debía de hacerse. Entonces Levi comprendió lo que Mike le quiso decir. Nanaba y Angeru estaban expectantes, tenían un motivo más para estarlo.

-Primero recuerda que todas las fuerzas de presión deben ejercerse a un eje de 90° paralelo al cañón. Vas a colocar estos tres últimos dedos alrededor de la empuñadura- tomó los dedos meñique, anular y corazón para ponerlos en posición –No es necesario que ejerzas mucha presión, solo la necesaria para sostener el arma ¿Sientes como las falanges medias lo hacen por sí solas?-

-Sí, se siente cómodo-

-Si aplicas cualquier otra fuerza que no sean éstas tendrás como consecuencia que tu eje se desvíe y por lo tanto no tires certeramente-

-Oh, ya veo-

-De esta manera tus nudillos también están dirigidos al objetivo, también te sirven de guía-

-Tiene sentido, me gusta-

Erwin tomó el dedo índice de Hanji –Lo más importante es que este dedo debe estar libre de todo contacto con la empuñadura porque es con el que jalarás del gatillo- tomó el pulgar –Y este dedo irá aquí, sobre la pistola también apuntando al objetivo ¿Ves cómo es sencillo?-

-Sí ¡Esto es emocionante!-

Erwin tomó dulcemente la mano izquierda de Hanji - Y cómo vas empezando has apoyo con esta mano para que soportes la fuerza del tiro- la envolvió en la muñeca derecha.

-Siento el apoyo que ejerce-

-Ahora apunta a tu objetivo y vas a jalar del gatillo suavemente- aunque le estaba dando instrucciones, Erwin prácticamente estaba moviendo a voluntad a Hanji.

Y empezaron una ráfaga de tiros certeros. Hanji estaba extasiada al escuchar el retumbe del cañón al salir el tiro y sentir como su cuerpo era tironeado por la fuerza del disparo. Llegó un momento en que perdió la noción del tiempo, le era tan relajante que simplemente se dejó llevar hasta que su conciencia reaccionó.

-¿Eh?...- cuando reaccionó Erwin ya no estaba replegada en su cuerpo.

-Has estado tirando por una hora continua My Lady-

-¡Ah rayos! ¡Creo que me emocione! Jeje…- agitó su coleta.

-Esas son unas armas que creé en conjunto con Mike- Angeru se acercó –son auto recargables por eso podías tirar sin detenerte-

-Mike los dejo en tus manos, yo tengo ciertos asuntos que atender. My Lady, ha estado maravillosa como siempre- besó la mano que no sostenía el arma y se retiró.

Levi y Mike se dirigieron miradas, uno dándole las gracias y el otro satisfecho por ello.

-Continuemos- Mike expresó.

No solo esa noche, sino las siguientes transcurrieron rápidamente. Como lo había dicho Sasha, el entrenamiento con Mike estaba ocurriendo muy rápido. En menos de una semana aprendieron a desarmar y volver a armar una amplia variedad de armas de fuego, incluyendo algunas especializadas para francotiradores. En menos de un mes ya podían tirar certeramente, aunque Levi llegó mucho antes que Hanji al punto de decir la frase "Donde pone la mirada, pone la bala".

Mike también les enseñó a cargar las armas que existían en el mundo actual, como eran de menor tecnología tenía que hacerse manualmente. De vez en cuando recibían la visita de algún Alto Rango o Élite. En especial Farlan, Sasha y Angeru frecuentaban más el lugar para platicar con alguno de ellos o con los dos.

Una noche Hanji se atrevió preguntarle a Nanaba porqué a pesar de tener relaciones sexuales culminando con los fluidos respectivos especialmente el masculino no veía a nadie embarazada, incluyéndola.

-Cuando nacemos como demonios perdemos la facultad de engendrar vida, eso solo lo podemos hacer como humanos. Así que, aunque el hombre eyacule no es posible la concepción, te darás cuenta porque no hay ningún niño en este lugar- le respondió Nanaba.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. NIVEL DE LOS DEMONIOS INÚTILES=**

Para terminar con el entrenamiento en las armas de fuego realizarían una prueba, por no llamarla masacre en el nivel de los demonios inútiles. Erwin les indicaría las mecánicas y tendrían que hacerlo sin fallar. Mike solo supervisaría la técnica y comprobar que los tiros fuesen certeros.

Nuevamente se reunieron todos los Alto Rango y Élite, ese par se había convertido la razón por la que se empezaron a hacer unidos. Levi llevaba el cabello recogido en una pequeña coleta a la altura del cuello, se lo había dejado crecer a petición de Hanji para tenerlo como regalo atrasado de cumpleaños.

**.**

**.**

**=ALGÚN TIEMPO ATRÁS. 1910. 05 DE SEPTIEMBRE. INFRAMUNDO=**

La fecha que humanamente Hanji nació, Erwin mandó a Levi con Farlan al mundo para cobrar varias almas deudoras, quedándose a solas con Hanji.

Levi se sintió como un imbécil por no estar con Hanji, pero no podía oponer resistencia. El estar con ella era lo menos que podía hacer ya que no contaba con algo para obsequiarle de cumpleaños. Estando en la tierra Farlan le contó a Levi lo que estaba pasando con Sasha, para que comprendiera el motivo por el que ya nadie más se ofrecería a ayudarle con algo más que fueran consejos, incluyéndole.

Cuando Levi regresó Hanji ya había colapsado y su habitación estaba llena de obsequios que como siempre, Hanji los guardó en el closet. Al día siguiente cuando despertó Levi estaba con su semblante serio pero Hanji le conocía tan perfectamente que sabía el motivo de su tristeza, así que sin más mientras se dirigían al campo de entrenamiento con Sasha le ordenó.

-Quiero que te dejes crecer el cabello. Y no aceptaré un no como respuesta ¿Entendiste enano?-

-¿Pero qué mierda dices?-

-Quiero verte con el cabello como el de un príncipe de la antigüedad ¡Y ahora me besas!-

A Levi sonrió a su manera, comprendió que Hanji se lo pedía como regalo de cumpleaños y no le quedó más remedio que obedecerle…

Sin embargo el cabello tardó mucho en crecerle, si apenas hacía 15 días que comenzó a notarse la diferencia de su corte habitual.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. NIVEL DE LOS DEMONIOS INÚTILES=**

-Empezaremos con tiros a corta distancia e iremos aumentándola conforme les vaya indicando-

Erwin se posicionó detrás de ellos a la distancia y les empezó a indicar los demonios que quería derribados por el fuego. Y la pareja comenzó a tirar con pistolas tipo escuadra de acuerdo como les era indicado. La multitud que se percataba de lo ocurrido comenzó a gritar, llorar y correr en total desesperación, temiendo ser los próximos. Eso dificultaba los tiros pero también hacía más emocionante el reto.

Cada vez la distancia de sus blancos incrementaba y comenzó a darles tiempo de respuesta, llevándolos al extremo de hacerlos sentir presión. Habiendo aniquilado cada uno a un millar de demonios cambiaron el reto.

La siguiente etapa sería cada uno matar a 100 demonios en tan solo 10 minutos, por lo cual debían de pensar bien que armas usar y calcular los tiros para asestar al doble o al triple. Eligieron sus armas y corrieron por el pasillo derribando sus objetivos elegidos al azar, logrando en tiempo y forma la instrucción que les fue dada.

-Por último tendrán un enfrentamiento con algunos elementos de Mike. Tienen una hora para derribar a todos y sin fallas, cuando termine la hora los quiero en este lugar. De no hacerlo repetirán esta última prueba hasta que lo logren-

De la nada empezaron a escucharse detonaciones y las balas pasaron cercanos a ellos. La oscuridad del lugar dificultaba más el ver de dónde salían los disparos. Levi miró a Hanji y con la mirada se entendieron. Corrieron y se escondieron detrás de un muro para planear una estrategia.

-Hanji ¡Escúchame! Haremos esto. Tú me dirás de donde vienen los tiros y yo les derribo ¿De acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo. Cúbreme la espalda en lo que analizo un poco la trayectoria-

Y es que Nanaba también le había adiestrado un poco en balística. Transcurrieron unos segundos de Levi cubriéndole los disparos que buscaban derribarles, se escondieron tras el muro y volvieron a hacer la misma dinámica.

-Por la cantidad de balas son 20 los que tenemos alrededor. Cúbreme un poco más y trataré de ver los que están a distancia-

-¡No seas impaciente! Primero derribemos los 20 alrededor y seguimos con los demás-

Hicieron nuevamente la dinámica de Levi cubrir a Hanji en lo que analizaba la procedencia de los disparos. Mientras tanto el público que veía la prueba estaba sorprendido pero no se atrevía a comentar algo en la presencia de Smith. De los Élite los más sorprendidos eran Mike y Nanaba: eran un reflejo de ellos mismos cuando trabajaban juntos.

-Angeru ¿Qué tan sincronizados están?-

Riko le preguntó mentalmente sin que se percatara que el resto de los Alto Rango también le escucharía el pensamiento.

-Cada prueba que hago me reafirma la desquiciada teoría que son una sola entidad. O no sé si sea porque han vivido muchos años juntos, pero se entienden con la mirada, saben exactamente cómo reaccionará el otro y en sincronía si tuviera que darles una calificación sería 10/10-

-Gracias Angeru- y sacó de la conversación mental al piel albina -Chicos ustedes ¿Qué dicen?-

-No creo que sea necesario hacerlo, tan solo miren el rostro de Erwin- pronunció Farlan y terminó la conversación mental.

Regresando a la escena de la pareja, comenzaron a ponerse de acuerdo para derribar a los 20 tiradores cercanos.

-Dime de donde vienen como si fueran horas de reloj-

-Je, me gusta. Hay dos a las 00:00 horas y uno a las 01:05 horas. Confío en ti, enano-

Y de esa manera aniquilaron a los cercanos pero todavía quedaban algunos a media y larga distancia.

-Tsk… Para aniquilarlos tenemos que ir por algunas de las armas largas que se quedaron en el balcón- Levi volteó a verla.

-Yo iré por ellas, tú cúbreme- una bala rozó el rostro de Hanji.

Eso la dejó sorprendida, sino fuera porque Levi la jaló del brazo y le gritó hubiera quedado petrificada.

-¡Muévete apestosa!-

Y cubriéndole la espalda ambos llegaron hasta donde habían las armas largas que necesitaban. Tomaron las armas de grueso calibre y bajaron para perderse en la multitud hasta que encontraron una buena ubicación debajo de una de las pasarelas con tubos donde danzaban algunos cuerpos. Se escondieron debajo del escenario e hicieron la misma dinámica anterior.

Como eran armas de grueso calibre los tiros eran más dañinos. Naturalmente hubo quienes se atravesaron en las balas, solo se veían como los cráneos destrozados y partes de cuerpo humano salían volando por los aires.

Ya solo faltaban 5 minutos para que terminara la hora y todavía les restaban 2 a larga distancia. La pasarela ya tenía fuertes daños así que corrieron hasta llegar a otra pegada a la pared de roca, la cual los cubría perfectamente.

-¡Qué bueno que me traje esto!- Hanji empezó a armar rápidamente un especie de tripeé con su arma -Están usando lo mismo que usaremos, un arma de francotirador-

-¿Crees que lo logremos en 5 minutos?- Levi cubría a Hanji dándole la espalda.

-Confía en mí y si lo logramos… Haremos esa extraña posición que vimos-

Hanji se refería con esa extraña posición a una de penetración anal que nunca antes habían realizado de la cual Levi estaba curioso pero Hanji se oponía, temía que fuese sumamente dolorosa.

-Je… Entonces apresúrate-

Hanji terminó de armarla rápidamente.

-¡Enano, muévete! ¡Ya tengo al primero!- y disparó certeramente; el cuerpo cayó desde lo alto de la cueva y se perdió entre la lejana multitud.

Lo mismo ocurrió con el segundo y último, tan solo un minuto antes que se cumpliera el tiempo límite. Levi levantó a Hanji de un solo jalón y de la mano corrieron entre la multitud, derribando a quienes se le atravesaban en el camino, empujando personas y saltando mesas como si fuesen obstáculos hasta llegar a balcón, a unos segundos que expirara su prueba.

Todos rodearon a la pareja y a Erwin para escuchar el veredicto.

-Bien hecho. Su entrenamiento con Mike ha finalizado-

-¡Oh yeah!- gritaron Hanji y Sasha al mismo tiempo.

Debido a las muertes y la sangre que acababa de ver correr, Hanji estaba totalmente extasiada

-Oye Erwin ¿Puedo seguir tirando? ¿Puedo?- Hanji no controlaba su éxtasis.

-Todas las veces que quieras, recuerda que ellos están para divertirnos-

Erwin tomó asiento y disfrutó de ver a Hanji tirando a diestra y siniestra. Levi también lo hacía en momentos, ya que le preocupaba verla de esa manera; no estaba controlando su deseo de sangre y muerte. Erwin de vez en cuando se paraba a tirar junto con Hanji quien no dejaba de sonreír al ver cada cuerpo caer al suelo asestado por las balas. Hasta que se dio el momento de regresar al aposento.

-¡Graaaaaaacias Erwin! ¡Me divertí mucho!- Hanji en su alegría abrazó al Demonio Mayor, éste le correspondió aprisionándola fuertemente contra él.

Erwin sonreía maléficamente; su plan apenas iniciaba y ya le estaba dando resultados. Levi solo volteó su mirada, esa escena le laceraba hasta en lo profundo del alma. El resto de los espectadores sentían lástima por Levi.

Una vez terminado el efusivo abrazo Hanji no objetó en ser escoltada del brazo por Erwin hasta su aposento. Dejaron atrás ese nivel, donde los demonios inútiles estaban en completa perplejidad ante la masacre ocurrida ante sus ojos mientras la música seguía sonando. Erwin chasqueó los dedos en el aire y todos los cadáveres mutilados desaparecieron, convirtiéndose en miserables átomos de polvo.

.

=**1910. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE LEVI Y HANJI=**

-Bien enano… Es hora de tu premio- Hanji no solo sentía éxtasis por la sangre derramada.

Pero Levi no le respondió. Solo se acostó, se cubrió con la sábana y le dio la espalda, sentía una profunda tristeza que no quería que su esposa le viera. Hanji se sintió ofendida y también le dio la espalda. Pasó el tiempo en silencio hasta que cayeron en su sueño diario.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gracias por leer! :)


	15. El Mundo Fragmento 2

**Disclaimer: **Les recuerdo que esto es un FanFiction por lo cual los personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hajime Isayama. Habrá personajes que aquí aparecen y no son de Shingeki, son amistades que me autorizaron introducirlos en mi imaginación.

Si sientes que mi imaginación no te agrada, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir :)

**CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENTES SENSIBLES**

**Nota de Inicio: **México, República Mexicana y Estados Unidos Mexicanos es lo mismo.

.

.

**=CAPÍTULO 3. EL MUNDO=**

**.**

**.**

**FRAGMENTO 2. LA REVOLUCIÓN MEXICANA**

**.**

**.**

**=1877-1910. MÉXICO=**

El entonces presidente de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos, el general Porfirio Díaz llevó a su país a una paz que si bien era forzada, también era anhelada. La población ya estaba cansada de interminables guerras e intentos de consolidar una república que no se logró hasta que Díaz llegó a la presidencia. Además, llevó al país avances tecnológicos como el ferrocarril, el cine, la fotografía y la luz eléctrica, entre otros.

También trajo inversiones extranjeras pero las riquezas no fueron repartidas justamente y las condiciones laborales eran deplorables, llegando a extenderse a jornadas de 18 horas diarias sin día de descanso con un salario pésimo. Las condiciones de la población en general eran paupérrimas.

Y él se había perpetuado en el poder por 34 años haciendo que sus contrincantes en las elecciones desaparecieran misteriosamente. En 1908 Díaz en una entrevista concedida al periodista norteamericano James Creelman declaró "He esperado pacientemente porque llegue el día en que el pueblo de la República Mexicana esté preparado para escoger y cambiar sus gobernantes en cada elección, sin peligro de revoluciones armadas… creo que finalmente, ese día ha llegado".

Esta declaración desató una agitación política entre la élite porfirista y la clase media urbana. Francisco I. Madero, Bernando Reyes y el grupo de científicos encabezados por José Limantour abrigaron esperanzas de llegar al poder presidencial. Pero todos y cada uno de ellos fueron desaparecidos de diferentes maneras de la sociedad política, quedando nuevamente electo Porfirio Díaz.

Otro detonante es el hecho que a nombre personal y como presidente vendió varias compañías mexicanas con la única condición de tener una participación en las acciones. Una de esas industrias, la del henequén fue una de las causas más fuertes del estallido revolucionario, puesto que a rastras se llevaron varios indígenas del Norte del país, de la Sierra Tarahumara en el estado de Chihuahua para ser explotados como trabajadores en esta industria hasta el estado de Yucatán, en el sur cercano al Mar Caribe.

En la huelga dirigida por Camilo Arriaga y los hermanos Flores Magón ocurrida en Cananea, Sonora al noroeste del país donde los trabajadores simplemente pedían mejora de sus deplorables condiciones laborales, el gobierno les dio la espalda al ponerse a favor de la empresa y no de su pueblo. Este movimiento valió para ser llamado "La cuna de la Revolución".

Todo esto provocó el estallido de la Revolución Mexicana. Lo que ese país no sabía era que desde el inicio de los tiempos su tierra tiene sed de sangre la cual exige ser satisfecha con muertes. Es un polvo geográfico condenado a derramar sangre una vez por cada centena de años. Primero con sus culturas prehispánicas en especial los Mayas que conquistaron hasta Centroamérica, después en 1810 la Guerra de Independencia y ahora lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Y como era de suponerse, Erwin estaba detrás de los últimos dos acontecimientos históricos. Especialmente en este último: Díaz no era más que un títere para divertirse.

.

.

**=1575-1649. MÉXICO. CIUDAD DE PUEBLA DE LOS ÁNGELES=**

Cuenta la leyenda que los pobladores de esta ciudad querían adularse haciendo una gran campana que adornase su ostentosa catedral, la cual tras años de construcción en el olvido logró terminarse a base de recaudación de fondos que iban desde donaciones, confiscación de herencias, aportaciones del cabildo secular y elevación de los diezmos de la población, como siempre.

Tras varios intentos fallidos lograron terminar la gran campana, tan gigante que pesaba más de 9 toneladas de peso. Todo parecía felicidad, sin embargo se toparon con el problema de subirla. Idearon varios planes pero todos fallaban, inclusive habían generado muertes absurdas. La población cayó en la desesperación de no poder consagrar su obra.

Entonces una noche, Fray Toribio tuvo un sueño donde unos ángeles bajaban del cielo y elevaban la campana hasta su lugar. Despertó en medio de la noche pero creyó que solo era un sueño; la sorpresa vendría al amanecer cuando vio que realmente la campana yacía en lo alto de su torre. Todos los pobladores catalogaron ese suceso como un "milagro del cielo" y en agradecimiento se le dio el nombre de "Campana María" y con ella se toca el Ángelus del mediodía y seis de la tarde saludando a la virgen María.

El Rey del Inframundo reía porque esa no era la realidad. El obispo Juan de Palafox y Mendoza, el promotor de la terminación de la catedral hizo Pactus con él para que ese "milagro" cobrara vida. ¿Su pago? Fue torturado por Christa hasta que se aburrió y Erwin desapareció su alma.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. 18 DE NOVIEMBRE. MÉXICO. CIUDAD DE PUEBLA DE LOS ÁNGELES. CASA DE AQUILES SERDÁN=**

-¡Aquiles vienen para acá! ¡Nos descubrieron!- gritó uno de sus simpatizantes.

El movimiento revolucionario para derrocar a Díaz del poder había sido descubierto. Sucedía que en Puebla, Aquiles Serdán, su familia y algunos simpatizantes estaban preparándose para levantarse en armas. La masacre ocurrida en esa casa fue informada posteriormente a Francisco I. Madero y la Revolución Mexicana dio comienzo oficialmente dos días después, el 20 de Noviembre de 1910.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. CUEVA ÉLITE DE MIKE. CAMPO DE ARMAS CON FUEGO=**

SI apenas llegaron Levi y Hanji a la Cueva Élite de Mike para que les dijera que seguía, cuando apareció Erwin con los Demonios de Alto Rango y los Élite a excepción de Kyokan y Angeru ya que ellos no eran muy diestros para la batalla. Erwin dio instrucciones.

-Esta noche iremos a México. Está por estallar una guerra civil que ellos llamarán "Revolución Mexicana" lo que no saben es que yo la inicié. Hay dos caudillos que tienen Pactus conmigo. Emiliano Zapata no es más que un terrateniente que quiere seguir conservando su riqueza y Francisco Villa no es más que un bandolero con sangre fría para matar a diestra y siniestra. Vamos a divertirnos, Riko y Boris les indicaran la vestimenta que usarán. Los veo en una hora en la Cueva de los Portales-

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. CUARTO DE BAÑOS=**

Todos se reunieron en el área de vestidores para ataviarse como Erwin les había indicado. Hanji y Levi nuevamente no se hablaban. Levi aún se sentía triste como para hablar con Hanji quien se sentía ofendida por el actuar de Levi, sin percatarse de más. Aunque los demás quisieran ayudar a Levi explicándole a Hanji lo que había pasado no podían hacerlo. Comprendían ese sentimiento de impotencia, de tener que quedarse en silencio y con los brazos cruzados.

Las mujeres se ataviaron como "Adelita" con una falda larga de manta con holanes en la parte baja, una blusa de manta blanca con holanes en los hombros, una banda completa en la cintura anudada hacia atrás con moño de mariposa y colas, se recogieron el cabello en trenzas que adornaron con listones y moños de colores vivos. Un rebozo de muchos colores trenzado en los hombros terminaba ese atuendo típico. Usaban sus botas habituales.

Los hombres conservaron las botas y el pantalón negro, solo se pusieron una camisa de manta de manga larga y un cinturón de cuero café para colgarse la pistola.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. CUEVA DE LOS PORTALES=**

Todos llegaron puntualmente, solo faltaba el Rey del Inframundo.

Erwin llegó vistiendo como todo un alto mando militar. Era un uniforme de gala en color negro, saco estilo inglés con doble fila de botones dorados al frente y demás detalles en dorado, pantalón negro y bota alta militar impecable. A los costados tenía unas hombreras que resaltaban su estatura y masculinidad, cinturón en la cintura donde guardaba en su lado izquierdo una espada y del lado derecho una pistola con balas sin fin, invención de Angeru y sobre su cabeza portaba un quepí negro a juego con el resto del uniforme.

Se le veía imponente y como lo que sería en campo de batalla: un Comandante. Fue inevitable que todas las chicas se quedaran sorprendidas de lo atractivo que se veía el áureo. Erwin sonrió para sus adentros al ver la cara de impresión de Hanji.

-Nos dividiremos en dos equipos. Conmigo vendrán Hanji, Jean, Boris, Riko y Mike e iremos al norte con Francisco Villa. El resto se queda a cargo de Farlan, irán al sur para encontrarse con Emiliano Zapata. Y recuerden que solo deben hablar el español-

La división de equipos molestó en sobremanera a los Élite.

-¡Pero Smith-sama!- tomó los de los brazos a Jean y Sasha -¡Nosotros 3 siempre hemos estado juntos!- Christa se atrevió a decir.

-Lo mismo pasa conmigo, siempre he estado en batalla con Mike- a Nanaba tampoco lo agradó lo que escuchó.

-Parecen niñas pequeñas con miedo a quedarse solas. Ya escucharon las instrucciones de Erwin y no reclamen- Riko sabía que si no intervenía, algo no tan agradable podría ocurrir.

Y a regañadientes los equipos se formaron y atravesaron la Cascada que los llevó directamente a los respectivos lugares que fueron asignados. En cuanto al idioma, gracias a que Boris era un buen maestro todos tenían una excelente pronunciación del español.

.

.

**=1910. 17 DE NOVIEMBRE. AL NORTE DE MÉXICO. HACIENDA DE CAVARIA EN CHIHUAHUA=**

-¡Yiiiiijaaaaaaa! ¡Ya llegó el Demonio!-

Soltó Francisco Villa, un hombre moreno gordo, de sombrero de paja, bota y bigote poblado cuando vio a Erwin en la entrada de su campamento en Chihuahua. Cabalgó hasta el lugar y bajó de su silla de montar.

-¡Buen día mi Comandante Smith! ¡No pos yo sabía que no me fallaría!-

-No soy como los humanos que no cumplen con su palabra- se quitó el quepí -¿Listo para asaltar la Hacienda de Cavaría?-

-¡Yo estoy listo pa' lo que usted ordene!-

-Adviérteles a tus hombres que a estas mujeres no se les toca o sabrán lo que es el infierno en vida-

-¡Ya están advertidos estos hijos de su guayaba! ¡Que si tocan a estas güeritas yo meeeesmo les corto el pito!- soltó un chiflido y uno de sus sirvientes cabalgó rápidamente -¡Órale tú Jacinto! ¡Tráete los mejores caballos pa'l Comandante! ¡Pero apúrale pelado!- le tronó los dedos.

-My Lady ¿Cómo te sientes?- Erwin volteó su mirada a Hanji.

-Un poco mareada porque hacía mucho tiempo que no veía la luz del sol- tapaba sus ojos con las manos.

-Dentro de poco te acostumbrarás-

Cuando Hanji pudo abrir bien los ojos observó un panorama que solo había leído en libros. Tierra seca adornada con dunas de arena, nopaleras, cactus en contraste con grandes árboles como el huizache y matorrales. Águilas y zopilotes sobrevolaban el lugar. El sol yacía en lo alto del cielo azul sin ninguna nube a su alrededor; se notaba que hacía un calor intenso, pero por su cuerpo demoníaco no lo sentía.

-¡Ooooh! ¡Esto es hermoso!-

-Esto es el desierto, My Lady ¿Es la primera vez que estás en un lugar así?-

-Sí, es la primera vez que estoy en el desierto ¡Waaaaa! ¡Es tan emocionante!-

-Y todavía hay mucho por mostrarte. Esto es solo un pequeño punto de todo lo que hay en el mundo-

Llegaron los caballos, montaron y cabalgaron sin escala a su primer punto de asalto. Erwin había hecho Pactus con Villa para adiestrarle en tácticas de batalla y protegerle la vida por cierto tiempo. Lo primero sería asaltar esa Hacienda para tener recursos con cuales sostenerse, Villa era un bandolero y comprendió eso de inmediato. Hanji estaba extasiada de volver a tirar a diestra y siniestra como lo había hecho la noche anterior. Ya estando por finalizar el asalto a la Hacienda, Erwin se acercó a Hanji y se alejaron del campo de batalla.

-Hanji te haré una pregunta ¿Sabes tú que es lo que los harán ganar esta guerra?- Erwin le miró a los ojos.

-Este…. Ammmm…-

Por más que Hanji pensara no encontraba la respuesta, así que Erwin tuvo que contestarle.

-Las mujeres. Mientras sus hombres tiran ellas cargan el otro rifle, cuando se les terminan los tiros le avientan el vacío y les pasan el cargado. Así sucesivamente. Mientras que los soldados tienen que cargar de nuevo su arma por ellos mismos. ¿Ahora lo entiendes?-

-Oh ¡Eso es muy ingenioso! ¿Y quién tuvo esa brillante idea? ¡Waaaa quisiera conocerlo!-

-Estás hablando con él- Erwin le sonrió, Hanji le correspondió la sonrisa.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. 17 DE NOVIEMBRE. AL CENTRO-SUR DE MÉXICO. HACIENDA DE CHINAMECA EN CUAUTLA, MORELOS=**

Emiliano Zapata, un hombre de espalda ancha, moreno, ojos grandes y bigote poblado estaba distraído nadando en el río que pasaba cerca de sus tierras cuando aparecieron los demonios en la orilla del río. Cuando asomó su cabeza del agua se asustó enormemente.

-¡Aijuesu pinche madre!-

-Hola Zapata. Somos los enviados del Demonio-

Farlan tomaría la palabra, ya que era el asignado por Erwin para ello.

-¡Me asustaron cabrones! ¿Y pos qué? ¿A poco ya empezó?-

-Oficialmente será el 20 pero ya es tiempo que te vayas preparando-

-Está bueno y qué ¿Las señoritas no se van a voltear pa' vestirme?-

-No te creas tanto, eres solo un humano más-

-Aun así por respeto mi amigo, que se volteen-

-Oh que pesado- soltó Christa con enfado –Vámonos adelantando chicas, nos vemos en la Hacienda de este tipo-

Nanaba y Sasha le siguieron. Sucedía que Zapata tenía el mismo Pactus que Villa. Debido a la gran sombra y el verdor de los árboles, Levi se acostumbró muy rápido a la luz del sol. Cuando el hombre hubo terminado de vestirse caminaron a esa famosa Hacienda.

Al contrario de Hanji, el lugar donde estaba Levi era un edén de verdor. Árboles gigantescos, tupida vegetación, gran variedad de flores y arboles les rodeaban. Llegaron a la Hacienda de Chinameca con varias construcciones de dos pisos, una gran chimenea y grandes jardineras con flores de vivos colores, todo esto propiedad de ese hombre que en el futuro sería llamado "El caudillo del sur" o "Atila del sur".

Zapata mandó llamar a sus sirvientes.

-Estos señores que ven aquí con mis invitados especiales y se quedaran buen rato por acá. Adviértanles a todos los hombres que quien se atreva a ponerles una mano encima sobre todo a las señoritas, se las verán con Zapata-

-De acuerdo patrón- se escuchó que dijeron todos a diferentes voces y haciendo reverencia con su sombrero de paja.

-Pásenle que la comida está lista- se dirigió a sus demonios invitados.

-¡Oh sí comida mexicana! ¿Habrá tacos?- Sasha estaba emocionada.

-Todo lo que usted guste mi chula- Zapata era educado con las mujeres.

Y fue la primera vez que Levi probó el agua de horchata, arroz, frijoles refritos, tortillas y mole negro mientras sonaba de fondo música de mariachi.

.

.

**=1910. 17 DE NOVIEMBRE. AL NORTE DE MÉXICO. HACIENDA DE CAVARIA EN CHIHUAHUA=**

Se llegó la noche en México pero todavía no amanecía en Alemania, así que Hanji tuvo la oportunidad de platicar con una de las tantas mujeres que les servían alimentos alrededor de la hoguera. Hanji estaba fascinada con la gastronomía que estaba comiendo: tacos de frijoles con huevo y café. Habiendo terminado se sentó a su costado una mujer que se veía muy joven.

-Buenas noches señito ¿Me puedo sentar aquí?-

-Puedes sentarte y oye ¿Qué es señito?-

-¡Pos que más! Es como le decimos de cariño a las señoras-

-¡Ah ya veo! ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Me llamo Rosa Guadalupe para servirle señito. ¿Y usted como se llama?-

-Yo me llamo Hanji-

-¿Hanji? Que nombre tan raro. Usted es coronela ¿Verdad?-

-¿Coronela? ¿Qué es eso?-

-Aquí las mujeres nos dividimos entre adelitas, coronelas, rieleras y comaleras. Las adelitas son las que la hacen de todo desde enfermeras hasta andar en chinga cargando de balazos los rifles pa' los hombres y las que las mandan son las coronelas. Las rieleras andan en los ferrocarriles tirando y pos las comaleras somos las que andamos en chinga haciendo tortillas y comida. Aunque ya al final del día todas servimos pa' lo mesmo, estos nomás quieren chichi y pos ya sabrás que-

Hanji interpretó correctamente eso último que los hombres solo ven a las mujeres como objeto sexual.

-Rosa ¿Cuántos años tienes? Te ves muy joven-

-Oh favor que me hace pero ya estoy vieja, tengo 17 años-

-¿Y eso es estar vieja? ¡Entonces que soy yo! Jajaja -

-Bueno es que no es por ofender, pero por acá si te casas después de los 15 años ya eres vieja. Yo me casé joven ¿Y usted?-

-Yo también me casé joven, a los 12 años-

-Ya somos dos-

Las dos mujeres rieron y Rosa continuó con la conversación.

-Me alegra que ese güerito de ojos bonitos esté aquí-

-¿Por qué?-

-Pues porque el general Villa se le ve con más ánimos desde que él está aquí, aparte está bien guapo ese Comandante y por eso las mujeres andan motivadas también. Espero que le den una buena recia a los soldados- la mujer empezó a llorar- Esos jijos de su chingada… Me mataron a mi Felipe y a mis chilpayates-

-¿Chilpayates?-

-Mis hijos, pues-

Entre llantos la comalera contó su historia.

-Yo soy de la sierra de Durango pero cuando me casé con Felipe nos venimos para acá, pues para tener una mejor vida. Tardamos muchos meses en llegar porque nos venimos caminando pero lo logramos. El general Villa le dio trabajo a mi Felipe, él le ayudaba a arriar las vacas a cambio de dejarnos vivir en su rancho y pues cultivar los alimentos. Todo iba bien hasta que hace poco estábamos en la plaza comiendo unos tacos que preparé pues para distraernos.

En eso llegaron los soldados del mentado Porfirio ese y empezaron a disparar a todos los que estábamos en la plaza. Mi Felipe cayó encima de mí y fue como me protegió de recibir balazos, pero no pudo hacer más. Vi como esos infelices mataron a mis chilpayates, eran dos niños tan alegres como el sol. Quería gritar pero tuve que callarme hasta que se fueran esos desgraciados, estaban bien borrachos y drogados.

Yo creo que el infierno está aquí en la tierra y no en otro lado. Porque como siempre, esos infelices no reciben castigo alguno. Yo no me quise quedar con los brazos cruzados y me uní al movimiento que quería hacer mi general Pancho Villa. Aunque fuera para hacer tortillas pero sé que mi vida vale para algo-

Cuando terminó de contar su historia la comalera estaba en lágrimas, Hanji no pudo evitar derramar algunas también. Esa chica le despertó un poco de su conciencia humana, sobre todo por el hecho de ver un ser de tus entrañas muerto. Y también se ganó su respeto, porque a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido aun se aferraba a vivir.

Después de un rato, ya estando en calma comenzó a sonar una canción y los hombres empezaron a tomar mujeres para bailar y para algo más.

**.**

**_Marieta no seas coqueta porque los hombres son muy malos_**

**_Prometen muchos regalos y lo que dan son puros palos_**

**_._**

Uno de los hombres se acercó con Rosa y la jaló del brazo hasta abrazarla.

-¡Órale hija de la chingada! ¡Véngase pa'ca a hacer huercos pa' la Revolución!-

Erwin llegó a donde Hanji y la llevó hasta una habitación de la Hacienda donde dormiría con Riko, el amanecer en Alemania estaba próximo a acontecer.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. NOVIEMBRE-DICIEMBRE. MÉXICO=**

A excepción de Farlan, Boris, Jean, Sasha, Levi y Hanji los demás al poco tiempo regresaron al Inframundo para continuar con las tareas que Erwin les encomendaba. Solo de vez en cuando se presentaban en las zonas donde habían sido asignados.

Sucedía que a excepción de los Alto Rango y Élite, los demonios asesinos podrían quedarse a dormir en la tierra solo bajo permiso de Erwin, de lo contario sus cuerpos regresarían inmediatamente a la Cueva de Portales del Inframundo al salir el primer rayo del sol en Alemania si eran demonios nocturnos y al primer rayo de luna si eran demonios diurnos.

Levi y Hanji tenían más de un mes sin verse. Ambos estaban con una profunda tristeza de no saber el uno del otro y para colmo de males la última vez que estuvieron juntos no se hablaban.

-Ay enano, te extraño mucho- Hanji suspiraba melancólicamente por su amado.

Levi perdía su mirada en los alrededores y en lo profundo clamaba por volver a ver a Hanji.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. 25 DE DICIEMBRE. MÉXICO. CHIHUAHUA=**

El tiempo transcurrió entre balas, muertes, sangre y demás circunstancias hasta que se llegó el día donde todo el mundo se pone de fiesta celebrando el nacimiento de cierto profeta. Erwin sabía que ese día era el cumpleaños de Levi así que quería darle un buen regalo.

Hanji al despertar se topó con la figura de Erwin esperándole en la entrada. Se cambió a una muda limpia y platicó un poco con él mientras caminaban en los alrededores rodeados por las maravillas del desierto.

-Erwin… Pensé que este día regresaríamos al Inframundo por lo que se supone que esta fecha significa-

-Te diré dos cosas. La primera es que hoy es un día cualquiera pero los humanos se aferran en darle un significado. Lo segundo, si te refieres al nacimiento de ese profeta la realidad es que nadie sabe la fecha real de su nacimiento. Los cristianos eligieron este día, los judíos aseguran que es en Abril, los astrólogos dicen que es en Octubre y la realidad es que ninguno tiene la razón-

-Oh, ya entiendo… Pero ¡Mira! Todo se ve tan alegre-

-Lo único rescatable de esta fecha es la alegría de los infantes-

-Por cierto Erwin, me agrada que no matemos niños eso si no podría soportarlo-

-Aún para mí hay reglas y esa es una que yo creé-

-¿¡Queeeee?! ¡¿En serio?!-

-Así es Hanji. Alguna vez fui humano y tuve familia, no siempre he sido el Rey del Inframundo-

-¿Ah?- ladeó su cabeza, eso era inesperado.

-Pero no es el momento de contártelo- se detuvo en seco –He de regresar al Inframundo pero tú diviértete My Lady, nos vemos en la noche- besó su mano y desapareció su presencia.

El resto del día Hanji quiso ser partícipe de los preparativos para la fiesta de la fecha. Mientras tanto Levi hacía lo mismo que Hanji pero en el sur, coordinando a los sirvientes con la limpieza.

Cuando se llegó la noche en ambos lugares hubo cese al fuego por ser día de fiesta. Los mariachis tocaban alegremente mientras las mujeres iban y venían con la comida, las ancianas entre rezos de adoración a las figuras de cera que llamaban "niño dios", los hombres entre juegos de azar tomando tequila y algunos bailando con las muchachas y los niños jugaban alegremente.

Era la primera vez que ambos veían lo que era "dar la colación" consistía en dar un regalito a los invitados comúnmente un paquetito de dulces. Degustaron de los tamales, el champurrado y el ponche de frutas, entre otras delicias gastronómicas.

Sasha estaba entre la multitud que bailaba alegremente una canción a mariachi.

**.**

**_Negrita de mis pesares, ojos de papel volando_**

**_A todos diles que sí, pero no les digas cuando_**

**_Así me dijiste a mí, por eso vivo penando_**

**.**

En el norte se apareció Erwin vestido como Comandante con una Hanji que seguía vestida de Adelita mientras disfrutaba de ver como los niños rompían con un palo y ojos vendados una piñata rellena de dulces y frutas, arremolinándose alegremente cuando estos salían por los aires. Terminando de romperla llegó el momento del baile.

**.**

**_En lo alto de una abrupta serranía acampado se encontraba un regimiento_**

**_Y una moza que valiente lo seguía locamente enamorada del sargento_**

**_Popular entre la tropa era Adelita la mujer que el sargento idolatraba_**

**_Que además de ser valiente era bonita que hasta el mismo coronel la respetaba_**

**.**

Hanji empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música, le era inevitable. Así que Erwin le haría una propuesta inesperada.

-¿Gustas bailar, My Lady?-

-¿Eh?-

-Vamos a bailar, veo que quieres hacerlo. Como dicen por aquí "Te empezaron a bailar los pies"-

-Pueeees si quisiera pero no sé bailar-

-No te preocupes por eso, yo te guío-

-¡¿Aaaaah?! ¡¿Sabes bailar Erwin?!-

-Sería una burla que el Rey del Inframundo no supiera hacerlo- le tendió su mano –Mi bella señora ¿Me permite esta pieza?-

Hanji dudó.

-Vamos, te divertirás-

-¡Ah está bien! ¡Vamos! Espero no pisarte tanto jeje- Hanji aceptó la propuesta.

Comenzaron a bailar, parecía que estaban recreando la letra de esa canción por la vestimenta que llevaban. Hanji no podía contener las risas y Erwin sentía una alegría que hacía siglos no aparecía en sus sentimientos. Erwin estaba comprobando que la danza es un arma de seducción muy poderosa y recordó cómo fue Riko quien le enseñó a bailar.

**.**

**.**

**=1400. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE RIKO=**

-¡¿Qué, QUÉ?! ¡¿Sabes bailar?!-

Fue una de las pocas veces que Erwin se quedaba con cara de estupefacción. Le sorprendió ver a Riko bailando un ritmo movido en la que se suponía la soledad de su aposento. Ella volteó a verlo y dejó de bailar mientras cruzaba los brazos, en evidencia de estar molesta por ser interrumpida.

-No sé porque te sorprende tanto- frunció el ceño –Claro que sé hacerlo, lo aprendí por mi trabajo como espía. No te imaginas la cantidad de información que puedes recabar mientras mueves tu cuerpo en ciertos patrones, puedes saber todo de una persona. Además es una habilidad que ayuda a socializar y llega a ser mortal, aprende a bailar y podrás seducir a alguien sin siquiera tocarlo, caerá a tus pies para controlarlo a tu antojo ¿Ahora entiendes por qué era buena espía? Mientras todos los demás se quedaban sentados en la barra, yo lograba reunir información que solo de esa manera se consigue-

-¿Y qué estás bailando?-

-Esta canción es tradicional de Rusia y se llama "Kalinka"-

-Interesante…-

-Por tu impresión me doy cuenta que no sabes ¿Quieres que te enseñe a bailar? Sería una burla que el Rey del Inframundo no sepa usar esta técnica de seducción-

-Me agrada la idea-

-Empezaremos por algo no tan complicado, primero serán los vals y después iremos aumentando la complejidad ¿De acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo-

-Lo único es que tendrás que imaginarte la música, aún no tenemos músicos por acá-

-Eso no es problema. Mañana mismo tendremos acompañamiento musical, de eso me encargo yo-

Y pasaron entre risas, pisotones y demás situaciones graciosas el resto de la noche y varios meses hasta que Erwin pudo aprender a bailar. Al paso del tiempo Riko también enseñó al resto de los Demonios de Alto Rango y Élite.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. 25 DE DICIEMBRE. MÉXICO. CHIHUAHUA=**

Empezaron a sonar otras canciones pero ese par seguía bailando. Entonces Erwin mandó llamar mentalmente a Farlan, quería darle esa escena como regalo de cumpleaños al pelinegro.

-Ven y tráete a Levi contigo. Quiero que vea algo-

No espero respuesta. Inició una nueva canción llamada "La rielera" que era de estilo polka por lo cual debían moverse más alegremente pero pegando el cuerpo. Y en ese momento apareció Farlan con su acompañante.

Levi quedó pasmado de ver a Hanji bailando alegremente con Erwin.

Hanji sonreía a más no poder, era evidente su felicidad. Levi no podía seguir viendo esa escena que le destrozaba el corazón, sus sentimientos se hicieron añicos en un instante. Más que todo le laceró el hecho que al parecer, Hanji se había olvidado de su existencia y aún más de la fecha que era.

Así que se alejó lo más que pudo y ni siquiera dejó que Farlan le hablara. Erwin volteó a ver a Farlan quien le asintió con la cabeza el hecho que Levi había visto esa escena.

Había varios hombres sentados alrededor de una pequeña hoguera, él estaba alejado de ellos.

Pepe -Se nota que el morenito anda triste-

José -¿Moreno? ¿Onde' le ves lo moreno a ese pelao'?-

Pepe -Pos por el pelo pues-

Juan -¡Eit tu compadre! ¡Tú, el chaparro de greñas negras! ¡Sí tú, jálate pa'cá!-

Levi se acercó al grupo, tal vez algo de compañía le ayudaría a pasar el mal rato.

Filomeno -¿Por qué anda tan achicopalado pues? ¿Dejaste a alguna María en el rancho, verda'?-

Levi solo gachó la mirada, había pasado suficiente tiempo para entender sus modismos, le decían que estaba triste por una mujer.

Pedro -A ver mijo, échese un trago de este mezcal pa' que le aliviane la pena-

Le pasaron un caballito de un fuerte mezcal el cual bebió. Era el licor más fuerte que había probado hasta ese entonces, le raspó la garganta y casi lo escupe, el resto estalló en risas.

Lorenzo -¡Jajaja! ¡No pelado, así no se toma! No se lo saboree porque esto quema como la chingada. Tiene que ser así, de golpe- tomó uno.

Pepe -A ver Filomeno sírvete otra ronda- el hombre en cuestión volvió a servir el mezcal –Y ahora Sí ¡Salud!-

Facundo -¿Y salud por qué?-

Filomeno -¡Pues por las mujeres! ¡Qué aunque paguen mal las desgraciadas, no podemos dejarlas!-

-¡Salud!-

Brindaron y siguieron bebiendo mientras platicaban. Levi no tenía nada que perder con esos desconocidos.

Pedro -A ver mijo dígame ¿Tiene problemas de faldas, verdad? Pos mire a todas esas viejas de allá y échese la que más le guste, que pa' eso están, pa' complacernos-

Juan -No toy de acuerdo contigo Pedro. Yo entiendo a este pelado, el corazón nomás se enamora de una-

Pedro -Oh ya vas a empezar con tu Lupe-

Juan -¿Y qué pues? Si mi corazón nomás pertenece a esa ingrata-

Siguieron bebiendo y ya estando más ebrios la lengua se le empezó a soltar a Levi y los demás por igual. Sobre todo el pelinegro empezó a hablar como si estuviera en la más completa de las confianzas. Habiendo pasado varias rondas de mezcal empezaron a cantar.

Facundo -¡Pepe échate una canción! ¡Pa´ desahogar las penas!-

El hombre en cuestión tomó su guitarra y empezó a cantar mientras los demás soltaban largos gritos, típicos de la cultura mexicana.

_._

**_Ojala que te vaya bonito, ojala que se acaben tus penas_**

**_Que te digan que yo ya no existo_**

**_Y conozcas personas más buenas_**

**_Que te den lo que no pude darte_**

**_Aunque yo te haya dado de todo_**

**_Nunca más volveré a molestarte_**

**_Te adore, te perdí ya ni modo_**

**_._**

Después que terminó la canción vaciaron el líquido acumulado en las vejigas. Volvieron a servirse otra ronda de tragos y comenzó la ronda de preguntas acerca de porque se habían unido a la Revolución o que hacían ahí.

Levi -Estoy aquí para darle una mejor vida a mi hija-

Lorenzo -¿Y tú vieja?-

Levi -¿Mi vieja?-

Lorenzo -Sí, tu esposa pues ¿La dejaste en el rancho?-

Levi -No, ella anda también en el campo de batalla pero muy lejos de mí ¡Maldita sea! No puedo sacármela de la mente y nunca podré, la amo desde que era una niña fastidiosa-

Pedro -Oh que mi amigo, todos tenemos a una María por la que sufrimos-

Facundo -Aquí todos estamos porque la guerra la hacemos nosotros los pobres y esa es la mera verdad-

Pepe -No vale nada la vida, la vida no vale nada. Comienza siempre llorando y así, llorando se acaba. Por eso que en este mundo, la vida no vale nada-

Juan -Oh que sentimiento Pepe, no te vayas a pegar un tiro-

Todos los hombres estallaron en risas. Después de un rato ya estando más ebrios mandaron llamar a una mujer que pasaba.

Filomeno -¡Usted mija báilele! ¡Que está bien chula pues!-

Mientras tanto dentro de la gran casona…

Después de bailar hasta el cansancio Erwin se retiró a hablar con Villa y Hanji se detuvo a tomar un ponche de frutas y cuando se dirigía a la salida a tomar un poco de aire se topó con una cara conocida.

-¡Oh Farlan estás aquí! Oye ¿Y Levi, cómo está?-

-Míralo por ti misma- señalo hacia afuera con el dedo -Está en aquella fogata-

En ese momento la mujer estaba bailando para los hombres. Hanji sintió que ardía de coraje. Soltó el jarro de barro haciéndolo añicos y enfurecida caminó hacia la fogata, estaba a unos pasos de llegar y si apenas iba a gritar una Adelita le habló.

-¡Oiga no! ¡No se meta con ellos! ¡¿Pos que pensaba hacer?!-

-¡¿Qué te importa?! ¡No te metas en mi camino!-

-Por lo que veo usted no es de esta tierra-

-¡¿Y eso qué?!-

-Nomás déjeme decirle algo ¿Usted es la mujer del guapo cabello negro, verdad?-

-¡¿Te gusta o qué?!-

-No pos no le niego que su viejo está re-chulo pero yo tengo a mi Pepe y lo quero rete-harto- se tapó el rostro con el rebozo.

-¡¿Entonces qué quieres?!-

-Es que la que está bailando ahí es la comadre Carmela, es re-buena pa'l baile y pos aparte estos cabrones nomás quieren divertirse. No le haga caso, además…-

-¡¿Por qué te detienes?! ¡Habla con un carajo!-

-Oh que carácter patroncita… Mire yo les estaba escuchando. Ese chulo la quiere rete-harto, si viera que bonito habla de usted. Mi madre me decía que no me metiera en pleitos de casados, que es pecado pero está vez lo haré– hizo la señal de la cruz en su rostro -Su viejo está celoso y harto triste. Dijo que se sentía como una basura por no haberle dado un buen regalo de cumpleaños y que la ama más que a su propia vida, que si un día usted se enamora de alguien más que sea mejor que él pos nomás se hace a un lado con tal de verla feliz. Esto porque usted bailó y abrazó bien juerte a otro hombre y como decimos en el rancho, eso ya me huele a que le quiere poner el cuerno-

-¿Poner el cuerno?...- el enfurecimiento estaba pasando a un segundo término.

-A serle infiel pues. Y no solo eso, también dijo que estaba en la Revolución para darle una mejor vida a su hija y que ha estado enamorado de usted desde que era una chamaca fastidiosa. Que arde en coraje cuando alguien más la toca y quisiera agarrárselo a putazos pero sabe que no puede plantársele de frente y eso lo hace sentir mierda. Pues eso fue lo que dijo el chulo, yo que usted lo cuidaría porque viejos como esos ya no hay. Con su permiso patroncita, que mi Pepe me está esperando-

Hanji volteó su mirada y vio cuando Levi colapsó. Bebió tanto alcohol que aun siendo un demonio logró emborracharle al grado de no poder moverse, estaba tirado sobre la tierra. Se dirigió donde Levi, aun se sentía molesta.

Facundo -¡A la madre! ¡Ya le cayó el chahuistle al compadre!-

-¿Qué es eso del chahuistle?- Hanji le gritó al pobre hombre y volteó su mirada -¡Y tú enano! ¡Tiempo sin verte y cuando lo hago estás completamente borracho!-

Hanji soltó eso último en alemán, los demás se persignaron al oír esa lengua desconocida. Levi le respondió en alemán entre balbuceos por la lengua dormida.

-¿Qué haces aquí cuatro-ojos? ¿No te has cansado de bailar con ese estúp…?- se quedó dormido.

Hanji lo cargó en brazos como si fuera una damisela dormida y gritó en español a los hombres que temblaban temerosos.

-¡Pobre de aquel que se ría o me lo fusilo!-

Los hombres quedaron perplejos.

Hanji llevó en brazos a Levi hasta la habitación que Erwin ordenó fuera para Hanji, Villa le obedeció. Todavía faltaba tiempo para el amanecer en Alemania y Erwin se encontró con Farlan.

-¿Y Hanji?- pregunto Erwin a Farlan.

-Le fue a hacer un escándalo a Levi, supongo que lo llevó a su habitación para reclamarle-

-Yo he tenido suficiente por esta noche, regreso al Inframundo. Te dejo a cargo de ellos-

-Entendido-

Farlan se escondió detrás de la ventana y escuchó lo que ocurría en ese cuarto de adobe.

Hanji acostó sobre su cama a Levi. Le dejó semidesnudo, solo con el pantalón puesto, ella se cambió la vestimenta por un blusón largo que había en aquel ropero y se acostó a su lado.

Río un poco, le causó gracia recordar el rostro de sus hombres cuando les gritó y cuando habló en alemán además de cargar a Levi como princesa. Y se alegraba enormemente de ver a Levi, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente como estallando de felicidad. Sintió remordimiento al verlo así y recordar las palabras que le dijo la Adelita, ella tenía toda la razón.

Levi empezó a despertar lentamente.

-Hasta que despiertas bello durmiente- Hanji le dijo con su carácter habitual.

Pero Levi volteó su rostro, esa escena aún le dolía.

-¡Oye mírame!-

Levi volteó su rostro y miró como Hanji tomaba algo que tenía guardado bajo la almohada.

-Enano ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- le tendió una cajita.

Levi la tomó y la abrió sobre su pecho. Era un pañuelo de manta ocre con bordados dorados en las orillas y las letras "L & H" encerradas en un corazón en la esquina baja derecha. Hanji no pudo contenerse y expresó todo lo que tenía atorado en el pecho, doblegó su orgullo.

-¿Creíste que me había olvidado de ti y que hoy es tu cumpleaños? ¡Si no te saco del pensamiento! A veces no puedo concentrarme pensando en si estarás bien o que estarás haciendo-

Levi volteó a verla, Hanji se replegó sobre su pecho desnudo y eso hizo que él también doblegara su orgullo, pero Hanji le ganó la palabra.

-Te he extrañado mucho. No tienes idea cuanto echo de menos tus besos, tus caricias, tus brazos, tu humor, tu obsesión con la limpieza, todo de ti. Lo que más me dolía era que la última vez que estuvimos juntos ni siquiera nos hablábamos dime ¿Te enojaste porque abracé a Erwin? ¿Y te emborrachaste porque estaba bailando con él?-

-¿Tú como te sentirías si yo hiciera lo mismo?-

-Te entiendo… Discúlpame por ser tan distraída-

-Hanji prométeme algo. Prométeme que aunque un día alguien más te acaricie nunca entregarás tus sentimientos. Que pase lo que pase tú nunca…- fue interrumpido.

-Levi mi corazón siempre ha sido tuyo y nunca dejará de serlo no importa lo que suceda-

El silencio invadió el ambiente, solo sujetaban fuertemente sus manos y disfrutaban del contacto de su piel.

-Gracias por el regalo- Levi le acariciaba las manos.

-No tenía la menor idea que podía regalarte. Entonces una rielera me contó que aquí las mujeres regalan a sus hombres un pañuelo bordado con las iníciales de ella y su pareja como símbolo de su amor y lealtad, así que quise hacerlo y ella me enseñó a bordar-

-Me gusta… Yo también tengo algo para ti, es un regalo atrasado- sacó una delgada pulsera de plata.

-¡Es hermosa! Pero esto no es mi regalo de cumpleaños- dejó la pulsera y el pañuelo sobre la mesita que estaba al costado de la cama -Es esto- le acarició las mechas de cabello largo que rozaban los hombros masculinos.

-Levi… Te Amo-

Levi la jaló hacia él del cabello -Yo también Te Amo-

Y la besó apasionadamente, aun tenían tiempo antes de caer dormidos…

**.**

**.**

**=1910-1911. MÉXICO=**

Levi y Hanji volvieron a separarse hasta el 10 de Mayo de 1911 cuando terminó la toma de Ciudad Juárez, Chihuahua por parte de Pancho Villa y Zapata había consolidado su frente de batalla. En esa fecha ambos caudillos ya habían aprendido lo suficiente por parte del Rey del Inframundo.

Hanji no se quitaba la pulsera de plata y no volvió a aceptar la invitación a bailar por parte de Erwin. Levi cuidaba más que su existencia el pañuelo que Hanji le obsequió y siguió dejándose crecer el cabello.

**.**

**.**

**=1911. INFRAMUNDO=**

La noche que Levi y Hanji volvieron a encontrarse en su aposento disfrutaron de una sesión apasionada que necesitaban desesperadamente. Pronto regresarían a la tierra de Alemania; había ciertos deudores con Erwin en ese pueblo alemán y era hora que cumplieran con su pago.

_._

_._

.

Gracias por leer! :)

**Notas: **las canciones "La Rielera" "La Marieta" "El son de la negra" y "La Adelita" son de dominio popular. La canción que cantó Pepe es "Que te vaya bonito" y sus palabras "La vida no vale nada" de José Alfredo Jiménez.

Pepe, Juan, Lorenzo, Filomeno, María, Rosa, Guadalupe, Lupe, Filomeno, etc. No hace referencia a nadie, son nombres comunes en la cultura mexicana.

Los hechos históricos aquí descritos sucedieron, solo los adapté a mi imaginación era algo que quería hacer. Soy orgullosamente mexicana y latina, he cumplido un deseo más: mostrar en un Fic la belleza de mi México.

Me disculpo si se les dificultó la lectura en ciertas partes por los modismos que usamos, jeje...

Gracias a mi amiga Rose poblana de nacimiento por ayudarme con la leyenda de la Campana María. También a Jorge y Ernesto por ayudarme con detalles históricos de la Revolución.


	16. El Mundo Fragmento 3

Disclaimer: Les recuerdo que esto es un FanFiction por lo cual los personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hajime Isayama. Habrá personajes que aquí aparecen y no son de Shingeki, son amistades que me autorizaron introducirlos en mi imaginación.

Si sientes que mi imaginación no te agrada, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir :)

**CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENTES SENSIBLES**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**=CAPÍTULO 3. EL MUNDO=**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**FRAGMENTO 3. PAGOS**

**.**

**_Tres deudores, un mismo pueblo, una verdad y un encuentro que marcarían eternamente al Rey del Inframundo…_**

**.**

**=1911. INFRAMUNDO. BIBLIOTECA**=

Estaban Erwin y Kyokan sentados en un par de sillones individuales con una mesa de caoba oscura como división, donde sostenían su copa ancha de vidrio grueso llena de ron cubano con hielo que había servido Kyokan para platicar con quien estimaba como su hijo. La melodía Lacrimosa de Mozart sonaba de fondo, dándole un toque sombrío al ambiente.

-Erwin, hoy se vence la fecha del Pactus con ese comerciante y con los otros pueblerinos-

-Lo sé Kyokan y será un trabajo para ellos. Le diré a Hanji la verdad de la muerte de sus padres, obviamente la contaré a mí manera-

-Aun así, cuando se la digas se va a volver una desquiciada-

-Eso es precisamente lo que quiero-

-Explícate un poco más-

-Deseo volverla a ver totalmente incontrolable, desquiciada e histérica, suplicándome por matar como si fuera una psicópata-

-Interesante- olfateó su bebida -¿Crees que te vaya a odiar por no habérselo dicho antes?- bebió de ella.

-Ya he pensado en un plan. He elegido las palabras exactas para decírselo y- ahora Erwin fue quien dio un trago – Y por eso estoy aquí. Después que desquite su sed de venganza quiero que le cuentes mi historia como humano-

Ambos hombres pusieron la bebida sobre la mesa.

-¿Usarás la lástima para que no te odie?-

-En la guerra y en el amor todo es válido para obtener la victoria definitiva. Ya le mentalicé que fui humano y tengo su simpatía por la regla de no matar niños. Cuando le cuentes mi historia le hará ver que nunca quise ocultarle algo, que simplemente estoy atado a las reglas- comenzó a menear la copa revolviendo el líquido con el hielo.

-Sigo sin comprenderlo-

-Tú solo hazlo. A partir de mañana por la noche esperarás una semana, te presentarás en su aposento y la traerás aquí para contarle mi historia, también quiero que él esté presente-

-¿Me permites hacerte una pregunta más?-

-Hazla, Kyokan-

Ambos hombres se sostuvieron la mirada.

-¿Ya la olvidaste?-

-Ella fue la mujer que amé cuando era humano. Ahora soy el Rey de este mundo de oscuridad-

-De acuerdo Erwin, sabes que tus deseos son órdenes-

Siguieron bebiendo del ron mientras sus oídos se deleitaban con esa melodía, rodeados de grandes estantes de libros que se extendían hasta perderse en la oscuridad. Kyokan guardó silencio, la respuesta de Erwin no le convenció en lo más mínimo.

**.**

**.**

**=1911. INFRAMUNDO. CUEVA ÉLITE DE CHRISTA. CALABOZO DE TORTURAS=**

En la tarde Riko se presentó en el Calabozo de Torturas, estaban Jean y Christa destrozando las rodillas a unos bandidos. Les informó que la siguiente Élite que entrenaría a Levi y Hanji sería Christa y se retiró del lugar.

-Es la primera vez que me dejan hasta el último-

Jean nuevamente estaba molesto de no ser el siguiente en tenerlos como discípulos, siempre le seguía a Sasha.

-¡Oh Jean!- Christa lo abrazó –No te molestes por cosas sin importancia-

-Aaaah- suspiró con resignación.

-¡Jeeeeeaaaaaan!-

En ese momento se apareció Sasha y se unió a los dos en el abrazo.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás triste? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Quieres que te de un masaje?- y empezó a darle un masaje en el cuello y hombros.

Christa se zafó del abrazo.

-Les dejo solos, Jean déjate consentir por Sasha – avanzó unos pasos –Yo prepararé todo para darles a Levi y Hanji un buen tour por aquí porque en realidad no tengo mucho que enseñarles, si acaso como se utilizan los instrumentos de tortura-

Después que Christa estuvo lo suficiente alejada de ellos, Sasha dejó de masajearle y se puso en pie.

-Iré a hablar a solas con Christa-

-Solo no se vayan a querer golpear-

-¡Tú confía en mí!- le sonrió y con los dedos hizo la seña de la victoria.

Sasha sabía que los tres estaban tristes y que solo ella podía cambiar ese sentir. Llego hasta la rubia quien estaba apretando los grilletes de sus prisioneros. Ésta al sentir su presencia se dio la media vuelta.

-Quiero hablar contigo ¿Podemos alejarnos un poco más?- Sasha fue directa y hablaba con una inusual seriedad.

-Vamos a donde están los toros de bronce, no tengo a nadie dentro de ellos– Christa presintió el tema de conversación.

Llegaron al lugar y las dos mujeres empezaron a hablar, empezando por la de cabellos cafés.

-Christa… Desde que Smith-sama me castigó ya no te enojas cuando abrazo a Jean o le hago alguna caricia ¿Sabes? Me hace sentir mal-

-Sasha, pero que dices… Yo creí que así estaríamos mejor-

-¡Pues no es así!-

-Y…Es que ese castigo te tenía cansada todo el tiempo-

-Ese castigo me lo tenía merecido, solo a mí se me ocurre hacer eso cuando sé acerca de Smith-sama y Hanji jeje… A como actúas ahora parece como si ya no quisieras hablarme o peor aún que has dejado de sentir algo por mí y Jean-

-¡No, eso no! Es solo… Es solo que quiero que nos llevemos mejor y ya no hacer tantas escenas de celos-

-Desabrida… Siento raro que no estemos peleando y Jean siente lo mismo ¿Realmente crees que está enfadado por ser el último que les va a entrenar? Si eso crees entonces no lo conoces bien. Así que por favor volvamos a pelear por él ¿De acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo, loca-

-Desabrida-

Se sonrieron y sabían lo que debían hacer, Jean se estaba acercando a ellas.

-¡Pues bien! ¡Vamos a competir! ¡A ver quién complace más a Jean en la cama!- Christa comenzó la nueva discusión.

-¡Está claro que yo seré la ganadora!-

-Entonces ¡Prepárate para perder! Tengo un arsenal de ideas en mente-

-¡¿En seriooooo?! ¡Entonces te dolerá más tu derrota!-

-¡La que saldrá derrotada eres tú! ¡Loca!-

-¡Sabes que Jean no se resiste a mis encantos!-

-Es bueno verlas de nueva cuenta peleando, pensé que ya no me querían- era la primera vez que Jean se alegraba de verlas discutiendo y ellas por igual.

-No tienes tanta suerte para que eso suceda ¡Caballito!- Sasha estaba alegre.

-¡No le digas así! ¡Se llama Jean!- Christa volteó su cuerpo -¡Y yo no te he dejado de querer!-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Escuché que tendrían una competencia para ver quién me complace más y eso quiero verlo ya- las abrazó de la cintura a cada una con un brazo y caminaron hacia la salida.

-Su pelea tendrá que esperar- una figura alta les salió al paso.

-Smith-sama ¡Buenas noches!- soltó Sasha alegremente.

-Por dos noches saldrán Levi y Hanji a asesinar, ustedes tres los supervisarán. Vengan conmigo para darles instrucciones más precisas-

Le siguieron hasta su aposento privado.

**.**

**.**

**=1911. INFRAMUNDO. CUEVA ÉLITE DE MIKE. CAMPO DE ARMAS DE FUEGO=**

Una vez terminadas las instrucciones a al trío de Sasha, Jean y Christa, Erwin se dirigió a la Cueva Élite de Mike para también darle instrucciones. Mike estaba terminando de probar una nueva arma en conjunto con Nanaba para comprobar si era compatible con una nueva estrategia de batalla que ideó su esposa.

-Supongo a que has venido Smith-sama- Nanaba tenía conocimiento de esos Pactus.

-Es bueno que lo recuerden, seré breve. Mike, ese comerciante va a querer huir una vez que descubran los cadáveres de esos dos pueblerinos. Encárgate que eso no suceda, él también tiene una deuda que pagar. Servirá como conejillo de india para Christa con Levi y Hanji. Nanaba reúnete con Boris, necesita de tu intelecto para terminar con la enmienda que le di-

-¿Entonces no te interesan las almas de esos tres?- la instrucción a su esposo le intrigó a la rubia.

-Son escoria, ni siquiera son dignos de pisar el Inframundo. Espero lo mismo de siempre, buenos resultados-

-Entendido, Smith-sama- la pareja respondió al unísono.

**.**

**.**

**=1911. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE LEVI Y HANJI=**

Como siempre, Levi despertó antes que Hanji. Se alegraba de tenerla en sus brazos después de tantos meses separados. Vio sus mechas de cabello largo sobre el rostro de Hanji y las removió lentamente. Tomó un mechón observándolo detenidamente, nunca pensó en dejárselo crecer por los cuidados que se debe tener. Sin embargo, solo por Hanji lo estaba haciendo hasta que ella pusiera el alto.

Si apenas Hanji abrió los ojos, sintió que estaba acostada sobre alguien...

-¡Waaaaaaa!- se sobresaltó tanto que grito.

-¡¿Por qué gritas?!-

-Lo siento es que… Por un instante recordé que había estado despertando sola así que cuando sentí que estaba arriba de alguien me espanté jeje -

-Tsk…-

Hanji comenzó a llenarle de besos el rostro.

-¡Anda no te enojes! ¿Me perdonas, sí? ¡Anda Levi perdóname! ¡Sí!-

Levi la tomó de los brazos y en un movimiento rodó sobre ella.

-Pero primero tendrás un castigo-

-Aaaah… ¡Ni hablar!- Levi se acercó a besarla –Por cierto… Me encanta como te ves con el cabello largo-

Pero no pudieron continuar el momento romántico. Jean abrió la cortina improvisada para que las chicas entraran.

Sasha –¡Bueeeeenas noches!-

Christa –Lamentamos interrumpir su momento romántico-

Levi se sentó exhibiendo el torso desnudo, Hanji se cubrió con la sábana también sentándose.

Hanji –¡Buenas noches chicos! ¿Qué hacen por aquí?-

Christa –Esta noche empieza su entrenamiento conmigo pero yo soy más práctica que teórica-

Sasha –Así que venimos a darles instrucciones ¡Oh estoy emocionada!- le alegraba lo que ocurriría.

Christa –Hoy saldrán a la tierra para cobrar el pago de un Pactus, recuerden que el suyo es asesinar-

Jean -Primero dense un baño que anoche llegaron sin hacerlo. Cuando terminen nos veremos en la Cueva de los Portales-

Sasha –Por cierto Hanji, usarás esto- le tendió un vestido escotado rojo y un par de zapatos sobre la cama -Yo también usaré uno pero en color azul ¡Ah! Y no se te olvide maquillarte-

Levi -¿Qué mierda está diciendo?-

Jean -¡Tú confía en nosotros!- sonrió y levantó el pulgar.

El trío se retiró. El dúo obedeció las instrucciones que les dieron.

**.**

**.**

**=1911. INFRAMUNDO. CUEVA DE LOS PORTALES=**

Hanji -Bien ¡Ya estamos listos!-

Levi –Solo pueden decirme ¿Por qué Hanji tiene que estar vestida así?- soltó en tono molesto.

Jean -¡Vamos no seas aburrido!- le habló al oído –Se va a quedar con ese vestido ¿O acaso no te gusta como se ve? –

Levi solo sonrió de lado en aprobación que se quedase con el vestido. Erwin estaba viendo todo desde las sombras comprobando que había hecho una buena elección. Hanji se veía elegante y seductora. Sasha tampoco se quedaba atrás, el vestido azul resaltaba las curvas de su cuerpo.

Christa –Les diré lo que vamos a hacer. Sasha y Hanji van a seducir a dos tipos hasta traerlos donde estaré con Jean y Levi. Una vez que estén ahí se quedaran ustedes solos para cobrar el pago-

Hanji -¿Por lo menos podrían decirnos qué Pactus tuvieron los que vamos a asesinar?-

Jean –Ah… Eso es irrelevante, solo obedezcan y ya-

Sasha y Christa -¡Jean! ¡No seas así!-

Jean –Está bien, de acuerdo… Son dos tipos que vendieron su alma por una fuerte cantidad de dinero, una realmente elevada-

Levi -¿Y cuál es el pago por una fuerte cantidad de dinero?-

Christa -Quemarlos vivos-

La pareja abrió enormemente sus ojos.

Hanji -¿No van a conservar su cuerpo y ser traídos aquí?-

Jean –No, su alma no es del interés de Smith-sama-

Sasha -¡Ya fue suficiente plática! ¡Es hora que empiece la diversión!-

Christa –¡Estoy tan ansiosa de verlos matar!-

Atravesaron la Cascada correspondiente.

**.**

**.**

**=1911. ALEMANIA. EN EL PUEBLO=**

Hanji y Sasha aparecieron dentro de una taberna donde había hombres bebiendo, cantando alegremente y acariciando a las mujeres que les servían bebidas en tarros de madera. Era la primera vez que Hanji estaba en un lugar así, desconcertándose.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-¡¿Eeeeeeh?! ¡¿Nunca has estado en una taberna?!- afortunadamente la música y el bullicio acallaron los gritos de Sasha.

-¿Esto es una taberna? ¡Se parece al Inframundo! Jajaja-

-Jajaja sí… Es un lugar muy alegre ¿No crees?-

-Tal vez… Estoy empezando a sentir ansiedad por matar-

-Yo igual ¡Es tan emocionante lo que ocurrirá!- se puso las manos en la cintura -¡Vamos Anne!-

-¿Ah? ¿Anne?-

Sasha se acercó a susurrarle al oído –Hay usar nombres falsos, tú te llamas Anne y yo Simone ¿De acuerdo?-

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Me gusta tu nombre, Simone!-

-Y a mí el tuyo, Anne-

Ambas rieron un poco. Las miradas de los hombres comenzaron a percatarse de la presencia de dos mujeres seductoras.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quiénes son nuestras víctimas?-

-Son esos dos de allá-

Señaló a dos chicos en evidente estado de ebriedad que entre la multitud estaban sentados en una mesa y rodeados de mujeres.

-¿Ah? ¿Estás segura que son ellos?-

-Sí Anne ¿Por qué?-

-Porque yo los conozco...-

-Anne… Ellos hicieron un Pactus y sabes bien que Smith-sama no fuerza a nadie para hacerlo ¿O acaso lo hizo con ustedes? Tú y Levi eligieron libremente el invocar al Demonio para hacer un trato ¿Lo recuerdas? Igual ellos, tenían un deseo que cumplirían con un pago por el cual estuvieron de acuerdo-

Miles de pensamiento pasaron por la mente de Hanji pero fueron procesados rápidamente.

-Aaaaah lo comprendo- Hanji suspiró profundamente –Lo siento por ellos, pero todos tenemos diferentes formas de pagar nuestra deuda-

-¡Me alegra que lo comprendas!- la tomó del brazo -¡Y ahora vamos!-

Comenzaron a caminar hacia esos chicos y se pararon con las manos en la cintura delante de ellos.

-Hola guapos… ¿Nos invitan un trago?- Sasha habló con voz seductora.

-Mira que mujeres tan más hermosas tenemos por aquí- uno de ellos se levantó y besó la mano de Sasha.

El otro despidió a las chicas que tenían para hacer espacio a sus nuevas invitadas. Las cuales se sentaron con ellos y bebieron un tarro de cerveza. Estaban tan ebrios que no se dieron cuenta que la chica de vestido rojo era Hanji. Como ya no estaban consientes se dejaron guiar por las chicas bajo la promesa de mostrarles una sorpresa.

Mientras tanto en el bosque…

Jean, Levi y Christa empezaron a formar una hoguera donde quemarían con vida a esos deudores. Al contrario de Hanji, Levi comprendía que este tipo de situación solo era el inicio del pago por la vida de su hija. No le interesaba a quien tendría que matar, todos tenían diferentes formas de pagarle al Demonio Mayor el beneficio recibido.

Una vez terminada la hoguera Christa dio instrucciones a Levi.

-En cuanto lleguen aquí Sasha y Hanji con los deudores tendrán que amarrarlos a los postes, esto que ves aquí- Christa le entregó una pequeña botella de vidrio –Es una mezcla de alcoholes que aceleran el proceso de combustión externa pero retardan la interna de los cuerpos para infringirles más dolor y los encenderán con esta antorcha- enterró en el suelo una antorcha que había encendido- La cual al contacto con el líquido se apagará. Los tres veremos desde las sombras que cumplan con todo esto, tengo grandes expectativas de ustedes-

-No suena complicado-

-Quemarlos no es lo complicado, lo difícil será cuando te des cuenta quienes son los deudores-

-¿Qué mierda apestosa estás diciendo?-

-No puedo decirte más que esto: recuerda que ellos hicieron un Pactus y tú solo estás cumpliendo con tu pago- el rostro de la rubia se llenó de oscuridad.

-Ya fue suficiente plática, las chicas vienen acercándose con ellos- Jean tomó de la mano a Christa y se perdieron en las sombras.

Mientras tanto los dos hombres se quedaron dormidos mientras caminaban, habían tomado demasiado alcohol. Los cargaron sobre sus hombros como si fueran costales, para sus cuerpos demoniacos no pesaban en lo absoluto. Al llegar los tendieron en el suelo a un costado de la hoguera.

-¡Bien yo me retiro! ¡Que se diviertan chicos!- Sasha desapareció en las sombras.

Solo quedaron Levi, Hanji y los deudores. Los ojos de Levi se abrieron enormemente en la sorpresa de ver su identidad.

-¡¿Erd?! ¡¿Gunther?!-

-Yo tampoco podía creerlo cuando Sasha me indicó que serían ellos a los que tenderíamos una trampa… Pero, cuando estuve sentada bebiendo con ellos recordé como inexplicablemente se habían vuelto de buena posición económica de la noche a la mañana. Ahora entiendo su explicación, que habían hecho un buen negocio con unos extranjeros… ¡Y vaya sorpresa quien resultó ser esos extranjeros! No era más que Erwin, el Demonio-

-¿Vender tu alma al infierno solo por dinero? Sí que son estúpidos, siempre lo fueron- tomó la soga que tenía preparada para amarrarlos –Ah… Tenemos un trabajo que cumplir cuatro-ojos, sostenlos mientras los amarro a la hoguera-

Hanji sostenía los cuerpos mientras Levi los amarraba a dos palos principales un poco separados que estaban en el centro de los troncos secos que les rodeaban. Una vez atados fuertemente comenzaron a despertar de su embriaguez; se asombraron de ver quienes estaban frente a ellos.

-¡¿Levi?! ¡¿Eres tú Levi?!- gritó Erd.

-¡¿Tú eres Anne?!- Gunther estaba estupefacto.

En ese momento el alcohol perdió todo su efecto en ellos. Aún más cuando se percataron que estaban amarrados a una hoguera.

-Hola chicos, tanto tiempo sin verlos. Veo que han estado pasándola muy bien- expresó sarcásticamente Hanji.

-¡¿Hanji?!- ahora quien gritaba era Gunther.

-Así es. Estaban tan ebrios que no se percataron de eso jajaja- rió fuertemente.

-Levi ¡¿Qué te pasó?! ¡¿Tú con cabello largo?!-

Erd era quien más sorprendido estaba con Levi, recordaba como su amigo pelinegro le hacía burla por el largo de cabello que solo señalo con el dedo a Hanji.

-Es mi deseo ¿Algún problema?- Hanji hablaba con carácter.

-Ninguno…Pero… ¡¿En dónde habían estado?! ¡¿Y qué es todo esto?!- el rubio se empezó a poner nervioso.

-¡¿Por qué estamos amarrados?! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!- el moreno por igual era presa del nerviosismo.

Y ambos comenzaron a presentir lo que ocurriría y la causa de ello.

-Ah- Levi suspiró –Les haré una pregunta ¿En verdad hicieron pacto con el Demonio solo por dinero?-

-¡¿Tú como sabes lo del dinero?!- gritaron ambos casi a una sola voz.

-Soy un demonio asesino al igual que Hanji ¿Qué no lo ven?-

-¿Demonios asesinos? ¿Ustedes también hicieron pacto con el Demonio? ¿Por qué lo hicieron?- Erd temblaba más.

-No es de tu incumbencia y no han contestado mi pregunta-

Gunter comenzaría a hablar tembloroso y con un dejo de odio.

-Ya estábamos hartos de vivir en la pobreza, pasando penurias por conseguir trabajo o en ocasiones algo de alimento y solo ser campesinos sin miras de un mejor futuro. Quedándonos con las ganas de beber cuando quisiéramos, de ser despreciados por pobres…- soltó en llanto.

-Estúpidos…-

-¡Ya fue suficiente!- Hanji se estaba impacientando -¡Tenemos un trabajo que cumplir! Lo siento chicos pero no es personal-

Levi los roció con el alcohol especial –Tenemos diferentes maneras de pagar nuestra deuda con Erwin-

-¡¿Erwin?!- se sorprendieron los dos hombres.

-¡¿Pero qué?!- Erd estaba impactado.

-¡Oye espera!- Gunther exclamó con la esperanza que le escucharan pero Hanji no esperó.

Tomó la antorcha y les prendió fuego. Los gritos de esos hombres podrían haber dejado días sin dormir a cualquier humano que los escuchara, eran tan desgarradores que se volvían insoportables a los oídos porque te destrozaban los sentidos… Tan horrendos que aún días después podrías oírlos claramente… Clamor que lacera el alma.

Para Levi y Hanji era un éxtasis oírlos gritar de desesperación mientras su cuerpo era consumido lentamente por las llamas.

A excepción del lugar donde la vida nocturna cobra vida, los pueblerinos descansaban plácidamente. La población que dormía primero olió un aroma del algodón y lana quemándose que era el material de sus ropas, lo primero en consumirse.

Después fue la primera capa de la dermis emitiendo un olor dulce y agradable.

Las llamas al pasar esa barrera llegan al músculo el cual al hacer combustión produce un olor completamente delicioso a los sentidos humanos: una exquisita carne asada que degusta tan placenteramente el paladar de la humanidad.

Pero cuando el fuego llegó a los huesos un aroma totalmente fétido e insoportable a las fosas nasales humanas penetró tan fuerte el aire que los hizo despertar de sus sueños.

La población salió de sus casas para descubrir que estaba pasando. Desde la puerta podían ver el humo y las llamas que para su ignorancia acababan con los días de existencia de los jóvenes Erd y Gunther. Los hombres más fuertes emprendieron el camino en comitiva. Pensaban que sería algún cazador novato que no sabía el procedimiento correcto para incinerar los restos animales además del riesgo que el fuego se propagara.

El trío bajó de lo alto de la copa del árbol donde se habían escondido.

-¡Oh pero qué lindos se ven así, quemándose! ¡Me encanta!- se podía ver la maldad alegre en los ojos de Christa.

-¡Buen trabajo, chicos!- Sasha abrazó a Hanji que también estaba extasiada con la escena.

Levi estaba en completo silencio. Eso último que dijeron le había dejado inquieto _¿Por qué se sorprendieron tanto cuando escucharon el nombre de Erwin?_

-Ya han muerto y la gente del pueblo no tarda en aparecerse. Es hora de irnos- Jean indicó.

Tomaron la última imagen mental de los cuerpos carbonizándose y regresaron al Inframundo para recordar y disfrutar aún más la atrocidad que acababan de cometer. Ni siquiera había remordimiento; solo había éxtasis al saciar su sed de sangre.

Y como si fuera una ilusión por el calor de las llamas desaparecieron sin más…

**.**

**.**

**=1911. INFRAMUNDO. CUEVA ÉLITE DE CHRISTA. CALABOZO DE TORTURAS=**

Como aún faltaba tiempo para que amaneciera Christa optó por darles un recorrido general en su calabozo.

-Este… ¿Y qué hago con el vestido?- a Hanji no le dieron tiempo de cambiarse.

-Te lo puedes quedar- Christa le sonrió.

-¿Tú qué dices Levi? ¿Te gusta cómo me queda?-

Se acercó a susurrarle al oído –En cuanto estemos solos quiero desgarrarlo-

Hanji se sonrojó, entendió perfectamente el mensaje.

-Por cierto Christa hay algo que quiero preguntarte-

-Adelante, Hanji-

-¿Y por qué te gusta torturar?¿Eres sádica?-

La rubia cambió su semblante adorable a uno de seriedad.

-Yo no soy ninguna sádica… Más bien todos somos sádicos por naturaleza humana. Nos gusta sentir la humillación y el dominio sobre otra persona, nos deleitamos con eso. Nos causa placer ver a alguien sometido, sufriendo y siendo despreciado, inclusive los insultos son parte de esa naturalidad. Como humanos somos los únicos que transformamos la crueldad en una fiesta, como ejemplo tienes el circo romano, las ejecuciones públicas y la tauromaquia-

La pareja estaba estupefacta con la respuesta de Christa.

-Esto sí que es inesperado… Entonces ¿Qué es el sadismo?- la mente de Hanji estaba inquieta.

-El origen del término "sadismo" se le adjudica al Marqués de Sade- Angeru interrumpió en el lugar -Fue un escritor francés, un prolífico que obviamente fue censurado y encarcelado al denunciar en sus trabajos la hipocresía de su época. Básicamente el sadismo consiste en sentir placer causando dolor físico o psicológico a otro ser vivo, sea humano o animal. El Marqués de Sade lo aplicó en sus novelas como una forma de excitación y placer sexual. Para él era inevitable escribir sobre ello, me hubiera encantado conocerle- soltó un suspiro -Lástima que su alma fue destruida-

La pareja estuvo sorprendida por unos momentos.

-¿Su alma fue destruida?- el pelinegro levantó la ceja.

Angeru le respondería.

–Hay tantas cosas ocultas al conocimiento de los hombres. El paraíso y el infierno no existen, son solo una forma de control mental induciendo el temor a un castigo eterno por desobediencia ¿Ves como el sadismo es parte de la naturaleza?- suspiró de nuevo –Cuando alguien fallece su alma es juzgada. Si lo merece se le da una nueva vida y si no lo merece simplemente desaparece-

-¿Entonces es cierta la reencarnación?- ahora quien preguntó era Hanji.

-Desde siempre. Es difícil que un alma recuerde sus vidas pasadas y si logra hacerlo es porque tiene un poder muy fuerte para contactar seres de otros tiempos, eso sí en el mismo mundo-

-¿Mismo mundo?-

-Hanji, el universo es tan grande que no se limita solo a este mundo. Existen cientos de miles de mundos. Nosotros no somos más que un ínfimo grano de arena. Sin embargo, solo a Smith-sama y los Alto Rango les es permitido viajar a los demás mundos-

-¿Y por qué?-

-Únicamente nos han dicho que es para mantener el orden y el equilibro. Además ellos son más antiguos que nosotros y de mayor jerarquía, supongo que habrá motivos oscuros para que exista esa regla. Todas las reglas tienen un motivo de ser, el más común es que sucedió algo que alteró gravemente el equilibrio de tiempo, espacio y dimensión-

-Ah… ¡Quisiera saber más! ¡Es tan emocionante! ¡Waaaaa!- Hanji estaba extasiada.

-¡Ya fue suficiente! Angeru me estaba durmiendo con tus pláticas tan aburridas- Christa bostezaba –Y ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Solo vine a distraerme un poco-

-Mientes mocoso ¿No será que viste a mi esposa aquí?- Levi estaba celoso.

-Tienes razón, estoy aquí porque quiero convencer a Hanji de estar en mi equipo de trabajo, ya te he dicho que su intelecto es de mi interés-

-Ah… Angeru eso es halagador- Hanji se sonrojó.

Levi se acercó a Angeru –Te conviene que solo sea su intelecto. Te atreves a insinuártele y te aseguro que te arrancaré la hombría con mis manos ¿Entendiste?-

Angeru también le encaró –Yo no miento, tu esposa no me interesa como mujer-

Se sostuvieron la mirada. Christa estaba divirtiéndose con esa escena de celos y Hanji contuvo la risa de ver a Levi celoso.

-Me retiro, no tengo más que hacer aquí. Hanji considera mi propuesta, yo puedo explotar tu potencial - Angeru caminó a la salida y volteó a verla –Por cierto, ese vestido se te ve muy bien- despareció de esa Cueva.

-Tsk…-

Hanji besó su mejilla –Me encanta verte celoso-

-Ah- Christa suspiró –Después de esta interrupción ahora si comencemos con el tour. A pesar de la insistencia de Angeru de crear instrumentos más sofisticados yo no he querido, los del Medioevo son más divertidos. Se los mostraré, síganme-

La pareja siguió a Christa y escuchó atentamente sus explicaciones. Primero les mostró una vitrina con una amplia gama de herramientas para torturar sin causar la muerte, como látigos, grilletes, bozales, cortadores de dedos y demás extremidades, destripador de mama, entre muchos más.

-La Cueva es amplia y quien entra aquí como prisionero ya no sale. Después de torturarles Smith-sama destruye su alma. No se tortura a nadie sin que lo merezca, todos los que están aquí son escoria que hizo Pactus con Smith-sama por sandeces estúpidas y los traigo para divertirme. A los únicos que por deseo expreso le es permitido tomar su alma en el lecho de muerte son a los violadores de niños–

Se detuvieron en la primera área.

-Esto que ven aquí es el área para empalar. Es una técnica que creó Vlad Tepes un príncipe al Sur de Rumania y fue la inspiración de Bram Stoker para crear su personaje del Conde Drácula. Desde lo alto sueltas a los prisioneros sobre estos palos con punta para que penetre por el ano hasta el abdomen, aunque a veces llega a salir hasta la barbilla o más-

Caminaron a la siguiente área.

-Esto de alguna manera es como el hermano del empalamiento se llama "La cuna de Judas". Como pueden ver, consiste en introducir la vagina en el caso de las mujeres y el ano en el caso de los hombres en la punta y poco a poco irlos deslizando hacia abajo para estirar el orificio. Me gusta tenerlos sin ropa, lo hace más excitante- soltó una risilla.

-¡Vamos allá es uno de mis favoritos!-

Caminaron un tanto más.

-¡Esta es la rueda de breaking!- señalo una rueda de madera sobre un poste el cual giraba –Aquí ato al prisionero y voy dándole vuelta conforme yo quiera torturarle con mis demás instrumentos. Lo más divertido es cuando tomas un mazo y le das vuelta para aplastar varias partes del cuerpo al azar ¡Me divierto tanto con esta!-

Señaló hacia un punto contrario.

-Eso de allá es aburrido, es una rueda de sierra. Vas serruchando desde la cabeza hasta llegar al abdomen pero el prisionero muere tan rápido que casi no lo uso, me aburre demasiado-

El resto del escenario eran guillotinas, racks como en el que murió el sacerdote Flagon, aplastadores de cabezas, jaulas, prisioneros encadenados a las paredes y demás torturas que a Christa le aburría explicar, simplemente lo que se le ocurría hacer en el momento, lo hacía.

-Y para finalizar, este es especial para los violadores de niños. El que lastimen a un niño es algo que ni Smith-sama ni yo soportamos así que les damos el peor castigo-

Llegaron a un campo donde había figuras de bronce en forma de toros con hogueras encendidas bajo la panza. De algunos escuchaban bramidos y humo que salía por la nariz, emanando un olor fétido.

-Aun siendo yo una torturadora por gusto, debo admitir que, quien hizo esto es realmente un enfermo mental. La considero la manera más horrible para morir. El quemar vivo a una persona son solo minutos de dolor, pero esto puede durar horas e inclusive días si así se maneja. El centro del toro está hueco, ahí es donde se introduce al prisionero y se cierra con candado. Se enciende fuego debajo de la panza y el prisionero se quema de poco a poco hasta que muera.

Primero siente como se eleva la temperatura, la piel empieza a sarpullirse y a caerse quedando el músculo desnudo en contacto con el metal pegándose a él; a veces en este punto apagas el fuego para dejar sufriendo al prisionero de esta manera pero si tienen suerte dejas que el fuego continúe, depende del estado de ánimo en que me encuentre. Los tubos que están en la cabeza hacen la función de transformar los gritos de agonía en bramidos de un toro furioso y el humo que emana de la nariz es la combustión del cuerpo-

En Levi y Hanji había una mezcla de estupefacción y éxtasis por la tortura. El rostro de Christa se llenó de una melancolía que necesitaba expresar.

-Recuerdo cuando conocí a Smith-sama, fue el primero en comprenderme acerca de porque torturaba-

**.**

**.**

**=1400. AUSTRIA. VIENNA=**

Llevaba dos meses encarcelada en esa pocilga sufriendo por mis sentimientos traicionados. Nunca antes me había enamorado y cuando lo hice creí que podía confiar en esa persona. Creí que me ayudaría a cambiar, a dejar atrás este placer que tengo tan mal visto por la sociedad.

Cuando me hice adolescente y tomé el frente de la fortuna que me dejaron mis padres asesinados sabía que no todos eran malas personas por eso apoyé a quienes creí que realmente lo merecían, ayudándolos económicamente, dándoles trabajo o vestido. Pero el ser humano siempre muerde la mano que les da de comer. Me aferré a ver el lado humano del arrepentimiento en ellos y lo encontré en la tortura. El ver a alguien llorando y gritando me causa el placer de saber que aún tiene conciencia o remordimiento y a su vez me excita.

No sé si era de día o de noche, el tiempo pasaba sin diferencia. Encerrada en un calabozo Smith-sama apareció ante mí. Me ofreció el Pactus de vengarme de aquel que me traicionó con el pago de servirle en su reino. Quería vengarme pero no estaba segura de querer servirle.

Sus palabras llegaron profundamente a mis lacerados sentimientos.

-Si vienes conmigo solo torturaras a seres que lo merecen. Personas que traicionaron la confianza de otras o que vendieron su alma por cosas banales y egoístas. Podrás desnudarles hasta lo profundo del alma-

-¿Tú me comprendes?-

-Claro que te comprendo. Creo que los humanos son asquerosos. Los humanos son tan hipócritas que no quiere aceptar que hacen sufrir por placer, se justifican en estupideces como la justicia divina, la disciplina y morales sociales totalmente asquerosas. Tú no eres hipócrita, tú lo haces porque te gusta y sé que no lo niegas-

Él fue el único capaz de ver eso en mí. Lo hacía no solo por deleitarme con el sufrimiento, sino por motivos más importantes. Acepté el Pactus y maté estrangulando con mis manos a aquel que estuvo a punto de convertirse en mi esposo.

**.**

**.**

**=1911. INFRAMUNDO. CUEVA ÉLITE DE CHRISTA. CALABOZO DE TORTURAS=**

-Después cuando llegué al Inframundo a los primeros que traté fueron a Sasha y Jean. Pensé que me despreciarían cuando les dije que me gustaba torturar, pero no fue así sino todo lo contrario, me encontraron fascinante. Esa extraña amabilidad fue la que hizo me enamorase de ellos, pero eso es un secreto para Sasha, ella piensa que solo me enamoré de Jean. Es solo que es divertido pelear con ella, su manera de enojarse es tan alegre que me encanta- les guiñó el ojo –Después de tratar a los demás Élite sentí… Sentí como si por primera vez tuviera una verdadera familia. Nadie me juzgó, me sentí comprendida y rodeada de verdadero cariño. Y a Smith-sama lo quiero como si fuera mi padre-

Levi y Hanji seguían estupefactos, sin saber que decir.

-¡Y hemos terminado! No había mucho que enseñarles por aquí, es mejor hacer sufrir en propia mano que una explicación aburrida-

Habiendo reaccionado de su estupefacción la pareja se retiro a su aposento, el amanecer estaba próximo a llegar.

**.**

**.**

**=1911. ALEMANIA. EN EL PUEBLO=**

La noticia se esparció rápidamente. Los hombres del pueblo al descubrir que eran dos jóvenes los que estaban muertos por las llamas hicieron un censo rápido encontrando que Erd y Gunther estaban desaparecidos. La policía confirmó su identidad y recabó la historia de quienes les vieron salir de la taberna con dos mujeres atractivas. Ni siquiera sabían el nombre de ellas y al parecer nunca antes se les habían visto en el pueblo, así que ese homicidio sería un misterio más que resolver.

Como lo había previsto Erwin, ese comerciante estaba empezando a empacar sus cosas cuando Mike apareció ante él.

-¿A dónde vas? Despreocúpate, todavía te falta mucho tiempo para cumplir con tu pago-

**.**

**.**

**=1911. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE LEVI Y HANJI=**

Cuando despertaron, Levi cumplió la amenaza de desgarrar el vestido rojo. Lo hacía por dos razones: la primera por placer sexual y la segunda porque sabía que era un obsequio de Erwin, lo dejó totalmente inservible. Una vez terminada su faena se dieron un baño, ya podían percibir el olor a muerte impregnado en sus cuerpos.

Al regresar al aposento vieron a Erwin esperando por ellos recargado de pie a un costado de la cama.

-Buenas noches Erwin- saludó Hanji.

-Buenas noches, My Lady- besó su mano.

-¿Y a qué se debe tu visita?- Levi fue directo.

-Vengo a decirles su segundo trabajo como demonios asesinos, pero… No sé como explicárselos, es algo sumamente delicado- mostró un semblante de preocupación.

-¿De quién se trata?- Hanji empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

-Es el comerciante más poderoso de su pueblo, su fortuna la hizo a costa de un Pactus conmigo-

-¿Dimo Reebs?- soltó Levi.

-Él mismo. Es un hombre sumamente mentiroso y eso es lo que me preocupa, que quiera decirles otra cosa que no sea la verdad-

-¿Cuál verdad?- Hanji tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-Sobre la muerte de tus padres-

Los de cabello largo se sorprendieron.

-¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?- Levi tuvo el valor de hablarle así.

-Hanji yo… Yo lamento tanto no habértelo dicho antes… Me hubiese gustado tanto pero…-

-¡¿Por qué te callas?! ¡Escúpelo ahora mismo!-

-Él sabía la verdad de cómo murieron tus padres -

-¿Qué dices?- Hanji se congeló.

-Tus padres… No solo a ti, sino ese comerciante engañó a todo el pueblo-

Hizo una pequeña pausa para aumentar el dramatismo y darle veracidad a su falsa preocupación.

-Reebs… Asesinó a tus padres. Él atrancó las puertas de los carruajes y les prendió fuego. Lo hizo para vengarse de uno de los hombres que venía en los carruajes pero arrastró a los que habían adentro para no dejar testigos-

Hanji estaba pasmada.

-¡¿Y tú como lo sabes?!- para Levi era muy poco convincente su explicación.

-Por que el mismo Reebs me contó su hazaña… Yo hasta hace relativamente poco me enteré que entre las víctimas de ese incendio estaban los padres de Hanji-

-No… No es cierto ¡Dime que no es cierto! ¡DIMELO! ¡Dime que me estás mintiendo!-

-Lo lamento Hanji pero es cierto… Yo… Yo no sabía cómo decírtelo -

Hanji golpeó fuertemente la pared haciendo un hoyo en ella. Erwin trató de acercarse a Hanji y abrazarla.

-My Lady contrólate, te estás alterando…-

-¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CONTROLE!- le dio una bofetada al áureo -¡No cuando ese cerdo asqueroso mató a mis padres!-

Levi conocía perfectamente a su esposa para saber lo que ocurriría, así que se alejó de ella y se recargó en la entrada del también se alejó y se recargó a un costado del pelinegro y sonrió, la reacción de Hanji era exactamente la que deseaba.

-¡LO VOY A MATAR!-

Volvió a golpear la pared extendiendo el hoyo que ya había hecho.

-¡ESA MALDITA CUCARACHA!-

Pateó fuertemente la orilla de la cama de roca, haciéndola añicos.

-¡VOY A MATAR A ESE DESGRACIADO!-

Agarró el ropero de madera y lo estrelló contra el otro extremo de la pared. Erwin y Levi esquivaron algunas piezas y objetos que salieron volando con el impacto.

-¡MALDITO CERDO! ¡LO QUIERO MATAR! ¡ESE HIJO DE PUTA ME LAS PAGARÁ! ¡VOY A VENGAR A MIS PADRES! ¡LO ODIO!-

Entre esas y muchas frases más Hanji comenzó a gritar fuertemente y a soltar un llanto incontrolable. Pero era más la furia que sentía que cualquier otro sentimiento. Erwin estaba deleitándose al ver su deseo cumplido: Hanji estaba totalmente incontrolable, desquiciada e histérica. Golpeaba la pared, destruía a golpes y rompía todo lo que había dentro del aposento.

Lo que no contaban era que en su furia comenzó a lanzar flechas espirituales, haciendo añicos todo lo que asestaba y perforó la cueva de su aposento, haciendo que se desprendieran rocas que caían al suelo. Los hombres esquivaban las flechas espirituales que lanzaba Hanji, algunas de ellas salían volando hacia afuera haciendo que todos esquivaran ese pasillo; está demás decir que la cortina estaba totalmente desgarrada.

Levi dejó que sacara toda su furia destruyendo por completo el aposento aunque él también sintiera ganas de destrozar así como Hanji lo estaba haciendo, pero supo controlarse. Cuando sintió que ya estaba por agotarse se acercó a ella.

-Hanji ya fue suficiente- la abrazó fuertemente soportando sus sentimientos –Vamos cuatro-ojos ¡Reacciona!- eso hizo que desvaneciera el arco espiritual, ahora solo temblaba y lloraba.

-Mis padres Levi, mis padres… Ellos fueron asesinados… Mis papás…-

El abrazo de su hombre le controló.

-Iremos y le mataremos ¿De acuerdo? Tomarás venganza de la muerte de tus padres con tus propias manos, tú misma terminarás con su vida y yo estaré ahí para apoyarte-

Las palabras de su esposo le tranquilizaron en sobremanera. Se soltó del abrazo, se plantó frente a Erwin, lo agarró fuertemente de la camisa y empezó a suplicarle entre sollozos que se convirtieron en gritos.

–Déjame… Déjame matarlo… Por favor déjame quitarle la vida ese hijo de puta ¡Déjame vengarme! Por favor… Quiero matarlo…¡Déjame matarlo! ¡Por favor déjame arrancarle la vida! ¡Déjame hacerlo sufrir!-

-Lo que tú gustes My Lady… Ve y cobra tu venganza, puedes matarlo a tu manera-

-Gracias… Muchas gracias Erwin- lo soltó del agarre de la camisa.

-Esperen en la Cueva de los Portales. Mandaré a Christa y compañía a supervisarlos-

Salió del aposento y volteó su rostro para encontrarse con el de Hanji.

–My Lady… Espero que no me odies por no habértelo dicho antes-

Camino por el pasillo ocultando las risas de felicidad que estallaron al estar a solas en su aposento.

**.**

**.**

**=1911. INFRAMUNDO. CUEVA DE LOS PORTALES=**

Christa -Y bien… ¿Cómo es que quieren matar a ese tipo?-

Hanji -No sé… Solo quiero que sufra ese cerdo gordo-

Jean -¿Está gordo como un cerdo? Jajaja…-

Levi -Le daremos provecho a su muerte, es una buena oportunidad para que aprendas a destazar humanos, Hanji-

Christa -¡Oh sí! ¡Matarlo como un cerdo! ¡Me gusta!-

Sasha -¡A mí también me gusta! Entonces hay que preparar todo para hacerlo ¿No creen?-

Christa -Jean acompáñame por las cosas, Sasha tú aquí me esperas-

Sasha -¡Aaaaaah no! ¿Dejarte a solas con Jean? ¡Ni loca!-

Christa -¡Pero ya estás loca! ¡Aquí te quedas!-

Sasha -¡Yo también voy!-

Jean -Chicas… Vamos no peleen, yo aquí las espero-

Sasha -¡Ni lo pienses!- lo jaló del brazo derecho.

Christa -¡Tú vienes con nosotras!- lo jaló del brazo izquierdo.

Y la pareja espero en silencio a que regresaran con todos los instrumentos. Levi estaba en silencio pero Hanji seguía soltando insultos contra el comerciante.

**.**

**.**

**=1911. ALEMANIA. EN EL PUEBLO=**

Mike tenía la instrucción de Erwin de estar atento a cuando aparecieran Hanji y Levi con su trío supervisor. Vio donde empezaron a organizar todo para la muerte del comerciante.

Mike se acercó a Reebs mientras dormía, él sintió que alguien lo amarraba y despertó-

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Me engañaste! ¡Dijiste que aun me quedaba mucho tiempo!-

-No, yo no te engañé. El precio era lo que el Demonio quisiera y bien, ahora ha querido que mueras- le respondió Mike mientras le ponía la mordaza.

Lo cargó en sus hombros y se dirigió al lugar donde ese trío preparaba todo para la matanza. Ellos ya estaban terminando de avivar el fuego de una gran caldera llena de agua cuando arribó Mike con el deudor. Para el pueblo el humo cerca de la propiedad de Reebs era normal con sus tan acostumbradas fiestas y banquetes que se daba él mismo.

-Ha llegado su invitado de honor-

Mike tendió sobre el suelo a un Reebs completamente atado y lo puso en el suelo. Christa dio unas sencillas instrucciones a la pareja.

-Es todo suyo, no hay más que decir. Levi sé que guiarás bien a Hanji para que cobre su venganza –sacó una ampolleta de la bolsa de su pantalón -Con esta ampolleta ese sujeto tendrá una resistencia de cuerpo demoniaco temporal, es decir que su cuerpo soportará más tortura pero con esta –sacó otra ampolleta –Esta desinhibe la función del sistema nervioso de bloquear el dolor, así que sufrirá más y… -soltó una risa traviesa- La vía de administración es anal ¡Que se diviertan!- se las aventó a Levi y las atrapó en el aire.

-Al igual que anoche solo veremos el espectáculo ¡Es tan emocionante!-

Sasha pronunció y se sentaron en la rama de un árbol que les daba una vista espectacular. Jean sacó unas botellas con cerveza y las pasó a sus iguales para disfrutarlas mientras veían morir a ese hombre como si fuera un cerdo.

-¡ERES UN MALDITO ASESINO! ¡TÚ MATASTE A MIS PADRES! ¡¿PORQUÉ MALDITA SEA?!- Hanji no podía contenerse y pateó varias veces el gran estómago del tipo el cual solo gritaba inaudiblemente por la mordaza y se revolcaba en la tierra como su fuera un gusano a causa del dolor de los golpes.

-Hanji detente o lo vas a matar a patadas ¿No lo quieres hacer sufrir?- le mostró las ampolletas en forma de supositorio que les había obsequiado Christa.

-¡Hazlo!-

Levi se puso unos guantes y lo sometió boca abajo.

-Bien Reebs… Yo puedo soportar toda la mierda que quieran aventarme, pero el que lastimen a mi esposa eso sí no lo soporto-

Le bajó los pantalones introduciéndole por el ano las ampolletas, como si fuesen supositorios médicos. Reebs soltó unas lágrimas y quejidos al sentirse poco menos que sodomizado.

-Tsk… Qué asco- se quitó los guantes y aun así limpió sus manos con uno de los tantos trapos que había llevado Christa y que estaban sobre el tronco cortado de un árbol.

-¿Y ahora?- Hanji estaba desesperada por verlo sufrir.

-Recuerda que es un cerdo y debe estar como tal-

Hanji entendió el mensaje, tomó las tijeras y empezó a cortarle la ropa para desnudarle mientras Levi lo sostenía también quitándole la ropa. Y le pusieron una mordaza que tenía una bola tan grande que parecía una manzana roja. El grosor de la bola le abrió la mandíbula lo más posible, acalambrándole hasta la garganta y la correa la ajustaron tanto que le pellizcaba la piel. A Hanji no le causaba morbo alguno verlo desnudo, solo quería verlo sufrir.

-¿Y qué hacemos?-

-Primero hay que desinfectarlo. Tómalo de un brazo, lo sumergiremos en la caldera con el agua hirviendo para que quede limpio-

Reebs solo movía la cabeza como negándose, forcejeaba inútilmente con gritos ahogados por la mordaza.

Lo sumergieron completamente en el agua y antes que se quedara sin aliento lo emergieron y volvieron hacer lo mismo otras dos veces más hasta que en la piel empezaron a salirle ampollas por el agua ardiente.

Lo sacaron de la caldera, ataron con un cordel las piernas juntas y enterraron unos ganchos en los tobillos y muslos para colgarle de cabeza. Antes de continuar Hanji le habló en completa furia.

-Tú maldito… ¡Ya sé la verdad! ¡Por tu culpa mis padres murieron! ¡Tú los mataste!-

Hanji le quitó la mordaza.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡Habla ahora! ¡Dime por qué si ellos no te hicieron nada!-

Reebs comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo y su causal; pero ni así se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, se mentalizó en ese instante que era el pago de su Pactus.

-¡Lo hice por mi propio beneficio! ¡Y no me arrepiento!-

-¡Hijo de puta!- lo pateó tan fuerte que se meció como si fuera el péndulo de un reloj -¡Eres una cucaracha inmunda!-

-Este tipo me repugna- Levi le volvió a colocar la mordaza –Solo es una mierda más-

Levi le indicó a Hanji colocarse los guantes largos y tomó un cuchillo largo afilado.

-Omitiremos esta paso o este hijo de puta no sufrirá lo suficiente-

Se agachó hasta quedar frente al rostro del cuerpo que pendía con la cabeza hacia abajo.

-Mira Hanji- le señaló con la punta del cuchillo uno de los costados del cuello -Para hacer que el cuerpo se desangre por completo hay que cortar la vena yugular que es una de las vías por las que corre una buena cantidad de sangre y con el efecto de la gravedad acelera el proceso-

Se puso en pie.

-Para acelerar el proceso de desangramiento viene el tercer paso. Cortar el tejido conectivo de las patas para que el cuerpo se suelte más-

-Y de esa manera se desangra más rápido ¿Verdad?-

Levi en un movimiento certero cortó la articulación que corre detrás de la rodilla izquierda.

-Ahora hazlo tú con la izquierda-

Hanji realizó el mismo movimiento certero que su esposo y cortó la articulación de la rodilla izquierda haciendo que su víctima chillara de dolor.

Durante el resto del procedimiento Reebs no dejó de gritar y chillar como lo que estaba siendo tratado: un cerdo humano torturado mientras se le destazaba con vida.

Levi le indicaba a Hanji lo que debía hacer, en ocasiones la tomaba de la mano y le enseñaba como tenía que hacer los cortes.

Cortaron a través de la piel iniciando en el muslo rodeándolo en círculo y continuando por el interior hasta llegar a los genitales. Pelaron y desgarraron la piel de las patas traseras y muslos, exhibiendo el músculo. Hicieron un corte el línea recta desde la parte trasera de los genitales hasta el cuello, estiraron la piel hacia abajo alrededor del torso. Omitieron el paso de retorcerle la cabeza y cortarla, solo le desollaron completamente el rostro.

Levi trasladó la caldera bajo al cuerpo del comerciante. Cortaron a través de la pared abdominal hasta el cuello sin perforar los órganos internos, exhibiendo todo el interior de órganos y demás anatomía humana. Rompieron la pelvis con el hacha e hicieron un corte para acceder a las vísceras. Tiraron de los intestinos hacia afuera de la cavidad del cuerpo, los cuales caían dentro de la caldera. Para desgracia de Reebs, el químico de las ampolletas le aumentaba el dolor pero retardaba su muerte.

Comenzaron a cortar el resto de los órganos como el hígado, la vesícula, los riñones y demás paletas de carne. Cortaron el lomo y aserraron las costillas. La pareja se deleitaba con las lágrimas de horror de Reebs, era evidente que sufría en demasía.

Después de mucho tiempo, después de prácticamente dejarle vacío el interior la muerte le vino al comerciante al arrancarle el corazón y para finalizar cortaron la cabeza con un hacha, escuchando el crujir de sus huesos hasta que cayó. Aventaron los restos humanos en la caldera con agua caliente y el cuerpo vacío de entrañas del viejo de Reebs pendía de la rama de un roble.

Ambos estaban en éxtasis, se quitaron los guantes y vieron tomados de la mano la horrenda muerte que le dieron a Reebs.

-¡Eso fue hermoso! ¡Me divertí mucho!- Christa estaba fascinada con lo que vio.

-No hay tiempo para pláticas. Tenemos que regresar, el amanecer está a solo unos minutos-

Mike chasqueó los dedos en el aire y los demonios regresaron al Inframundo.

El horror lo descubrirían dos hermanas gemelas que seguían renuentes a tener pareja. Un grito que aturde el sentido del oído marcó el inicio de ese día…

.

.

**=1911. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH=**

Mientras Levi y Hanji asesinaban a ese comerciante, Erwin en la soledad de su aposento se recostó sobre su lujosa cama y recordó cómo realmente sucedieron los hechos.

.

.

**=1985. ALEMANIA=**

-Buenas noches, Dimo Reebs-

Apareció Erwin con su vestimenta negra habitual frente a Dimo. Estaban dentro de su carruaje personal con el que se trasladaba de Berlín hacia el pueblo.

-Te he estado esperando- le sostuvo la mirada –Voy a ser directo. Sé que debo pagar mi deuda, solo quiero aplazarla. Tengo algo que ofrecerte-

-¿Tú tienes algo que ofrecerme?- soltó una fuerte risa -Jajaja sí que eres gracioso ¿Qué más podrías ofrecerme si tu alma ya me pertenece?-

-Lo sé pero aún así escúchame, tal vez podría interesarte mi ofrecimiento-

-No tienes nada que venderme pero te voy a dar una oportunidad única. Te escucho- cruzó las piernas y los brazos.

-He coordinado todo para coincidir con dos carretas que llevan a hombres y mujeres a Berlín, son solo personas adultas. Soy el mandamás del pueblo así que puedes hacer con ellas lo que quieras, matarlas a tu gusto-

-Eso lo hago todo el tiempo en el Inframundo-

-Pero esto sería en la tierra ¿No crees que es más interesante? ¿No te gustaría ver el sufrimiento de sus familiares al saberlos muertos?-

-¿Estás intentado chantajearme?-

-En lo absoluto, yo solo quiero tener más tiempo de vida. Tú obtienes diversión y yo lo mío-

-Hace tiempo que no lo hago. Si llega a ser interesante entonces alargaré el tiempo de cobrar tu alma y si no, te daré la tortura más horrenda que hay en el Inframundo-

-Estamos a cinco minutos de las carreteras son las únicas que vienen hacia nosotros-

-Vendrás conmigo-

El carruaje personal de Reebs continuo moviéndose, sus hombres no se percatarían de su ausencia ya que viajaba solo y ordenó no detenerse por ningún motivo.

Más adelante esos carretoneros detuvieron en seco su andar al vislumbrar las sombras de unas personas. Los caballos empezaron a inquietarse y relinchar.

-Es hora de la diversión- pronunció Erwin sonriendo de lado.

Con un chasquido de dedos las puertas de las carretas se atrancaron y con otro chasquido las carretas empezaron a consumirse por el fuego. Los carretoneros y los caballos luchaban por alejarse sin éxito, eso solo aceleró el ser alcanzados por las llamas.

Las personas del interior comenzaron a querer abrir desesperadas las puertas pero no podían, esto aumento los gritos de desesperación y los clamores vanos a los cielos que los salvasen. En el rostro de Erwin podía verse la satisfacción de escuchar los quejidos de horror de las personas quemándose. Se acercó para mirar al interior de una carretera y le llamó la atención una pareja que se abrazó, el hombre protegiendo a su mujer.

-Gretchen… Te amo...-

Fueron las últimas palabras de ese hombre antes que las llamas llegaran profundamente hasta él y gritara de horror.

Regresó al comerciante al interior de su carruaje y se escondió en las sombras para ver todo el acto teatral que armó Reebs con sus sirvientes, mostrándose ignorante y haciéndoles creer que estaba horrorizado de constatar las carretas de su pueblo carbonizadas.

Ahí no terminó su diversión, quería ver los rostros de los familiares de las víctimas así que los siguió hasta ese pueblo. Como de costumbre sonaron las campanas de la iglesia rompiendo con la tranquilidad de ese día. La población empezó a congregarse en el camino principal y vio como Dimo Reebs fue el portavoz de la tragedia ocurrida, en una actuación impecable frente a las dos carretas con bultos cubiertos por sábanas.

_"Gente del pueblo les tengo una desagradable noticia. Hombres sostened a sus mujeres porque lo que os diré a continuación no es nada agradable. He de contarles lo ocurrido tal y como los hechos se presentaron…"_

Le llenó los sentidos ver la cara de horror y estupefacción en esos habitantes. Cuando Reebs terminó de hablar su atención se centró en una jovencita de cabellos cafés que tuvo el valor y la fuerza de contener su desfallecer y se acercó a las carreteras para apreciar los restos carbonizados cubiertos por la tela blanca. Le causó gracia verla vomitar el desayuno ante el hedor que desprendían los cadáveres carbonizados.

Si apenas empezaba a materializarse para acercarse a ella vio como un hombre pelinegro la alejó del lugar y la abrazó fuertemente. Mientras él tenía entre sus brazos a ese ser femenino de cabellos cafés derramando lágrimas sobre sus hombros constató por los anillos de plata que portaban que eran un matrimonio.

_"Mis padres… Mis padres han muerto"_

Ella sollozaba y él la aferró más a su cuerpo. Erwin ya se había materializado por completo y Reebs se acercó a él.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te ha parecido?-

- Reebs, tenemos un trato - sonrió maquiavélicamente.

Fue la primera vez que sus ojos demoníacos vieron a una criatura humana que le parecía interesante.

Así conoció a Hanji Zoe, la mujer de la que se enamoraría…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer! :)**


	17. El Mundo Fragmento 4

**Disclaimer: **Les recuerdo que esto es un FanFiction por lo cual los personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hajime Isayama. Habrá personajes que aquí aparecen y no son de Shingeki, son amistades que me autorizaron introducirlos en mi imaginación.

Si sientes que mi imaginación no te agrada, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir :)

**CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENTES SENSIBLES**

**Nota de Inicio: **Tilo Wolff es un compositor alemán del grupo "Lacrimosa" estoy feliz de darle tributo haciéndolo parte de esta historia.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**=CAPÍTULO 3. EL MUNDO=**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**FRAGMENTO 4. PASADO HUMANO**

**.**

**.**

**=1911. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE LEVI Y HANJI=**

-Y bien… ¿Ahora donde dormiremos?-

-Aaaaah… Es la tercera vez que te lo digo: cuando estás enojada eres como el demonio-

Hanji vio lo que había hecho en su aposento. Estaba totalmente destruido y no tenían tiempo para hacerse un espacio o improvisar una cama, era cuestión de pocos minutos antes de colapsar.

-Los guiaré al aposento de Farlan, él no está por aquí fue a cumplir una enmienda- soltó Mike.

Y sin espera a replica Mike y el trío caminaron, así que a la pareja no le quedó más remedio que seguirlos.

**.**

**.**

**=1911. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE FARLAN=**

La puerta del aposento estaba abierta. De solo entrar se recostaron en la amplia cama y antes de colapsar pudieron observar que tenía un estilo bastante recargado, después sabrían que era estilo francés.

La decoración era de toque refinado y muy arraigado en épocas pasadas, con diversa mezcla de textura y decoraciones de colores brillantes sobre la pared blanca, jarrones y esculturas de porcelana, un pequeño candelabro pendía del techo y los muebles presentaban curvas con detalles decorativos talados en los bordes.

La pareja colapsó en su sueño diario… Y se llegó el mediodía…

Farlan terminó mucho antes de lo esperado la enmienda que le dieron a realizar en una isla oriental para preparar a cierto político japonés que en un futuro desataría una guerra en la bahía estadounidense de Pearl Harbor. Llegó a su aposento y le extrañó ver a esos dos acostados en su cama.

-Aaaah- suspiró profundamente -¿Y ahora que habrá pasado?-

En el buró que estaba a un costado de la cama encontró una nota escrita a mano:

_"Farlan! Erwin nos ordenó a mis amores y a Mike llevarlos a tu aposento… Ve al de ellos y te darás cuenta de la razón._

_Besos… Sasha"_

Rio ante el hecho que tendría que dormir en el sillón de su propio aposento.

**.**

**.**

**=1911. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE LEVI Y HANJI=**

Una vez recuperado de su descanso diario se dirigió al aposento de esos dos. En la entrada estaban Riko y Boris platicando.

-Bien sorpréndanme, ahora ¿Qué pasó?- Farlan pronunció al estar a unos pasos de unírseles.

-Míralo por ti mismo- le dijo un Boris que contenía la risa.

Miró dentro del aposento y vio que era un desastre: cosas hechas añicos y agujeros en las paredes de roca en evidencia de haber sido asestados por flechas espirituales, el ropero destruido y no había rastros de lo que alguna vez fue una cama de piedra en ese lugar. Lo único que quedó intacto eran las antorchas de fuego interminable.

Para no ser escuchados el trío inició una conversación mental.

Farlan levantó la ceja –Me mandan tan solo unos días a la tierra y cuando regreso sucede esto- le molestaba no haber estado presente para haberse divertido.

-Ya sabía que no era buena idea enseñarles las flechas espirituales - Riko estaba sumamente molesta.

-¿Y esto por qué ocurrió?-

Farlan presintió la respuesta que le daría Boris.

-Kyokan nos contó un plan que ideó Erwin. Primero los mandó a cobrar el Pactus de esos dos pueblerinos y anoche les dijo a su conveniencia la verdad sobre la muerte de los padres de la tal Hanji. Y lo que estás viendo es el resultado de su confesión-

Farlan soltó una risa que no pudo contener de solo imaginar la escena

-Y ahí no termina… Para terminar de atar cabos le ha ordenado a Kyokan que dentro de una semana les cuente su historia como humano. Usará la lastima para que no le odie por no haberle contado antes sobre la muerte de sus padres- Boris terminó de decir.

Las risas menguaron en Farlan –Ese plan es tan estúpido-

-Erwin es tan patético…- Riko era la más molesta con la situación.

-¡Ja! Nuevamente coincidimos que esto es una estupidez- Boris sentía lo mismo que sus camaradas -Ahora tendrán que salir de compras al mundo, dudo que quiera asignarles otro aposento-

-No dudo que eso también sea parte de su plan- Riko le conocía perfectamente.

-Yo solicitaré autorización para escoltarles, estoy hastiado de la cultura oriental necesito algo de sociedad europea- obviamente Farlan era quien hablaba.

-¿Los llevarás a Francia?- a Boris no le extrañó la disposición de su compañero.

-París es el mejor lugar para ir de compras. No creo que Erwin tenga objeción por ello, esa mujer quedará fascinada con el estilo francés y así tendrá otro motivo para que ella no le odie-

Dieron un último vistazo al interior de ese aposento y continuaron con sus asignaciones.

**.**

**.**

**=1911. INFRAMUNDO. CUEVA DE LOS PORTALES=**

El que Hanji saliera de compras también lo contempló Erwin. Le entregó una chequera nueva a Farlan para que pagara todo lo que quisiera su musa. Eran cheques a nombre de un gran empresario francés que tan solo era pantalla de una de las tantas cuentas bancarias que tenía Erwin en todos los bancos del mundo, era en sí el dueño del dinero que circulaba por la tierra.

Por instrucción expresa de Erwin a través de Farlan, Jean y Sasha prestaron ropa a Levi y Hanji para salir a la tierra. Las prendas optaron por regalárselas, ellos tenían demasiadas. Hanji portaba zapatos bajos, recogió su cabello en un peinado de trenzas pegadas y se atavió con un elegante vestido negro pegado al cuerpo, le quedaba así porque era de una complexión más femenina que Sasha. Levi se recogió el cabello en una coleta baja todo peinado hacia atrás y vestía un traje negro con camisa azul abierta exhibiendo un poco de su marcado pectoral. Farlan apareció vistiendo de la misma manera que Levi, solo el color de la camisa era de un rojo intenso.

Hanji no era de esas personas que se quedaban con preguntar si así su mente le pedía.

-¿Y a dónde iremos?-

-Por eso les enseñaron el francés, iremos a París-

-¿Y por qué París?-

-Es una ciudad que tiene vida tanto en el día como en la noche y su estilo es de buen gusto-

Y sin mayores explicaciones atravesaron la Cascada correspondiente.

**.**

**.**

**=1911. FRANCIA. PARIS=**

Las compras duraron solo unas horas, en la primera tienda que entraron Hanji quedó fascinada con los muebles escogiéndolos a su gusto, Levi solo le objetó algunas piezas que no eran de su agrado. Solicitaron que los muebles fueran guardados en un cuarto especial y antes de regresar al Inframundo de un chasquido Farlan los apareció en su aposento, les daría cabida temporal.

Para Levi y Hanji era la primera vez que visitaban París así que al terminar las compras dieron un recorrido turístico nocturno, guiados por Farlan. Caminaron por los Campos Elíseos, la orilla del río Sena, visitaron el Arco del Triunfo y la Catedral de Notre-Dame.

Al terminar el recorrido subieron a lo alto de la Torre Eiffel para cenar a la luz de la luna. Mientras degustaban una copa de vino tinto Farlan les platicó un poco sobre la Torre.

-Hay quien dice que esto es un monstruo de hierro y vaya que lo es, fue construida por el francés Gustave Eiffel y de ahí viene su nombre. Es la estructura más alta de todo el mundo y fue inaugurada en 1889. Yo la encuentro hermosa y vengo aquí cada vez que me es posible, tiene una excelente vista de la ciudad-

-¡Wooooow! ¡Se nota que te gusta mucho París! ¿Ya has estado aquí antes?- Hanji estaba fascinada de oírle hablar así.

-Más que eso, hace mucho tiempo viví aquí. Supongo que ya lo sabrán, Jean y yo somos primos. Cuando éramos humanos fuimos en su tiempo un famoso dúo de bandoleros que luchaban por sobrevivir aquí en París-

-¿Entonces eres francés?-

-No, soy alemán-

-¿Eh? ¡Interesante! Tanto Levi como yo nacimos en Berlín-

-¿No nacieron en ese pueblo?-

-No, cuando nacimos no había partera en el pueblo así que las mujeres a los siete meses de embarazo se trasladaban a Berlín ¿Tú donde naciste?-

-Soy de Fráncfort del Meno-

-¡¿Eeeeeh?! ¡Genial!-

-En fin, vayan a aquel balcón para que disfruten la vista, yo aquí espero nuestros platillos son de cocción lenta-

Levi y Hanji le obedecieron y se toparon con una sublime vista panorámica de la ciudad. Farlan les dio esa indicación porque había visto a cierto hombre que se acercaba y quería estar a solas con él.

Era un hombre de alta estatura, complexión media, de tez blanca y facciones afiladas parecidas a Farlan. Lo único que cambiaba era su cabello, era largo y negro con un mechón blanco en el medio. Iba vestido totalmente de negro desde los zapatos, el pantalón hasta la camisa entreabierta del pecho.

-Vaya sorpresa- Farlan recargó su cabeza en una mano apoyada a la mesa- Tilo Wolff, un _guardián de mundos_ en este mundo ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?-

-¿Así saludas a tu hermano menor después de tanto tiempo sin verte?-

Tilo tomó asiento frente a Farlan y comenzaron a platicar en alemán.

-Ahora yo soy un Demonio de Alto Rango y tú un Guardián de mundos, estamos en los polos opuestos del ying-yang ¿Crees que seguimos siendo hermanos?-

-Je, sigues siendo el mismo… Sabes que nunca cambiará el hecho que somos hijos de la misma madre-

-¿Y qué haces aquí?-

-Sabes que tengo autorizado divertirme en otros mundos-

-Deberías de volver con tu _Connexio_-

-Esta noche ella está divirtiéndose por su parte y yo también tengo derecho a lo mismo ¿No crees?-

Los hombres de sostuvieron la mirada.

-¿Aun no te perdonas, verdad?- Tilo le preguntó seriamente.

Farlan solo agachó la vista.

-Hermano… Olvida el pasado, lo que ocurrió no puede ser modificado. Yo no te guardo rencor por lo que hiciste y por no haber confiado en mí cuando te lo pedí. Ahora quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido y que nos hablemos cuando coincidamos-

Farlan levantó su vista y comprobó a través de su mirada y su sonrisa la sinceridad de las palabras de su hermano menor. Le conocía perfectamente para leer en su rostro que había estado visitando París en la esperanza de reencontrarse.

-Gracias por tu perdón… Pero yo no sé si algún día lo haré conmigo mismo-

El mesero se acercó y sirvió de la bebida roja para el nuevo acompañante.

-¿Vienes a divertirte o estás en alguna enmienda?- preguntó el hermano menor.

-Un poco de lo uno y un poco de lo otro- señaló hacia donde estaba la pareja que guiaba –Ellos son la nueva adquisición de demonios asesinos y son muy apreciados por Erwin, especialmente la chica ¿Comprendes?- levantó su copa y meneó un poco el líquido.

-Oh… interesante…-

_"El Demonio Mayor de este mundo se ha enamorado…"_ pensó Tilo para sus adentros y soltó una carcajada ¿Qué pensaría su Connexio de saberlo?

-Veo que has comprendido mis palabras-

Ambos se sonrieron e hicieron un ademán de brindis antes de deslizar el vino hacia el paladar. Los platillos llegaron a la mesa y Tilo solicitó que el suyo fuera llevado en donde ahora se encontraba. Levi y Hanji se acercaron y les extrañó su nueva compañía, Farlan lo introduciría.

-Levi, Hanji les presento a Tilo Wolff mi hermano menor. Hemos coincidido esta noche aquí y le he invitado a hacernos compañía-

-Gusto con conocerlo, Señor Tilo-

-El gusto es mío madame- besó la mano de Hanji en reverencia.

-Tsk...- eso no le agradó a Levi, aun no se acostumbraba a que saludasen así a su esposa.

-Tú eres Levi su esposo ¿Verdad?… Tendrás que acostumbrarte a que saluden así a tu mujer, no es más que una muestra de respeto y educación – al invitado le causó gracia la reacción del pelinegro.

Los cuatro tomaron asiento y la plática giró en torno a la ciudad de París con su pasado y leyendas, causando risas y fascinación incontrolable en Hanji. Esa cena limó ciertas asperezas que todavía quedaban entre los dos hermanos. Se despidieron como hacía siglos no lo hacían: con un abrazo.

Los demonios de ese mundo poco antes del amanecer regresaron al Inframundo.

**.**

**.**

**=1911. INFRAMUNDO=**

El resto de la semana transcurrió entre la limpieza del aposento, el acomodo de los nuevos muebles y todo lo que conlleva. Solo la noche siguiente regresaron unas horas a París para comprar ropa.

A veces Hanji se soltaba a llorar al recordar el coraje y la tristeza de la muerte de sus padres. En momentos sentía que odiaba a Erwin por no habérselo dicho antes pero también comprendía que no tenía por qué hacerlo. Los abrazos de Levi la tranquilizaban, especialmente cuando se soltaba a desahogar los restos de dolor que aun sentía.

Se suspendió indefinidamente el inicio del entrenamiento con Jean. De vez en cuando se acercaban algunos Élite para apoyarles con el arreglo del aposento, contaban autorización del Demonio Mayor para hacerlo.

El aposento por fin tuvo una puerta decente que Mike ayudó a Levi a colocar, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo debía fijarse. Farlan volvió a ser enviado a la tierra en la continuación de la enmienda de encontrar a la hija de Hanji, ahora en Austria.

La habitación de roca del matrimonio de demonios asesinos era de estilo francés. Colgaron del techo un candelabro de cristal cortado con grandes cuarzos y pequeños zafiros que pendían en formas de gota de lluvia. Para tapar los huecos de las paredes creados por el impacto de las flechas espirituales colgaron tapetes rojos con grecas blancas en las orillas y flores de loto en dorado.

La cama era una matrimonial con respaldo en media luna, la colcha de color negro con detalles en azul brillante que contrastaban con los tapetes de las paredes, en el piso pusieron otro tapete de color dorado con negro haciendo que combinara el resto de los colores.

El ropero que eligió Levi era una sola pieza en color negro con labrados de curvas entrelazadas en las orillas, puertas con manijas curvas de color dorado y una de las puertas tenía un espejo de cuerpo completo en su interior. Las mesas de noche a los costados de la cama hacían juego con el ropero.

Como no era muy amplio el espacio, solo escogieron dos pequeños jarrones blancos con rosas artificiales que colocaron en las mesas y una escultura de tres conejos en una madriguera que pusieron al centro de un mueble tipo coleccionador que colgaron para tener a la vista los recuerdos que pudieran adquirir cuando visitaran la tierra o tal vez en el mismo Inframundo.

La escultura de conejos les recordaba cierta anécdota familiar con Mikasa y como a partir de ese entonces asociaba a sus padres con los conejos, tanto que Hanji le hizo uno de trapo con una de las crinolinas de su vestido y le colocó un trozo de pañoleta que siempre usaba Levi.

**.**

**.**

**=1911. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE LEVI Y HANJI=**

De acuerdo a las instrucciones que le fueron encomendadas, Kyokan se presentó en el aposento.

-Buenas noches jóvenes- saludó con su usual amabilidad.

-Buenas noches señor Kyokan- Hanji respondió al saludo.

-Buenas…- Levi sintió que esa visita inesperada no era para algo agradable.

-Díganme ¿Cómo se han sentido en el Inframundo? Ya tienen más de un año por aquí-

Iniciaría una habitual sesión de preguntas de Hanji hacia su invitado conversacional.

-Es algo extraño, hasta este momento todos han sido muy amables con nosotros. No es como lo imaginé, que nos estarían torturando todo el tiempo y nos mandarían a asesinar sin más-

-¿Creíste que Erwin los tendría sometidos todo el tiempo?- una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro -La bondad y la maldad no existen, cada quien tiene lo que se merece. Su Pactus fue por una razón noble, en cambio los demonios inútiles son por sandeces banales-

Kyokan leyó el rostro de lo que Hanji quería preguntar pero no encontraba la manera de hacerlo.

-¿Acaso creíste que Erwin por ser el Rey del Inframundo sería cruel y despiadado? Te diré algo que he aprendido por experiencia propia en los siglos que llevo aquí. Los humanos son aún más crueles, matan animales para comérselos sin remordimiento y no lo ven como algo "malo". Se matan entre ellos mismos, se hacen la guerra. No todas las guerras han sido provocadas por Erwin, solo las más sanguinarias y crueles han sido bajo su influencia. Con el tiempo te darás cuenta que el 90% de las tragedias son causadas por el egoísmo del hombre-

-¿Entonces asesinar no es algo malo?-

-Podrías decir que eso es malo pero la realidad es que los humanos son unos hipócritas. Critican acerca de la violencia, sin embargo no dudan en usarla de diferentes maneras. No somos diferentes de ellos, simplemente somos seres mejorados-

-Kyokan una pregunta ¿Sabe las razones de las dos últimas reglas que nos dieron para asesinar? La primera sobre los seres de luz tiene mucho sentido, pero aún no logro comprender las otras-

El anciano sonrió al percatarse que no tendría que usar algún engaño para contarles la historia como humano de Erwin, la misma Hanji se lo estaba haciendo fácil.

-Vengan conmigo aquí todas las paredes tienen oídos-

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-A la Biblioteca para hablar con tranquilidad, ha sido de mi agrado el contarles la historia detrás de las segundas reglas-

-¿Hay una historia detrás de esas reglas?- Levi atrevió a preguntar.

-Todas las reglas la tienen. Y la de esas dos son creaciones de Erwin por su historia como humano. Síganme-

Una estupefacción se leyó en el rostro de los nuevos demonios. Siguieron en silencio a Kyokan hasta la Biblioteca.

.

.

**=1911. INFRAMUNDO. BIBLIOTECA=**

-¡Woooow! ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Mira Levi esto es el paraíso de libros!-

Hanji parecía niña pequeña, estaba fascinada de ver los estantes repletos de libros que se perdían en la oscuridad. Tomaron asiento en un sillón doble mientras Kyokan se dirigía a un mueble cantinero que había frente a ellos.

-Una plática no es buena si no se acompaña de una buena bebida, díganme que prefieren ¿Wisky, Jerez o Ron?-

-Wisky para los dos por favor- Hanji conocía perfectamente los gustos de Levi y quería acompañarle.

-Buena elección, entonces será wisky para los tres-

El demonio de apariencia anciana Les tendió las bebidas que podían apoyar en la mesa de centro, se sentó frente a ellos en un sillón individual y después de una breve introducción comenzó a contarles la historia de Erwin en su andar por la tierra.

**.**

**.**

**=1370. ALEMANIA=**

Erwin Smith nació en Alemania dentro del seno de una familia humilde de ancianos pastores pero dueños de una vasta extensión de tierra que les permitía vivir sin preocupaciones de alimento. Como ven, él es de origen alemán por eso muchas cosas aquí se rigen bajo los preceptos alemanes.

Tuvo una infancia y vida tranquila jugando con los niños de su edad entre la comuna del pueblo. Fue hijo único y sus padres fallecieron cuando él tenía 15 años. Toda la comuna le apoyó en despedirles y a enterrarlos juntos bajo un árbol y así transcurrió un año cuando una caravana de tres familias pidieron posada en los alrededores de la comuna con el fin de labrar la tierra y vivir tranquilamente. El patriarca del pueblo hizo un consenso entre los suyos dándoles la aprobación de ello y así la comuna se hizo más unida y alegre, tenían más habitantes para convivir en las fiestas.

Erwin tenía un amigo desde la infancia su nombre era Nile, un chico de complexión delgada pero fornida y pelinegro. Más que amigos eran hermanos, inseparables camaradas de travesuras, confidentes y demás situaciones que conlleva una buena amistad.

Erwin no recuerda exactamente cómo conoció a Marie, una de las niñas que venían entre las familias recién llegadas. Solo recuerda que la iba a visitar junto con su mejor amigo Nile porque ella se había quedado huérfana, pero una de sus tías le acogió en su cuidado.

Los tres eran los mejores amigos que pudieras imaginar. A pesar de ser adolescentes se divertían como niños jugando en el bosque correteando animales o simplemente de excursión, nadaban en el río y se les veía platicando plácidamente en las afueras de sus casas, se ayudaban a pastorear los rebaños, a labrar la tierra y demás situaciones de mejora en la comuna.

Así pasaron los años hasta que Marie estuvo en edad de ser pedida en matrimonio, la costumbre de esa familia era casarlas a los 18 años. Los forasteros decían que sus mujeres tenían derecho a vivir la libertad de su soltería y estar en una edad consciente de lo que se trataba el matrimonio no siendo niñas que no disfrutan de su infancia, chocando con las ideas de la comuna de darlas en matrimonio inclusive desde los 6 años. Discutían de vez en cuando pero siempre bajo un margen de respeto. Erwin y Nile pasaban por mucho los 20 años, eran la burla de la comuna al no interesarse por el matrimonio; ellos no sabían la realidad.

Recuerda que las grandes catástrofes de la humanidad son causadas por una mujer. Como ejemplo está Eva o Helena de Troya. El amor siempre causa desvaríos en la tranquilidad de una persona cuando se siente por primera vez.

Cuando conocí a Erwin describió a Marie como la mujer más hermosa que ojos osaran mirar, tez rubia, cabellos dorados atados en una alta coleta que caían en rizos sobre su espalda, un cuerpo bien proporcionado y de un carácter amable y expresivo pero recia en sus decisiones.

Ambos coincidieron el día que Marie cumplió la mayoría de edad fuera de su casa. Se sorprendieron que ambos llevaban una oveja para ofrecerla como parte de la dote al padre de familia según las costumbres de la época. No fue necesario decirse nada más que ciertas palabras.

-¿Vienes a pedir la mano de Marie en matrimonio?- el pelinegro fue el primero en hablar.

-Así es y veo que tú también ¿Desde cuándo lo pensaste hacer?- el rubio contestó con fuerza.

-Desde que la conocí la quise para mí ¿Y tú?-

-Yo me fui enamorando poco a poco de ella-

-Entonces los dos amamos a la misma mujer-

Se sostuvieron las miradas, se dieron la media vuelta y regresaron a sus casas porque no había más que decir. Erwin y Nile se declararon la guerra por una mujer.

Al inicio era un duelo de cortejos a Marie llenándole obsequios, invitándole a salir en soledad y cosas por el estilo. Los tres ya no convivían como antes. La chica no pudo soportarlo así que una tarde los citó fuera de su casa solo para confrontarlos.

-¡Ya fue suficiente! Chicos… Para mí son como mis hermanos. Lo siento mucho pero yo no los amo y me duele que ya no seamos los mismos amigos de antes. No, no estoy enamorada de nadie ni pienso estarlo. Yo no quiero casarme ni tener hijos, yo solo quiero vivir tranquila sin las preocupaciones como las que vive mi tía-

Dijo firmemente; cuando tomaba una decisión ellos sabían que era algo definitivo.

Entonces la maldad humana salió a la luz. Esa noche Nile asaltó en la casa de Marie, se había quedado en soledad ya que acontecía una fiesta para los ancianos del pueblo por ser el día del santo Juan. Entró sigilosamente a la cabaña, se acostó en la misma cama que ella y cuando Marie sintió un contrapeso despertó abruptamente.

-Tú serás mía a cualquier precio-

Antes que pudiese gritar Nile tapó su boca y subió al cuerpo femenino mientras arrastraba hacia arriba la falda del vestido. Marie forcejeó hasta que sintió un dolor entre sus piernas que le dejó congelada.

Nile comenzó a moverse dentro de ella mientras la mujercita bañaba su rostro en lágrimas, perpleja por el dolor indescriptible que le estaba provocando su amigo. Ese hombre depositó dentro de ella su semilla masculina con la finalidad de ser germinada. Pero no dejó de estar sobre ella, comenzó a besarla y acariciarle todas las curvas femeninas de su cuerpo. Una vez factible volvió a entrar en la estrechez lacerada para depositar una segunda semilla en ella. Besó los labios de su víctima y salió de la cabaña.

De solo llegar su tía le preocupó ver a su sobrina llorando en posición fetal al costado de una sábana manchada con gotas de sangre a la altura de su entrepierna. Entre llantos contó lo que había sucedido: había sido violada.

El asunto se trató con la mayor discreción posible solo enterando a quienes debían estarlo. El patriarca del pueblo ordenó que Nile se casara con Marie para enmendar su delito pero ella se negaba, solo quería que no se volviera a acercar a ella y su decisión fue respetada hasta el día que su tía la detectó embarazada, entonces sí tendría que casarse con Nile aunque no le gustara, no permitirían que alguien de su estirpe naciera fuera del matrimonio.

Cuando Erwin supo que Marie estaba embarazada y la manera en que ocurrió ardió en coraje. Inmediatamente se dirigió al campo donde estaba Nile para confrontarle; a pesar de arder en furia solo le confrontó a palabras. Sentía deseos de matarlo a golpes pero su conciencia no se lo permitía; ni siquiera tuvo el valor de soltarle cuando menos un puñetazo. Para Nile le era indiferente la reacción de quien alguna vez fue su mejor amigo: él tenía a Marie.

A Erwin le laceraba hasta lo profundo del alma ver a Marie totalmente cabizbaja y triste. Su deseo de tener una vida sin las preocupaciones de una familia se había hecho añicos. Clamó a los cielos para que ella dejara de sufrir, pero sus clamores fueron ignorados. En aquel entonces el dueño del inframundo era un tal lucifer, Erwin se dirigió a lo profundo del bosque, le invocó e hizo pacto con él.

-¿Para qué me has invocado?-

Apareció frente a él un hombre normal a la vista de todos, no como la leyenda que se cuenta de cuernos y cola. Era totalmente pálido, rapado y algo fornido cubierto por una túnica negra.

-Tengo algo que pedirte, hay una mujer en esta comuna que se llama Marie y está triste todo el tiempo. Tan solo quiero que ella deje de sufrir-

-Oh… ¿La amas no es así?-

-Sí, la amo y solo quiero que ella deje de sufrir-

-Pues bien, quitaré todo lo que le está causando tristeza y volverá a ser feliz pero yo ¿Qué recibo a cambio?-

-Lo que tú quieras-

-Me gusta- sonrió maquiavélicamente –Entonces tenemos un trato Erwin Smith- le tendió la mano.

-Trato hecho- Erwin le correspondió el saludo de manos y así cerraron el pacto.

Y empezó a quitar todo lo que le provocaba tristeza a Marie. En la cena de su compromiso, una semana antes de oficiar la ceremonia de matrimonio Nile empezó a verse pálido y a sudar frío. Abruptamente cayó al suelo entre jadeos y aprisionándose el pecho, todos le rodeaban pero no sabían que hacer: estaba sufriendo de un infarto. Y así, a vista de todos sus familiares Nile murió.

A pesar de lo ocurrido, Marie se sentía destrozada y Erwin se acercó a ella para confortarle. Para colmo de males, a los pocos días la jovencita sufrió el aborto del ser que estaba engendrando. Erwin estaba perplejo, no era exactamente lo que quería que pasara pero ya estaba hecho.

Desde esos eventos Marie se aferró a Erwin y no tardó en enamorarse de él. Con los ojos llenos de amor correspondido se convirtieron en una familia que a los tres años consagraría su felicidad ante el embarazo de Marie. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, ese tal lucifer había cumplido su parte del trato en detener el sufrimiento de Marie y volvió a ser feliz.

Así transcurrieron otros siete años en completa felicidad con su primogénito de nombre Erwin, Marie quería preservar el nombre de su esposo con su pequeño hijo. Una noche toda felicidad desapareció: el tal lucifer fue a cobrar la deuda por aquel pacto; esa noche Erwin nunca la olvidaría.

Los adefesios de lucifer interrumpieron la tranquilidad de su sueño en una noche de verano en completa calma. Tomaron a los adultos y los arrastraron entre gritos e incertidumbre al medio del bosque, al lugar donde Erwin le había invocado hacía diez años.

En aquel tiempo para ocultar sus atrocidades los adefesios levantaban una barrera espiritual para no ser molestados por los guardianes de mundos, quienes no podían comprobarle las múltiples violaciones que hacía a las leyes universales y sin pruebas no podían acusarle con _ella_.

Una vez llegando al punto ya se había levantado la barrera espiritual. Un adefesio de cabellos negros largos amagó con cuerdas rasposas a Erwin y lo ató al tronco de un roble. Se quedó a su lado sosteniéndole la cabeza y abriéndole los ojos para que apreciara lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Dos adefesios sostenían con los brazos en la espalda a Marie.

Apareció ante Erwin el mentado Lucifer vistiendo como siempre con tu túnica negra.

-He venido a cobrar mi deuda. Haz disfrutado diez años de los beneficios de nuestro pacto mi estimado invocador-

-Déjala ir. Ella no estaba dentro del trato-

-Te equivocas. Dijiste que me darías lo que yo quisiera y yo quiero diversión. Tú obtuviste lo que querías… Ella dejó de sufrir para sentir esa cosa tan inútil llamada "felicidad" y yo solo quiero diversión. Un sentir por otro sentir es un trato justo-

-Erwin… ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué está diciendo este señor?- la esposa de Erwin preguntó en voz temblorosa.

Lucifer la volteó a ver y tuvo una idea. Podía adaptar la apariencia que quisiera. Y solo para torturarlos se transformó en la figura de Nile.

-¿Nile? ¿Nile… Eres tú?-

-Te equivocas belleza, no me confundas con un simple mortal. Yo soy el emperador de las profundidades y te contaré lo que tu amado Erwin hizo hace diez años-

-¡Cállate!-

-Aquí tu esposo… Hizo trato conmigo para matar a Nile y quedarse contigo-

-¡Marie eso no es cierto! ¡Y tu cállate!-

-¡Humano inmundo! ¡No te atrevas a volver a darme órdenes!- y le soltó una bofetada tan fuerte que le hizo escupir sangre.

-¿Qué? Eso no… No puede ser posible… Nile… Nile murió de forma natural… Fue solo una tragedia yo vi cuando tuvo ese infarto…-

-Te diré lo que realmente ocurrió… Tu querido esposo me invocó e hicimos pacto para que tú dejaras de sufrir y fueras feliz así que hice todo lo que este humano asqueroso no tuvo el valor de hacer. Maté a tu prometido ahorcándolo mientras todos pensaban que era un paro cardiaco. Además me divertí tanto provocándote aquel aborto para dejarle el camino libre, sin ningún estorbo a esta escoria y así fuiste feliz ¿No es así? Ahora… Él prometió de pago lo que yo quisiera y pues… He venido a cobrar lo que me corresponde-

La fémina volteó su rostro a su esposo.

-Erwin por favor ¡Dime que no es cierto! ¡Dime que no! ¡Que él está mintiendo! Tú… Tú no eres capaz de eso…- Marie no dejaba de llorar y gritar del dolor que le provocaban las palabras que escuchó.

-Marie lo siento… Es verdad que hice un pacto con él para que dejaras de sufrir… Todo es verdad… Pero también es verdad que te amo- Erwin tampoco podía contener el llanto.

Una voz los interrumpió de su discusión.

-Ay… El "amor"… Es tan repugnante… He visto miles de muertes y eventos por ese dichoso "amor" que no trae más que desgracia… Aun no entiendo porque aferrarse al amor si volvió loco hasta el mismo dios sacrificando a su propio hijo… Que asco…-

Llegó un adefesio con el pequeño Erwin en brazos y éste despertó de su sueño.

-Mami… Papi… ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quiénes son estos señores?-

Ante tal escena no recordaron que su primogénito también corría peligro. El niño inocentemente preguntaba por esa escena incomprensible para su edad.

-Ya basta de explicaciones… ¡Que comience la diversión!- lucifer soltó una fuerte carcajada y sus adefesios supieron que tenían que hacer.

El que sostenía al niño le desnudó y lo sostuvo en una posición para quitarle la inocencia de un solo golpe, cosa que fue realizada por el adefesio mayor. El niño soltó el grito más horrible que pudieras imaginarte al igual que los adultos. Luchaban por zafarse de los agarres que tenían pero les fue imposible.

Después de haber terminado con su atrocidad otros dos se sumaron a él. No cedieron ante los gritos del niño sino lo contrario; entre más gritara más atrocidades le hacían a su cuerpecito, ensañándose con ese orificio corrompido. Para darle muerte al pequeño entre gritos de auxilio de su padre y su madre lo crucificaron sobre el tronco de un árbol y lo quemaron vivo.

Una vez sin vida el niño siguió su esposa, ella tenía seis meses de embarazo del segundo hijo de su matrimonio con Erwin. Los mismos tres adefesios que maltrataron al niño ahora se divertían con el cuerpo de Marie, penetrándola por lugares inimaginables. Erwin se sentía el peor de todos los hombres, se asqueaba de él mismo por haberle invocado y se repetía a sí mismo que era de lo peor por no poder hacer algo para impedir lo que estaba aconteciendo, solo gritaba fuertemente inútilmente que la dejaran.

Después de haberla violado una y otra vez, como estaba embarazada le abrieron el vientre y le sacaron el feto. Empezaron a pasárselo como si se estuvieran divirtiendo con un balón de fútbol y una vez aburridos con sus manos lo destazaron, comiéndose los pedazos no natos. Erwin era forzado a ver cómo entre las fauces de aquellos seres desalmados desaparecía la carne de su segundo engendro de tan solo seis meses de gestación.

Para desgracia de Marie era una mujer físicamente fuerte así que la cesárea improvisada no le causó la muerte. Sino que la colgaron de lo alto de un árbol con una soga para que se asfixiara y una vez que el cuerpo dejó de moverse cortaron la soga. El cuerpo cayó en seco contra unas rocas, destazándose y cayendo los pedazos de las entrañas en el propio rostro de Erwin.

Pensó que le sería dada la muerte pero no fue así. Para prolongar su sufrimiento fue llevado con su cuerpo al infierno, le dieron una buena tunda de latigazos y lo encerraron en un frío y oscuro calabozo.

.

.

**=1911. INFRAMUNDO. BIBLIOTECA=**

Levi estaba en completo silencio, perplejo de lo que había escuchado y Hanji no dejaba de derramar lágrimas.

-Se han de preguntar como es que sé todo esto. Pues bien yo soy más antiguo que Erwin, estuve presente cuando ocurrió, mi participación fue levantar la barrera y hasta este día no he podido olvidar los gritos de aquel Infante. ¿Triste? ¿Cruel? Así es la vida misma. Y esta historia son las razones de las segundas reglas que…- una voz le interrumpió.

-Kyokan necesito que me…- la puerta de la Biblioteca se abrió y Erwin entró.

Las miradas se dirigieron a él.

–Oh lo siento, no sabía que tenías compañía-

Cuando Hanji volteó a ver a quien había interrumpido en el lugar solo se le vino a la mente "Violaron a su pequeño hijo y esposa ante sus ojos y él no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo".

Hanji no pudo contenerse y con su rostro bañado en lágrimas abrazó fuertemente a Erwin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer!**


	18. El Mundo Fragmento 5

**Disclaimer: **Les recuerdo que esto es un FanFiction por lo cual los personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hajime Isayama. Habrá personajes que aquí aparecen y no son de Shingeki, son amistades que me autorizaron introducirlos en mi imaginación.

Si sientes que mi imaginación no te agrada, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir…

**CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENTES SENSIBLES**

**.**

**.**

**=CAPÍTULO 3. EL MUNDO=**

**.**

**.**

**FRAGMENTO 5. EL INSUMERGIBLE**

**_"El corazón de una mujer es un océano de profundos secretos…"_**

Fragmento inspirado en la película "Titanic" de James Cameron

**.**

**.**

**=1911. INFRAMUNDO. BIBLIOTECA=**

Con el rostro bañado en lágrimas Hanji abrazaba fuertemente a Erwin quien le correspondió el abrazo. Levi permaneció tranquilo y en completo silencio; se le hacía demasiada coincidencia que de buenas a primeras Kyokan contara esa historia y muy convenientemente entrara Erwin al finalizar. Inclusive llegó a pensar que esa historia no era real.

-¿Por qué estás llorando My Lady?-

-¡Waaaaaaa! ¡Erwiiiiiiiiin! ¡En verdad sufriste mucho! ¡Waaaaa!-

El rubio la replegó aún más a su pecho y se dirigió al anciano.

-Kyokan podrías decirme qué está pasado-

Antes que el anciano contestase Levi se levantó y tomó de los hombros a Hanji separándola del áureo.

-Ha sido suficiente- la volteó hacia el –Nos retiramos-

La cargó acurrucándola a su pecho, como era más alta que él no podría caminar con ella recargada en el hombro.

**.**

**.**

**=1911. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE LEVI Y HANJI=**

Una vez en el aposento la pareja se recostó en la cama. Hanji abrazó fuertemente a Levi hasta tranquilizarse y poderle hablar.

-Levi... Perdóname por abrazar a Erwin, comprenderé si estás enojado conmigo es solo que…-

-Comprendo que ese abrazo fue por lastima ¿No es así?-

-Me causó mucha tristeza saber su historia… Yo creía que lo de Mikasa era algo fuerte pero me di cuenta que hay sufrimientos más indescriptibles… A veces hacemos estúpidamente muy grande nuestra desventura tachándola como una tragedia cuando en realidad no se compara con la desgracia de otros-

-Hasta a mí me causó lastima de lo ese tipo pero creo que a todos nos toca enfrentar diferente mierda-

Levi ajustó su coleta.

-Por cierto Levi ¿No piensas cortarte el cabello? ¿No me digas que será hasta cuando yo quiera? Jeje…-

El rostro masculino se sonrojó.

-Córtalo pero sólo déjalo lo suficientemente largo para que puedas hacerte una pequeña coleta, me gusta cómo te ves así-

Esas palabras trajeron como consecuencia una sesión apasionada de besos que no pudieron llegar más allá; el amanecer estaba próximo a hacer su aparición.

**.**

**.**

**=1911-1912. INFRAMUNDO – LA TIERRA=**

Durante el resto del año y parte del siguiente Levi y Hanji salieron a cobrar Pactus bajo supervisión de algún Élite o Alto Rango. Realizaban matanzas sencillas como degollamientos, a balazos o arrastrando al Inframundo algunos deudores que le ayudarían a torturar con los instrumentos de Christa. En ocasiones salían separados, en otras juntos.

Cuando no tenían trabajo de matar bajaban al nivel de los demonios inútiles para divertirse. En otras ocasiones convivían con los Alto Rango o Élite, llegando a ser parte de su hermandad. Otras noches se quedaban encerrados en su aposento disfrutando del sabor de sus cuerpos.

Levi y Farlan estrecharon lazos convirtiéndose en buenos amigos, casi hermanos. En una noche que salieron a matar en Sudamérica, Farlan corroboró la veracidad de la historia de Erwin como humano y dijo en secreto a Levi algo más:

-La historia que te contó Kyokan es cierta pero hay más que eso. Además, todavía te falta saber la historia de la Rebelión en el Infierno que es cuando los Alto Rango y Erwin nos conocimos además que… Olvídalo no es nada-

-Querías decir algo, hazlo-

-Ni siquiera podrás decírselo a Hanji solo los de Alto Rango lo sabemos-

-Je, ¿No crees que ya tengo demasiadas cosas que callarle a Hanji?-

-Jajaja una más no te hará daño pero está es más delicada-

-¿Por qué tanto misterio?-

-Seré directo. El verdadero origen de Erwin Smith guarda uno de los mayores secretos del origen de los tiempos-

-Entonces ¿No fue humano?-

-Lo fue pero hay mucho más que eso… En algún momento te lo contaré pero ahora no lo es, tenemos una buena cantidad de personas por matar esta noche-

Erwin empezó a acercarse más a Hanji bajo pretexto de platicar sobre su pasado, además de llenarla de atenciones que provocaban una ira silenciosa en Levi. Pero Hanji se encargaba de demostrarle cada noche a Levi que su corazón solo le pertenecía a él.

Para que no ocurriera lo mismo, un día antes festejaron el cumpleaños de Hanji comiendo juntos en la Cueva de Alimentos y Levi le dio de obsequio un elegante vestido que robó de una tienda en una de sus tantas salidas a la tierra, sabiéndolo ocultar a los ojos de Hanji. Cuando se llegó el momento de Levi ocurrió lo mismo, solo que en esta ocasión como obsequio Hanji cumplió su deseo de cierta posición sexual de la que estaba renuente a realizar.

Jean estaba molesto por no haberles entrenado todavía, tenía deseos de realizarlo. Nanaba, Sasha y Angeru de vez en cuando discutían acerca de querer a Hanji en su equipo cosa contraria referente a Levi, Mike y Jean bromeaban acerca del horario que le darían para tenerlo ambos en sus equipos y como lo cederían a Christa en ocasiones para que le ayudara con la limpieza de su Calabozo de Torturas, ambos tenían una predilección especial por la higiene.

En el pueblo surgió nuevamente el temor por las ahora matanzas de los jóvenes Erd, Gunther y el viejo Reebs. Parecía como si una maldición hubiese nacido al vivir una racha de tragedias por año. Auruo se sentía destrozado, parecía que las personas cercanas a él estaban amenazadas con alguna tragedia, sus hijos mayores cada día eran más rebeldes y su único consuelo era el amor de Magnolia y el hijo de ambos.

**.**

**.**

**=1912. 09 DE ABRIL. INFRAMUNDO. CUEVA DE ALIMENTOS=**

Erwin convocó a todos sus demonios de mayor jerarquía incluidos Levi y Hanji a reunirse en la Cueva de Alimentos. Mientras degustaban los platillos que Nanaba eligió al coordinar la cena, era de su agrado este tipo de actividades, el Demonio Mayor dio unas instrucciones.

Erwin -Como saben mañana es el viaje inaugural de ese barco y todos sabemos lo que pasará-

Hanji -¿Y qué es lo que pasará?-creyó haberse perdido de algo que debiera saber.

Kyokan -¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que el 90% de las tragedias son causadas por el egoísmo del hombre?-

Hanji -Así es Kyokan, lo recuerdo-

Kyokan-Pues está por ocurrir una de ellas, una de las que pensamos será de las que tendrán mayor impacto en la historia de la humanidad por la causa origen-

Levi -¿Y cuál es la causa?-

Erwin -Burlarse del nombre del Dios de los tiempos-

Hanji -¿Eh?- ladeó su cabeza en señal de no entenderlo.

Erwin –Existen ciertas Leyes Universales a las que tanto los cielos como los infiernos están sujetos a cumplirlas y el violarlas trae como consecuencia la destrucción de ese mundo. En este caso verás lo que el dios de los tiempos hace cuando se le insulta, cuando se le reta su deidad-

Nanaba –A causa de ello miles de personas morirán-

Hanji dirigió su mirada a Erwin -¿No puedes hacer algo?-

Erwin -Es una ley universal: cuando el dios de los tiempos causa algo ni las oraciones ni las invocaciones servirán, pierden su efecto. Cuando suceden este tipo de situaciones causadas por los cielos no tengo el poder de interferir-

Riko –Con tus propios ojos comprobarás como el egocentrismo del hombre, el amor en demasía a sí mismo es el mayor causante de las desgracias-

Erwin –Ha sido suficiente explicación. Abordaremos como pasajeros de primera clase en ese barco, una vez llegando el anochecer Levi y Hanji serán guiados por Angeru para acompañarnos-

.

.

**=1912. 10 DE ABRIL. INGLATERRA. SOUTHAMPTON=**

**.**

_**El día que el Titanic entró a alta mar, un periodista le hizo la siguiente pregunta al constructor:**_****_****_

"¿Qué tiene que decir en cuestión de seguridad de su navío?**_"_**_****_

A lo cual en tono irónico, le dijo que "¡Ni Dios podría hundirlo!"

**.**

Miles de personas se congregaron en el puerto de Southampton, Inglaterra para ser testigos del viaje inaugural del Trasatlántico británico RMS Titanic el cual estaba destinado a pasar a la historia pero no de la manera que pensaban.

_"El barco que no puede hundirse" "El barco que ni dios puede hundirlo" "Este barco no puede hundirse" "Las personas a bordo son las más afortunadas del mundo" "Ese es el barco de los sueños"…_

Era todo lo que se escuchaba en el muelle.

Los Demonios hicieron aparición en vehículos Rolls-Royce, lo más sofisticado de la época. De solo llegar al muelle fueron recibidos por los sirvientes del Titanic a cargo de la alta sociedad.

Las chicas usaban elegantes vestidos de la época, guantes largos, joyas, maquillaje y grandes sombreros adornados con flores y listones que terminaban de resaltar sus atuendos de mujeres de la alta sociedad. Los chicos estaban enfundados en finos trajes de color gris, corbata, bombín y zapatos impecables. Erwin vestía de traje gris oscuro con una gabardina larga negra y sombrero de copa, sosteniendo su bastón de mando con un brazo mientras con el otro escoltaba a Riko en su atuendo de colores pasteles, sería mal visto que un hombre de tal escala social llegase sin la compañía de una dama.

Jean escoltaba del brazo a Christa y Sasha, Mike a Nanaba y el resto de los hombres desfilaban detrás de ellos, robando miradas y suspiros a las chicas sin compañía.

Avanzaron hacia la puerta principal que recibía a los pasajeros de la alta sociedad, rodeados de periodistas, fotógrafos y curiosos. En la puerta de entrada Erwin se acercó al oído del camarero y le susurró al su falsa identidad, el nombre del que se suponía el mayor banquero de Europa y Asia.

-¡Señor! ¡¿Usted es...?!- el camarero estaba sorprendido de la identidad del pasajero.

-Por favor guarde silencio, no es de mi agrado el que sepan que me encuentro aquí. Solo llámenme Sr. Smith-sama- pronunció el áureo con semblante amable.

-De acuerdo Sr. Smith-sama, bienvenidos a bordo-

Riko le susurró a Erwin –Eso fue redundante pero divertido- le respondió con una sonrisa de aprobación.

El camarero hizo una seña a sus demás compañeros para decirles que él era del trato más especial que pudiera darse. El grupo de pasajeros al estar en la puerta de la suite fueron recibidos con copas de champagne.

Con sus copas en la mano salieron al balcón de su cubierta privada para presenciar el momento que el Titanic dejaba la seguridad del muelle iniciando su viaje; solo ellos sabían que ese desembarque era el primero y último en suceder.

-Bye byeeeeee! I'm gonna miss you!-Sasha gritaba alegremente.

-¿Por qué te despides si no conoces a nadie?- soltó Christa.

-¡Porque es divertido! ¡Además que importa! ¡Este momento es único!- Sasha no dejaba de sonreír.

-Bien, creo que haré lo mismo que tú- a Jean le pareció buena idea.

-¡Entonces yo igual!- Christa se unió a la idea.

-¡Yo también! ¡Que venimos a divertirnos!- Farlan se sumó.

-¡Qué más da!- al decir esto Boris se unió.

Posteriormente Angeru, Mike y Nanaba se unieron al grupo de demonios que gritaba y agitaba sus manos como si realmente se estuvieran despidiendo de algún ser querido. Erwin, Riko y Kyokan solo miraban la escena como si fueran los mentores de ellos.

Y así a las 12:15 horas inició la travesía del trasatlántico.

.

.

**=1912. 10 DE ABRIL. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE LEVI Y HANJI=**

Al caer la noche Angeru regresó al Inframundo para llevar a Levi y Hanji a bordo. No le gustaban ese tipo de asignaciones pero solo por tratarse de Hanji lo estaba haciendo con gusto. De solo despertar Levi se encontró con la figura albina recargado en la puerta esperando a que abrieran los ojos.

-Buenas noches Levi-

-Mocoso-

Una voz femenina resonó en la habitación.

-Mmmmm ¡Waaaaa! ¡Qué bien dormí!- como de costumbre acercó su rostro al de su esposo–Buenas noches Levi- le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Buenas noches Hanji ¿Qué tal descansaste?- escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

-¿Eh? ¿Are?- volteó su rostro -¡Aaaaah pero si es Angeru!-

-Hola Hanji. No hay tiempo para pláticas, tendrán que darse prisa pronto será la hora de la cena. Se pondrán esta ropa, somos pasajeros de primera clase- tomó una bolsa que tenía en el suelo y la puso sobre la cama.

-¿Primera clase?- Hanji preguntó.

-Así es Hanji, de la alta sociedad. En ese barco así como en todo el mundo el trato depende de la cantidad de dinero con la que cuentes ¿Tienes una fuerte cantidad de dinero? Entonces eres de primera clase ¿Tienes una cantidad para comer carne todos los días? Entonces eres de segunda clase ¿Vives del día con día y trabajando en demasía? Entonces eres de tercera clase. Y en ese barco al igual que una pirámide, nuestra suite se encuentra en la primera cubierta y va descendiendo de acuerdo a la clase social-

-¡Ah ya entiendo! ¡Qué tonta soy! Jajaja-

-No eres tonta, eres curiosa- el albino se dio la media vuelta y abrió la puerta –Los veo en la Cueva de los Portales- salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

.

.

**=1912. 10 DE ABRIL. TITANIC=**

**.**

**_¿Sabes? No hay nada que no pudiera darte, no hay nada que te negaría si tú no te me negaras…_**

**.**

El trasatlántico había hecho una escala en Cheburgo, Francia donde abordaron más pasajeros y continuo su trayecto por la noche para llegar a Queenstown, Irlanda.

Levi, Hanji y Angeru aparecieron en la pequeña sala que tenía la suite donde estaban todos sentados en los sillones rojos esperándoles. Los caballeros usaban traje negro con camisa blanca y las mujeres cambiaron sus vestidos por unos más sencillos, sin guantes y cabello recogido para el momento de la cena.

-Buenas noches My Lady, estás hermosa como siempre- Erwin besó la mano de Hanji.

-Buenas noches Erwin y buenas noches a todos-

-Bien es hora de la cena- Erwin ofreció su brazo a Hanji.

-Disculpa Erwin pero iré del brazo de Levi- se aferró el agarre de su esposo.

-Entonces vamos- ofreció el agarre a Riko quien lo aceptó de inmediato.

Salieron de la elegante suite con decoración estilo inglés con el resto de los demonios siguiéndole. Entraron en el área de comedor de primera clase. Fueron recibidos por dos hombres que abrieron las puertas para darles el paso a las escaleras de madera. Sobre la escalera en el techo había una cúpula de vidrio elegante y un candelabro pendía de el iluminando aún más los escalones de madera refinada. Un reloj a mitad de camino terminaba por adornar el descenso de las suites al comedor.

Todos miraban curiosos a ese séquito de hombres y mujeres de rostros desconocidos, tal vez eran nuevos ricos pero nadie se atrevía a acercárseles. El rubio de alta estatura que los guiaba tenía una presencia imponente, la de mayor fuerza que nunca antes habían visto.

Les fue asignada la mejor mesa del lugar y todas las miradas se centraban en ese grupo de trece personas que platicaban amenamente mientras degustaban la cena. A sus espaldas estaba el capitán del barco con los demás líderes del proyecto, solo escuchaban como se regodeaban de su obra.

"Es el objeto móvil más grande que el hombre ha creado en su historia" "El Titanic es casi perfecto para lo que el cerebro humano puede hacer"…

Y después los verían en misa cantando y clamando al dios de los tiempos que los protegiera de la tribulación.

Hasta la media noche estuvieron en ese lugar lleno de gente intolerante llena de pláticas vacías, superficiales y sin importancia… Hipocresía social…

A excepción de Levi, Hanji y Erwin los demás volvieron al Inframundo o se desplazaron a otras partes de la tierra a cumplir con las actividades asignadas. El trío que permaneció en el barco después de la medianoche salió a dar un paseo por la cubierta de primera clase. De solo estar en el exterior Hanji comenzó a gritar como niña pequeña.

-¡Woooow esto es increíble!¡¿Con qué esto es el mar?! Jajaja ¡Hay mucha agua! ¡Es tan excitante!¡Waaaaa! ¡Es hermoso!-

-Hanji ¿Es la primera vez que ves el océano?- Erwin se deleitaba de verla contenta.

-¡Síííííi! ¡Es la primera vez que lo veo! ¡Waaaaaa! ¡Es tan lindo!¡Se siente tan delicioso el aire! -

A pesar de la presencia de Erwin, Levi disfrutaba de ver a Hanji sonreír y él también estaba sorprendido, era la primera vez que ambos veían el océano.

Hanji comenzó a correr y saltar por la orilla como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-¡Esto es genial!¡Leeeviiiiii ven conmigo!- lo jaló del brazo para que corriera junto con ella.

-¡¿Pero qué mierda quieres hacer?!-

-¡Vaaaaamos enano corre conmigo!- empezó a jalarlo del brazo y hacer pucheros.

-Tsk… ¡Cálmate cuatro ojos! ¡Qué te estás comportando como una niña!- se soltó del agarre.

-Pero… Pero… Es que…- Hanji contenía sus ganas de llorar, se sentía regañada.

-Yo correré contigo- Erwin se quitó el saco y le tendió la mano.

De lo molesta que estaba Hanji aceptó el ofrecimiento de Erwin y lo jaló del brazo.

-Aaaah… ¡Vamos Erwin!-

Corrieron como niños pequeños sin detenerse hasta llegar a la popa del barco. Hanji y Erwin se recargaron en la barandilla para ver la agitación del mar que el trasatlántico dejaba atrás en su paso. Estuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos.

-Yo solo quiero divertirme...- levantó la cabeza y perdió su vista a lo lejos- Dime Erwin… ¿Qué tiene de malo expresar así tu felicidad?- Hanji tenía el semblante lleno de tristeza por las palabras de Levi.

Erwin la volteó contra la barandilla y se puso frente a ella, tomó su rostro con las dos manos para subirle la mirada y decirle de frente.

-Tú eres perfecta tal y como eres-

Hanji cerró los ojos, las palabras que acaba de escuchar le provocaron una mezcla de calidez y melancolía, agachó el rostro mientras Erwin la abrazaba de la cintura buscando rozar los labios.

-No…- Hanji abrió los ojos.

-No tengas miedo…- buscó nuevamente sus labios pero la fémina se soltó del agarre masculino, estaba consciente de lo que podía ocurrir de permanecer así unos segundos más.

-No soy tonta Erwin, sé porque tienes atenciones conmigo pero lo siento mucho. Por más enojada que esté yo no puedo traicionar a Levi, a él le pertenece mi corazón-

Erwin la tomó de la mano y la recargó en su pecho.

-My Lady… ¿Sabes? No hay nada que no pudiera darte, no hay nada que te negaría si tú no me negaras-

Hanji no quería oír más; se soltó del agarre de la mano y corrió perdiéndose entre las sombras.

El pelinegro veía todo a lo lejos en el nivel de primera clase, arrepintiéndose a cada segundo por haberle hablado así. Erwin se dio la media vuelta y confrontó con la mirada a Levi, dándole una sonrisa de quien sabe ha ganado bastante terreno en el campo de batalla.

Erwin regresó al Inframundo, Hanji permaneció el resto de la noche a escondida en las sombras pensando en lo ocurrido y Levi le buscaba en todo el barco. Hasta que ambos sintieron que su cuerpo iba a colapsar se dirigieron a la habitación, contaban con el consentimiento expreso de Erwin para dormir en el barco. Antes de entrar a la suite Hanji escuchó una voz que le hablaba.

-Oye Hanji…-

No respondió, se encerró en la habitación y sin cambiarse se acostó en la cama. Levi llegó y se puso frente a ella.

-Oye Hanji escúchame…- fue interrumpido.

-Estoy muy cansada- su esposa de dio la media vuelta tapándose con el edredón hasta la cabeza.

Levi se recostó, sintió cuando Hanji se quedó dormida ya que siempre ocurría unos instantes antes que él y aprovechó esa diferencia de tiempo para aferrarse a su cuerpo y entrelazó las manos; se sentía un idiota, nuevamente su imprudencia le trajo problemas con la mujer que amaba.

.

.

**=1912. 11 DE ABRIL. TITANIC=**

**.**

**_"_****_Once more you've opened the door and you're here in my heart and y heart will go on and on…"_**

**.**

Y después de una parada en Queenstown, Irlanda ya no tuvieron más que solo mar frente a ellos…

En el día Erwin visitó a la pareja de demonios que dormían abrazados, sintió una mezcla de celos e indiferencia. Aunque quisiera quedarse más tiempo admirando a su musa no podía hacerlo, tenía una cita con _ella_ y hacerla esperar le traería consecuencias desagradables.

Debido al cambio de horario y al desplazamiento, en donde se encontraban ahora todavía restaban los últimos treinta minutos de luz del sol a su despertar. Cuando Levi despertó su mente y corazón pensaron rápidamente en algo que pudiera hacer para disculparse con Hanji y la idea le vino de golpe. Se levantó y se recargó en la puerta. Al despertar su esposa le pidió que se pusiera ropa cómoda para salir a cubierta, no esperó respuesta y aguardó afuera de la habitación.

Hanji salió vistiendo un vestido blanco con rosa sencillo, cabello recogido en su característica coleta alta y zapatos cómodos.

-Ya estoy lista ¡¿Y ahora, qué?!-

-Cierra los ojos, apestosa-

-¡No me hables así! ¡Ni que me tuvieras tan contenta!-

-¡¿Quieres callarte y cerrar los ojos de una buena vez?!-

-¡No quiero!-

-Oí Hanji… Solo hazlo-

-¡Hasta que me lo pidas bien!-

-De acuerdo…- suspiró- ¿Confías en mí?-

-¿Eh? ¡¿Pero qué pregunta tan más estúpida es esa?!-

-Entonces cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que yo te diga-

Hanji dudó unos segundos; del coraje pasó a tener ganas de reír por parecerle absurda la situación, pero no le pondría fácil a Levi su perdón por haberle despreciado la noche anterior. Quería ver lo que haría por ella, siempre que le pedía cerrar los ojos era porque dejaría a un lado su frialdad para sorprenderle.

-¡Está bien!- cerró sus ojos –Veamos que harás, Levi ¡Más te vale que sea bueno!-

Hanji sintió como una tela le tapaba los ojos.

-¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo?!-

-Es solo una precaución- anudó la tela detrás del cabello –Yo te guiaré- la tomó de la cintura con el brazo izquierdo y con la mano derecha sostuvo su igual femenina.

Empezaron a caminar por la cubierta. Hanji contenía la risa por nerviosismo, no sabía que esperar del amor de su vida. Solo escuchaba sus pasos sobre el piso de madera, como se abrían unas puertas, las voces de personas que cada vez eran más lejanas y el sonido del barco rompiendo la fuerza del mar.

Llegaron hasta la punta de la proa del Titanic. Un pasajero rubio de ojos color perteneciente a la tercera clase social miraba a lo lejos recargado en la barandilla lo que ocurría con esa pareja.

Se detuvieron en seco, Hanji sintió como era cargada y al bajar sus pies reposaron en una base metálica. Levi apoyó sus pies en otras barras metálicas que estaban a los costados un poco más altas quedando su rostro a la altura del femenino. Con una mano abrazaba a la cintura de Hanji y con la otra se sostenía de la cuerda del mástil.

-Puedes quitarte la tela-

**.**

**_"_****_You're here there's nothing I fear and I know that my heart will go on… We'll stay forever this way you are safe in y heart and my heart will go on and on…"_**

**.**

Al abrir los ojos, Hanji se asombró de la increíble vista de la majestuosidad del agua salada llamado "océano". Sentía como si estuviera avanzado por el mar en completa paz, como si estuviese volando sobre el agua salina…

-Ah… Ah… Oh… ¡Esto es hermoso! ¡Wooooooooo! ¡Geniaaaaaal! ¡Yaaaaahooooo!- comenzó a manotear en el aire y a gritar con locura y felicidad.

Levi la aferró más a su cuerpo sin importarle que sus fuertes gritos le estuvieran lastimando el oído. Hanji aunque quisiera no contentarse tan rápido con Levi, no podía hacerlo. Le amaba intensamente y sabía su forma tan peculiar de ser así como él amaba la de ella. Desde niños él ha sido un malhumorado y ella una excéntrica, siendo esas características las que más amaban el uno del otro.

Una vez pasando los gritos de su mujer, el pelinegro habló.

-Hanji… Yo…- hundió su cabeza en la cuenca femenina entre el cuello y el hombro.

-Disculpa aceptada, enano-

Hanji volteó su cuerpo para quedar frente a él -Jajaja ¡Ahora estás de mi tamaño!-

-Tsk…- frunció el ceño.

El silencio menguó las risas de Hanji, solo se oía el agua impactada por el barco. Con el atardecer rodeándoles, Levi le aprisionó con los dientes suavemente el labio inferior, soltándolo lentamente rozando la carnosidad que al liberarla volvería a poseerla pero con mayor intensidad. Su esposa cerró los ojos y se dejó guiar sintiendo el roce de su lengua contra otra igual, saboreando el intercambio de salivas haciendo que su respiración se hiciera agitada pero más profunda por ser presa de una misma pasión compartida en sus pechos, podía escuchar la misma intensidad en el timbre masculino.

Ese chico rubio se enterneció melancólicamente con la escena de Levi y Hanji, deseando en el fondo de su corazón poder hacer lo mismo con la mujer que le robara sus pensamientos. Y en eso estaría pensando durante la noche mientras veía las estrellas con el humo de un cigarro como compañía.

Regresaron a la habitación para cambiarse y bajar al comedor. De nueva cuenta les fue dada la mejor mesa del lugar, degustaron los alimentos y platicaron amenamente mientras de fondo se oían las mismas pláticas vacías de la noche anterior.

Esa noche Erwin intentó acercarse a Hanji en soledad pero ella le pidió que la disculpara, ya tenían planes con los demás. Fueron invitados por los Élite para acompañar en grupo a Angeru al cuarto de máquinas, le gustaba verlas funcionar aunque eran más bien reliquias para su nivel de inteligencia. Por las noches mientras el Sr. Andrews, el constructor del barco dormía, Angeru tomaba sus planos y los recreaba a mano en sus apuntes, era fascinante conservar algo de historia humana.

.

.

**=1912. 12 DE ABRIL. TITANIC=**

**.**

**_"Si tú saltas, yo salto"_****… **

**.**

**_"Por favor, pase lo que pase no sueltes mi mano"…_**

**.**

Nuevamente al terminar la cena cada Demonio de la mayor jerarquía regresó a la asignación que tenían y regresarían al barco conforme fuesen siendo libres de ellas.

Por su parte, Levi y Hanji salieron a caminar por la cubierta limando asperezas de la noche anterior. Se sentaron en una de las bancas con vista hacia la parte trasera y observaron como una chica de tez blanca, cabellos pelirrojos y vestido elegante corría a tumbos entre llanto y gemidos hasta la popa.

-Levi… ¿Pero qué pasará con esa chica?-

-De seguro alguien le rompió el corazón-

Vieron como un chico de cabellos rubios se acercó a la chica que había cruzado la barandilla en evidente intento de suicidio y presenciaron la escena en silencio, expectantes de lo que ocurriría.

-No lo haga- al escuchar la voz de un hombre la chica volteó su rostro.

-¡No camine! ¡No se acerque más!-

-Por favor solo deme su mano la ayudaré a subir- le tendió su mano.

-¡No! ¡Quédese donde está o me suelto! ¡Lo haré!-

Mientras ellos hablaban Hanji y Levi se acercaron un poco más para escucharlos más claramente, era evidente que el chico estaba teniendo éxito.

-¡Está loco!-

-Eso es lo que muchos dicen pero… Con todo respeto señorita, no soy yo el que está colgado de la popa, por favor… Deme su mano, usted no quiere hacer esto-

El chico le tendió nuevamente su mano y ella la tomó. Mientras ella se daba vuelta Levi le susurró algo al oído a Hanji.

-Je, está igual de loca que tú Hanji-

-¡Oye!-

Regresaron su atención a la escena de esos chicos.

-Soy Jack Dawson-

-Rose DeWitt Bukater-

-Va a tener que escribirme su apellido- causó risas en la chica –Vamos-

Pero si apenas iba a subir para regresar a la seguridad del barco la chica resbaló con su vestido y de no ser por el agarre del chico quien le pedía confiara en él aunque ella no dejaba de gritar, hubiera caído al océano. Los oficiales al escuchar los gritos corrieron al lugar.

-¡Escúcheme, escúcheme! ¡La tengo y no la soltaré! ¡Trate de subir por favor!... ¡Eso es! ¡Puede hacerlo!-

Logró rescatar a la chica pero quedaron en una escena inconveniente al llegar los oficiales, parecía un intento de violación sexual. En pocos minutos aparecieron en el lugar algunos caballeros de la alta sociedad cercanos a la chica y llevaron hasta el sargento de marina. Cuando esposaron al rubio Hanji sintió furia por la injusticia que veía ante sus ojos, si apenas quería avanzar Levi la detuvo del brazo.

-Detente ¿A dónde crees que vas cegatona?-

-¡Pero no es justo! ¡Él la salvó!-

-Tranquilízate y no te metas-

-¡¿Pero qué dices?!-

-Sabes que no podemos interferir-

Hanji soltó una rabieta golpeando la barandilla que tenía al costado, provocando que se doblara.

-Si ella siente algo por él lo va a sacar de esto y si no entonces lo dejará solo-

No le quedó más remedio que aceptarlo y terminar de ver la escena en silencio. Como lo había dicho Levi, la chica lo sacó avante de la situación hasta logró algo más. Cuando todos se retiraron Hanji se soltó a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Y terminó siendo un héroe! ¡Hasta lo invitaron a cenar con ellos! ¡Waaaaa! ¡Yo quiero ver eso! ¡Será divertido! Jajaja-

-¿Ahora lo ves? No seas tan desconfiada… Muchas veces las cosas no son lo que parecen…-

El resto de la noche giró en torno a esa escena. Después de un rato los demás demonios les encontraron y una vez reunidos todos Hanji platico emocionada la escena que vivieron, causando expectación de estar presentes en la cena con ese chico rubio. Se llegó la hora del amanecer alemán y regresaron a su cama. El último pensamiento de Levi y Hanji antes de dormir sería:

_"Si tú saltas, yo salto" _tenía el mismo significado que su frase _"Por favor, pase lo que pase no sueltes mi mano"._

.

.

**=1912. 13 DE ABRIL. TITANIC=**

.

**_"_****_Tengo todo lo que necesito aquí conmigo. Tengo aire en mis pulmones y hojas de papel en blanco. Me encanta despertar sin saber qué pasará o a quién voy a conocer o dónde terminaré. La otra noche dormí bajo un puente y ahora estoy en el barco más grandioso tomando champaña con ustedes. _**

**_La vida es un don y no quiero desperdiciarla. No se sabe qué mano tendrá después. Se aprende a tomar la vida como viene. Para hacer que cada día cuente."_**

**.**

Para ese momento todos los aristócratas en el barco seguían sin saber la identidad del áureo de presencia imponente. Ni siquiera moviendo a sus contactos, ya que el nombre falso de Erwin se perdió en el listado de manera que no alterara el rumbo de la historia. Aun así, los demonios al hacer acto de presencia en el comedor empezaron a saludarles distintas personalidades del mundo aristocrático, en reverencia a los hombres y el beso de educación en la mano de las mujeres. Entonces Levi comprendió las palabras de Tilo, el hermano de Farlan, que solo era una muestra de respeto aunque solo había excepción: la de Erwin.

Además vio cierta escena de Jack encontrándose con Rose en las escaleras; pensó que a Hanji le gustaría vivirla.

Se sentaron todos en sus lugares y Erwin comenzó a señalarles quienes eran las personas que les habían acompañado durante esas noches.

-Es inconfundible por su uniforme. Detrás de nosotros están el Capitán Edward John Smith al frente de la navegación del Titanic. Su nombre es irónico ¿No creen?-

Todos soltaron carcajadas.

-El Capitán ha decidido que este viaje inaugural del Titanic sería el último antes de jubilarse para poder pasar tiempo con su esposa e hijas quienes se quedaron en tierra.

El hombre de traje gris con corbata negra es el Sr. Thomas Andrews constructor y supervisor de la obra del Titanic. Tal vez él sea quien más se lamentará por el futuro cercano al no haber tenido el suficiente carácter para defender las medidas de seguridad que fueron desechadas.

La señora que no deja de reír es Margaret Brown apodada "Molly". Su esposo es a lo que llaman "nuevo rico" un tipo que descubrió unas minas de oro.

El tipo que está frente a Sasha, de traje negro con moño, bigote y barba es Paul Chevré, un escultor francés reconocido en Canadá.

La pareja detrás de Jean son los Duff-Gordon. El hombre es un cerdo asqueroso que no duda en sobornar y pisotear a diestra y siniestra, su alma es escoria.

Aún más escoria es el tipo que está al costado derecho del capitán, es Joseph Bruce Ismay. Él es quien ha presionado al capitán para aumentar a toda máquina y a pesar de las alertas de iceberg que han llegado se ha opuesto rotundamente a reducir la velocidad. Christa ¿No te gustaría tenerlo en el Inframundo para torturarle?-

-¡Oh sí! ¡Eso sería divertido!- a Christa le brillaron los ojos –Lástima que no será así- Jean y Sasha la abrazaron.

La mujer de vestido rosa detrás de Hanji es la honorable condesa de Rothes, la condesa de mayor prestigio y moda en Gran Bretaña de banquetes y fiestas de jardín.

Aquellas mesas están llenas de magnates británicos, como Henry Forbes se dedica a la extracción de oro de cuarzo en el sur de África, John Weir un millonario minero escocés, Tyrell y Julia Cavendish son activos en las organizaciones de caridad de Londres entre otros.

El resto de las mesas encuentras magnates estadounidenses que abordaron el Titanic para regresar a su hogar, como Elmer y Juliet Taylor dueños de una manufacturera internacional, los magnates multimillonarios John Jacob Astor, Benjamin Guggeheim y Straus Isidor son los humanos de mayor poder económico en este barco y hay muchos más pero esto es aburrido-

Aunque querían sentarse en la misma mesa donde estaba el "héroe" no podían hacerlo, ya que interferirían con la voluntad del dios de los tiempos. Así que estuvieron en silencio escuchando la plática entorno al héroe de Rose.

-Háblenos de la tercera clase señor Dawson dicen que es muy cómoda en este barco- la madre de la chica soltó despectivamente.

-Lo mejor que he visto madame, casi no hay ratas- todos soltaron las risas.

-El señor Dawson de tercera clase nos acompaña, anoche le fue de gran ayuda a mi prometida- el prometido rico también hablaba despectivamente.

Su prometida le interrumpiría –Resulta que el señor Dawson es un gran artista, fue muy amable al mostrarme parte de su obra hoy-

-Rose y yo diferimos en nuestra apreciación del arte, sin menospreciar su obra señor- el prometido.

Empezaron a servirles los alimentos y la plática volvió a girar en torno a la "deidad" que era el Titanic. La madre de la chica no perdía oportunidad de despreciar a Jack con educación pero él era más astuto que ella.

Hanji no pudo evitar decir -¡¿Y qué tiene de malo ser pobre?! ¡Maldita vieja!- todos los demonios soltaron carcajadas.

Todos guardaron silencio y siguieron escuchando las respuestas del muchacho.

-Se aprende a tomar la vida como viene… Hago que valga cada día-

-Bien dicho Jack-

-¡Por que valga cada día!- brindaron sus copas.

Mientras ellos brindaban en la mesa de demonios servían el postre. Una vez terminando el postre se sirvieron las copas para el brindis que finalizaba la cena del Demonio Mayor y sus doce acompañantes.

-¡Smith-sama! ¿Podemos hacer el brindis con las palabras de ese chico? Si, ¿Podemos?-

-Adelante, Sasha-

-¡Waaaaaa! ¡Todos alcen sus copas!-

Todos alzaron las copas y dijeron al unísono después de Sasha –¡Por que valga cada día!-

Bebieron el champagne contenido en ellas. Erwin, Riko y Kyokan se retiraron al Inframundo. El resto de los demonios bajaron a divertirse con los de segunda y tercera clase, la primera clase estaba resultando demasiada aburrida. Se toparon con la pareja de Rose y Jack divirtiéndose al igual que ellos, el ambiente era más alegre.

Una de las sirvientas jaló de la mano a Hanji para que se unieran a la verbena que sonaba al ritmo de tambores y gaita marcando el paso, Hanji jaló a Levi y Farlan les siguió el juego, no trataba de otra cosa más que saltar y dejarse llevar por la música. Todos sonreían grandemente y Levi se deleitaba de ver la felicidad de Hanji.

Y entre algarabía transcurrió el resto de la noche…

.

.

**=1912. 14 DE ABRIL. TITANIC=**

**.**

_**Esperar a vivir**_, _**esperar a morir**_... _**esperar una absolución que jamás llegaría**_…

**.**

Levi había visto lo que hizo el rubio con la pelirroja y quiso hacerlo con Hanji en la que sería la última noche del Titanic. Al estar a la altura del reloj le habló al oído.

-Espera aquí cuatro-ojos, deja que todos se adelanten-

-¿Eh? ¿Porqué?-

No recibió respuesta pero espero a que todos bajaran.

-Cierra tus ojos- Hanji lo hizo y Levi bajó hasta el piso.

-Ábrelos-

Se topó con la graciosa figura de su esposo esperando por ella al pie de las escaleras, como si fuese un príncipe esperando el descenso de su princesa. Eso le provocó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Al llegar al último escalón, el hombrecito se reclinó, tomó su mano y la beso. Ambos de sonrojaron y Hanji no pudo evitar soltar las carcajadas.

-Jajaja ¿Cómo se te ocurrió esto?-

-Anoche vi esto y creí que te gustaría- se sonrojó en sobremanera, era de las cosas más románticas y ridículas a su pensamiento que había hecho en toda su vida.

-¡Me ha encantado! Levi ¡Saltémonos el postre!-

-¿Qué dices?-

Se acercó a susurrarle al oído –Quiero hacer el amor antes que se hunda esta cosa-

Levi levantó la ceja.

Hanji siguió susurrándole –Sí, quiero decir que hice el amor en la última noche del Titanic-

Y así lo hicieron. Antes del postre regresaron a la habitación donde habían estado durmiendo.

Después de besarse un buen rato la ropa empezó a estorbar, cayendo al suelo como hoja arrastrada por el viento. Los pechos de Hanji se expusieron al aire, los cuales fueron besados junto con su cuello. Se retorcía de placer y sus pezones lo demostraban poniéndose erectos, su entrepierna también correspondía esa excitación mojándose en humedad.

Hanji bajó sus manos y acarició la erección, directamente piel con piel. Movía sus manos de arriba abajo, sintiendo como la piel se estiraba y se encogía dejando lugar a acariciar lo liso de su punta la cual palpaba con los dedos, sintiendo el lubricante que emanaba de esa fuente.

Los cuerpos se recostaron en la cama. Hanji no se percató en qué momento la cabeza de cabellos negros estaba entre sus piernas. Se sentía tan bien… Esos besos, esa lengua rozando una zona que parecía prohibida de tocar. Sin poder controlarlo sintió espasmos placenteros en todo su cuerpo.

Levi se recostó sobre su mujer, se introdujo despacio en su intimidad y alzo una de las piernas femeninas logrando una penetración profunda. Hanji al inicio sentía un dolor que después se fue haciendo placentero. Cada entrada y salida, cada roce entre las carnes la estaba haciendo perder aún más los sentidos y la boca chupaba sus pechos provocando un placer intenso que no se detuvo hasta culminarse.

Erwin se percató de todo lo que ocurría y ardió en coraje; parecía que el acercamiento que tuvo con Hanji solo provocó que se uniera más a Levi.

A las 23:00 horas todos tenían la instrucción de reunirse en una banca de la cubierta. Esperarían pacientemente el momento de la verdad, en primera fila verían el estrellamiento contra el iceberg.

A las 23:40 horas aconteció el impacto del Titanic contra un iceberg. El barco no logró girar a tiempo, impactándose la base del trasatlántico contra un pico de hielo. Después del impacto los demonios tuvieron que salir del barco, ya no les era permitido estar más tiempo.

_Mientras tanto en el barco…_

Después del impacto se reunieron las cabezas del Trasatlántico Británico.

Andrew -No importa lo que hagamos, el Titanic se hundirá-

Ismay -¡No puede hacerlo!-

Andrew -¡Está hecho de acero señor y lo hará! Es matemático-

Capitán -¿En cuánto tiempo?-

Andrew –En una hora, máximo dos-

Capitán -¿Cuántos a bordo?-

Andrew -2,200 almas a bordo, señor-

Capitán –Se lograran los encabezados Sr. Ismay…-

El Capitán se retiró inmediatamente y dio instrucciones a los telegrafistas.

-¡¿CQD, Señor?!-

-Llamado de auxilio… El Titanic se hunde…-

.

.

**=1912. 15 DE ABRIL. TITANIC=**

Los demonios se sentaron en la punta de un iceberg a distancia cercana pero nadie podía verlos por el velo de oscuridad que los recubría. Escuchaban de fondo los gritos, lamentos y desesperación de las personas que se hundían junto con el Titanic.

Erwin comenzó a hablar.

**-**Esto es lo que causa blasfemar a los cielos. Yo no influencié a nadie, ni siquiera moví un dedo. Ni siquiera puedo acercarme e intentar hacer un Pactus. A todos les pregunto ¿Ahora comprenden mejor esa regla?¿Creen que existe el bien y el mal? ¿Qué es el cielo: amigo o enemigo?-

-Me dan lástima, esas personas se creían las más afortunadas del mundo- soltó Hanji con un dejo de tristeza.

Kyokan continuaría -Hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos sufrieron el mismo destino. Y no fueron ellos los causantes de esto, sino aquellos que se creían más poderosos que el dios de los tiempos-

Farlan daría su punto de vista -Lo que vemos no es más que otra tipificación de lo que causaron Adán y Eva: los que en conciencia se rebelaron al dios de los tiempos salen ilesos, pero los inocentes son los que pagan el precio de ese pecado-

Sería la primera vez que Erwin pronunciaría palabras con un trasfondo de tristeza:

-El que mueran niños y engendros es algo detestable… Ellos son inocentes de las decisiones de los adultos ¿Por qué tienen que pagar? ¿Por qué tienen que sufrir? En mis siglos de existencia aún sigue doliéndome los gritos de un niño que sufre…-

Todos quedaron en silencio mientras veían el naufragio del Titanic.

-Angeru podrías decirnos el resultado de tu investigación- ordenó Erwin.

El albino vio las fallas técnicas del barco y del choque, así que no tuvo reparo en dar explicaciones.

-No es por asomo el mayor naufragio en cuanto a número de víctimas, pero si es el más trágico por la causa raíz: el hombre se creyó superior a dios y este fue su castigo.

Si bien el Capitán Smith tomó medidas redoblando la vigilancia y cambiando la ruta más al sur también es cierto que no ordenó bajar la velocidad. Se confiaron a tal grado que solo llevaban un par de binoculares, el cual es otro punto clave: la pérdida de los binoculares en Southampton. Avistaron el iceberg demasiado tarde a 600 mts. de distancia dando solo de 45 a 60 segundos máximo de tiempo de respuesta demasiado corto para las máquinas; de haberlos tenido lo hubieran avistado a 1.5 km. antes aumentando el tiempo de respuesta al doble para lograr virar a tiempo.

Paradójicamente el mar en calma es un mal presagio. Especialmente en el Atlántico Norte, en la calma los icebergs son más difíciles de ver porque el agua no rompe en su base.

La punta de un iceberg no es nada de lo que realmente hay por debajo del agua. Lo más increíble de esto es que, de haber chocado de frente contra el iceberg hubiera sufrido daños pero no tan grandes para hundirlo, simplemente hubiera quedado flotando… Esquivarlo y dar el motor en reversa fueron los errores más grandes que cometieron.

A pesar de ser un barco que contaba con los estándares de seguridad de esta época en realidad eran bastantes deficientes. Los remaches eran frágiles, por eso el agua penetró con mayor fuerza y facilidad.

Solo tenían 20 botes salvavidas, insuficientes para salvar por lo menos a la mitad. El Sr. Andrews se arrepentía por no haber insistido en poner otra hilera de botes, idea desechada por cuestiones de estética. Que estúpidos, valoraron más la vanidad que las medidas de seguridad. Esto habla por sí solo: intereses vanos.

Muchos de los pasajeros no eran hablantes del inglés así que no entendían las indicaciones de los camareros de ponerse a salvo y esa es otra de las razones por las que muchos perecerán.

Lo más asqueroso es que querrán agarrar al Californian como chivo expiatorio. Ese barco les estuvo enviando señales de alerta de icebergs que el Titanic simplemente ignoró al creerse invencible. Después de buen rato el capitán del Californian ordenó apagar marcorni porque ellos detuvieron su andar ante tanto avistamiento de icebergs y no quisieron ponerse en riesgo.

Ya hasta que el barco se estuvo hundiendo, el Capitán Smith en el arrepentimiento de ignorar o por lo menos agradecer las alertas del Californian, por lo que suponía la decisión sensata de su igual, ordenó aventar bengalas de en la esperanza que le vieran. En efecto, el Californian vio las bengalas pero pensaron que el Titanic estaba de fiesta-

Quedaron todos en silencio viendo la escena. En ese momento el barco de partió en dos y Angeru dio la explicación científica de ello.

-El barco golpeó el iceberg por estribor y se abolló con orificios a todo lo largo debajo del nivel del agua. Los compartimentos interiores comenzaron a inundarse mientras el agua subía, ésta se derramó por los mamparos que imprudentemente no llegaron más allá de la cubierta E. Así que la proa se hundía mientras la popa se elevaba, primero despacio y cada vez más rápido hasta que al fin toda la parte trasera quedó en el aire. Como el casco no estaba diseñado para soportar tanta presión por eso se partió en la quilla. La popa bajará, mientras la proa se hunde la popa quedará vertical para finalmente desprenderse, flotará unos minutos pero es inevitable su hundimiento-

Y mientras terminaba de hundirse Kyokan dio unas palabras antes de regresar a Inframundo.

-Además de todo, también han visto el verdadero arrepentimiento, dignidad, valentía y coraje en los seres de buen corazón: la pareja de ancianos que murió abrazada en su cama, la madre que contó un cuento a sus hijos para dormirlos y no sintieran como se ahogaban, los caballeros de la alta sociedad que se vistieron elegantes para morir, los músicos que no dejaron de tocar hasta el final siendo su última pieza "Cerca de ti Señor", el constructor del barco el Sr. Thomas Andrews ahogándose en la sala de fumadores y el mismo Capitán Smith que se aferró al timón cumpliendo con la más grande enmienda de ser líder de navegación marítima: el capitán se hunde con el barco-

Continuaron viendo el hundimiento del Titanic. Una vez ocurrido todo lo que Angeru explicó, Christa tenía su vista estaba perdida en la escena.

-¿Pueden ver los ojos llorosos de Christa? Ella es el demonio que mayor semejanza tiene al dios de los tiempos. Ella tortura para verles el lado bueno de las personas, arrancarles el arrepentimiento a través del dolor y las lágrimas. Lo que estás viendo es similar a lo que ella hace en el Inframundo, buscan el mismo sentir. Podrías decir que Christa es una diosa ¿No creen?- Erwin habló.

-Erwin… ¿Qué pasará con esos dos?-

El Demonio Mayor señaló a una chica sobre una tabla y un rígido chico haciéndole guardia en el mar.

-Él ha muerto protegiendo a su amada, eligió la vida de ella sobre la suya, así es el amor. Ella será rescatada por el bote así que morirá calientita en su cama como se lo prometió-

A las tres horas de la madrugada ya no había más que ver… El barco caía en la profundidad del océano, quienes debían sobrevivir esperaban en los botes y quienes debían expiar con sus vidas el pecado del Titanic lo hicieron…

.

.

**=1912. 15 DE ABRIL. INFRAMUNDO=**

De llegar al Inframundo todos se dirigieron a sus aposentos privados, se sentían sumamente melancólicos.

Las parejas conyugales se recostaron en sus camas, abrazándose fuertemente. Hanji no podía contener el llanto, aferrándose a la calidez del pecho lampiño de Levi. En Mike y Nanaba los recuerdos de su vida como humanos salieron disparados, de la misma manera se sentía el trío de Christa, Jean y Sasha.

Los solteros de Farlan, Boris y Angeru bajaron al nivel de los demonios inútiles y tomaron como compañía las primeras dos personas que les parecieron interesantes, las llevaron a sus respectivos lugares privados y después de tener sexo descansaron abrazándoles; aunque fuera algo superficial, necesitaban de ello.

Kyokan se encerró en su aposento y se recostó en la cama abrazando el único recuerdo que le quedaba de su esposa, por la cual él había dado su alma al diablo con tal de salvarle.

Riko veía en los ojos de Erwin una tristeza por ver a tanto infante morir. Así que esa noche, como lo había hecho hacía siglos se metió en su cama, sin recibir rechazo; a pesar de ser el Rey del Inframundo, Erwin necesitaba de un abrazo sincero; su lado humano había salido a flote.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer!**


	19. El Mundo Fragmento 6

**Disclaimer: **Les recuerdo que esto es un FanFiction por lo cual los personajes pertenecen a su creador: HajimeI sayama. Habrá personajes que aquí aparecen y no son de Shingeki, son amistades que me autorizaron introducirlos en mi imaginación.

Si sientes que mi imaginación no te agrada, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir :)

**CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENTES SENSIBLES**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**=CAPÍTULO 3. EL MUNDO=**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**FRAGMENTO 6. DISCORDIA**

**.**

**.**

**=1912. AUSTRIA. VIENA=**

Después de haber vivido la experiencia del Titanic fueron enviados con Boris a Viena para cobrar un Pactus. Pensaron que ya se habían acostumbrado a las sorpresas y conforme les fue aconsejado ya no preguntaban la razón por la que debían matar a alguien. Pero esa noche su víctima era alguien conocido.

Se detuvieron frente una casa bastante lujosa de dos pisos en color blanco con detalles en café oscuro y una gran jardinera en la entrada. Boris les dio indicaciones:

-Van a entrar en la casa y la persona en cuestión es un hombre que duerme en el segundo cuarto subiendo las escaleras a mano izquierda. Para este hombre Erwin ha querido que lo maten de un golpe certero en el cráneo– le entregó a Levi un pesado mazo.

-¿Un mazo?- arqueó su ceja en forma incrédula –Je, sí que está loco-

-Tienen solo cinco minutos para hacerlo, de lo contrario serán castigados-

-¡¿Eeeeh?! ¿Castigados? ¡¿Por qué?!- Hanji se sorprendió por esas palabras.

-¡Yo que sé! Fueron las indicaciones de Erwin- su supervisor se sentó en una de las jardineras de la entrada bajo al amparo de la oscuridad –Su tiempo comienza ya-

Entraron sin problemas a la casa y llegaron al cuarto en cuestión. El hombre yacía dormido en su cama, dando la espalda a la puerta. Su sueño fue interrumpido por un frío aliento que lo hizo despertar abruptamente:

-¡Despierta! Somos los enviados del Demonio y venimos a cobrar tu pago por el Pactus-

Esa era la frase que usaban para cobrar un Pactus, siendo Hanji quien la pronunciaba. Por orden de Erwin la dirían antes de matarlos para causar temor al recordar que vendieron su alma al Demonio. Esa agitación hacía más excitante la muerte.

El hombre en cuestión dio la media vuelta y Levi estaba a punto de asestar el golpe de gracia pero se detuvo en seco ante las palabras de Hanji al ver el rostro de su víctima.

-¿El Doctor Sannes?- Hanji tapó su boca inmediatamente, estuvo a punto de gritar y despertar al resto de la familia-

-¡¿Qué?!- Levi bajó el mazo y lo recargó a un costado.

El hombre abrió los ojos grandemente mientras se sentaba.

-¿Levi? ¿Hanji? ¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí?!- el doctor estaba incrédulo de verles.

-¿Qué no escuchaste? Venimos de parte del Demonio a matarte como pago por el Pactus que hiciste con él- no había la más mínima expresividad en Levi.

-¡¿Qué ustedes, qué?!-

-Ay Sannes…- Hanji suspiró –Da igual que lo sepas, de todas maneras te vamos a matar. Levi y yo somos demonios asesinos al servicio del Demonio Mayor… En verdad lamento mucho tener que matarte después que nos ayudaste tanto y de corazón pero...- una carcajada le interrumpió.

-Jajajaja…- el hombre comenzó a reír nerviosamente.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Levi seguía en seriedad.

-Puff ¡Qué estúpidos! ¿En verdad creyeron que lo hacía gratuitamente? Jajaja ¡Imbéciles!-

-¡¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?!- Hanji pasó en un solo segundo de la estupefacción al coraje.

-¡Auruo fue quien me pagó, Hanji! ¿Nunca te lo dijo? Jajaja- no dejaba de reír ese médico.

-Ya, ya… Ahora todo tiene sentido… No me digas, hiciste pacto por dinero ¿Verdad?- Levi permanecía indiferente a lo que oía.

El médico no dejaba de reír entre el nerviosismo de su muerte y la inocencia de esa pareja que realmente había creído sus palabras de apoyarles porque eran buenas personas.

-Era demasiado obvio…- soltó Hanji.

-Cuatro-ojos se nos acaba el tiempo y no quiero problemas con ese sujeto- Levi nuevamente tomó el mazo –Sostén fuerte el cuerpo para terminar de un golpe con esta porquería-

Hanji se posicionó detrás de la cama y lo sostuvo fuertemente de los hombros para inmovilizarlo, el médico soltaba quejidos dolorosos entre risas imparables por ser presa del nerviosismo.

Levi alzó los brazos con el arma en cuestión –No solo al Demonio a mí también me las vas a pagar Sannes ¡La partera no estaba en el pueblo!-

Y golpeó la cabeza del médico en un movimiento tan certero que abrió un boquete en el cráneo haciendo que una buena cantidad de masa encefálica saliera volando por el aire al igual que el fragmento de hueso y cabello que se fracturó, acompañado con chorros de sangre que tiñeron de rojo la blancura de las sábanas, muebles cercanos y el azulejo del piso donde estaba postrada la cama. El cuerpo cayó en seco hacia el frente con una sonrisa maniaca adornando el rostro.

-Sannes si que estaba loco, no dejaba de reír…- Levi abrió la puerta del cuarto y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras.

-Debí suponer que Auruo estaba detrás de mi atención médica, él siempre ayudaba a quien podía sin recibir algo a cambio... Lástima que no podré agradecérselo…- se tomaron de las manos.

Hanji y Levi salieron caminando de la casa en completa tranquilidad, con el eco de los gritos de horror de los familiares que despertaron al oír las últimas risas de Sannes y que ahora le veían con la cabeza molida.

.

.

**=1912-1913. INFRAMUNDO – LA TIERRA=**

El resto del año transcurrió de la misma manera que el anterior: saliendo a asesinar como cobro de Pactus con supervisión, en ocasiones juntos en otras separados recorriendo diferentes lugares del mundo. A lapsos Farlan le contó a Levi sobre la Rebelión en el Infierno y el verdadero Origen de Erwin, dejándolo en completa estupefacción además de revelarle quien era _ella_ y lo que _ella _conlleva con su existencia; solo no contó su pasado como humano, aun no se podía perdonar a sí mismo.

Cuando los horarios de sus actividades lo permitían salían en compañía de Farlan a Francia, encontrándose en más de una ocasión con Tilo. En una noche conocieron a Yuki Kajiura, una mujer de ojos orientales que les recordó a los de Mikasa, cabello café rojizo ondulado, de tez blanca, complexión media y de amable sonrisa adornada por un lunar cerca de sus labios. Ella era un ser igual que Tilo pero fue presentada como su amiga ante los ojos de Hanji.

Ya en soledad Farlan le explicó secretamente a Levi lo que eran su hermano menor y esa mujer de aspecto japonés: _Guardianes de Mundos_.

Comenzaron a conocer a más demonios asesinos, algunos de los que se sorprendían enormemente. Como la pareja de Arturia y Lancelot, sucede que en la realidad el famoso Rey Arturo era mujer. Su padre, Uther Pendragon al ver que su primogénito era una mujer creyó que sus súbditos nunca la aceptarían. Por lo cual le fue confiada a Merlín para educarla como un hombre de tal manera que cumpliría con la leyenda de la espada en la piedra: ningún hombre podría sacarla… Solo podía hacerlo una mujer, cosa prohibida en aquellos tiempos.

Cuando sucedió el hecho de la espada Excalibur, Arturia aceptó la corona y sus obligaciones como Rey siempre escondiendo su verdadero sexo, no tenía problemas cuando llegaba su período ya que al estar siempre rodeada de muerte el olor a sangre que despedía era algo normal. Pero era mujer y el amor la hizo presa de sus sentimientos. Lancelot descubrió su verdadero sexo y también se enamoró de ella, teniendo un romance secreto.

Ginebra juró guardar silencio y en realidad se embarazó de Lancelot. Pero la pareja de Arturia y Lancelot estaba enamorada que ya no podía soportar vivir su amor a escondidas. Por eso los amantes hicieron Pactus con Erwin para montar una escena de muerte ante los ojos del mundo y ser arrastrados juntos al Inframundo. De pago le servirían cómo demonios asesinos.

Erwin platicaba cada vez más a menudo con Hanji logrando sacarle sonrisas y simpatía. Levi sentía que ardía en coraje cada vez que los veía conviviendo de esa manera pero ya no se quedaba con los brazos cruzados: buscaba la más mínima oportunidad para meterse en la plática y finalizarla de presentarse la ocasión.

En Levi y Hanji la sed de sangre, gritos y tortura se había convertido en algo natural… Ya se habían acostumbrado a matar personas…

.

.

**=1913. INFRAMUNDO. CUEVA ÉLITE DE JEAN. DOUJO DE DISCIPLINAS DE COMBATE=**

-No puedo creer que haya tenido que esperar por años para entrenarlos-Jean estaba totalmente emocionado.

Solo les restaba el entrenamiento con Jean para cerrar su preparación cómo demonios asesinos. Al terminarlo podrían salir a saciar su sed de sangre y muerte sin necesidad de ser supervisados. La Cueva estaba exactamente como lo recordaban: rodeado de armaduras, uniformes de diferentes especialidades de combate, espadas de todos tamaños y demás armas para el combate.

Sería un entrenamiento de mediana duración ya que fue instruido a Jean el enseñarles la técnica de ocultarse entre las sombras. El primer mes el entrenamiento constó de una dura sesión de gimnasio con aparatos especializados y pesas para ponerlos en óptimas condiciones físicas. Estaba de más decir que el gimnasio fue hecho en colaboración conjunta de Jean y de cierto genio inventor que iba de vez en cuando a tomar datos de la pareja.

El cuerpo de Hanji comenzó a tornearse en especial las piernas y ella estaba fascinada con la musculatura marcada que se estaba formando en Levi.

Después continuaron entrenando con espadas de bambú llamadas "shinai". Siguieron especializándose en artes marciales como el taekwondo, aikido y luchas del antiguo Egipto con lanzas, hachas, dagas y demás instrumentos que podían combinarse con ataques corporales.

También les fue enseñado el arte samurái, siendo éste último un talento natural de Levi. Les enseñaron superficialmente algunas disciplinas deportivas de combate como el boxeo y la esgrima, entre otras. Posteriormente si así lo deseaban podían especializarse en ellas.

La prueba final del entrenamiento con Jean sería un enfrentamiento individual con ciertos demonios que eligieron en conjunto Erwin y Jean. Transcurriría en una sola noche y como todo caballero educado Smith eligió el orden: las damas van primero…

.

.

**=1913. INFRAMUNDO. CUEVA ÉLITE DE JEAN. DOUJO ESPECIALIZADO EN COMBATE EGIPCIO=**

-Te enfrentarás a una de mis mejores elementos la cual aaaah- Jean suspiró profundamente –Tengo la satisfacción de vencerla siempre que nos enfrentamos-

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Hanji.

-Se llama Anaksunamun- Jean quería dar una explicación simple.

Pero Erwin ampliaría la información.

-Anaksunamun es la reencarnación de Anjesenpaatón, una de las primeras sacerdotisas del antiguo Egipto. Cuando la asesinaron en aquel tiempo a causa del amor prohibido que tenía esa guerrera con uno de los sacerdotes de su padre, a su alma le fue dada una nueva vida. Reencarnó hace siglos en el suelo mexicano como primogénita de padre egipcio y madre mexicana, conservando sus habilidades de batalla. Una noche soñó con su pasado y por eso hizo Pactus conmigo, para recuperar sus recuerdos como sacerdotisa y ahora está aquí como demonio asesino. Y al llegar al Inframundo quiso ser llamada así, Anaksunamun-

Terminó de hablar Erwin porque escucharon que alguien se acercaba. Se presentó ante ellos una mujer alta, de tez morena, cabello negro azabache por debajo de los hombros, delgada y de rasgos egipcios y mexicanos combinados.

-Buenas noches Smith-sama- pronunció la morena en español y en torno a ese idioma giró la conversación.

-Buenas noches Anaksunamun– Smith le correspondió el saludo.

-Buenas noches Jean- ahora la morena saludó a su mentor.

-¡Buenas noches! Yo soy Hanji ¡Mucho gusto!- saludó con alegría y le tendió la mano para estrecharla en un saludo correspondido.

-¿Esta tipa es mi rival?- deshizo el saludo -Eres linda pero veremos si eres como dicen, si resultas lo suficientemente interesante para darme un buen entretenimiento-

-¡Lo mismo digo!- Hanji le sonrió.

-Vayan a cambiarse y ustedes vengan conmigo- ordenó Erwin a las chicas y al resto de los Demonios de Alto Rango y Élite.

-Cegatona...- Levi le dio una mirada lasciva a su esposa antes de retirarse.

Las chicas se fueron a cambiar de ropa mientras los demás esperaban en el lugar de espectadores.

Después de unos minutos aparecieron las mujeres saliendo por una puerta en los extremos contrarios del lugar. Estaban descalzas y de ropaje solo llevaban un bikini de dos piezas color carne pegado al cuerpo figurando que estaban desnudas con algunos destellos dorados que dejaban a la imaginación lo que había debajo. Se recogieron todo el cabello hacia atrás en una coleta e inclusive los mechones usuales al frente del rostro de Hanji fueron sujetados hacia atrás. En los brazos abajo del hombro vistieron unas pulseras doradas típicas de la edad egipcia.

Se pusieron una máscara de oro para proteger el rostro.

-¿Por qué tienen que ponerse eso?- preguntó Levi.

-Las armas que usaran son peligrosas y las dos son muy salvajes al lanzar los ataques. La máscara es para protegerse bueno… A menos que la quieras ver esta noche con la cara llena de cicatrices- respondió Farlan.

-Aunque, al final de la pelea siempre terminan quitándoselas jeje- Jean cerró la conversación.

En el área de espectadores, Erwin estaba sentado en el sillón mayor central como si fuera un faraón presenciando el encuentro de dos doncellas guerreras. Los demás estaban sentados a sus costados sobre cómodas y grandes almohadas especiales para ello.

El Demonio Mayor dio las instrucciones:

-A su alrededor tienen diferente gama de armas que pueden usar a su antojo. La ganadora de este encuentro será aquella que logre acorralar al borde del golpe de gracia a su contrincante en dos ocasiones. Hanji, solo tienes tres oportunidades para lograrlo de otra manera repetirás esta prueba hasta que logres vencer a Anaksunamun-

-Sí es que puede hacerlo, Smith-sama- soltó la morena en total confianza.

Iniciarían el encuentro atacándose con dagas. Se pusieron en posición de combate dándose la espalda y al sonido del chasquido de dedos de Erwin comenzó el encuentro.

Dieron la media vuelta soltando ataques que repelían rápidamente, las cuchillas rozaban las máscaras haciendo raspones sobre ellas. Los movimientos eran rápidos, Anaksumamun tiraba a la ofensiva y Hanji estaba a la defensiva. Siguieron dándose una ronda de golpes hasta que Hanji pudo asestar un tiro a la ofensiva pero logró ser esquivado en un movimiento certero. La morena logró quitarle las dagas a Hanji haciendo que éstas salieran volando por los aires. La tumbó al piso y clavó las dagas a los costados del rostro a lo cual Hanji cerró los ojos y soltó un fuerte grito.

-¡Waaaaaaa!- las dagas se clavaron a sus costados.

-La ganadora de la primera oportunidad es Anaksunamun- sentenció Erwin.

Hanji se puso en pie y antes de iniciar la segunda oportunidad soltó una pregunta mientras se quitaba la máscara.

-Erwin ¿Son válidos los ataques con movimientos de artes marciales o solo tiene que ser con armas?-

-Puedes derribarla apoyada con movimiento físico pero solo lograrás vencerla con armas- respondió el rubio.

-Tú… Ponte la máscara o terminarás con cicatrices en tu cara- habló la morena.

-¡Como si eso me importara!- gritó la demonio de cabello café.

-¡Idiota hazlo! ¡Ponte esa cosa!- resonó la voz de Levi.

-¡Tú cállate!- a excepción de Erwin y Kyokan el resto le gritó al unísono.

Hanji se volvió a poner la máscara y tomó una lanza dorada, la morena hizo lo mismo y se pusieron en posición de combate que inicio nuevamente al chasquido de dedos de Erwin.

Comenzaron a lanzarse ataques chocando los extremos de las lanzas sin tener en claro quién dominaba. La morena tiró un golpe hacia las piernas pero Hanji lo esquivó saltando, su contrincante la acorraló contra su cuerpo y la lanza en los hombros pero Hanji se zafó al soltar su lanza, la agarró del cuello y la lanzó hacia el frente en media voltereta. La morena logró ponerse en pie de un salto tomando otra lanza que tenía cercana, Hanji apenas pudo tomar la suya para contraatacar.

Y así se fueron atacando hasta que Hanji usando la misma inercia del movimiento de la pelinegra golpeó la máscara y la derrumbó. Clavó un pie entre los pechos de su contrincante para someterla y detuvo la afilada punta de la lanza a milímetros de clavarla en el cuello.

-La ganadora de la segunda oportunidad es Hanji- sentenció Erwin.

-Je- la morena se puso en pie, levantó su máscara y limpió con un dedo la sangre del labio que le provocó el golpe contra la protección dorada –Eso fue inesperado. Pero lastima, no lograrás vencerme… La única que pudo hacerlo en vida fue Nefertiti y en el Inframundo solo Nanaba es capaz de hacerme frente-

-¡Waaaaaa!- soltó una rabieta -¡Esta cosa ya me hartó!- Hanji se quitó la máscara y la aventó hacia los pies del público.

-¡Ahora sí voy en serio!- Anaksunamun hizo lo mismo.

-Jajaja ¡Eres tan graciosa! ¿Con que ahora sí vas en serio?- sonrió de lado al peculiar estilo de su esposo -¡Ya era hora!-

Tomaron unas dagas más estilizadas en forma de trinchete con el pico del medio más largo que los picos de las orillas. En esta ocasión Erwin dio una fuerte palmada que resonó hasta en lo más recóndito del eco de la Cueva Élite.

Las mujeres comenzaron a intercambiar golpes recorriendo lo largo del piso de madera. Anaksunamun logró acorralar a Hanji contra la pared sosteniéndole las manos pero no contó con que Hanji le tiró un cabezazo haciendo que la soltara del agarre.

Hanji soltó las dagas y tomó un hacha que tenía al costado, Anaksunamun hizo lo mismo y empezaron a soltarse movimientos buscando asestar cualesquier parte de cuerpo con el hacha, pero lograban esquivarlos. Volvieron a recorrer todo el largo del doujo, inclusive pasaron muy cerca de la zona de espectadores los cuales tuvieron que esquivar algunas ráfagas de aire cortante.

Desde que había iniciado el combate Levi estaba en una inusual seriedad. Farlan se percató de ello así que inició una conversación mental.

-¿Por qué tan serio?-

-Ah ya debería estar acostumbrado a las locuras… Pareciera que Hanji escucha mis pensamientos cada vez con mayor frecuencia, en esta oportunidad ha hecho todos los movimientos que creo deben hacerse-

-¿Cómo es eso?-

-Sí serás idiota… Cuando la acorraló pensé que debía darle un cabezazo y lo hizo ¿Ahora entiendes o no te queda claro?-

-Jajaja ¡Es una locura! Pero puede ser cierta…- Farlan cerró la conversación mental.

La tercera oportunidad era muy pareja. Cuando Levi y Farlan terminaron su plática privada las mujeres ya estaban intercambiando golpes con espadas apoyándose en movimientos marciales. Cada choque de las espadas, cada movimiento de muñeca iba con toda la intención de obtener la victoria. Sudaban a chorros y la respiración era más agitada.

En un movimiento inesperado mientras sostenían la resistencia de sus espadas entrelazadas en diagonal hacia el frente, Hanji dio tres cuartos de vuelta hacia un costado quedando con la espada rozando la nuca de su contrincante que de hundirla en un humano normal le hubiera decapitado.

-¡Fin de combate!- sentenció el Demonio Mayor.

Erwin se puso en pie y se posicionó en medio de las dos chicas tomándolas de las manos.

-Anaksunamun excelente batalla- besó la mano de la pelinegra -My Lady has estado exquisita, te felicito por tu victoria- besó la mano de los cabellos almendrados.

-Debo reconocer tu victoria Hanji- la derrotada le extendió la mano –Espero que me des la revancha-

Hanji correspondió el estrechamiento de manos –Será algo divertido de hacer Anaksunamun-

Al soltarse del saludo fraternal corrió hasta donde Levi.

-¡Leeeeeeeeeevi! ¡Gaaaaaneeeeeeeeeee!- y se lanzó sobre él tumbándolo al piso

-Tsk… Estás apestosa…- aún con esas palabras le dio un beso en los labios.

Todos soltaron las carcajadas y al calmarse se trasladaron al siguiente punto, donde se toparon con la sorpresa que no solo Anaksunamun, sino otros demonios asesinos como Arturia y Lancelot estaban en el público espectador del próximo encuentro a realizarse en el doujo del arte samurái.

.

.

**=1913. INFRAMUNDO. CUEVA ÉLITE DE JEAN. DOUJO DE ARTE SAMURAI=**

Después de la acalorada pelea entre Hanji y Anaksunamun tocaba el turno de Levi. Fue a cambiar sus ropas en la expectación de saber la identidad de su contrincante. Menuda sorpresa se llevaría al ver que se trataba ni más ni menos que Jean.

Vistieron un pantalón negro holgado a tres cuartos, camisa de una sola pieza holgada y sin mangas para darles mayor movilidad y al frente venía bordado el símbolo de las alas demoniacas. Estaban descalzos para moverse más a voluntad.

-¿Tú, mocoso?- soltó Levi con desenfado.

-¡Yeah! En todo el Inframundo soy quien más deseos ha tenido de enfrentarte Levi. No tienes la menor idea de cómo he deseado este momento-

-¿Qué se supone que debo entender con eso? ¡Explícate!-

-Tus habilidades son extraordinarias Levi… Después de Smith-sama y Farlan sé que me puedes hacer frente ¡Por fin podré sacar todo mi potencial!-

-¿Farlan?- eso le extrañó al pelinegro ya que nunca le había visto luchar al demonio de cabellos plateados.

-¿Por qué te sorprende? Cuando éramos humanos fuimos bandoleros así que teníamos que estar a la par en habilidades… Pero ¡Ya basta de plática! ¡Qué ya quiero luchar!-

Erwin hizo presencia en medio de ellos –En esta ocasión Mike será el juez de este encuentro y es a una sola oportunidad. Jean, Levi tengan cuidado con las katanas-

-Solo no se vayan a matar jajaja- soltó sarcásticamente Hanji.

Angeru les entregó unas katanas personalizadas y dio instrucciones que solo los dueños de ellas escucharon. Al terminar Hanji se acercó a su esposo.

-¡Enano!- palmeó el hombro derecho -¡Ganarás!- sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Se retiraron Erwin, Angeru y Hanji hacia donde estaban los demás en la zona del público. Al llegar al lugar Erwin le respondería con seriedad a Hanji.

-Hanji en cuanto a esas katanas… Si bien son seres transformados esas katanas pueden lastimarlos severamente. Están diseñadas para matar no son de entrenamiento ¿Por qué crees que estamos tan alejados de ellos? Dependiendo de su fuerza, con la pura presión del aire podrían hacernos heridas que fácilmente tardarían quince días en sanar. En un humano corriente causaría la muerte inmediata-

-¿Y por qué es así?- soltó la fémina con nerviosismo.

-De otra manera no sacarían su potencial, ambos tienen la mirada de asesinos bastardos-

Solamente Mike estaba relativamente cerca de ellos. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en toda la Cueva Élite haciendo más tenso el arranque del combate entre Levi y Jean, todas las miradas se centraron en ese dúo.

Cada uno estaba en los extremos del piso de madera. Hicieron la reverencia inicial y dieron tres pasos hacia delante, se detuvieron en seco apuntándose con la katana hacia el frente unos segundos, la replegaron para ponerse en posición de combate separando las piernas quedando en posición de tres cuartos hacia el frente, sosteniendo la katana con una sola mano en diagonal hacia arriba y con la mano vacía haciendo equilibrio hacia atrás, sin dejar de sostenerse la mirada asesina.

Transcurrieron unos segundos más, sonrieron de lado y como si hubiera caído el pétalo de una flor sobre el filo de la katana el encuentro arrancó. Tomaron vuelo dando un paso hacia atrás haciendo el mismo movimiento con la katana y de un brinco avanzaron para asestar el golpe inicial.

Jean lanzó un ataque en línea vertical pero fue repelado con un mismo movimiento horizontal. Separaron las espadas, Levi brincó para lanzar un golpe desde arriba, Jean leyó el movimiento logrando esquivarlo brincando de costado y contraatacar buscando lastimarle el brazo que no pudo realizar. Al topar sus pies en el suelo Levi se agachó y lanzó un movimiento en diagonal hacia arriba haciendo que Jean brincara hacia atrás por la presión del aire. Levi se levantó de golpe para esquivar un movimiento vertical de la katana contraria dando la media vuelta usando el filo de la espada como protección, tomaron vuelo dando dos pasos hacia atrás para volver a encontrarse filo contra filo.

Asestaron un golpe en diagonal hacia abajo haciendo que forcejearan hacia arriba para poder liberarse del cruce. Cuando lograron liberarse las cuchillas del filo rozaron cerca de sus mejillas dañándoles esa carne en un corte lineal pero limpio, adornado el rostro con algunas gotas de sangre. El encuentro era muy parejo, no había un evidente ganador puesto que en ambos la destreza con la katana estaba a la par.

-¿Hanji qué te pasa?-

Preguntó Angeru y todas las miradas se centraron en Hanji. Desde que había comenzado el combate estaba totalmente en seriedad y estupefacción.

-Yo… Yo sé qué movimiento hará Levi antes de hacerlo porque lo pienso y él lo hace… Es como si pudiera leer lo que estoy pensando…-

Eso dejó estupefactos a todos, especial a Farlan después de escuchar prácticamente las mismas palabras de Levi. Regresaron sus miradas al encuentro.

Las cuchillas se encontraban cada vez más seguido, blandiéndose con más fuerza al grado que la madera del doujo era adornada con cortes de aire que desprendían las cuchillas. En la mirada de ambos ardía el deseo de ver correr la sangre de su contrincante. Cada golpe que asestaban era con la intención de obtener la victoria.

Después de bastantes minutos luchando, la rapidez en la reacción de sus movimientos empezaba a hacerse más notoria en Levi pero Jean no dejaba vencerse tan fácilmente. Dieron la media vuelta y se detuvieron en seco. Ambos rozaban con el filo que mata la vena yugular de su contrincante. De moverse un solo milímetro terminarían lastimados irreversiblemente.

-¡Fin del combate!- gritó Mike, sabía lo que pasaría si duraba un segundo más.

-Y bien Mike ¿Cuál es tu veredicto?- Erwin respetó la autoridad que le había conferido a ese Demonio Élite.

-Levi es el ganador del encuentro-

-¡Pero si fue un empate!- Christa y Sasha gritaron casi a una sola voz.

-Se equivocan- Mike señaló el torso de Jean –Ha sufrido una herida superficial pero tiene una más que Levi-

El costado izquierdo de la camisa de Jean estaba rasgado dejando entrever carne lacerada.

-¿Cuál herida tienen ambos?- preguntó Hanji mientras abrazaba a su esposo.

-La del rostro- con eso Mike terminó de explicar su veredicto.

Erwin interrumpió en la escena.

-Su entrenamiento terminará oficialmente la próxima noche- volteó su cuerpo hacia los Élite -Mañana los quiero reunidos en la entrada a las Cuevas Élite para darles mi decisión acerca de cuál equipo pertenecerán Hanji y Levi-

Erwin y los Alto Rango se retiraron del lugar. Levi, Hanji, los Élite y los demás invitados se fueron al gran jacuzzi del Cuarto de Baños para relajar y limpiar sus cuerpos.

**.**

**.**

**=1913. INFRAMUNDO. ENTRADA A LAS CUEVAS ÉLITE=**

De acuerdo a la instrucción que les fue dada los Élite se reunieron formando un semicírculo frente a la entrada de la Cueva Élite que pertenecían, solo Sasha quien tenía su Cueva Élite en el nivel superior se posicionó entre Christa y Jean.

Aparecieron los Alto Rango con los tres restantes. El Demonio Mayor tomó posición frente a ellos quedando en la mitad del semicírculo. A su derecha de la orilla hacia afuera estaban Levi, Farlan y Boris, a su izquierda hacia la orilla estaban Hanji, Riko y Kyokan.

La conversación fue de lo más fría y con poca expresividad en las palabras de todos los demonios.

Erwin -Ya he escuchado a todos con sus razones para tenerlos en sus equipos pero yo he tomado mi propia decisión-

Mike -¿Y entonces a qué equipos vas a asignarlos?-

Erwin -Hanji entrenará en el campo de Sasha-

Sasha -¡Yeeeiiiiii!-

Erwin -Pero no va a depender de ti-

Sasha -¡¿Qué?!-

Erwin -Nanaba quiero que le apoyes-

Nanaba -¿Qué? No entiendo…-

Erwin -Sasha dime ¿Hanji tiene talento natural para las flechas espirituales?-

Sasha -Es correcto Smith-sama-

Erwin -Nanaba tú fuiste quien creó la técnica de las flechas espirituales-

Nanaba -Así es Smith-sama-

Erwin -Es sencillo. Nanaba inició una de las tácticas de energía espiritual, Sasha la mejoró pero quiero que Hanji la perfeccione y desarrolle más técnicas. He visto lo que puede hacer con las flechas espirituales y quiero que explote ese potencial. Por eso entrenará en el campo de Sasha y Nanaba estará para apoyarle-

Angeru -¿Puedo tener participación en esto?-

Erwin -Tal vez a futuro, de momento tengo otros planes contigo Angeru-

Hanji -¡¿Escuchaste eso enano?! ¡Waaaaaa es emocionante!-

Levi -Je, idiota… ¿Y qué hay de mí?-

Erwin -Tú estarás en el equipo de Jean-

Hanji -¿Levi no estará conmigo?-

Erwin -No, Levi tiene un potencial diferente al tuyo y quien puede explotarle ese potencial al máximo es Jean-

Era notorio que Erwin quería separaros. De esa manera estaría más cerca de Hanji mientras que Levi tendría que bajar para acceder al campo con Jean alejándolos en distancia y asignaciones.

Hanji se sentía molesta por saber que se distanciaría de Levi pero controló sus sentimientos. Ya hasta estar en su aposento hablaría con su esposo sobre la situación. El resto de los demonios delante de Erwin permanecieron serenos.

-Ha sido todo, son libres de sus labores por el resto de la noche- el áureo desapareció de la escena.

Los Élite se dirigieron miradas de complicidad correspondida y con eso rompieron formación. Los Alto Rango se dirigieron al aposento privado de Erwin y los Élite al quedarse solos se retiraron al gran jacuzzi para hablar con privacidad, cada uno a su manera ardía en coraje. La pareja regresó a su aposento para hablar sobre la decisión que se había tomado sobre ellos de la cual no estaban contentos.

Nuevamente todos los Demonios de alta jerarquía estaban molestos con su Rey…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer!**


	20. El Mundo Fragmento 7

**Disclaimer: **Les recuerdo que esto es un FanFiction por lo cual los personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hajime Isayama. Habrá personajes que aquí aparecen y no son de Shingeki, son amistades que me autorizaron introducirlos en mi imaginación.

Si sientes que mi imaginación no te agrada, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir :)

**CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENTES SENSIBLES**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**=CAPÍTULO 3. EL MUNDO=**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**FRAGMENTO 7. EL PUEBLO DE LA MUERTE**

**.**

**.**

**=1913. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH=**

Todos los Alto Rango se reunieron en la entrada de aposento privado de Erwin. Se dirigieron miradas de complicidad, lo que estaban a punto de hacer podría traerles consecuencias no muy gratas a pesar de no ser los únicos que consideraban una locura la decisión de Erwin que para su desgracia, era legal.

Se sabían solos en esa situación de sabor amargo. A causa de una mujer el grupo demoniaco que alguna vez fue admirado por los demás oscuros de otros mundos se estaba desquebrajando. El hombre que los unió ahora estaba tan distante de ellos y tan cambiado, tan débil, tan patético…

A sus ojos, la figura actual de Erwin ya no era aquel Demonio implacable que logró coronarse como Soberano de las Tinieblas, ahora era la imagen de un niño encaprichado.

Todos tomaron aire profundamente mientras Kyokan daba un paso al frente para abrir la puerta pero antes de siquiera tocarla ésta se abrió lentamente.

-¿A qué hora pensaban entrar?- Erwin había sentido su presencia desde lejos.

Al ingresar los Alto Rango se encontraron con la figura de su Rey dándoles la espalda y la puerta de bronce se cerró abruptamente.

-Sé a lo que vienen así que hablen sin rodeos-

Dio la media vuelta y caminó hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca para encararlos. De solo detenerse, a causa de un amor no correspondido comenzaría una discusión inaudita entre los Alto Rango y su Rey Oscuro.

Kyokan -Es comprensible que quieras darle una atención especial a Hanji para conquistarle pero ¿Convertirla en un Élite? No lo considero sensato ni correcto. Creo que debes de reconsiderar tu decisión- habló como un padre cariñoso.

Farlan -Ahora sí te volviste loco… Además que estás quedando como un mentiroso al faltarle a tu palabra a los Élite, que nadie más sería como ellos y esto es un agravio a tu promesa- soltó con desenfado.

Erwin -¿Creen que no pensé en eso?- permaneció inalterable.

Boris -Entonces si lo pensaste ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó con seriedad.

Erwin -Porque así me place-

Riko -¡Erwin eso fue una estupidez! ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta que estás cometiendo error tras error?!¡La has convertido en un Élite!- era la más alterada de todos ellos.

Erwin -¿Acaso estás celosa?- expresó con tranquilidad.

Riko –¿Yo celosa? ¡No me hagas reír!- soltó una risilla -Me da igual lo que hagas con esa tipa como mujer pero lo que has hecho con ella como demonio es inaceptable-

Boris –Esto es una estupidez, ya me está hartando la misma situación una y otra vez-

Farlan –Tienes que admitir que desde un inicio las cosas no han salido como las has planeado ¿Por qué crees que esto será diferente?-

Kyokan –Si no lo digo yo nadie más lo hará, Erwin… Nos has rebajado de Demonios de Alto Rango que esparcían oscuridad en el mundo a patéticos buscadores de una niña. El encontrarla es todo lo que has estado haciendo estos años-

Erwin -¡¿Qué les pasa a todos ustedes?!- gritó con tal fuerza que resonó en todo su aposento.

Boris -¡Más bien qué te pasa a ti! ¡¿Quién eres Erwin?! ¡Ya no estoy seguro que seas un Rey Oscuro!-

Farlan -¡Ya no puedo quedarme callado! ¡¿En qué te ha convertido esa mujer?! ¡Te estás comportando como un niño encaprichado con el juguete de otro!-

Riko -¡No eres más que el perro faldero de una mujer que no te ama!- volteó su rostro -Eres un pendejo…- dijo entre dientes pero fue escuchada.

En un instante Erwin estaba frente a ella -¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a llamarme?!- Riko cerró los ojos, su voz le lastimó los oídos debido a la cercanía que se encontraba.

Riko -¡La verdad! ¡Eres un pendejo! ¡Ella es una mujer que no te ama!- no temió encararle.

Esas palabras le alteraron enormemente. En todos los siglos de conocerla era la primera vez que lo llamaba así.

Erwin -¡Estás celosa!-

Riko -¡¿Qué estupidez estás diciendo ahora?!-

Erwin soltó una risa maquiavélica –Jajaja ¡No cabe duda! Tú me sigues deseando, Riko- la tomó de la barbilla -¿Crees que no me di cuenta que solo has estado conmigo?-

Kyokan -¡Suéltala!- quiso intervenir pero fue detenido por Boris y Farlan, cada uno tomándolo de un brazo.

Riko -¡Eres todavía más pendejo! ¡Yo ya no te deseo!-

Erwin –Tus gemidos y gritos me dijeron lo contrario- la soltó del agarre –Si era todo lo que tenían que decirme pueden retirarse-

Caminaron hasta la entrada pero a un paso de llegar a la puerta Kyokan soltó –Los Élite también están molestos por tu decisión, espero que estés preparado para las consecuencias-

Erwin –Los Élite… ¡No me interesa su opinión!-

Riko se dio la media vuelta, caminó hasta estar frente de él –Te voy a aclarar algo. No te deseo Erwin, yo dejé de amarte desde hace mucho tiempo y lo de esa noche fue solo para sacarme las ganas-

Erwin -A mí no me vas a mentir Riko- en un instante se puso detrás de ella y le abrazó por la cintura -Tu boca me dice esas palabras, pero veamos que dice tu cuerpo- aunque Riko quería impedírselo tratando de zafarse del agarre, Erwin deslizó su mano dentro del pantalón bajando el cierre en su movimiento y al detenerse comenzó a mover la mano como si sintiera algo pegajoso del cual liberarse.

Kyokan -¡No te desquites con Riko!- no tuvo suerte en su movimiento de rescate.

Sorpresivamente la única demonio de cabellos plateados detuvo en seco la mano que buscaba rescatarla -¡Váyanse!- gritó fuertemente, su dignidad estaba siendo lacerada frente a ellos.

Los tres se quedaron sorprendidos pero entendían su sentir. Si apenas iban a salir de la habitación de roca cuando alcanzaron a ver una última escena.

Erwin –No me equivocaba, aunque lo niegues tú me sigues deseando- al sacar la mano tenía los dedos impregnados de humedad femenina. A pesar de tener el rostro agachado era perceptible que Riko estaba en extremo sonrojada.

Farlan –Eso fue desagradable…-

Dieron la media vuelta y salieron de la habitación cerrando la pesada puerta de bronce.

El áureo comenzó a desnudar a la presa que tenía en sus brazos -Y tú… Te recuerdo que siempre serás mi primera muñeca y esta noche quiero jugar con ella-

Su presa trataba de zafarse pero no podía. Una vez desnuda una de sus piernas fue levantada y sin poderlo evitar fue tomada de esa manera, doblegando su resistencia. Lastimándola no solo físicamente sino también sentimentalmente: se sentía una verdadera muñeca de trapo siendo maltratada, sin el más mínimo dejo de dignidad...

**.**

**.**

**=1913. INFRAMUNDO. CUARTO DE BAÑOS=**

Los Élite escondieron muy bien su molestia ante los ojos de Erwin. Pero ya reunidos en la privacidad del gran jacuzzi sacaron a la luz todos los pensamientos y sentimientos que habían ocultado; todos ardían de coraje y comenzaron a discutir sin una línea clara de ideas.

Nanaba -¡Esto es el colmo! ¡¿Cómo que ella se va a encargar de desarrollar las técnicas espirituales?!¡Ese proyecto era mío!-

Sasha -¡¿Eso qué?! ¡La ha convertido en un Élite! ¡Y tendré que compartir mi campo! ¡Mi campo!-

Jean -¡Yo esperé por años para entrenarles! ¡Me hicieron menos! ¡Fui el último!-

Christa -¡Smith-sama es un mentiroso! ¡Nos mintió cuando dijo que no habría más de nosotros!

Jean -¡Esto es patético! ¡Nosotros llegamos antes que ella! ¡Y ahora sin más es un Élite!-

Mike –Y lo peor es que Smith-sama es solo lo hace porque la desea-

Nanaba -¡Eso es injustificable! ¡No estoy de acuerdo con su decisión!-

Angeru -Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo, ella debió haber venido conmigo, eso era lo mejor-

Christa -Y tú Angeru ¡Tú estás enamorado de ella!-

Angeru -¿Pero qué estupidez estás diciendo?-

Sasha -¡Sí es cierto! ¡Nunca antes habías estado tan interesado en alguien!-

Angeru -Yo solo quiero explotarle su intelecto…- la paciencia se le estaba acabando.

Jean -¡Sí claro! ¡Hombre, ya date cuenta que sientes algo por ella!-

Angeru -¡Qué no es así!-

Gritó como nunca el albino haciendo que todos se callaran por unos momentos ante la sorpresa de oírlo alzar la voz. Pero volvieron a retomar la discusión aunque más tranquilamente.

Christa -Y a mí no se me ha olvidado que por culpa de esa tipeja Sasha fue castigada-

Sasha -¡Waaaaaa! ¡No me lo recuerdes!-

Mike -También por culpa de ellos fue la primera vez que nos separaron las parejas de siempre. En la Revolución Mexicana yo no estuve con Nanaba y ustedes tres sufrieron lo mismo- se refirió al trío Élite.

Angeru -¡Ya fue suficiente! Nada ganamos con esta discusión-

La puerta se abrió y aparecieron los tres hombres de Alto Rango.

Boris -Dejen de discutir, saben que decisión de Erwin es inapelable-

Farlan -Tampoco estamos de acuerdo con el hecho que Hanji tenga una disciplina independiente, eso es relegarlos a un segundo plano-

Nanaba -¡Vaya! ¡Hasta que por fin nos comprenden!-

Mike –Eso dicen ustedes pero falta uno ¿Y Riko?-

Christa -¡De seguro esa cejuda si está de acuerdo con Smith-sama! ¡Y también…!- fue interrumpida.

Farlan -Detente… Que ella tampoco está de acuerdo con haber convertido a Hanji en un Élite-

Sasha -¿Entonces por qué no está aquí?

Boris -Tuvo otras cosas que hacer y no preguntes más-

Con esa respuesta les dio a entender todo: estaba en el aposento de Erwin siendo castigada. Continuaron platicando otro rato hasta que se hartaron que su discusión no los llevara a ningún lado y conforme fueron deseando bajaron al nivel de los demonios inútiles para desquitar con muertes y sexo la ira que sentían.

**.**

**.**

**=1913. INFRAMUNDO. AFUERAS DEL APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH=**

Cuando salió del aposento de Erwin, Riko se recargó a un costado de la puerta de bronce con los brazos cruzados como si estuviera haciendo una guardia habitual. Comenzó una conversación mental con sus iguales.

-Chicos ¿Quién de ustedes está cerca del aposento de Erwin?-

-Aquí estoy, a tu izquierda- apareció Boris doblando la esquina izquierda y se detuvo frente a Riko.

-¿Qué pasa?- le dijo en voz alta.

El rostro femenino enrojeció en sobremanera, con ello daba a entender que estaba tan adolorida que no podía caminar.

-Je, fue estúpido preguntarte eso…- la cargó en brazos.

**.**

**.**

**=1913. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE RIKO=**

Cargada como damisela, Boris la llevó a su aposento donde le esperaban Farlan y Kyokan recargados en la entrada. La recostó en la cama, los hombres se sentaron en los bordes y comenzaron a platicar en voz alta.

-Riko ¿Estás bien?- Kyokan parecía un padre preocupado por su hija.

-Digamos que Erwin no sabe jugar con muñecas, es muy agresivo-

-Jajaja ¡Creo que después de esto no querrás volver a tener sexo!- Farlan bromeó un poco.

-En verdad no sé cómo le hizo esa niña para soportarlo todas las noches, yo con una vez he tenido más que suficiente-

-Es porque ella tiene una vida sexual mucho más activa que la tuya, Riko- Boris habló.

-Y solo a ti se te ocurre decirle pendejo- Farlan soltó para quitar la tensión del ambiente y todos rieron.

-Mejor olvidemos eso… Díganme ¿Qué ha pasado?- Riko sabía que si estaban esperándola era porque algo no grato sucedió.

-Como lo dije, los Élite están muy molestos con justa razón ya que se sienten menospreciados- Kyokan expresó con un dejo de preocupación.

-Estuve espiando en el aposento de Levi y Hanji, ellos están con el mismo sentir por tener que separarse- Farlan suspiró.

-Al parecer ese plan es el más estúpido que ha creado- Riko pronunció con resignación.

-Seamos honestos. Es cierto que Hanji tiene talento para las flechas espirituales y no es mala idea el que desarrolle más técnicas espirituales, lo considero un buen proyecto- Kyokan no perdía la costumbre de justificar los actos de Erwin.

-El error es hacerla independiente, considero que debió estar a cargo de Nanaba- las palabras de Boris eran sensatas.

-Además fue notorio que lo hizo para separarlos, inclusive la misma Hanji se molestó por ello- Farlan se puso en pie-Y eso es todo, dejemos descansar a Riko- le removió un poco los cabellos plateados como si fuese su hermana pequeña.

Los hombres salieron del aposento. Riko se sentía más tranquila gracias a su visita, eran como una familia y sabía que se reunieron no solo para ponerla al corriente de los detalles, sino porque estaban preocupados por ella. Se había percatado que Boris estaba esperando que saliera del aposento de Erwin pero decidió guardar silencio ante ello, sabía que le apenaría en sobremanera el haberle descubierto.

Se sentó recargándose sobre una pila de almohadas y recordó lo sucedido.

_"Y tú… Te recuerdo que siempre serás mi primera muñeca y esta noche quiero jugar con ella"_

Centró su mirada en el reflejo de su persona sobre el espejo que tenía al frente y vio su cabello corto.

_"Aunque lo niegues tú me sigues deseando"_

Se odió a si misma al recordarse en éxtasis y gimiendo con las caricias de Erwin, siendo manejada a su antojo como la muñeca que era. Agarró la figura de porcelana de una bailarina rusa que tenía al costado, la aventó contra el espejo quebrándolo por completo y tomó una decisión con la misma voluntad de aquella vez.

**.**

**.**

**=1913. INFRAMUNDO. NIVEL DE LOS DEMONIOS INÚTILES=**

Como de costumbre todos los Demonios de Alta Jerarquía estaban dando un espectáculo de exhibicionismo sexual en el nivel más bajo del Inframundo. De manera habitual Angeru estaba sentado observando todo. Esa noche nadie le había parecido lo suficientemente interesante para tener sexo.

Riko se sentó a su costado, se sirvió un trago del vodka que estaba tomando Angeru y comenzó a platicar con él, empezando por el albino quien se extrañó de verla tan pronto.

-Eso fue rápido, creí que saldrías hasta el amanecer-

-No tienes idea de lo que me hizo… Solo te diré que con una vez fue más que suficiente-

-Te lo creo- dio un trago a su bebida y suspiró -Yo me estoy aburriendo, quería tener sexo pero no he encontrado a algún inútil interesante-

-¿Y por qué no vas con alguno de tus demonios intelectuales?- bebió de un golpe el contenido alcohólico que se había servido.

-Porque no se me apetece, quería acariciar un nuevo cuerpo pero todas son aburridas, no hay ninguna que cumpla los requisitos para serme de interés-

-Y yo... ¿Cumplo tus requisitos?- le dirigió una mirada lasciva.

-¡¿Qué?!- eso lo sorprendió sobremanera, era la primera vez que insinuaba interés en tener sexo con él.

-¡Pero qué cosas pregunto! Sí debería saber que no te parezco interesante-

-Al contario- acercó su rostro masculino con el femenino como buscando el roce de labios -Más de una vez de te he deseado pero creí que te negarías-

Al notar que no había rechazo, la besó con profundidad mientras las manos paseaban de arriba abajo la carnosidad llamada espalda. Ella se aferró a su cuello y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

Cuando terminaron de besarse Riko le susurró al oído -Ahora cada vez que lo desees… No te dejaré con las ganas-

-Eso me gusta-

No les importó el ambiente donde estaban, terminarían su travesura ahí mismo. Los demás al percatarse lo que acontecía en ese sillón se sorprendieron enormemente: Angeru y Riko estaban teniendo sexo. Además que era la primera vez que Riko hacía tal cosa en ese lugar y más aún para los Alto Rango: Riko estaba con un hombre que no era Erwin.

No sabían exactamente que pensar de la situación. La realidad era que Riko había tomado la decisión de dejar de serle fiel a Erwin, había sido el único hombre con el que había estado. No esperaba que fuera con Angeru, planeaba tomar a cualquier inútil que le satisficiera el sentido de la vista pero esta inesperada sorpresa terminó por gustarle. Se sorprendió de descubrir a Angeru como un buen amante, delicado en sus caricias que no por ello dejaban de ser demasiado complacientes, satisfaciendo perfectamente esa necesidad física.

No podía cambiar el hecho de haber sido la primera muñeca de Erwin pero podía cambiar el hecho de ya no tenerlo presente todo el tiempo; dejaría crecer su cabello como símbolo palpable de su decisión.

**.**

**.**

**=1913. INFRAMUNDO=**

Todo indicaba que el plan de Erwin le estaba dando un revés al pretender alejarlos con la diferente designación de áreas Élite y dándoles múltiples asignaciones para que no tuvieran tiempo de estar juntos más que al dormir. Si bien físicamente estaban cerca y se veían prácticamente todas las noches, sentimentalmente Hanji se alejaba cada vez más de Erwin tratándolo con frialdad puesto que estaba molesta y además, no quería lastimar a Levi por actuar imprudentemente como estuvo a punto de hacerlo aquella noche en el barco.

La lejanía solo hacía que en Levi y Hanji creciera el amor que se profesaban. Cada que se presentara la oportunidad se escabuian a la privacidad de su aposento teniendo encuentros cada vez más apasionados.

En los Alto Rango y los Élite la molestia en ser asignados a tareas relacionadas con hacer que Hanji se interesara en Erwin, la decisión de convertirla en un Élite y demás situaciones pasadas, fue menguando. Al paso del tiempo todos fueron dejando atrás ese sentimiento, menos uno de ellos.

En uno de ellos crecía el rencor de sucesos pasados y el hartazgo de ver a Erwin débil como Rey de las Tinieblas descuidando sus labores de maldad por los de conquistar una mujer.

Ese demonio sabía disimular muy bien su sentir y no pensaba quedarse con los brazos cruzados…

.

.

**=1913. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE LEVI Y HANJI=**

-Se los diré con anticipación para que no se sorprendan ni se hagan de ideas erróneas. En el pueblo donde ustedes vivían hay muchos deudores, prácticamente la mitad de la población tiene Pactus conmigo-

Erwin se percató del fallo de su plan así que debía cambiar la estrategia antes que Hanji se alejara totalmente de él y echar a perder todo lo que había realizado hasta ahora. Aunque no le gustara, debía volver a unirlos en actividades y que mejor en el cobro masivo de Pactus con los deudores de ese pueblo alemán.

-¿Aaaaah? ¡¿En serio?!- Hanji estaba perpleja.

-Así es Hanji. Al igual que aquellos dos pueblerinos y el doctor lo han hecho por dinero ¿Nunca se preguntaron cómo pasó de la noche a la mañana de no figurar en el mapa a uno de los pueblos de mayor poder adquisitivo del área?-

-¿Qué no fue por las gestiones de Auruo?- Levi ya no se quedaba callado.

-Sus acciones solo fueron el parte aguas para traer el bienestar de la población, pero bien saben que el mundo se rige por la cantidad de dinero que tienes y la inversión en ese tipo de zonas es de difícil acceso ya que son bosques protegidos por el gobierno-

-Mmmm tiene sentido… Y ¡Es tan emocionante! Ya me había aburrido de solo estar encerrada aquí ¡Waaaaaaa ya quiero matar!- la idea de asesinar estaba extasiando a Hanji.

Erwin les entregó un listado de los deudores para que los mataran a su gusto. También podían tomar la vida de quien se les antojara respetando las reglas que les dio además que ya tenían bien desarrollado su instinto demoniaco para distinguir al ser de luz de ese pueblo. Solo tenían como condición el terminar de aniquilarlos antes que finalizara el año: en un mes.

.

.

**=1913. ALEMANIA. EN EL PUEBLO. DICIEMBRE=**

**.**

**_Agotado y deprimido por el latir de su corazón, indefenso en su fragilidad…_**

**_Un dolor más grande que los cielos…_**

**.**

Antes de comenzar a asesinar quisieron regresar a su cabaña. Debido a que Hanji se había convertido en un Élite sabía cómo atravesar la cascada izquierda, podía mentalizar correctamente el lugar a aparecer. A escondidas adiestró a Levi para hacerlo además de enseñarle la nueva y única técnica que había desarrollado hasta el momento, una manera más simple de formar el arco y flechas espirituales solo cerrando el puño de la mano que soltaba la flecha.

Encontraron su cabaña tal y como lo esperaban: totalmente saqueada. Los muebles, ropaje, joyas y juguetes de Mikasa habían desaparecido totalmente. Las cajas donde guardaron los libros y demás pertenencias estaban rapiñadas.

Estarían un mes matando a víctimas en el pueblo así que debían hacer agradable su estancia el tiempo que estuvieran en ella ya fuera para planear las matanzas o simplemente disfrutarían de volver a estar en el lugar que por años fue único testigo de su amor.

No les preocupaba que estuviera vacía, poco a poco recolectarían sus pertenencias. Algunas las llevarían a la cabaña para hacer más agradable su estancia durante las noches, no tenían autorizado quedarse a dormir durante el día y otras se las llevarían con ellos al Inframundo.

Para gusto de Levi las primeras tres noches se dedicaron solo a limpiar la cabaña.

**_._**

**_Como un cabello revoloteado por el viento, una presencia despertó…_**

**_._**

De acuerdo a lo que aprendieron, primero debían eliminar toda la seguridad que pudiera tener el lugar a atacar. Habían dos vigilantes nocturnos: Kitts Verman y Hannes. Hacían guardia durante las noches y de encontrar algo que violara las reglas del buen convivir sonarían su silbato para alertar a la población además de avisar a sus compañeros para que le apoyasen. Esta simple estrategia creada por Auruo les había funcionado perfectamente. Hasta la cuarta noche del mes de Diciembre del año en curso.

Era la medianoche así que se suponía hora de hacer cambio de guardia: uno se quedaba en la estación y el otro daba el recorrido por el pueblo.

-¡Ah que flojera! Este pueblo es aburrido, no pasa nada interesante aquí- Kitts bostezó.

-Prefiero que siga así, que sea un trabajo aburrido ¿No crees?- Hannes estaba un poco ebrio.

-Tal vez algo de acción no nos vendría mal-

-Antes de eso un poco de buen alcohol para agarrar valor- le tendió la botella de licor que estaba tomando y terminaron de beberla.

-¡Bien es mi turno!- Kitts fue a cumplir su labor en las calles del poblado.

Después de unos minutos de haberse quedado en soledad en la estación de vigilancia, una figura femenina de años desaparecida se presentó frente a Hannes.

-¿Hanji Zoe? ¿Hanji eres tú?- la ebriedad pasó a un segundo término.

-Hola Hannes… Sí, soy yo Hanji de Ackerman-

-¿Dónde habías estado? ¿Y Levi dónde está? ¿Y su hija?-

-Descuida, hemos estado mejor que nunca pero ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?-

-¡Claro! Dime cuál- se puso en pie.

-Dile adiós a tus días con vida-

Hannes no supo en qué momento Hanji estaba detrás de él, le tapó la boca con una mano y de un movimiento certero le cortó la garganta. Lo soltó y dejó caer el cuerpo al suelo. Le era grato ver cómo se formaba el charco de sangre alrededor de su víctima.

En cuanto a Kitts al dar la vuelta en una esquina oscura sintió como alguien de la nada apareció a sus espaldas, le bloqueó todo intento de pedir auxilio y le mató de la misma manera que su compañero, con un corte fatal en la garganta.

.

**_Sus ojos vacíos no pueden ser vistos y tampoco la conciencia, las palabras, la ansiedad y el futuro…_**

.

Querían divertirse y de acuerdo a lo que aprendieron, recrearían situaciones donde el miedo y la expectación de lo que está ocurriendo se combinan, haciendo más excitante la muerte de sus víctimas.

La misma noche en que asesinaron a los vigilantes fueron a la casa donde vivían dos hermanas pelirrojas renuentes al matrimonio. Entraron en completo silencio a la habitación y comenzaron a jalarles la cobija. Al inicio en su misma somnolencia, volvían a acobijarse pero a los pocos segundos sentían nuevamente como se quedaban sin el calor de la cobija haciendo que el sueño fuera menguando. De repente, sintieron como si alguien hubiera jalado y aventado la cobija a un costado, haciendo que las lámparas encendidas se rompieran.

Despertaron asustadas con el ruido de la lámpara al caer contra el suelo y notaron que estaban sin el abrigo de su colcha. Decidieron minimizar ese hecho, tal vez ellas mismas estando dormidas hicieron eso, dando un manotazo a la lámpara y la cobija caía con naturalidad.

La siguiente noche los demonios quitaron todos los cuadros religiosos y de paisajes que había por toda la casa. Por la mañana las chicas se sorprendieron de no encontrarlos. Después de buscarlos aparecieron apilados en la parte trasera de su casa. Dieron parte a las autoridades, pero la policía minimizó ese hecho ya que estaban más preocupados por el asesinato de los dos vigilantes nocturnos. A partir de esa noche, nadie quería quedarse haciendo la guardia nocturna así que el pueblo quedó desprotegido durante las horas de oscuridad.

La tercera noche las pelirrojas decidieron dormir en la sala para estar alerta de quien pudiera entrar en su casa y hacerles la misma broma que la noche anterior. Pero eso no era problema para Levi y Hanji, pudieron entrar sin ser detectados al ser capaz de hacerse invisibles, cosa que les enseñó Jean. Hanji planeaba hacerles de travesura el revolver toda su ropa, pero de solo abrir el clóset y ver lo que estaba ahí ardió en coraje.

-¡Malditas perras!- gritó para sus adentros.

-¿Qué tienes idiota?- Levi habló en voz baja.

-Estas perras tomaron los vestidos lujosos que compré en Berlín-

-¿Quieres que les demos un buen escarmiento?- tomó una de las sábanas que estaban dobladas frente a él, la tendió al suelo y comenzó a saquear todos los cajones.

-Enano… Por eso te amo- agachó su rostro y besó los labios de su esposo, era exactamente lo que quería hacer.

Después de saquearles toda la ropa salieron por la puerta trasera. En el patio de esa casa había un árbol seco por ser la temporada invernal. Hanji aventó toda la ropa que habían recolectado en la sábana incluyendo sus vestidos y les prendió fuego.

-¿Por qué los quemas?- le preguntó Levi.

-Ya los usaron ellas y no volveré a ponérmelos- Hanji soltó con una seriedad inusual.

El humo que desprendían las llamas del árbol seco hizo que las gemelas y los vecinos despertaran. Apagaron inmediatamente el incendio del árbol que amenazaba con extenderse y mandaron llamar a la policía. En esa ocasión la policía les dio la atención que era debida al tratarse de un incendio inexplicable, también era extraño que las prendas de vestir de las chicas estaban desaparecidas.

Algo había cambiado en el pueblo, tal vez había algún joven estaba haciendo travesuras que ya pasaban de ser inocentes.

La cuarta noche fue de fatalidad para las hermanas pelirrojas. Estando cercano el amanecer sintieron una helada respiración a su costado. Al abrir los ojos vieron a una pareja que tenía en sus manos unas almohadas.

-Somos los enviados del Demonio y venimos a cobrar sus pagos por el Pactus-

Pronuncio habitualmente Hanji. Ante esas palabras los ojos de las hermanas reflejaban el dolor que tenían en la garganta a causa de un grito ahogado.

-¡Y a mí me las van a pagar por haberme robado mis vestidos!-

Con eso supieron la identidad de sus agresores. Pero antes de cualquier acción las almohadas taparon su rostro privándolas de aire para respirar. Comenzaron a manotear en la esperanza de soltarse del agarre pero era imposible.

La falta de aire les estaba quitando la vida mientras su cuerpo oponía resistencia entre convulsiones. Hasta que el último aliento escapó de sus cuerpos al igual que la desaparición de su alma.

.

**_En un lugar profundo el viento se arremolinó y enfureció como si estuviera deprimido…_**

.

El temor de los deudores se hizo presente y quisieron huir del lugar en la esperanza de salvarse pero para su sorpresa se toparon con un mar de cosas inexplicables que les hicieron regresar a sus casas. Levi y Hanji bloquearon todas las vías de comunicación, no había manera de salir ni de entrar al pueblo.

Debido a la humedad causada por la nieve, la tierra estaba reblandecida facilitándoles la tarea de dejar al pueblo incomunicado causando destrozos con las flechas espirituales. Los puentes que rodeaban el lugar estaban destruidos, hubo un alud en el camino alterno que bloqueó por completo el acceso y no podría ser reparado por las intensas nevadas.

Una mañana todos los caballos desaparecieron del pueblo, como si los hubieran dejado en libertad y la única manera de escapar era a pie. No era concebible el huir caminando por los bosques al ser temporada donde los animales salvajes eran los reyes de esos lugares, atacando a cualquiera que quisiera interrumpir en la tranquilidad de sus dominios. Tampoco podía ser vía fluvial ya que el río estaba completamente congelado. El edificio de telégrafos y correo, la única vía de comunicación se había incendiado de forma inexplicable.

_Nuevamente volvían a ser un lugar apartado de los demás._

La desesperación se hizo presente en su vida habitual. Para colmo de males, tenían años sin un sacerdote que les diera palabras de aliento puesto que el sacerdote Flagon nunca regresó de su viaje al Vaticano y precisamente el centro de la iglesia de su fe no les envió un sustituto, como si fueran un pueblo olvidado por dios.

Algunos empezaron a resignarse; sabían que el Dios de los Tiempos no los había abandonado. Fueron ellos mismos quienes a voluntad vendieron su alma al Demonio por unas cuantas monedas de oro, se sentían tal Judas traicionando a un alma recta por algo banal como el dinero.

Levi y Hanji estaban cambiando. Después de dar un recorrido rápido por el interior de las casas de los deudores nació en ellos una sed de venganza. Todos se creyeron con el derecho de robar sus pertenencias, cada casa por lo menos tenía una cosa que era de la pareja.

Su mirada se hacía cada vez más fría, sus rasgos de humanidad menguaban… Solo estaba quedando su lado maldito, su oscuridad…

.

**_Tus uñas arañan y desgarran un poco esa visión efímera que sigues viendo…_**

**_._**

Elena Munsell era la cocinera del comedor comunitario, ingresó a trabajar al lugar por invitación de Auruo al quedarse viuda, su esposo también fue víctima del incendio de las carretas. Ella era quien realizaba pedidos mensuales de carne a Levi quien se encargaba de suplirlos con la caza de animales. Siempre fue amable con él pero eso no importaba. Tenía una deuda que pagarle al Demonio.

A pesar de estar oscuro aún era temprano por lo que en la comodidad de su habitación, la cual alguna vez fue de los padres de Levi se puso a leer un libro sobre seres misteriosos en el mar. Su lectura fue interrumpida por la repentina aparición de la oscuridad.

-¡Ah!- se sobresaltó -¡Se fue la luz!- volteó hacia la ventana y vio que solo su casa estaba sin energía eléctrica -Ay ¡Qué flojera! Se bajó el interruptor-

Dejó a un lado el libro y se dirigió al primer piso para subir el interruptor y recuperar la energía eléctrica. Como sus ojos no se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad prácticamente bajó a ciegas las escaleras de la casa. Escuchó un golpe contra un vidrio causándole un sobresalto. Decidió detenerse en el último escalón y tranquilizarse. Su vista se adaptó a la oscuridad y creyó ver sentados en la sala a dos personas.

-¿Quién… Quién anda ahí?- soltó con voz temblorosa.

El silencio fue su respuesta. Cerró y abrió los ojos, volvió a mirar en la sala pero ya no vio nada. "Son solo alucinaciones mías" pensó y bajó el último escalón. Caminó y llegó hasta donde estaba el interruptor a un costado de la entrada de su casa, constatando que estaba hacia abajo.

_"Somos los enviados del Demonio y venimos a cobrar sus pagos por el Pactus" _escuchó que le susurraron al oído cuando subió la palanca del interruptor. Una descarga eléctrica fulminante recorrió sus entrañas, causando arritmia en su corazón y músculos quemados. Durante diez segundos estuvo consiente del dolor que implicaba su muerte hasta que su cuerpo dejó de moverse.

Debido a la amabilidad que tenía con Levi decidieron darle esa muerte rápida por medio de la electrocución. Habían alterado los cables para que al levantar la palanca recibiera una descarga eléctrica fulminante. Era la única casa que no tenía alguna de sus pertenencias, ya que al ser administrada por Auruo podría meterse en problemas de ver algún objeto que perteneció a sus parientes.

.

**_Este dañado y exhausto latido del corazón es una cosa efímera…_**

**_._**

Para Ralph el carnicero la muerte vendría en su propio centro de trabajo. Cuando Levi estaba en el pueblo él tenía diferencias con Helena ya que no quería comprarle sus productos. Hasta que el pelinegro desapareció sin más y Helena tuvo que hacerle su proveedor.

Al igual que el resto del pueblo, ignorante que Helena ya no vivía se levantó de madrugada para empezar a destazar animales y tener listo en tiempo el pedido de carne que le había realizado la cocinera.

Entró en el pequeño congelador con espacio para estar de pie entre unos tres cuerpos animales para seleccionar el que destazaría ese día cuando la puerta se cerró. Intentó abrirla pero no pudo hacerlo y para su desgracia había olvidado la llave que abre por dentro. Trataba de abrirla como otras veces pero no podía hacerlo, era como si hubiesen saboteado el sistema del candado. Como estaba sellada herméticamente no había manera que alguien le escuchara, además que su familia estaba dormida.

Al saberse en una muerte inminente empezó a gritar y a golpear el congelador con desesperación pero era el balde. Cuando hizo esto la temperatura del mismo empezó a descender estrepitosamente. Empezó a sentir escalofríos y los dientes le rechinaban. El cuerpo enteró comenzó a temblar para seguir creando calor en forma desesperada.

Se quedó sentado en una esquina. Los dedos de las manos y pies se le estaban congelando mientras seguía bajando la temperatura de su cuerpo, provocándole dolor en los ojos, tráquea y pulmones al respirar aire helado.

Después de una hora tenía los brazos y piernas totalmente congelados. Comenzó a sentir una sensación de quemazón que le hizo quitarse la ropa y volvió a acomodarse en posición fetal temblorosa, costándole más y más respirar aumentando su debilidad. Fue en este punto donde aparecieron los causantes de su desgracia.

-Hola Ralph. Seré breve porque estás a punto de morir. Tienes una deuda con el Demonio Mayor del Inframundo y en estos momentos la estas pagando, eso es todo. ¡Ah por cierto! Levi tiene algo que decirte-

-Me llevaré los cuchillos y artículos de caza que te llevaste de mi cabaña-

Sus ojos se abrieron grandemente al recordar aquel pacto que hizo con el Demonio, el cual había olvidado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y con ese semblante de espanto un paro cardiaco terminaría su agonía.

.

**_¿De quién es esta risa corrompida que se oye en un salón de clases?_**

**_¿Quién está de duelo, abrazándose, llorando?_**

**_._**

Después del asesinato de Moblit, el maestro Dennis Eibringer asumió la dirección de la escuela del pueblo. Al contrario de Berner, él no era querido por la comunidad al despilfarrar una parte importante del presupuesto escolar en su primer año al mando. Auruo, aún a costa de la amenaza del exilio de la vida política realizó grandes intentos fallidos para destituirle sin éxito, ya que era el cuñado de un alto funcionario del gobierno central. Lo único que pudo hacer para frenarle un poco era que Dennis tendría que llevarle justificantes de las compras que realizaba pero los mismos mercaderes aceptaban alterárselas para tener cierta gratificación.

Dennis había sido el mayor saqueador de la cabaña al apropiarse de todos los muebles lujosos que tenía en su interior. Inclusive algunas veces usó la solitaria cabaña como motel de paso. Entre todas las cosas que hizo para beneficio propio construyó una piscina techada, de manera que siendo invierno podría disfrutar de ella, encendiendo una chimenea que estaba a su costado para calentar el agua y el ambiente de la misma.

En ese mes él se encontraba solo, su esposa y sus hijos estaban en la capital visitando a la familia materna, cosa que a él le aburría en demasía por eso prefirió quedarse en el pueblo. Como todas las noches estaba disfrutando de su piscina cuando el fuego de la chimenea se apagó abruptamente. No le tomó importancia, el agua tenía la temperatura ideal así que se sumergió en ella.

Escuchó la risa de una mujer entre las ondas del agua, asustándole y sacó la cabeza del agua. Volteó a su alrededor y constató que estaba solo. Volvió a sumergirse y escuchó claramente la voz de esa mujer _"Somos los enviados del Demonio y venimos a cobrar tu pago por el Pactus"_.

Abrió abruptamente los ojos topándose con dos sombras frente a él. Contuvo la respiración mientras veía más claramente de quien se trataba: eran los padres de su ex alumna Mikasa Ackerman. Trató de salir del agua pero no le fue posible, la pareja lo sostenía fuertemente dentro del líquido y el aire comenzó a faltarle provocándole una gran angustia.

La angustia se volvió desesperación. La presión de la falta de oxígeno aumentaba en los pulmones y cabeza sufriendo de forma cada vez más intensa. En un último intento de conservar la vida, su cuerpo reaccionó con espasmos en la laringe tratando de evitar que los pulmones se llenasen de agua conduciéndola al estómago. Después de un rato sufriendo de esta manera empezó a marearse hasta desvanecerse, víctima de un paro cardiaco.

La pareja de demonios asesinos salió del agua y mientras veían el cadáver flotando se dirigieron unas palabras.

-Este bastardo tiene la mayor parte de nuestros muebles-

-Entonces tendremos en que divertirnos toda la noche ¿No crees Levi?-

Y el resto de esa noche se ocupó en recuperar la mayoría de sus muebles. Trasladaron a la cabaña la sala, el comedor, la alacena de la cocina y algunos adornos lujosos. El resto que eran cosas pequeñas las llevaron consigo a su aposento en el Inframundo. Solo dejaron las camas, no les era grato tener una donde otras personas habían estado en intimidad.

**_._**

**_Sospecho de la locura de la ambigüedad de la luz del día…_**

**_._**

Empezaron los rumores referentes a Levi y Hanji en el pueblo.

Dazz, uno de los cazadores al intentar huir del pueblo se quedó atrapado en la oscuridad del bosque así que encendió una fogata y subió a un árbol para evitar ser presa de los animales salvajes nocturnos. Se sorprendió de ver en medio de la espesura de la arboleda de pinos una cabaña iluminada. Su mente razonó un poco y entonces comprendió que se trataba de la cabaña de Levi y Hanji. Una mezcla de temor y duda se apoderó de sus sentidos. Decidió esperar al amanecer y acercarse para confirmar que esa adorable familia estuviera de regreso en su hogar.

Conforme a lo ideado, ya habiendo acontecido el amanecer se acercó a la cabaña. Tocó varias veces la puerta sin recibir respuesta así que entró. Le sorprendió verla aseada y con algunos muebles de regreso. Husmeó con la esperanza de encontrar a sus dueños sin éxito. Pensó que tal vez habían salido al bosque y presa del cansancio se quedó dormido en la sala.

Le llegó el atardecer pero no había señales de la pareja así que regresó al pueblo. Al día siguiente contó su historia y una comitiva encabezada por Auruo fue a la cabaña para quedarse por 24 horas para topárselos. Esa noche Levi y Hanji regresaron a estropear los accesos de entrada y salida al pueblo así que no les encontraron.

Al cumplirse el tiempo establecido Auruo ordenó regresar al pueblo. Era el más extrañado con la situación; algunos muebles habían regresado y la limpieza del lugar era señal evidente de por lo menos la presencia de Levi en el lugar.

Pero ese lugar aún no perdía su esencia de pueblo. Las señoras tejedoras de intrigas comenzaron a esparcir el rumor que la pareja había matado a su hija, después se suicidaron y ahora sus almas vagaban por la cabaña sin poder descansar en paz.

Se prohibió la visita a esa zona del bosque, especialmente la cabaña. Pero un grupo de jóvenes hizo caso omiso a esa regla, creían que solo eran alucinaciones de los más viejos y el rumor de las señoras solo una más de sus tantas historias de fantasía.

Incitados por Hitch la nueva asistente administrativa de Auruo y líder del grupo formado por Marlow, Tom, Brown y Patrizia Ral, ésta última la hermana de Petra desafiaron la advertencia que les había sido dada. Se reunieron en la casa de Marlow que era la más alejada del pueblo bajo la coartada de convivir y quedarse a dormir en el lugar para evitar a los asesinos nocturnos. Al caer la medianoche caminaron silenciosamente hasta el lugar prohibido.

Esa noche Levi y Hanji habían decidido disfrutar de la construcción de madera que albergaba sus memorias como humanos, las cuales pretendían recordar cuando después de la medianoche el sonido de unas personas platicando les interrumpió su velada. Apagaron toda iluminación para simularla sin personas dentro y esperaron a ver quiénes se aventuraron en el bosque.

Descubrieron que era el grupo de los cinco amigos y los dejaron entrar en la cabaña. Constataron que todos eran mayores de 18 años y que ninguno de ellos era el ser de luz pero no venían en la lista de deudores. Sin embargo, cumplían con los requisitos para darles entretenimiento.

**_._**

**_El sonido gradualmente se hizo más fuerte, envolviéndome mientras miradas mordaces reían hasta el límite… ¿De quién son los ojos que están detrás de mí?..._**

**_._**

Esa era una noche donde no cayó nieve pero era fría y ventosa. La furia del viento imperaba en el ambiente. Cuando los jóvenes entraron se decepcionaron de ver la cabaña normal y decidieron explorarla para hacer más entretenida su aventura. Paso a paso fueron arrepintiéndose de lo que estaban haciendo.

Las sombras de los objetos les hacían malas jugadas. Jugaban con su mente. La imaginación se desató transformando el mecer del viento sobre la cortina en un fantasma. Se sentían observados. Amenazados. La madera crujía fuertemente y sonidos extraños de pasos que les seguían se apoderaron de sus sentidos. Había algo maligno en esa cabaña, haciendo que el sentido común les gritara que salieran de ahí lo más rápido posible. Se reunieron en el comedor dándose cuenta que faltaba Hitch así que empezaron a buscarla por toda la cabaña sin encontrarla.

**_._**

**_A medida que tus ojos son testigos del accidente tu respiración se acelera…_**

**_El dolor de tu fuerte grito es lastimoso_**

**_._**

-¡Aaaaaaah! ¡Ayúdenmeeeeeeeee! ¡Auxilioooo!- era la voz de Hitch que resonó en todo el lugar.

Corrieron hacia la parte trasera que era de donde provenían esos gritos. Encontraron a su amiga cayendo de lo alto de un árbol pendida de una soga en el cuello. Se quedaron pasmados y aunque quisieran hacer algo el cuerpo de su amiga estaba demasiado alto para alcanzarlo.

"¿Cómo fue que llego hasta ahí?" era la pregunta que rondaba en sus pensamientos. Frente a sus ojos Hitch murió ahorcada. De repente sintieron un golpe en sus nucas que los dejaron inconscientes. Al abrir los ojos se descubrieron amarrados en varios troncos de pinos en la parte trasera de la cabaña. Empezaron a gritar fuertemente en la esperanza vana de ser escuchados. Pero solo hubo silencio y oscuridad.

Temer a la oscuridad, tabú implantado en sus mentes desde niños. La respiración empezó a hacerse pesada. Su tiempo de vida estaba siendo violado. Más le temían a la muerte que a ser torturados. Mala idea. El olor que emana el miedo y la desesperación son deliciosos al olfato demoniaco.

De la nada se encendió una hoguera frente a ellos viendo con claridad que estaban amarrados en forma de semicírculo.

-Bienvenidos a la cueva del lobo- resonó una voz femenina.

Aparecieron frente a ellos Levi y Hanji. Los jóvenes estaban tan sorprendidos de verles que no podían hablar.

-No tengo ánimos de dar largas explicaciones, solo quiero divertirme- soltó un suspiro mientras ponía las manos en la cintura -Chicos han sido unos niños malos ¿Qué no les enseñaron en sus casas a no desobedecer a sus mayores? Debieron quedarse como niños buenos durmiendo en su cama pero decidieron portarse mal y ahora van a sufrir las consecuencias-

-Nos... ¿Nos van a matar?- se atrevió a hablar Patrizia.

-Así es niña- Hanji tomó un hacha que tenía colgada en la pared y se acercó donde ella mostrándole el filo del arma -¡Vamos suplícame que no te mate! ¡Grita como lo hizo la zorra de tu hermana!-

-¿Tú…? ¿Tú mataste a Petra?- la voz se le entrecortaba.

-Si supieras que delicia fue haberle quitado la vida a esa puta-

Y alzó el hacha para tomar vuelo, la chica no dejaba de gritar en todo momento. Hanji cantaba alegremente mientras la cortaba en pedazos.

-La mano derecha, la mano izquierda y ahora el brazo, un pie, el otro pie, hasta la rodilla y para acabar la cabeza sale rodando-

Los otros tres chicos no podían dejar de gritar de desesperación y llorar sin descanso.

Hanji le pasó el hacha a Levi para que él también se divirtiera, les gustaba mucho destazar a sus víctimas.

-Vamos Hanji, canta de nuevo esa mierda para cortarlo en ese orden-

El siguiente en morir fue Marlow. Fue destazado en el mismo orden que su amiga.

-La mano derecha, la mano izquierda y ahora el brazo, un pie, el otro pie, hasta la rodilla y para acabar la cabeza sale rodando-

Cuando terminó de asesinar a ese joven, Levi tomó un frasco de vidrio que había puesto en la parte trasera de la cabaña unos días atrás.

-Probemos esto que me dio Christa, es un potente ácido-

Comenzó a salpicar de ácido a Tom, provocándole gritos intensos y quemaduras por todo el cuerpo. Para terminar con su vida, vació el resto del ácido sobre su cabeza, perforándole el cráneo y diluyendo toda la masa encefálica en su interior. El ácido carcomió toda la musculatura, llegando a desbordarse por las órbitas ópticas, nariz y oídos.

Y por último, con Brown se divirtieron aplastándole la cabeza. Con sus manos empujaban en sentido contrario la testa del chico rubio hasta que por la presión y fuerza la cabeza terminó por estallar, saliendo volando por el aire pedazos de cráneo, sangre, ojos y demás masa interna.

_._

**_Un gran dolor desciende desde los gloriosos cielos… Recuerdos de la desesperación…_**

_._

El resto de la noche, la pareja se quedó apreciando la matanza que acababan de realizar por mera diversión. Antes que aconteciera el amanecer apilaron los cadáveres y sus restos en unas sábanas que arrastraron por el camino hasta llegar a la entrada principal del pueblo y ahí los abandonaron.

Cuando amaneció todos salieron a ver que eran esos bultos de sábanas con sangre que estaban a un costado del portal. El descubrimiento de lo que estaba envuelto convirtió ese día en una tragedia no solo para las familias de los jóvenes, sino para toda la población en general quienes sentían morir de miedo en su interior.

Aunque querían seguir los rastros de sangre de los bultos no fue posible realizarlo. Durante el día volvió a caer otra intensa nevada, borrando todas las huellas de sangre que dirigían a la cabaña y aplazando la investigación policiaca hasta dos días después. La muerte de esos jóvenes les trajo recuerdos no gratos de lo acontecido hace año con las carretas incendiadas y después de ese evento…

La gente del pueblo declaró como culpables de las tragedias ocurridas en esos años a las _sombras nocturnas _de Levi y Hanji.

_._

**_Me percaté de la forma antinatural de su boca…_**

**_._**

Ya solo restaba una semana para que terminara el mes de Diciembre. El pueblo creyó que por ser día del natalicio de cierto profeta, la maldad que se había desatado guardaría descanso. Pero se equivocaron. Precisamente ese día, para hacer divertido el festejo del cumpleaños de Levi harían una masacre exterminando con la parte restante de los deudores en una sola noche.

Aun con todos los acontecimientos sucedidos, la renuencia del hombre a encomendarse a los celos se hizo presente en esa fecha. La mayoría de los hombres del pueblo al caer la noche se encerraron en la taberna para beber y fornicar con las mujeres que trabajaban en el lugar.

.

**_Desde la azotea se puede ver el cielo, el viento, el calor, los sueños y el mañana…_**

**_En un momento en el aire vagaron ideales, odio y visiones…_**

.

-¡Silencio!- en la taberna se escuchó el fuerte grito de una mujer y todos guardaron silencio ante la fuerza con la que retumbó en el lugar.

-Despídanse de este mundo, deudores de mierda- ahora era una voz masculina la que resonaba.

-Para los que hicieron Pactus con el Demonio. Somos sus enviados y venidos a cobrar el pago con sus vidas-

Todos dirigieron sus miradas al lugar donde venías esas veces que muchos reconocieron. Eran Levi y Hanji vestidos en sus trajes demoniacos habituales quienes les hablaron sentados en el barandal de la azotea.

Formaron sus arcos espirituales y empezaron a disparar a los deudores que tenían más cerca. Cuando cayeron sus dos primeras víctimas el caos imperó y todos empezaron a correr hacia la puerta de salida. Pero era en balde sus intentos de huida, las puertas y ventanas estaban atrancadas. Y quien se acercaba a querer romper alguno de esos accesos bloqueados terminaban siendo asestados por las flechas invisibles.

Y así se divirtieron un buen rato hasta haber exterminado los 50 hombres deudores del pueblo. Solo respetaron la vida de tres menores de 18 años.

.

**_Dentro de poco llegarás a ese lugar y la tristeza se desbordará de tus manos…_**

**_._**

Después de masacrar en el bar se dirigieron a la casa donde estaba reunido un grupo de diez señoras y ancianas del pueblo en vigía rezando un rosario para pedir por el descanso eterno de las muertes acontecidas en ese mes, además de pedir piedad para sus almas.

Pero ninguna de ellas oraba con fe, solo lo hacían hipócritamente. Cuando se llegó la medianoche decidieron tomar un descanso y ponerse a platicar, volviendo a tejer chismes y falsos sin sustento. El tiempo se les pasó rápidamente y se dieron las tres de la madrugada así que optaron por tomar un café para entrar en calor y volver a rezar.

Lo que ellas ignoraban era que el café estaba mezclado con cianuro. Una de las ancianas sirvió los cafés y cuando todas se dispusieron a dar el primer trago de su bebida caliente escucharon unas voces en el aire:

-Este es el pago de tu Pactus con el Demonio-

El cianuro es un potente veneno que provoca una muerte rápida pero muy dolorosa. Al ser ingerido produce parálisis respiratoria, el diafragma se agita sin control produciendo convulsiones y a la víctima se le dilatan las pupilas justo antes de sentir un paro cardíaco.

Tan solo bastó un minuto para que esas mujeres murieran sin poder evitarlo…

**_._**

**_Ven, ven que puede terminar después que eso cambie así que di adiós..._**

**_._**

Les restaba todavía una semana para regresar por completo al Inframundo pero ya habían terminado de cobrar los pagos de los Pactus, así que decidieron que el resto de los días disfrutarían de esa construcción de madera que por años albergó sus vidas como humanos. Hacían el amor cada vez que les placía y podían platicar abiertamente sobre Mikasa, a pesar del tiempo a ambos les dolía el haber tenido que alejarse de ella sin saber a quién se la entregaron y ninguna pista más que pudiera darles esperanza de algún día volver a verla.

**.**

**_Es el mejor final que el destino puede pintar… En los recuerdos de la desesperación…_**

**.**

Los únicos sobrevivientes de la masacre en el bar, dos chicas y un chico menor de 18 años contaron lo que habían visto y escuchado pero no sabían la identidad de los agresores, eran muy jóvenes para haberles conocido y muy viejos para haber convivido con Mikasa.

Entonces las mujeres señoras tejedoras de chismes y demás personas no tuvieron la menor duda: las tragedias que habían azotado el pueblo eran causadas por los fantasmas demoniacos Levi y Hanji, quienes en su locura también había matado a su propia hija y después se suicidaron. Ese fue el rumor que se esparció por los pocos habitantes que sobrevivieron a las desgracias.

Creyeron que los acontecimientos trágicos fueran causados por haberles perturbado su tranquilidad y tenían que remediarlo. Durante el día una comitiva especial fue a regresar todas y cada una de las pertenencias que habían hurtado a la familia Ackerman Zoe. Para mayor seguridad, se prohibió determinantemente pisar siquiera el camino que dirigía a esa alejada cabaña y comenzaron a bloquear ese camino con rocas, ramas y todo lo que encontraran.

Y así lo pareció. Después de haber regresado todas las pertenencias a la cabaña ya no hubo más muertes. A excepción de una oficina de telégrafo improvisada, las vías de comunicación seguían sin poderse recuperar. Aun así no les importaba lo demás mientras su vida estuviera a salvo.

Auruo se rehusaba a creer en todos los rumores y chismes que había en el pueblo pero se sabía atado de manos ya que todo eso fue dictaminado por unanimidad.

Lo único que podía hacer ese pueblo era orar por la preservación de sus vidas…

**.**

**_En la más profunda oscuridad pinté un deseo que nunca se concederá…_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=1914. INFRAMUNDO=**

El primero de Enero de solo llegar al Inframundo se dirigieron al aposento de Erwin para darles su reporte: los pagos por los Pactus de ese pueblo alemán fueron cobrados debidamente.

Después de todas las matanzas había algo diferente en ellos: su mirada era totalmente la de un demonio asesino.

Erwin volvió a darles asignaciones referentes a sus áreas Élite pero esta vez más flexibles en horario para que pudieran verse, aunque eso último le llenaba de una ira que fue menguando poco a poco, al ver que la simpatía y cercanía de Hanji para con él volvieron a cobrar vida.

-Pensé mal de ti. Creí que querías separarme de Levi pero vi que no es así y eso me alegra mucho. Lo lamento jajaja-

Y cada vez que tenían oportunidad platicaban largamente acerca de todo lo que hizo junto con Levi en el poblado alemán. En momentos los papeles parecían invertirse al ser Levi desplazado en atención de Hanji. Pero él no permitía que llegara más que plática y simpatía de Hanji hacia Erwin, todas las noches de distintas maneras se encargaba de recordarle las palabras con las que Hanji declinó el ofrecimiento de Erwin la noche que fue a cobrar su Pactus:

_"Los dos somos uno solo y yo lo que le pase a él me pasa a mí…"_

**.**

**.**

**=1914. ALEMANIA. CIUDAD DE HAMBURGO=**

Gracias a cierta mesera de edad avanzada pero bien conservada aquel bar nocturno se hizo famoso. Era sabida su historia de viudez, muerte de sus hijos y la búsqueda de su nieta.

Un caballero solitario, jefe policíaco que al estar en completo estado de ebriedad comenzó a contar sobre cierta información que no debía revelar. Eran noticias que llegaron a su estación por telegrafía sobre un pueblo que en cuestión de poco tiempo pasó de ni siquiera figurar en el mapa a uno de los de mayor adquisitivo del área, estaban ocurriendo asesinatos inexplicables.

Se tenía el precedente de cuatro años atrás la muerte del aquel entonces director de la escuela, la ex esposa del alcalde y después del comerciante Reebs y de dos jóvenes. Además de la desaparición de una familia. Pero el último mes del año pasado fueron una serie de matanzas inauditas ya que los cadáveres reflejaban en sus ojos el horror al que habían sido sometidos antes de arrancarles la vida.

Por todo ello ese pueblo empezó a ser apodado "Todesfall" que significa muerte, defunción o fallecimiento en alemán. En Todesfall corría el rumor que los fantasmas de Levi y Hanji eran los causantes de las desgracias: _todos los que perdieron la vida tenían algún tipo de relación con ellos_.

Irene no dudó un solo segundo al escuchar estas noticias. Sin previo aviso tomó sus cosas y regresó al pueblo por el camino por el que había huido. Después de tanto tiempo sus hijos habían aparecido y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de encontrárselos.

**.**

**.**

**=1914. ALEMANIA. TODESFALL=**

En los primeros días del mes de Enero el demonio rencoroso apareció en la cabaña de un anciano viudo que lloraba la muerte de sus hijas, una hacía años y la otra recientemente.

-Señor Ral ¿No le gustaría vengar el asesinato de sus hijas?...-

**.**

**.**

**_Fin del capítulo 3. El Mundo. 6 Fragmentos._**

**Siguiente: Capítulo 4. Catastrophe. Fragmento Único. Final de Noctis Umbrae.**

.

**.**

**.**

Fragmento dedicado a mi amiga Sayuri, una chica genial que a pesar de ser fujioshi lee mis historias LeviHan y me apoya mucho :3

**Letras en negrita y cursiva: **traducción simple de algunas líneas de la canción"Tsuisou no Despair" de Itou Kanako (apenas estudio el japonés, así que naturalmente tiene errores pero es como la entiendo y está en desorden).

**Gracias por leer!**


End file.
